Friends or Lovers?
by algida2
Summary: Dal Capitolo 1… Solo ora, seduta a quel tavolo, in un posto molto lontano dal suo modo di vivere, solo ora che lui le parlava e lei gli sorrideva… Solo in quel momento la consapevolezza di averla spinta tra le braccia di lui divenne lampante." Questa storia è la nuova versione della mia primissima ff Amicizia o Amore?
1. Prologo

**Questa storia è la nuova versione della mia primissima ff** Amicizia o Amore? **Con nuovi contenuti che arricchiscono l'originale di nuovi dettagli, ma che non interferiscono sulla storia.**

 **Storia riscritta su richiesta di Celesten.**

 **Immagine di Celesten**

 **Prologo**

Ogni volta che aveva immaginato quel momento, si era ritrovata a chiedersi come avrebbe reagito nel rivederla. Si era ritrovata a chiedersi come avrebbero reagito entrambe nel ritrovarsi dopo sei lunghi mesi, durante i quali tutto era cambiato.

Lei e Haruka erano diventate subito amiche. Ricordava ancora la prima volta che le aveva parlato: ricordava quella sensazione di appartenenza che subito aveva avvertito; l'effetto della sua voce e dei suoi occhi che sembravano avvolgerla, per imprigionarla a sé. Trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo libero insieme, tanto che a scuola iniziarono a girare voci sul loro conto, che le vedeva ora amanti ora innamorati.

Quelle voci non erano mai stato un problema per lei, né tantomeno Haruka sembrava infastidita anzi, si divertivano a scambiarsi sguardi languidi, a sfiorarsi in presenza degli altri, per poi ridere della loro reazione. Il loro rapporto era così speciale, nulla sembrava poter rovinarlo.

Questo fino a quando le cose non incominciarono a diventare complicate…

Molto complicate…

-Sei nervosa? -

Batté velocemente le ciglia, voltando il viso verso la voce che le aveva appena parlato.

-Un po'- ammise, distogliendo lo sguardo perché, ogni volta che pensava ad Haruka non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa nei suoi confronti.

Aveva accettato di uscire con lui, quando il suo rapporto con Haruka era diventato complicato.

O meglio, quando i suoi sentimenti l'avevano portata a provare sensazioni che non era stata in grado di affrontare.

Che aveva avuto paura di affrontare…

Aveva conosciuto Toy in una cena con la sua famiglia: lui era il classico bravo ragazzo dal sorriso affascinante e dall'aspetto attraente. Si era mostrato subito interessato a lei, avvicinandola con discrezione per poi insinuarsi nella sua vita con cautela.

Fisicamente era l'esatto opposto di Haruka, con i capelli neri e gli occhi scuri ma caratterialmente sembravano essere simili: avevano lo stesso carisma.

Il volo di Haruka era arrivato da qualche minuto, ma di lei non c'era ancora traccia.

Continuava a guardarsi intorno e ad ogni viso che incrociava il suo cuore perdeva un colpo, per poi tornare a battere furiosamente.

Negli ultimi sei mesi non l'aveva sentita, aveva pensato di telefonarle ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di farlo, perché la paura di sentirla serena, di saperla in compagnia di qualcuno; il terrore di scoprire che era riuscita a trovare una stabilità anche senza di lei, l'avevano sempre frenata.

Un pensiero egoista il suo, lo sapeva benissimo, infondo lei si era rifugiata tra le braccia di Toy, ma proprio non riusciva ad immaginarla con un'altra.

Avvertì un tuffo al cuore quando la vide e tutte quelle sensazioni che l'avevano spaventata e che credeva di aver superato, che sperava di aver superato, riaffiorarono in lei più potenti di prima.

Sussultò quando avvertì la mano di Toy appoggiarsi sul fianco per avvicinarla a lui, con l'unico scopo di spiattellare la loro relazione alla bionda. S'irrigidì visibilmente quando la bionda si fermò a pochi passi da loro, senza dire niente, limitandosi a fissarli con ancora gli occhiali da sole che le impedivano di vedere i suoi occhi.

Avvertiva il cuore martellarle violentemente nel petto, le sembrava di avvertire ogni battito nelle sue orecchie, la mente le urlava di staccarsi da lui, di farle capire che non era cambiato nulla, ma il suo corpo sembrava paralizzato da tutte quelle emozioni. Moriva dalla voglia di tuffarsi tra le sue braccia, di stringerla a sé e di sentire di nuovo il calore del suo corpo, di avvertire la sicurezza del suo abbraccio…

Desiderava ardentemente sentirsi di nuovo sua.

Era bellissima

Durante tutto il volo aveva fantasticato su come sarebbe stato rivederla, ma in nessuna sua supposizione aveva previsto ciò che stava provando in quel momento. Rivedere il suo viso, i suoi occhi, anche rivedere i suoi capelli stava avendo su di lei un effetto devastante. Nei sei mesi appena trascorsi aveva capito che non poteva restare lontano da lei, anche se starle vicino avrebbe significato vederla al fianco di quell'idiota.

Restò qualche minuto ferma a fissarla, felice di indossare ancora le sue lenti che nascondevano l'emozione che stava provando.

Si tolse gli occhiali, fissandola intensamente, specchiandosi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi che avevano la capacità di farla sentire di nuovo a casa.

-Bentornata-

La voce falsamente cordiale di Toy le fece distogliere per un attimo lo sguardo da lei, andando a posarlo su quella mano che la stava toccando con possessività.

 _Stronzo!_

Tornò a posare il suo sguardo su Michiru ignorandolo completamente, agitandosi quando notò il disagio dell'altra.

-Come è stato il volo? - continuò, stringendosi di più al corpo di Michiru.

-Lungo- rispose, continuando a fissarla, maledicendo la sua decisione di allontanarsi da lei per così tanto tempo.

Odiando quella mano invadente che continuava a toccarla.

Odiando quel disagio che leggeva nei suoi occhi…

-Non mi saluti? - chiese, sorridendo quando vide Toy visibilmente infastidito dal suo comportamento.

Lasciò andare il bagaglio a mano, fece un passo verso di lei, le afferrò la mano sinistra e senza dire nulla, l'attirò a sé stringendola tra le braccia.

-Mi sei mancata tanto- le sussurrò all'orecchio, chiudendo gli occhi quando avvertì il corpo di Michiru rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio.

-Anche tu- mormorò Michiru, stringendosi al suo corpo.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Capitolo 1**

Il tragitto in auto era stato terribile: vederli insieme era una cosa che proprio non riusciva a sopportare. Nonostante Michiru avesse cercato di mantenere un comportamento distaccato, la sintonia che si era instaurata tra i due le era parsa fin troppo eloquente, e la cosa non l'aveva resa felice. Aveva cercato di convincersi che fosse normale, era stata via per tutto quel tempo ma ogni volta che lui la guardava, che la sfiorava, e la sfiorava spesso il bastardo, un fastidioso peso le piombava allo stomaco, rendendole difficile apparire serena e rilassata.

Non aveva mai capito cosa ci trovasse Michiru in lui: certo con il suo aspetto poteva apparire attraente ma era un essere troppo viscido per lei.

Certo in sua presenza si comportava in modo impeccabile, ma non era sicura che si comportasse nello stesso modo in sua assenza.

Avevano trascorso pochissimo tempo insieme per avere la conferma delle sue supposizioni, però aveva la sensazione di non sbagliarsi.

Non dubitava dei suoi sentimenti per Michiru: i suoi occhi erano più che limpidi quando la guardava, però c'era qualcosa in lui che non la convinceva.

Non sapeva spiegare cosa fosse, era una sensazione che provava ogni volta che sentiva anche solo il suo nome, una sensazione che aveva sempre provato e che, nelle ultime ore era aumentata.

Anche in quel preciso istante, mentre seduti intorno a un tavolo, in un ristorante di lusso, lui non perdeva occasione per sfiorarle le dita e, anche se all'inizio Michiru era sembrata a disagio, ora sembrava non essere affatto infastidita dal suo comportamento.

Quando sei mesi prima, aveva deciso di allontanarsi dall'unica persona davvero importante per lei, lo aveva fatto con la convinzione di farlo per il suo bene. Aveva notato come il loro rapporto si era evoluto, provocando nella sua amica emozioni contrastanti ed era stato duro per lei vedere la sua adorata Michiru così in difficoltà in sua presenza.

Quella fatidica sera, quando la paura di aver rovinato per sempre il loro rapporto l'aveva spinta ad andarsene, l'aveva fatto con la convinzione di farlo per lei. Era convinta che darle del tempo per riflettere le avrebbe fatto capire l'importanza e la potenza dei loro sentimenti.

Solo ora, seduta a quel tavolo, in un posto molto lontano dal suo modo di vivere, solo ora che lui le parlava e lei gli sorrideva…

Solo in quel momento la consapevolezza di averla spinta tra le braccia di lui divenne lampante.

-Non credevo ci fosse così tanta gente- mormorò Toy, guardandosi intorno per poi fermare i suoi occhi su di lei, come se volesse chiederle scusa per l'inconveniente.

Stava per rispondergli che andava bene così, quando vide la mano di Michiru tornare a cercare la sua, gli occhi illuminarsi e le labbra stendersi in un sorriso che una volta aveva riservato solo a lei.

Strinse forte i pugni cercando di tenere a bada quell'ondata di rabbia e delusione che l'aveva colpita.

-Allora Haruka come sono stati questi sei mesi? - chiese Toy, afferrando il bicchiere davanti a sé e portandoselo alle labbra.

-Come scusa? - chiese, inarcando le sopracciglia -Non credevo ti interessassi della mia vita-

-Haruka! - l'ammonì Michiru -ma cosa…-

-Non abbiamo avuto un buon rapporto, hai ragione ma ora le cose sono un po' cambiate…- affermò, appoggiando la mano su quella di Michiru.

-Cambiate? Solo perché ora…- spostò lo sguardo per un attimo su di lei, per poi ritornare a fissare lui -solo perché le cose sono cambiate tra di voi, non sei obbligato a instaurare un rapporto anche con me-

Lo vide sorridere malignamente a quelle parole, sfidandola con lo sguardo -È qui che ti sbagli- affermò, appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo -se davvero sei una sua amica, come hai sempre detto di essere. Se davvero sei sua _amica_ , devi mettere da parte qualsiasi rancore ne miei confronti, per lei e accettare che avremo sempre qualcosa in comune-

Ed era vero

Quel bastardo aveva ragione

Avrebbe fatto sempre parte della sua vita e lei come una stupida aveva creduto di poterlo escludere. Rimase in silenzio con il volto abbassato, senza dire niente sentendosi improvvisamente una stupida, chiedendosi se la sua decisione di ritornare fosse stata quella giusta. Non si era fermata neanche per un attimo a chiedersi per _lei_ il suo ritorno cosa avrebbe significato.

-Non voleva essere scortese-

Dopo aver pranzato in un totale silenzio, dopo averla vista evitare il suo sguardo ed estraniarsi completamente dalla conversazione, nonostante i suoi tentativi di coinvolgerla, aveva ceduto al suo comportamento infantile, lasciandola in pace. E se in presenza di Toy era riuscita a far finta di niente, ora che erano da sole in macchina, non riusciva a restare in silenzio.

Aveva insistito per accompagnarlo a lavoro solo con lo scopo di poter restare da sola con lei, per cercare di chiarirsi con lei.

Doveva spiegarle molte cose…

Quando quella mattina si era svegliata e aveva trovato solo un miserabile bigliettino, le era crollato il mondo addosso. Aveva subito afferrato il telefono per chiamarla, ma era stato del tutto inutile: Haruka non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare con lei. Si era ritrovata ad affrontare sentimenti ed emozioni troppo forti e contrastanti e si era ritrovata ad aggrapparsi a lui.

-Non devi difenderlo- affermò gelida, continuando a fissare davanti a sé.

-Non lo sto difendendo- mormorò, continuando a guidare a disagio per tutta quella situazione.

Restarono in silenzio entrambe troppo confuse per la situazione.

Quando qualche settimana prima aveva letto il messaggio che Haruka le aveva inviato, aveva sentito il suo cuore esplodere di nuovo nel suo petto.

 _Ciao Michiru,_

 _come stai? Spero tu stia bene_

 _scusa se non ti ho chiamata prima…_

 _volevo dirti che torno tra dieci giorni._

 _A presto!_

Aveva letto e riletto quel messaggio per ore, stupendosi di come il suo cuore aveva reagito, meravigliandosi di come tutta la rabbia e la delusione del suo comportamento fossero sparite e rimpiazzate prepotentemente dal desiderio di rivederla e di riabbracciarla. Aveva trascorso le notti a fantasticare su come avrebbero trascorso le prime ore a parlare per ritrovare quella complicità che avevano perso.

E invece…

-Haruka - sussurrò, voltandosi per guardarla -sono felice che sei tornata- mormorò, accarezzandole il braccio.

-Guarda la strada- ringhiò, scostando il braccio dalle sue dita.

-Perché non parli con me? -

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? -

 _Bella domanda!_

 _Cosa voleva sentirsi dire?_

Non sapeva rispondere, sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di ritrovarla, perché dopo quell'abbraccio scambiato all'aeroporto tutto era crollato.

-Raccontami di questi sei mesi. Hai conosciuto qualcuno? - chiese, ostentando una tranquillità che era ben lungi dal provare.

-Sono stata via sei mesi è normale che abbia conosciuto qualcuno-

-Haruka…? -

-Sarebbe stato un po' stressante trascorrere sei mesi senza parlare con nessuno-

-Io non…-

-Se poi consideri che l'unica persona che vuoi sentire non ti chiama. Sai Michiru sarebbe stato davvero difficile restare da sola- affermò, voltandosi per guardarla con uno sguardo sarcastico.

-Non mi sembra che tu l'abbia fatto- ribatté, parcheggiando l'auto davanti casa, mentre cercava di controllare la rabbia che le sue accuse avevano risvegliato in lei -Sei andata via e… pretendevi anche una mia telefonata? -

-Non ero io quella che aveva bisogno di spazio-

-Ma cosa…? -

-Lascia perdere… almeno la mia partenza ti è servita- mormorò con rammarico, afferrando la maniglia dell'auto per aprire lo sportello.

-A cosa ti riferisci? - domandò, afferrandola per il braccio, impedendole di scendere.

-Siete molto uniti-

-Oddio Haruka non iniziare-

-Sei stata tu ad iniziare, non io-

-Cosa? Ma perché sembri così arrabbiata? -

-Perché cazzo l'hai portato all'aeroporto? - sbottò, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Occhi glaciali…

Occhi che mai l'avevano guardata in quel modo…

Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello sguardo

Perché l'aveva portato all'aeroporto…

Un'altra domanda difficile da rispondere…

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire no alla sua proposta di accompagnarla: da quando aveva saputo del suo arrivo, forse inconsciamente, forse perché lo voleva, non era in grado di capire per quale motivo, ma da quel giorno il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Toy era cambiato.

Si era dimostrata sempre più distaccata, allontanandolo da lei. Se lui lo avesse percepito, non sapeva dirlo, si era comportato come sempre tranne per il fatto di insistere sull'accompagnarla e lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di rispondergli no.

-Appunto- dichiarò, spostandosi per la seconda volta la sua mano dal braccio, allungandosi per afferrare le chiavi, uscì dall'auto, aprì il portabagagli, afferrò la sua valigia e si diresse in casa, senza attenderla.

Quando aprì la porta fu invasa dall'odore di Michiru, quell'odore che l'aveva tormentata nei primi mesi, quell'odore che aveva la capacità di riportarle alla memoria i momenti che avevano trascorso insieme. Lasciò andare la valigia a pochi passi dall'ingresso, per fare qualche passo in avanti.

Non era cambiato nulla: il divano, la tv, il tavolino, i cuscini del divano che avevano comprato insieme, il quadro che le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno… sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato a sei mesi prima.

Peccato che non poteva dire lo stesso per il loro rapporto.

-La tua stanza è pronta se vuoi sistemare le tue cose- disse, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

-Sei sicura di volermi qui? Non vorrei disturbare- le chiese, voltandosi verso di lei

-Basta con queste sciocchezze, Haruka. Questa è casa tua-

Si soffermò a guardarla mentre il suo cuore si riempiva di nuovo di quel sentimento così potente che faceva difficoltà a gestire.

Fece qualche passo verso di lei, meravigliandosi ancora una volta della sua bellezza.

-Michiru? - sussurrò a pochi passi da lei.

-Cosa? - sussultò quando avvertì le sue dita sfiorarle le braccia. Alzò il viso per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi che ora non erano più glaciali, ma caldi.

-Lo ami? -

-Haruka non…-

-Dimmelo! - l'afferrò per le braccia, stringendola forte al suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli -ho bisogno di saperlo- mormorò, con le labbra attaccate alla sua testa.

Avvertì il suo corpo irrigidirsi a quelle parole, le sue mani spingerla lontana per staccarsi da lei

-Hai bisogno di sapere? - alzò il viso per guardarla -Cosa hai bisogno di sapere? -

-Michiru io…-

-Allora inizia col spiegarmi perché te ne sei andata. Inizia a dirmi perché mi hai lasciata con un misero biglietto, senza neanche salutarmi- fece un passo indietro, allontanandosi completamente da lei -Spiegami perché sei scappata da me dopo quello che è successo? -


	3. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo inedito**

 **Capitolo 2**

Aveva creduto che tornare a casa le avrebbe ridato quella serenità che negli ultimi sei mesi le era mancata. Aveva creduto, come una stupida, che sarebbe bastato rivedersi per cancellare ogni dubbio, per ritrovare quel legame che le aveva sempre unite, sin dal primo giorno che l'aveva incontrata. Ricordava ancora quel pomeriggio d'inverno, quando la sua insegnate di matematica l'aveva praticamente obbligata a candidarsi come tutor della sua materia, costringendola a restare, per tre volte a settimana, oltre l'orario scolastico per dare ripetizioni ai suoi compagni e a quelli delle classi inferiori.

 _Quel pomeriggio si sentiva particolarmente annoiata, non aveva nessuna intenzione di restare in quell'aula rinchiusa con un gruppo di ragazzine, che non capivano nulla, o meglio che non avevano nessuna intenzione d'impegnarsi. Quando entrò nell'aula notò con sorpresa la presenza della sua insegnante che parlava con una ragazza. Non riusciva a vedere chi fosse, perché era girata di spalle. Si guardò intorno notando che i banchi erano stati divisi e raggruppati ai due lati opposti dell'aula._

 _-Ah eccoti! Sei in ritardo Haruka! -_

 _-Le mie alunne non sono ancora arrivate- rispose ammiccando, avvicinandosi con passo lento e svogliato. La signorina Nishimura era una delle poche insegnanti che le piaceva, forse perché era la più giovane, forse perché a modo suo rispettava ogni singolo alunno, era comunque quella che aveva sempre la sua attenzione in ogni ora di lezione._

 _-Questo non ti autorizza a non essere puntuale. Devi dare…-_

 _-L'esempio…sì lo so già. Non occorre ripeterlo ogni volta- ribatté, risentita, spostando una sedia e accomodandosi poco distante dalla sua insegnate._

 _-Non essere scortese. Vieni qui ho bisogno di parlarti-_

 _Si alzò, sbuffando e fu allora che la ragazza si voltò, con un sorriso sul viso che le illuminava gli occhi._

 _Occhi di un azzurro intenso, profondi e limpidi proprio come il mare._

 _-L'aula d'arte è temporaneamente inagibile per lavori, così il gruppo di arte e disegno si sistemerà in quest'aula per il prossimo mese. Lei è Michiru Kaio mi raccomando trattala bene-_

 _-Che significa trattala bene? - chiese sospettosa -così si farà di sicuro una brutta opinione di me- si lagnò, mettendo il broncio: le piaceva un sacco scherzare con la signorina Nishimura._

 _L'insegnate però lasciò una carezza sul braccio di Michiru e sorrise verso di lei -Ci vediamo domani a lezione, Haruka- la salutò, abbandonando l'aula._

 _-Se n'è andata- mormorò, guardando l'insegante salutare due ragazze mentre usciva -che stronza- si lasciò fuggire, voltandosi quando sentì la nuova ragazza ridere._

 _-Scusa…- mormorò imbarazzata per la figura appena fatta. Si voltò per mettersi di fronte e restò meravigliata dalla bellezza genuina di quella ragazza -Haruka- sussurrò, allungandole la mano -Sono Haruka…-_

 _-Tenou… sì, lo so- affermò, afferrandole la mano e stringendola tra la sua._

 _-Sono sicura di non conoscerti, altrimenti mi ricorderei di sicuro di tanta bellezza- dichiarò, ricambiando la stretta di mano._

 _-Infatti non ci conosciamo. La tua reputazione ti precede-_

 _-Posso assicurarti che qualsiasi cosa tu abbia sentito è falsa-_

 _-Ah! Ok! -_

 _-Okay? Non vuoi dirmi cosa ti hanno detto di me? -_

 _\- Che sei un ottimo tutor? - Propose Michiru continuando a sorridere per lo sguardo confuso e preoccupato dell'altra._

 _-Me lo stai chiedendo? -_

 _-Michiru? Iniziamo? -_

 _-Scusa, devo andare-_

Ricordava come quel pomeriggio non era riuscita a spiegare nulla alle ragazze che erano sedute intorno al suo banco. Era stata costretta a ripetere lo stesso concetto più di una volta, perché troppo impegnata a pensarla.

Afferrò la valigia e l'appoggio sul letto, l'aprì e iniziò a disfarla mentre il ricordo delle sensazioni che aveva provato in quel mese tornarono a essere vivide nel suo cuore; ripensando a come pomeriggio dopo pomeriggio il suo rapporto con Michiru fosse sbocciato in un'amicizia solida.

 _-Posso? -_

 _Era seduta sul terrazzo della scuola come ogni volta che voleva restare da sola. Nessuno saliva mai in quel posto, e lei lo aveva scelto come suo nascondiglio quando la presenza di tutti si faceva difficile da sopportare._

 _Alzò lo sguardo, spalancando gli occhi quando se la ritrovò in piedi accanto a lei con il suo inconfondibile sorriso ad illuminarle il viso. Michiru era sempre gentile e riservata: l'aveva osservata attentamente durante le lezioni del pomeriggio e aveva notato che aveva una parola gentile sempre per tutti, continuando però a mantenere un certo distacco._

 _Mentre con lei…_

 _Sorrideva sempre, un sorriso che le illuminava gli occhi e che riscaldava il suo cuore._

 _Si spostò, facendole posto, invitandola silenziosamente a sedersi accanto a lei._

 _-Vieni spesso qui? - le chiese, afferrandosi la gonna per bloccarla tra le gambe e sedersi a terra al suo fianco._

 _-Quando ho voglia di stare da sola- rispose, alzando le ginocchia e cingendole con le braccia -e tu? Che ci fai qui? - chiese, voltando la testa per guardarla._

 _-Volevo provare- disse, indicando con un gesto della testa la custodia accanto a lei._

 _-Suoni il violino? -_

 _-Già-_

 _-Se vuoi provare fallo, non ti preoccupare per me-_

 _Michiru però non toccò quella custodia, rimase al suo fianco in silenzio._

 _-Non me l'hai più detto- affermò all'improvviso la bionda._

 _-Cosa? -_

 _-Cosa hai sentito su di me-_

 _Anche se erano trascorse due settimane da quando l'aveva conosciuta, ogni volta che la vedeva, e stranamente ora non faceva altro che ritrovarsi a fissarla, a cercarla tra gli altri, non faceva altro che chiedersi cosa fosse giunto alle sue orecchie su di lei._

 _-Che hai una bella moto-_

 _Si voltò per guardarla confusa -parlano della mia moto? -_

 _-Le mie compagne di classe non fanno altro che parlare di te e della tua moto. Di come avrebbero voglia di fare un giro su quella moto solo per stringersi forte a te- spiegò, senza esitazione, seria._

 _-Mi stai prendendo in giro? -_

 _-No, sono serissima. Sei una leggenda con la tua moto. Qualche volta me la devi far vedere-_

 _-Ti piacciono le moto? -_

 _-In realtà ne sono terrorizzata- ammise, sorridendo di nuovo in quel modo che le faceva battere il cuore -Però finché mi limito a guardarla andrà tutto bene-_

Chiuse l'armadio con un sorriso ripensando a quello che era successo il pomeriggio successivo. Aveva pensato alla sua paura, alle sue parole e la curiosità di sentirla aggrappata al suo corpo aveva avuto la meglio.

 _-Sei pronta? -_

 _La sua lezione era finita già da qualche minuto, ma con la scusa di rivedere il programma si era trattenuta solo per aspettarla._

 _-Per cosa? - chiese, richiudendo i pennelli e le tempere nell'armadietto._

 _-Per conoscere la mia moto-_

 _-Adesso? -_

 _-Hai da fare? -_

 _-No-_

 _-Allora andiamo- disse, prendendola per mano_

 _-Haruka aspetta! La borsa! -_

 _L'espressione di Michiru di fronte alla sua moto la rese così orgogliosa che avrebbe voluto abbracciarla per la bella impressione che stava facendo grazie a lei._

 _-Wow- mormorò, facendo un passo in avanti e sfiorandola delicatamente con la punta delle dita._

 _-Puoi toccarla, non morde-_

 _-È stupenda, Haruka-_

 _-Tieni! - disse, porgendole il suo casco._

 _-Cosa? - chiese confusa, afferrando il casco mentre la guardava con timore._

 _-Ti do l'opportunità di parlare con le tue compagne di classe domani-_

 _-Non credo di capire- mormorò, deglutendo, spostando lo sguardo da lei alla moto, per poi tornare e guardarla._

 _-Puoi dire loro cosa si prova a stare stretta a me- dichiarò, facendole l'occhiolino._

 _-Tu sei pazza- disse, spingendo il casco al suo petto._

 _-Scherzavo Michiru, voglio solo darti un passaggio-_

 _-Io…-_

 _-Non devi preoccuparti andrò piano-_

 _Rimase alcuni secondi in silenzio, rimuginando sulle sue parole -Hai solo un casco- sussurrò, continuando a fissare la moto con occhi curiosi._

 _Era affascinata, ma la paura le impediva di accettare la sua proposta._

 _-Non preoccuparti, a me non serve-_

 _La guardo per un istante, la vide chiudere gli occhi e sospirare per poi portarsi il casco alla testa, portando lei a tirare un sospiro di sollievo._

 _-Aspetta- sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lei -Ti aiuto io- continuò, vedendola in difficoltà._

 _Le sfiorò piano la pelle del viso, per scostarle una ciocca di capelli, avvertendo un brivido lungo tutta la schiena quando percepì il corpo dell'altra trasalire a quel contatto. Afferrò entrambe le cinghie per unirle sotto al suo mento._

 _-Haruka? - bisbigliò, afferrandole le mani per intrappolarle nelle sue._

 _-Andrò piano, non essere spaventata- sussurrò, mentre una voglia pazzesca di sfiorarle le labbra con le sue la invase. Restò immobile a fissarle le labbra, chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e poi si staccò da lei. Salì sulla moto, la spinse in avanti poi si voltò con la testa per guardarla._

 _-Sali? -_

 _La vide guardare per un'ultima volta la moto per poi sussurrare -Ho la gonna-_

 _-Non si vedrà nulla, non preoccuparti-_

Quando la sua mente tornava a quel pomeriggio, riusciva ancora a sentire l'emozione che aveva provato nel sentire il corpo di Michiru completamente schiacciato al suo, la bellissima sensazione del suo calore che l'avvolgeva. Ricordava che quella notte l'aveva sognata: aveva sognato di sfiorare la sua pelle delicata, di specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, per svegliarsi di soprassalto al suono della sveglia, con il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata.

 _-Dannazione! - ringhiò, spegnendo con rabbia la sveglia per rituffarsi di nuovo con la testa sul cuscino, ad occhi chiusi, rievocando l'immagine delle sue labbra tese nell'attesa di ricevere un suo bacio._

 _Non sapeva come fosse successo, ma Michiru le era entrata dentro sin dal primo momento che l'aveva vista, quegli occhi che la guardavano sempre in modo strano, come se volessero dirle qualcosa; il suo sorriso che le illuminava sempre il viso ogni volta che stavano insieme…_

 _Spostò le coperte e si alzò, afferrò il telefono rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di non avere il suo numero, restò per un attimo a fissare lo schermo del telefono, poi il suo sguardo si spostò sul casco appoggiato sulla scrivania e subito un pensiero prese vita nella sua mente. Lasciò andare il telefono, si diresse in bagno per prepararsi, afferrò le chiavi e il casco e si diresse in garage. Aprì l'armadietto e sorrise nel constatare di ricordare bene._

 _Arrivò in anticipo e, non sapendo lei come avrebbe reagito, decise di aspettarla fuori. Scese dalla moto e si accostò al muro, preparandosi ad aspettarla. Era stata un'idea folle, lo capiva ma il desiderio di rivederla l'aveva spinta a recarsi a casa sua per accompagnarla a scuola._

 _-Haruka? -_

 _Si voltò, scostandosi dal muro con il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata nel vedere il suo viso sorpreso e le sue guance leggermente arrossate. Si guardò intorno per un attimo, poi tornò a posare gli occhi su quel magnifico corpo, deglutendo per l'effetto che quel rossore stava avendo su di lei. Non sapeva se era dovuto alla sua presenza, all'imbarazzo o se avesse semplicemente corso per raggiungerla, sapeva solo che il suo cuore stava impazzendo e le sue mani tremavano per il bisogno di toccarla._

 _-Buongiorno- mormorò, mettendosi di fronte a lei._

 _-Che ci fai qui? -_

 _-Ho pensato che la tua sola parola non sarebbe bastata, sai le ragazze a volte possono essere diffidenti-_

 _-Di cosa parli? - le chiese confusa, continuando a fissarla con quegli occhi, solo che sul suo viso ancora non era comparso nessun sorriso._

 _-Delle tue amiche, potrebbero non crederti quando dirai loro di essere venuta in moto con me-_

 _-Quindi hai pensato di mostrarglielo-_

 _-Esatto e ho portato anche un secondo casco-_

 _-Hai pensato proprio a tutto-_

 _-Già-_

 _-Tu sei tutta matta-_

 _Ed eccolo lì quel sorriso che le illuminava gli occhi ogni volta che le parlava e che aveva un filo diretto con il suo cuore._

Ripensandoci dopo anni e dopo quello che era successo, poteva affermare che quella sua decisione di andare da lei, aveva dato una svolta definitiva al loro rapporto. Da quella mattina, quando tutta la scuola aveva assistito all'arrivo di Michiru sulla sua moto, aggrappata a lei perché ancora terrorizzata, le voci avevano iniziato a girare. Voci che non avevano avuto nessun effetto sul loro rapporto, anzi: Haruka andava tutte le mattine a prenderla per poi riaccompagnarla a casa a fine lezione; avevano preso l'abitudine di pranzare insieme e quando lei doveva esercitarsi con il violino, trascorrevano la pausa pranzo sul terrazzo. La loro amicizia sembrava rafforzarsi ogni giorno di più, almeno fino a quel pomeriggio.

Michiru non le aveva mai detto nulla, ma nel suo cuore aveva sempre sospettato che avere la conferma l'aveva in qualche modo allontanata.

 _-Non ti eserciti oggi? -_

 _Come ogni mercoledì, stavano trascorrendo la pausa pranzo sul terrazzo perché Michiru doveva esercitarsi con il violino. Solo che quel giorno il violino era rimasto nella sua custodia a Michiru era rimasta seduta accanto a lei, con un'espressione diversa sul viso._

 _-Non ne ho voglia-_

 _-Stai bene? -_

 _-Certo-_

 _-Ne vuoi parlare? -_

 _-Ho detto che sto bene-_

 _-Ok- rispose, senza insistere. Afferrò la bottiglia d'acqua e se la portò alla bocca._

 _-Ti piacciono le donne? -_

 _Rischiò quasi di strozzarsi con l'acqua nell'udire quella domanda, allontanò la bottiglia dalla bocca, tossendo per impedirsi di strozzarsi_

 _-Cosa? - mormorò, guardandola con il cuore che le batteva a mille._

 _-Mi hanno chiesto cosa c'è tra noi e quando ho detto che siamo amiche, mi hanno dato dell'ingenua perché quello che tu volevi da me era altro-_

 _-Non è vero-_

 _-All'inizio non ho capito a cosa si riferissero, poi però…-_

 _-La cosa ti dà fastidio? - le chiese, distogliendo lo sguardo con il cuore in gola, per il terrore della sua risposta._

 _-No, non mi interessano le tue preferenze sessuali…-_

 _-Ma…ti senti a disagio? -_

 _La vide abbassare leggermente il viso, senza risponderle._

 _-Oddio Michiru…non…-_

 _Spalancò gli occhi quando il pensiero di essere stata inconsciamente troppo invadente, tanto da farla sentire a disagio la paralizzò._

 _-Ho fatto qualcosa che… non era mia intenzione…scusami io non…-_

 _-Di cosa ti stai scusando? - le chiese, guardandola confusa_

 _-Se ho fatto qualcosa d'inappropriato, se ti ho fatto sentire a disagio in qualsiasi modo… scusami non era mia intenzione-_

 _-Lo so- rispose, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo da lei -Non hai fatto nulla- continuò con tono strano._

 _-Oh cazzo! Non volevo dire che…Oh mio dio…non stavo dicendo che non sei…cioè tu sei bellissima ma…- era agitata, non riusciva a spiegarsi._

 _-Calmati Haruka va tutto bene-_

 _-Guardami Michiru, ti prego- bisbigliò, girandosi con il busto per mettersi di fronte a lei._

 _E lei lo face si voltò per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi._

 _-Sei importante per me Michiru e non voglio che questa storia possa in qualche modo incrinare il nostro rapporto-_

 _-Va tutto bene- ripeté, alzando la mano per sfiorarle il viso. Avvertì il cuore battere impazzito al suo contatto: aveva una voglia matta di chiudere gli occhi e assaporare quel contatto, ma si impose di trattenersi. Era la prima volta che la toccava in quel modo e…_

 _-Dovresti vedere la tua faccia…- bisbigliò, trattenendo un sorriso -sei in difficoltà…-_

 _-Mi stai prendendo in giro? -_

 _-Per me non è un problema, davvero Haruka. Ho solo pensato che non riuscirai mai a trovare una ragazza finché continuerai a farti vedere con me-_

 _Avrebbe voluto dirle che non desiderava nessun'altra, che la ragazza che voleva al suo fianco era proprio lì. Avrebbe voluto prendere quelle dita che l'avevano sfiorata e baciarle._

 _Avrebbe voluto spiegarle cosa provava ma era troppo rischioso._

 _Si limitò a sorriderle e a dirle: - Non devi preoccuparti, so giocare bene le mie carte-_

Si lasciò cadere sul letto, notando che le lenzuola odoravano come se fossero state appena cambiate. Chiuse gli occhi, immaginando Michiru mentre aggiustava la sua stanza per il suo ritorno, rimpiangendo come era andata la giornata. Non aveva in mente di litigare con lei ma la presenza di Toy era stato un duro colpo.

Ogni volta che si fermava a ripensare al passato e al loro rapporto, non faceva altro che convincersi che era stata la _sua_ presenza a far inclinare la loro amicizia. Lo aveva subito capito, non sapeva spiegare cosa fosse stato, ma dal primo momento che Michiru le aveva detto di Toy aveva avvertito una brutta sensazione.

 _Erano passati ormai dieci giorni e il non poterla vedere stava diventando difficile, parlavano a telefono ogni giorno, a volta anche più volte, ma quella sera avvertiva la sua mancanza, forse perché non si erano sentite per tutto il giorno. Da quando erano andate a vivere insieme, non avevano mai trascorso così tanto tempo separate, ma questa volta era stata costretta a trascorrere due settimane con la sua famiglia. Sdraiata sul suo letto, avvolta dall'oscurità della notte, non faceva altro che chiedersi cosa stesse facendo in quel preciso istante. Sapeva che aveva una cena importante a cui i genitori l'avevano obbligata a presentarsi. Guardò l'orologio, chiedendosi se fosse già rientrata quando lo schermo del suo telefono s'illuminò per l'arrivo di un messaggio._

 _Dormi?_

 _Sorrise digitando freneticamente la risposta._

 _No! Come è andata?_

 _Bene_

 _Ho conosciuto un ragazzo_

 _-Un ragazzo- sussurrò, mentre le mani iniziarono a tremare al ritmo del suo battito cardiaco_

 _Un ragazzo?_

 _Digitò, premendo freneticamente il tasto invio_

 _Sì, Haruka è bellissimo!_

" _Bellissimo…"_

 _Avvertì un tuffo al cuore nel leggere quelle parole: il momento che inconsciamente aveva sempre temuto era arrivato._

 _Il telefono s'illuminò di nuovo e vibrò tra le sue mani, ma aveva la vista del tutto annebbiata, aveva così paura di sapere altro, che fu tentata di non leggere i messaggi che Michiru continuava a mandarle._

 _E stava per farlo quando lo schermo s'illuminò e il suo volto sorridente apparve, facendole male._

 _-Sei stanca? -_

 _-No- bisbigliò, combattendo contro quel nodo fastidioso bloccato alla gola, che le rendeva difficile anche solo respirare._

 _-Perché non rispondi ai miei messaggi? -_

 _-Scusa…io…-_

 _-Ti va di parlare un po'? -_

 _-Michiru…io…- strinse forte il telefono tra le dita -…non sono sola- mentì, perché non aveva nessuna voglia di sentirla parlare del ragazzo bellissimo._

 _-Oh…- sembrava sorpresa -scusa… io…- oppure era delusione, non riuscì a capirlo -ci sentiamo…-_

E quelle erano state le parole che avevano incrinato il loro rapporto. Anche se quando si ritrovarono di fronte nessuna riparlò più di quella sera, anche se continuavano a comportarsi come sempre, anche se lei arrivò a conoscerlo, qualcosa era cambiato.

Lasciò la sua camera per dirigersi in cucina, ben consapevole di essere da sola. Aveva sentito Michiru uscire qualche ora prima e non era ancora ritornata e la sua mente sapeva benissimo dove fosse.

E con chi…

Prese una bottiglia d'acqua dal frigo e tornò indietro, perché non voleva rischiare d'incontrarla, non quando la sua mente e il suo cuore erano avvolti dalla confusione. Si bloccò nel salone a fissare il divano: quel divano dove sei mei prima le sue labbra avevano sfiorato la sua pelle e dove il suo cuore aveva preso la terribile decisone di scappare via da lei.

 _Aveva accettato a malincuore di accompagnarla a quel maledetto ricevimento, aveva accettato perché lei glielo aveva chiesto come favore personale, perché non voleva andare da sola e ora non faceva altro che maledire la sua poca forza di volontà, davanti ai suoi occhi dolci e al suo sguardo supplicante. Era rimasta seduta in quell'angolo vedendola ballare stretta a quell'imbecille ed era sul punto di scoppiare. Aveva tentato di uscire per non vederli, ma non sapere cosa stessero facendo era anche peggio di vederla sorridere tra le sue braccia._

 _Era ormai più di un mese che facevano coppia ed era sempre meno il tempo che trascorreva con lei. Chiuse gli occhi quando le note della loro melodia, quella che aveva unito le loro vite, quelle che Michiru provava e riprovava ogni pomeriggio sul terrazzo della scuola, per poi ritornare a casa in sella alla sua moto, stretta al suo corpo, invasero la stanza. Avvertì il suo cuore battere forte e il suo corpo irrigidirsi al pensiero di vederla ballare proprio quella melodia con lui. Stava per alzarsi per uscire, quando la vide in piedi davanti a lei, nel suo bellissimo vestito che le fasciava il corpo, esaltando tutte le sue magnifiche curve._

 _-Ti va di ballare con me? - le chiese, afferrandole la mano destra e trascinandola con sé, senza darle il tempo di accettare o rifiutare. Si fermò al centro della pista e le si avvicinò, intrecciandole le braccia al collo, facendo aderire i loro corpi._

 _Ebbe la strana sensazione di andare al fuoco, circondata dal suo profumo e dal suo calore. Appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e fece un passo in avanti, per avvicinarsi di più a lei. Lasciò scivolare le mani sul tessuto delicato dell'abito, fino a cingerle i fianchi, trattenendo il respiro quando Michiru le appoggiò il mento sulla spalla, sfiorandole il viso con i capelli._

 _-Ti stai annoiando? - la sentì sussurrare, provocandole brividi in tutto il corpo._

 _-Perché me lo chiedi? -_

 _-Sembravi assente…- rispose, stringendosi di più a lei._

 _-Pensavo-_

 _-A cosa? - chiese, alzando la testa dalla sua spalla per guardarla negli occhi: era così bella._

 _-Stavo pensando che è da molto che non siamo un po' da sole-_

 _Sei sempre con lui_

 _-Oh…- la vide abbassare lo sguardo, allentando la presa sul suo collo._

 _-Ti sto dicendo che ti stai allontanando e tu sai dire solo questo? -_

 _-Haruka io…-_

 _-Cosa è cambiato Michiru? - mormorò, attirandola a sé e appoggiando la fronte sulla sua -Una volta eravamo solo tu ed io-_

 _-Avevo bisogno di spazio, avevo bisogno di allontanarmi da…-_

 _-Da cosa? Da me? - avvertì il corpo di Michiru irrigidirsi. Fece un passo indietro staccandosi completamente da lei, guardandola con occhi gelidi -È da me che hai bisogno di allontanarti-_

 _-Aspetta Haruka, io non volevo dire questo…-_

 _-Non volevi? E cosa volevi allora? -_

 _-Io…-_

 _-Beh ci stai riuscendo benissimo, Michiru. Complimenti Michiru ci sei riuscita- disse, abbandonando sala._

 _Quando tornò a casa era ormai notte fonda: dopo aver abbandonato il ricevimento era salita sulla sua moto e aveva affidato alla velocità tutti i suoi pensieri. Aveva corso a tutta velocità con la speranza di riuscire a trovare una via di fuga verso quei sentimenti che ogni giorno, ogni ora diventavano sempre più forti e difficili da gestire. Aveva corso per più di un'ora, ma non era servito a nulla._

 _Quando aprì la porta subito la vide: era seduta sul divano al buio, con le gambe piegate e la testa appoggiata allo schienale. Non riusciva a vederla in viso, ma sapeva benissimo che fosse sveglia, riusciva a percepirlo dal suo respiro leggermente agitato._

 _-Sei uscita in moto? -_

 _Non le rispose: posò il casco sul pavimento, si liberò del cappotto e appese le chiavi al muro._

 _-Che ci fai al buio? -_

 _-Non riuscivo a dormire- mormorò, cambiando posizione._

 _Annuì al buio, anche se Michiru non poteva vederla per poi avvicinarsi e sedersi al suo fianco. Si portò le mani alla gola per sbottonarsi la camicia e lasciarsi andare con la schiena allo schienale._

 _-Cosa ci sta succedendo Haruka? -_

 _-Cosa vuoi dire? -_

 _-Qualcosa è cambiato Haruka e non dire che non è vero- tornò a spostarsi per voltarsi verso di lei -so che lo avverti anche tu-_

 _-Forse è Toy che ha fatto cambiare tutto- bisbigliò, voltando la testa per guardarla._

 _-Credi che la nostra amicizia sia così debole? Secondo te basta la presenza di un ragazzo per…-_

 _-Non ho detto questo- protestò, infastidita dalle sue parole._

 _-Allora cosa volevi dire? - insistette, sfiorandole leggermente il braccio con le dita -Spiegami Haruka-_

 _Posò lo sguardo su quelle dita delicate che stavano appoggiate sul suo braccio, risalì lentamente fino a fermarsi sui suoi occhi che nonostante il buio, erano così luminosi._

 _Come faceva a spiegarle la verità…_

 _-Haruka? -_

 _-Mi fa male vederti con lui, Michiru- ammise, mormorando -ogni volta che lui ti sfiora…- le appoggiò una mano sul viso, fissandola dritto negli occhi -non puoi immaginare Michiru quello che provo- bisbigliò, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi -perdonami- ansimò, quando ormai tutto il controllo che aveva con tutte le forze mantenuto, svanì schiacciato dal desiderio di assaggiarla._

 _Avvicinò il viso al suo, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue mentre il cuore batteva all'impazzata._

 _La sentì irrigidirsi al contatto con le sue labbra: fu un attimo poi sentì le labbra morbide e calde di Michiru schiudersi per accoglierla e un fremito di piacere quando la sentì rispondere al bacio con lo stesso trasporto._

 _Aveva sognato così tante volte quel momento che ora non aveva la forza di controllarsi, non aveva la capacità di comprendere appieno quello che stava succedendo. Avvertiva solo le sue labbra morbide e calde, la sua lingua che con esitazione l'accarezzava piano, il suo cuore che batteva come un matto nel suo petto, tanto da avvertire ogni battito rimbombare nelle orecchie. Si staccò dalle sue labbra solo quando sentì un gemito strozzato fuggire dalle labbra di Michiru._

 _-Scusami…- ansimò, chiudendo a pugno le mani che continuavano a tremare dall'emozione -io non so cosa…- abbassò il viso per la paura di leggere quello che c'era nei suoi occhi -mi dispiace- mormorò, lasciando andare un gemito._

 _-Ehi? - le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani -Guardami Haruka…-_

 _-Non occorre che tu lo faccia Michiru- affermò, mettendo le mani sulle sue per allontanarle dal suo viso. Non era sicura di avere la forza di ascoltare le sue parole. Aveva rovinato tutto._

 _Spalancò gli occhi quando la presa di Michiru si fece più convinta: si sentì attirare in avanti per poi venir invasa di nuovo dalle sue labbra più sicure e determinate di prima._

 _Chiuse gli occhi assaporando quell'assalto: sentì la lingua di Michiru lambirle prima il labbro inferiore e poi quello superiore, per poi intrufolarsi tra le sue labbra._

 _Si spinse verso di lei, facendola sdraiare sul divano, sovrastandola, appoggiando le mani ai lati della sua testa per non pesarle addosso. Sentiva il seno di Michiru sfiorarla ad ogni respiro affannato, mentre le dita continuavano a stringerle il viso. Con la mano destra le spostò le gambe, per adagiarsi tra di esse, gemendo quando entrò in contatto con la pelle di Michiru, che nonostante i pantaloni, riusciva a sentire sulla propria._

 _Sentiva il battito furioso del cuore ed era sicura che non si trattasse solo del suo, sentiva il corpo di Michiru reclamare il suo, lo sentiva dal suo stringere prepotentemente il viso, impedendole di staccarsi dalle sue labbra, poteva capirlo dalla sua lingua che continuava a ricambiare ogni suo tocco, dai gemiti che si scontravano con i suoi, dal suo bacino che aveva iniziato a muoversi in cerca di sollievo. Lasciò vagare la mano lungo la gamba nuda dell'altra, sperando di non spaventarla. Si staccò dalle sue labbra in cerca d'aria e lo sguardo che Michiru le rivolse, le fece scaldare il sangue nelle vene. Aprì la bocca per chiederle come si sentisse, ma fu fermata dalle dita tremanti dell'altra che si posarono sulle sue labbra, mentre le sorrideva per tranquillizzarla._

 _Forse era un errore._

 _Forse l'indomani Michiru avrebbe cambiato idea_

 _Forse si trattava solo di desiderio e di semplice curiosità_

 _Non sapeva cosa pensare_

 _Non sapeva cosa significava davvero quello che stava accadendo in quell'istante_

 _Solo una cosa sapeva: lei la voleva, voleva sentire il corpo dell'altra tremare sotto le sue mani, voleva vedere i suoi occhi velati dal piacere, voleva sentirla ansimare il suo nome, voleva assaporare la sua pelle, voleva entrare in lei e sentirla esplodere intono alle sue dita._

 _Non voleva più avere paura di perderla…_

 _S'impossessò delle sue labbra con prepotenza, invadendo la sua bocca: le succhiò il labbro inferiore mentre la mano destra continuava ad accarezzarle la pelle nuda. Spostò i baci sul collo, sentendola respirare sempre più difficilmente ad ogni bacio, fino a quando sentì le sue dita stringere con forza i suoi capelli quando arrivò sull'orlo del vestito, appena sopra il seno. Abbandonò la gamba per afferrarle l'abito e liberarle il seno quando lo squillo invadente del telefono la fece bloccare e alzare il volto._

 _-Non rispondere- ansò, accarezzandole piano le labbra -continua…non fermarti- bisbigliò con le labbra gonfie per i baci, le guance arrossate e il respiro affannato._

 _Ritornò a dedicarsi alla sua pelle, bloccandosi quando la voce di Toy invase nell'oscurità della stanza_

" _Sono io volevo solo sapere come stai, mi sei sembrata strana questa sera. Forse dormi ti chiamerò domani"._

 _Alzò il viso per specchiarsi negli occhi spalancati di Michiru, che sembrava essersi resa conto solo in quel momento cosa stava per accadere tra di loro. Si alzò, dandole lo spazio per alzarsi_

 _-Oddio- la sentì, ansimare, continuando a guardare un punto impreciso davanti a sé, evitando di guardarla._

Fu proprio quello sguardo ad indurla a prendere una decisione difficilissima: la mattina seguente si alzò all'alba, prese le sue cose e, con il cuore in gola, le scrisse un biglietto.

" _Parto per un viaggio credo che tu abbia bisogno di stare un po' da sola.  
Chiamami quando avrai capito cosa vuoi veramente.  
Aspetto una tua chiamata._

 _A presto"_

Quella chiamata però non era mai arrivata…


	4. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

Non era riuscita a chiudere occhi, non faceva altro che ripensare a quello che era successo, alle sensazioni che aveva provato nello stringerla forte a sé. In quell'abbraccio aveva ritrovato la passione che le aveva avvicinate quella sera di sei mesi prima, quando il suo cuore era riuscito finalmente ad accettare i suoi sentimenti e il suo corpo aveva ceduto al desiderio che l'aveva tormentata. Neanche accettare la corte di Toy era stato utile: ogni volta che lui la toccava, la baciava, notava di non provare le stesse sensazioni che le provocava Haruka, anche solo guardandola.

Negli ultimi sei mesi aveva trascorso moltissime notti a ripensare a quelle labbra, alle sue mani che avevano avuto la capacità di risvegliarla con piccoli tocchi. Nonostante la lontananza, nonostante non l'avesse sentita per tutto questo tempo, era bastato rivederla per far riaffiorare quei sentimenti, che sembravano essere più forti di prima.

 _Mi sei mancata tanto…_

Quelle parole sussurrate all'orecchio, le avevano regalato brividi lungo la schiena, le avevano fatto desiderare quelle labbra che le sfioravano l'orecchio, sulle sue, agognando di sentirle sulla sua pelle. Le aveva risentite per tutta la notte, mentre un calore inaspettato si era svegliato, concentrandosi in un unico punto del suo corpo, inducendola a sfiorarsi come non aveva mai fatto.

Chiuse gli occhi, vergognandosi dei suoi comportamenti e dei suoi pensieri. Che lei fosse una donna e che provasse dei sentimenti e desideri verso di lei, lo aveva superato ed accettato quella sera, quando il suo corpo aveva assaggiato il suo tocco. Non era quello il problema ma era la presenza di Toy nella sua vita a farle sembrare le sue sensazioni e i suoi desideri qualcosa di sbagliato.

Qualcosa che doveva assolutamente tenere a bada se voleva continuare ad averla al suo fianco.

Quella mattina, passando davanti alla sua porta per andare in cucina, si era fermata a fissarla con la tentazione di entrare per parlare con lei, per chiederle spiegazioni sul suo comportamento

 _Perché cazzo l'hai portato all'aeroporto?_

Quella domanda le rimbombò nelle orecchie, facendola fermare sul posto. Lo sguardo di Haruka mentre sputava quelle parole l'aveva trafitta facendola sentire in colpa. Quegli occhi che mai l'avevano guardata in quel modo, l'avevano fatta sentire una persona orribile, perché lei aveva sempre saputo che quello che la legava ad Haruka era qualcosa che andava al di là della semplice amicizia. L'aveva capito dalla prima volta che le aveva dato il casco per farla salire sulla sua moto…

L'aveva capito quando se l'era trovata sotto casa sua per accompagnarla a scuola…

L'aveva capito dal suo tono di voce la prima volta che aveva nominato Toy.

Si era ritrovata a fare un passo indietro per poi dirigersi in cucina, dirigendosi ai fornelli per preparare il caffè.

Sei mesi potevano sembrare brevi ma era un tempo sufficiente per portare due persone a non capirsi più e temeva che a loro fosse successo proprio questo.

 _Lo ami?_

Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di rispondere a quella domanda. Avrebbe voluto tanto saper rispondere a quella domanda…

 _Ho bisogno di saperlo…_

Il tono della sua voce…

Afferrò il telefono e si sedette al tavolo, cercando di mettere ordine nei pensieri e nelle sensazioni che la stavano tormentando.

Lesse un messaggio di Toy che le chiedeva a che ora doveva passare a prenderla e uno di Usagi che l'informava a che ora dovevano trovarsi a casa sua.

 _Usagi…_

Non aveva ancora detto ad Haruka dell'idea di Usagi…

Avvertì il suo profumo ancora prima che entrasse in cucina, sentì i suoi passi mentre si avvicinava e le sue dita iniziarono a tremare per l'agitazione, il suo cuore iniziò a battere più veloce e i suoi occhi smaniavano dalla voglia di riempirsi di lei.

-Buongiorno…- bofonchiò, quando entrò in cucina.

-Buongiorno…- rispose, stringendo forte il telefono tra le mani, impegnata a rispondere ai messaggi solo per darsi il tempo di calmarsi.

Era strano trovarsi di nuovo in quella stanza con lei, dopo tutto quel tempo che aveva trascorso a chiedersi dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo. Era strano stare nella stessa stanza con lei e non sapere come comportarsi, sentire tutto quel distacco, quel disagio.

Alzò gli occhi dallo schermo e finalmente la guardò: era di spalle mentre spegneva il fornello e preparava le tazze per versare il caffè. Aveva addosso un pantaloncino che lasciava scoperte le sue gambe lunghissime e una maglietta che aderiva perfettamente alla sua schiena. Posò lo sguardo sui suoi capelli biondi, tenuti sempre tagliati corti che moriva dalla voglia di accarezzare, di sentire setosi e morbidi tra le sue dita.

Il telefono suonò tra le sue mani, facendola risvegliare dai suoi pensieri: si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, quando capì che l'altra stava per voltarsi e iniziò a digitare la risposta da inviare ad Usagi, quando una tazza di caffè bollente venne appoggiata di fronte a lei.

-Grazie- mormorò, alzando lo sguardo per posarlo sul suo viso -come hai dormito? -

-Bene- rispose, appoggiandosi con i fianchi sul bordo del mobile di fronte a lei, soffiando sul caffè.

Stava mentendo, lo sapeva ma non voleva contraddirla

-Hai impegni per oggi? - domandò, posando il telefono e afferrando il caffè. Lo avvicinò al viso e inspirò quell'aroma, che aveva sempre la capacità di riportarla indietro nel tempo, quando si incontravano al bar prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Quando poi Haruka aveva iniziato ad andare fino a casa sua per accompagnarla, avevano preso l'abitudine di fermarsi a fare colazione insieme.

-Sono arrivata ieri mi spieghi che impegni dovrei avere? -

Sembrava infastidita da qualcosa, ma stranamente la cosa non la turbava, non quando bevendo un sorso di quella bevanda calda, notò che ricordava ancora come amava berlo e che glielo aveva preparato, proprio come se il tempo non fosse mai passato.

-Non hai bisogno di essere così scontrosa- disse, alzando lo sguardo, specchiandosi finalmente nei suoi occhi, ritrovando quello sguardo che per anni l'aveva accarezzata ogni giorno.

Quegli occhi dal colore così particolare…

Quegli occhi che per anni l'avevano fissata, facendola tremare…

Quegli occhi che la sera prima l'aveva guardata freddi e ostili…

Quegli occhi…

…che finalmente la stavano _guardando_ di nuovo.

-Usagi ha invitato tutte a casa sua…- affermò, guardandola in attesa della sua reazione.

-Usagi? -

-Volevo chiederti se ti va di venire con me…- continuò, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lei per mettere la tazza sul ripiano -pensavo ti facesse piacere rivederla-

Aprì l'acqua per lavare la tazza, restando ferma a pochi centimetri da lei, ponderando la sua reazione. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per Usagi e ora voleva usare questa sua debolezza per avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei.

-Scusa- la sentì mormorare, mentre si voltava per mettersi al suo fianco, con la tazza ancora stretta tra le mani.

-Io ora devo andare… fammi sapere se vuoi venire- disse, chiudendo l'acqua e afferrando uno straccio per asciugarsi le mani.

-Esci? Dove vai? - le chiese, spostandosi di nuovo per guardarla.

-Ho un appuntamento…- si limitò a risponderle, evitando di guardarla perché aveva la sensazione che nominarlo avrebbe rovinato tutto.

-Puoi dire il suo nome…-

La vide distogliere lo sguardo e tornare di nuovo a guardarla con distacco, mentre cercava una qualsiasi scusa per non fissarla.

-Ho sbagliato a portarlo con me… ti chiedo scusa- dichiarò, lasciando cadere lo straccio sul ripiano -non era mia intenzione… non volevo farti del male, Haruka- fece un passo verso di lei -Haruka… sei stata lontana per così tanto tempo che…Haruka? - appoggiò la mano sul suo braccio -Guardami per favore-

Sorrise quando vide la bionda voltarsi per guardarla

-Mi sei mancata così tanto Haruka- bisbigliò, fissando le sue labbra -mi è mancato pronunciare il tuo nome- continuò, ricordando il calore e la dolcezza delle sue labbra -mi è mancato sentire le tue labbra pronunciare il mio nome-

-Michiru…- la sentì sussurrare con voce incerta.

Chiuse gli occhi facendo suo quel sussurro anche se non sapeva spiegare il suo tono: non sapeva se era dovuto alle sue parole o semplicemente aveva pronunciato il suo nome come lei desiderava.

-Ci sarà tempo per litigare, per affrontare tutto quello che è successo- strinse forte le dita intorno al suo braccio -non oggi Haruka… non adesso…ci siamo appena ritrovate…-

Restarono a guardarsi in silenzio, fissandosi intensamente. Avvertiva un calore pervaderla in tutto il corpo sotto lo sguardo attento dei suoi occhi, sussultando quando avvertì le dita di Haruka posarsi sulla sua mano.

-Ho capito- la sentì sussurrare -Ora vai… noi ci vediamo dopo-

Fece un passo verso la bionda e…non sapeva se fosse giusto o sbagliato, non sapeva cosa fosse quel sentimento che aveva la capacità di sconvolgerla nel profondo, riusciva solo a concepire il desiderio, il bisogno di farlo: le circondò la vita con le braccia e si strinse a lei, accogliendo quel calore che l'aveva travolta il giorno prima e che le faceva bruciare tutto il corpo.

-Sono contenta che sei tornata- mormorò, stringendola forte e nascondendo il volto nel suo collo.

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente quando il profumo di Haruka inondò le sue narici: avvertì il corpo della bionda irrigidirsi a quel contatto e si sentì una persona terribile perché sapeva cosa significasse quell'abbraccio, lo sapeva e non si era minimamente fermata a pensare a come avrebbe reagito l'altra. Il desiderio di stringerla, di sentire di nuovo quella magnifica sensazione del suo corpo schiacciato al suo era stata troppo potente da reprimere.

-Aspetti da molto? -

Dopo quell'abbraccio si era imposta di allontanarsi da lei, perché la sensazione del corpo caldo di Haruka l'aveva destabilizzata e la paura di commettere uno sbaglio, l'aveva spinta ad uscire.

Prima di quella sera il loro rapporto era stato puramente platonico, anche se si sfioravano era sempre riuscita a tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni, ora invece sembrava impossibile staccarsi dalla sua pelle. Era davvero difficile starle accanto senza fermarsi a fissare le sue labbra che moriva dalla voglia di sentire di nuovo sulle sue.

-No- rispose Toy, stringendola tra le braccia e appoggiandole un bacio casto sulle labbra.

Tra le braccia di Toy si sentiva al sicuro: lui aveva la capacità di tranquillizzarla e la cosa le era sempre piaciuta, si era sempre detta che il suo uomo doveva avere la capacità di renderla tranquilla, ma in quel momento tutta quella tranquillità aveva un sapore amaro, perché la portò a desiderare quel turbamento che l'aveva scombussolata nello stringersi ad Haruka.

Spalancò gli occhi sconvolta quando si rese conto di star paragonando le emozioni che le faceva provare Toy con quelle provate con Haruka.

-Stai bene? - le chiese Toy staccandosi per poterla guardare in volto -sembri preoccupata- continuò, sfiorandole delicatamente il viso con le dita.

Si sentì una persona orribile per la seconda volta nel giro di pochissimo tempo, perché non riusciva a non pensare ad Haruka e alle sue braccia, al suo profumo, ai suoi occhi, alle sue labbra…

Senza riflettere afferrò il viso di Toy e lo avvicinò al suo, per poi baciarlo delicatamente.

Chiuse gli occhi con la speranza di provare almeno la metà di quello che aveva provato stringendosi a lei ma fu tutto inutile: le labbra di Toy la stavano baciando e lei non provava nulla, nemmeno quando lui la sfiorò con la lingua inducendola a schiudere le labbra per approfondire il bacio. Con disperazione si aggrappò alla sua maglietta, approfondendo freneticamente il bacio nella speranza di provare qualcosa.

-Sicura di stare bene? - le chiese, quando si staccarono continuando a guardarla.

Annuì, incapace di parlare ancora sconvolta per quello che era appena successo. Aveva paragonato il suo uomo con la sua migliore amica, aveva usato lui per cercare di dimenticare lei… e la cosa peggiore non era riuscita a provare nulla.

Toy le afferrò la mano e la condusse all'auto, riusciva a percepire il suo sguardo che continuava a fissarla anche mentre metteva in moto.

-Come è andata con Haruka? -

-Perché me lo chiedi? - domandò, cercando di mascherare il sussulto che aveva provato nel sentirlo nominare il suo nome.

-Ieri mi era sembrato che… la tua amica sembrava un po'…-

-Cosa? -

-Michiru lei sembrava infastidita da qualcosa… e visto come ti ha stretta forte a sé… non ci vuole un genio per capire che il motivo del suo scontento fossi io-

-Certo tu non ti sei comportato diversamente- lo accusò, sentendosi infastidita dalle sue insinuazioni.

-Come scusa? -

-Tutto quel toccare… non perdevi occasione per spiattellarle in faccia che… sembravi un cane che marca il suo territorio-

-Marca il suo…- parcheggiò davanti alla casa dei genitori di Michiru e si voltò per guardarla negli occhi -Ho bisogno di marcare il territorio, Michiru? -

-Non dire sciocchezze- protestò per poi abbassare lo sguardo di fronte allo sguardo scettico di Toy -non volevo dire questo- mormorò, sentendosi stupida per averlo accusato.

-E allora di cosa mi stai accusando? Un uomo marca il territorio quando si sente minacciato da qualcuno- affermò, fissandola dritta negli occhi -dovrei sentirmi minacciato? -

 _Dovrei sentirmi minacciato?_

Non era riuscita a rispondere alla sua domanda.

Avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo, dargli del matto, dirgli che lo amava e che Haruka era solo un'amica….

Avrebbe dovuto baciarlo e fargli capire che nel suo cuore c'era posto solo per lui, e invece…

-No-

Si era limitata a sussurrare con pochissima convinzione quella semplice parola, sperando di apparire convincente, scendendo dall'auto con il cuore che le batteva forte, perché mai come in quel momento si era ritrovata a rimpiangere gli ultimi sei mesi della sua vita.

-Buongiorno ragazzi-

Alzò il viso per specchiarsi negli occhi di sua madre che la guardavano sempre con affetto e che, sin da quando era piccola, aveva sempre avuto la capacità di capirla e di rispettarla. Ogni volta che aveva qualcosa che la turbava sua madre lo capiva subito e, con discrezione e sensibilità, trovava sempre un modo per aiutarla.

 _Ora non credo mi aiuteresti!_

-Ciao mamma- rispose, imponendosi di sorridere -Come ti senti? - le chiese, avvicinandosi per salutarla con un bacio sulle guance.

-Sto bene tesoro- rispose la madre, stringendola forte tra le braccia -sto bene- ripeté, guardandola intensamente negli occhi.

-Buongiorno signora-

-Non chiamarmi signora- protestò la donna, staccandosi dalla figlia -mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto a pranzo, Toy-

Rimase a fissare la madre parlare amorevolmente con Toy chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito se invece di lui ci fosse stata lei…

-Ti aspettavo ieri, come mai non sei venuta? -

-Non ricordo di averti detto che sarei venuta- ribatté, dirigendosi in sala da pranzo.

-Tuo padre voleva salutarti prima di partire-

-Davvero? - chiese scettica -beh avrebbe dovuto dirmi che sarebbe partito- rispose, sedendosi mentre tentava di controllarsi, perché sapeva benissimo che il padre non aveva avuto nessun voglia di salutare lei, piuttosto avrebbe voluto salutare lui.

I suoi rapporti con il padre erano sempre stati un po' tesi, fin da bambina suo padre si era sempre mostrato più freddo rispetto alla madre, poi quando aveva presentato loro Haruka dicendo di volersi trasferire con lei a pochi chilometri di distanza da loro, le cose erano palesemente peggiorate.

-Ci deve scusare, non sapevamo della partenza di suo marito… siamo andati all'aeroporto…-

-Lo chiamerò dopo- lo interruppe Michiru, lanciandogli uno sguardo d'avvertimento.

-All'aeroporto? - chiese la madre curiosa.

-Sì, Haruka è tornata- rispose Toy, ignorando completamento lo sguardo di Michiru.

-Haruka? - mormorò la madre voltandosi per guardarla negli occhi.

-Sì la coinquilina di Michiru-

-Sa benissimo chi è Haruka, Toy-

-Frequenti ancora quella ragazza? Credevo che adesso che frequenti…-

-Cosa? Che adesso che c'è lui avrei dovuto cacciarla fuori di casa? - ringhiò verso la madre -Dalla sua casa, mamma? -

-Non sto dicendo questo- cercò di difendersi la donna, visibilmente scossa dalla reazione della figlia.

-Vi ho già spiegato come stanno le cose. È mia amica e non ho nessuna intenzione di…- si bloccò un attimo chiedendosi perché continuava ancora a sperare che un giorno avessero accettato la presenza della bionda nella sua vita.

Era tutto inutile.

-Sai che c'è mamma non mi interessa nulla… pensa quello che vuoi. Tu e papà pensatela come volete-

Ricordava ancora la reazione della madre quando la vide la prima volta…

 _Quella mattina, quando era entrata in cucina aveva trovato sua madre intenta a bere il suo caffè, leggendo il giornale, comodamente seduta sulla sedia accanto al tavolo._

 _-Buongiorno- aveva salutato, dirigendosi a prendersi la sua dose di caffè giornaliera._

 _-Buongiorno tesoro- aveva riposto, chiudendo il giornale per conversare con la figlia -oggi hai lezione di violino? -_

 _-Sì, non mi aspettare per pranzo- rispose, sedendosi per iniziare la colazione._

 _-Ti ricordi vero della cena di stasera? -_

 _-Come potrei dimenticarla-_

 _-Michiru per favore… devi solo cenare con noi poi potrai ritirarti in camera per un importante compito da consegnare per il giorno dopo-_

 _-Sai bene che lui non me lo permetterà- protestò, afferrando un biscotto e portandoselo alle labbra -almeno che tu…- lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardando la madre in modo allusivo._

 _-Ti aiuterò io- rispose, sorridendo mentre afferrava la sua tazza per riporla nell'acquaio._

 _In ogni cena di lavoro, suo padre non perdeva occasione per mostrarla a suoi colleghi sperando nella presenza di un figlio che potesse interessarsi a lei ed era solo grazie all'appoggio di sua madre che era riuscita in più di un'occasione a evitare quella tortura. Restare ad ascoltare due uomini che parlano di lavoro era davvero noioso._

 _-Michiru dovevi incontrarti con un ragazzo? -_

 _-Un ragazzo? - chiese sorpresa, voltandosi e trovando sua madre intenta a guardare dalla finestra._

 _-C'è un ragazzo vicino al nostro cancello-_

 _-E solo perché si è fermato lì credi che io lo conosca? -_

 _-Indossa la divisa della tua scuola-_

 _-Non conosco nessun…- spalancò gli occhi e il cuore iniziò a battere furioso, quando l'idea di chi potesse essere prese vita nella sua mente._

 _-Ha una moto? -_

Ricordava benissimo l'emozione che aveva provato nel vederla fuori al suo cancello, le magnifiche sensazione che aveva avvertito quando le aveva dato il suo casco, offrendole un passaggio per la scuola. Il batticuore che l'aveva assalita e che non era scomparso nemmeno quando era torna in casa per prendere la borsa.

Ricordava benissimo l'espressione del viso della madre quando le aveva detto che non era un ragazzo, ma la sua amica Haruka e che era venuta a prenderla per portarla a scuola.

 _-Una ragazza? -_

 _-Sì mamma, ti avevo parlato della mia amica Haruka- rispose, prendendo la tazza del suo caffè per riporla nell'acquaio -è venuta per offrirmi un passaggio a scuola-_

 _-Non avrai intenzione di salire su quella moto? -_

 _Il volto sconvolto della madre la fece sorridere_

 _-Non ti preoccupare, Haruka sa guidare bene- cercò di rassicurarla._

 _-Tu come lo sai? Ci sei già salita? -_

 _-Devo andare mamma-_

Era uscita da quella casa troppo emozionata per rendersi conto della vera reazione di sua madre, per capire che non avrebbe mai accettato la loro amicizia. Per capire che forse i suoi genitori avevano intuito fin dall'inizio cosa avrebbe portato quel legame.

-Non sapevo che i tuoi genitori non accettassero la tua amicizia con Haruka-

Dopo aver detto alla madre che non le importava cosa credesse, l'atmosfera era diventata improvvisamente pesante. Toy aveva cercato di cambiare argomento, per cercare di ristabilire la tranquillità di poco prima, ma ormai lei aveva altri pensieri per la testa e ogni conversazione che era stata intrapresa, era risultata forzata.

-Non credo ti riguardi- rispose, pentendosene subito dopo. Non era certo colpa sua se i suoi genitori non avevano mai accettato la bionda

-Scusa- sussurrò, voltando lo sguardo verso il finestrino. Erano diretti a casa di Usagi e non era sicura di essere dell'umore giusto per affrontarle insieme.

Non credeva di avere la forza di vedere gli occhi della bionda illuminarsi alla vista di Usagi né tantomeno di vedere le guance di quest'ultima tingersi di rosso ad ogni commento esplicito dell'altra.

-Se lo avessi saputo, avrei evitato di dire del suo ritorno- mormorò, guardando la strada dritto davanti a sé. Dal suo tono si capiva benissimo che non aveva gradito il suo comportamento.

-Mi dispiace- bisbigliò, continuando a fissare le case che scorrevano davanti ai suoi occhi. La verità era che aveva sempre cercato di tenere lontano Haruka da lui, dai suoi genitori, da tutti quelli che avrebbero giudicato il loro rapporto.

In fondo al suo cuore aveva sempre saputo che lei era speciale: sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista, il suo cuore aveva risposto al richiamo dei suoi occhi.

-L'ho conosciuta un pomeriggio, l'aula del progetto d'arte era inagibile quindi ci hanno uniti al corso di recupero di matematica e Haruka dava ripetizioni- chiuse gli occhi ricordando quel pomeriggio.

-Sono rimasta subito affascinata dal suo modo di scherzare con l'insegnante senza mai oltrepassare il limite. Sai correvano delle voci su di lei, ma io…lei era diversa-

-Sei molto legata a lei- affermò, quando Michiru restò in silenzio.

-Me lo stai chiedendo? -

-No- dichiarò deciso -Io c'ero quando è partita. Ho visto come sei stata male-

Rimase un istante a fissarlo, non sapendo cosa dire: aveva sofferto ma lui non aveva la minima idea di quanto avesse sofferto.

-Sì, siamo molto legate- mormorò, abbassando il viso.

-Perché i tuoi non accettano la vostra amicizia? -

-Loro non accettano Haruka-

-Cosa significa? -

-Significa che sono persone bigotte che non riescono ad accettare una ragazza che non ha paura di quello che sente e prova-

-Mi piacerebbe conoscerla meglio- affermò, spegnendo il motore accanto all'abitazione di Usagi -le cose non sono andate proprio bene tra noi e ammetto che è stata un po' anche colpa mia, ma se per te è così importante, cercherò di rimediare- dichiarò, slacciando la cintura di sicurezza per voltarsi.

-Grazie- sussurrò con un groppo in gola, perché si sentiva terribilmente in colpa nei suoi confronti -so che lo fai per me… grazie-

-Non devi ringraziarmi- sussurrò, accarezzandole delicatamente il viso -lo faccio perché ti amo-

 _Ti amo_

Pronunciava quelle due parole con tanta naturalezza, mentre per lei era così difficile solo pensarle quelle parole…

Ed ogni volta che lo faceva non erano mai rivolte a lui…

Appoggiò la mano su quella di Toy e chiuse gli occhi, accogliendo le labbra di lui che delicatamente si appoggiarono sulle sue.

Si lasciò andare allo schienale, quando lui si spinse verso di lei sfiorandola con la lingua. Schiuse le labbra con la consapevolezza di non riuscire a provare nulla nemmeno dopo avergli sentito pronunciare quelle parole.

Lui l'amava davvero, riusciva a capirlo dal trasporto che metteva in ogni bacio, da come le sue dita la sfioravano in cerca di quell'intimità che sempre più spesso gli negava, di come i suoi occhi la bramavano, di come dava vita a quelle due importantissime parole con tanta semplicità… eppure lei non riusciva a ricambiarlo.

Non riusciva proprio a provare quel fuoco che le faceva ribollire il sangue ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e pensava a lei.

Sussultò debolmente quando avvertì le dita di Toy sforarle l'orlo della maglietta, aprendo gli occhi di scatto quando sentì qualcuno bussare al finestrino.

-Ma chi…-

Si scostò da lei, irrigidendosi quando vide chi li aveva interrotti, sbuffò mentre schiacciava il pulsante per abbassare il finestrino.

Avvertì le guance bruciarle quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli della bionda, che la fissava con sguardo indecifrabile.

-Dovreste sapere che certe cose non si fanno in pubblico- affermò la bionda continuando a fissarla, inchiodandola lì su quel sedile, impedendole di fuggire dai suoi occhi.

-Che ci fai qui? - ringhiò Toy, lanciandole uno sguardo d'odio.

-Ho un appuntamento con Michiru-

-Non mi hai detto di avere un appuntamento con lei! - protestò, voltandosi vero di lei.

-Io non…- non riuscì a parlare, troppo imbarazzata per quello che era appena successo e lo sguardo indecifrabile della bionda non l'aiutava.

-Siamo in ritardo, muoviti! -

-Dai vai- mormorò Toy, voltandosi verso di lei e sfiorandole il viso -vieni da me stasera? -

-Sì Michiru, ti accompagno da lui stasera? -

Non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare con quella domanda, sapeva solo che il suo scopo era quello di metterla in difficoltà e la cosa la fece arrabbiare. Ricambiò la carezza di Toy e guardando la bionda dritta negli occhi, avvicinò le labbra alle sue per depositargli un bacio a fior di labbra.

-No, serata tra donne. Ti chiamo dopo- bisbigliò, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, soddisfatta della reazione della bionda.

L'affiancò senza dire una sola parola, mentre fissavano entrambe l'auto di Toy allontanarsi.

-A che razza di gioco stai giocando? - ringhiò la bionda, fissandola con occhi furiosi.

-Io non sto affatto giocando. Quella che gioca sei tu, non io- rispose, ostentando una calma che era ben lungi da provare.

-Stai cercando di provocarmi, Michiru? -

-Provocarti? -

-Cazzo Michiru, perché diavolo l'hai baciato? -

-Come scusa? -

-Stai cercando di punirmi? - domandò, sorridendo sarcastica -ci stai riuscendo benissimo-

-Ma a cosa ti riferisci?-

-Al fatto di averti lasciata sola per sei mesi…-

-Continuo a non capire di cosa tu mi stia accusando-

-Prima di partire ti ho detto che mi faceva male vederti con lui e… continui a spiattellarmi in faccia…-

-Non hai alcun diritto di…-

-Ce l'ho dal momento che…

-No, Haruka l'hai perso quando hai deciso di andare via- dichiarò, allontanandosi da lei e mettendo fine a quella discussione.


	5. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

Non riusciva a dormire.

la chiacchierata avuta con Usagi, continuava a tormentarla facendola sentire una stupida egoista. Non si era fermata nemmeno un attimo a chiedersi come avesse trascorso quei mesi di lontananza, si era limitata a concentrarsi sui suoi sentimenti e sul fatto che non l'avesse cercata. E aveva continuato a farlo anche ora che era tornata: non si era fermata un solo istante a chiedersi lei cosa provasse.

Anche poche ore prima, quando l'aveva vista baciarlo appostata in auto, si era subito arrabbiata perché aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo nonostante sapesse che a lei desse fastidio.

Non faceva altro che mettere i suoi sentimenti davanti a quelli di Michiru e ripensando alle parole di Usagi, non poteva fare altro che darle ragione: si era comportata da stupida egoista e stava continuando a farlo.

 _-Ora mi dici cosa sta succedendo? -_

 _Subito dopo il litigio, Michiru si era diretta alla porta di Usagi senza darle il tempo di aggiungere altro. Erano state accolte dalle ragazze che l'avevano assalita di domande, mentre Michiru era rimasta in silenzio con lo sguardo altrove. E la cosa non era fuggita alla biondina, che con una scusa l'aveva trascinata in cucina, lontana dalle altre._

 _-A cosa ti riferisci? - chiese, mascherando l'agitazione che stava provando da quando l'aveva vista in quell'auto._

 _-Non funziona con me- dichiarò, sorridendole -quando Michiru mi ha risposto che saresti venuta, ero emozionata- disse, aprendo un'anta per prendere una confezione di patatine_

 _-Non dovresti essere così sfacciata- la rimbeccò Haruka, sghignazzando quando la vide arrossire._

 _-Al liceo ho trascorso giorni e notti a sognarti- continuò Usagi in evidente imbarazzo._

 _-Mamoru sa quello che stai facendo? Non credo sia una buona idea…-_

 _-Lasciami finire- protestò, abbassando lo sguardo e restando un attimo in silenzio -ho sognato di incontrare un ragazzo che mi guardasse come tu guardavi lei-_

 _Le parole di Usagi le arrivarono dritte al cuore, facendolo battere forte._

 _-Ho trascorso ore a osservarvi e posso assicurarti che i tuoi occhi s'illuminavano quando c'era Michiru- sussurrò, spostandosi e aprendo lo sportello alla sua destra._

 _-Oggi tutto questo non l'ho visto- disse, voltandosi verso Haruka per guardarla negli occhi._

 _-Le cose cambiano- sussurrò, abbassando gli occhi -e tu dovresti crescere e capirlo da sola- si alzò per dirigersi alla porta._

 _-I tuoi sentimenti sono cambiati? Non la ami più? -_

 _-Non ho detto questo- mormorò, bloccandosi sul posto._

 _-Allora cosa è cambiato? -_

 _-Lei! Ora c'è Toy-_

 _-Toy? Ti sei chiesta perché ora c'è lui? -_

 _-Dove vuoi arrivare? - chiese voltandosi, fronteggiando lo sguardo accusatorio dell'altra._

 _-Michiru ha dovuto affrontare un momento difficile e lui l'ha aiutata- affermò, distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi, mentre ritrovava il suo solito tono gentile._

 _-Di cosa stai parlando? – chiese confusa._

 _-Non lo sai? -_

 _-Cosa dovrei sapere? -_

 _-Dovevo immaginarlo che tu…- sussurrò più a se stessa._

 _-Dannazione Usa, cosa dovrei sapere? Parla? -_

 _-Pochi giorni dopo la tua partenza la madre di Michiru ha avuto un grave problema cardiaco-_

 _-Cosa? -_

 _-Michiru era distrutta… sua madre ha rischiato di…-_

 _-Non sapevo nulla…- restò un attimo in silenzio per rimuginare sulla notizia appena appresa -non mi ha chiamata…perché? Aveva bisogno di me e non mi ha chiamata…-_

 _-No non l'ha fatto ma… tu lo hai fatto? Ti sei fermata un solo istante in questi sei mesi a chiederti…-_

 _-Ho pensato a lei ogni singolo istante- sbottò, indignata da quelle accuse. Aveva pensato a lei ogni giorno, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo, perché non la chiamasse…_

 _-Te ne sei andata da un giorno all'altro senza dire nulla, senza una spiegazione… ti sei fermata a pensare a questo? - l'accusò, sfidandola con lo sguardo -Ti sei chiesta come si è sentita? -_

 _-Non sai… tu non sai perché sono andata via…- cercò di giustificarsi_

 _-Hai ragione ma sono sicura che qualsiasi cosa sia successa non possa giustificare il tuo comportamento-_

Ed era la verità: non aveva giustificazioni per quello che aveva fatto.

Si era comportata come una codarda egoista, che per la paura di un rifiuto, aveva preferito scappare, senza pensare ai sentimenti di Michiru.

Si era rifugiata in camera sua, perché la voglia di assalirla, di chiederle spiegazioni era stata troppo forte. Era stata sul punto di commettere lo stesso errore per l'ennesima volta: incolparla di averla sostituita con lui, di essersi aggrappata a lui invece che chiamare lei.

Forse per la prima volta, aveva preferito riflettere prima di parlare perché le accuse della biondina, l'avevano colpita nel profondo e spinta a riflettere sul suo comportamento.

Rimase per un attimo a fissare la sua porta, cercando di decidere le parole giuste da usare: doveva cercare di non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione.

Prese un respiro e poi bussò alla porta.

-Michiru sei sveglia? Ho bisogno di parlarti- attese in silenzio una sua risposta, ma non sentiva nessun rumore al di là della porta. Afferrò la maniglia e molto lentamente l'abbassò aprendo piano la porta -Michiru? - la richiamò, sporgendo un po' con la testa per guardare all'interno della stanza.

Michiru era sdraiata sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e con le cuffie alle orecchie. Aveva il volto rilassato ed era bellissima. Le si strinse il cuore nell'immaginare a quanto avesse sofferto. Anche se con i suoi genitori non aveva un ottimo rapporto, sapeva che per lei erano importanti. Con movimenti lenti e silenziosi, aprì la porta ed entrò, restando a guardarla, abbagliata dalla sua bellezza. Restò a fissare il suo volto che appariva finalmente sereno e tranquillo, così diverso da come l'aveva visto quel pomeriggio. La tristezza che aveva notato a casa di Usagi, nonostante lei aveva tentato di mascherarla con sorrisi finti, l'aveva turbata. La sua mano si mosse di volontà propria, arrivando a sfiorarle delicatamente il braccio, facendola sussultare.

-Scusa- borbottò, scostando la mano, quando gli occhi di Michiru incontrarono i suoi -non volevo spaventarti-

Michiru restò per un attimo in silenzio a guardarla, poi si tolse gli auricolari e si alzò, mettendosi seduta -cosa hai detto? Non ti ho sentita-

-Ti ho chiesto scusa per averti spaventata-

-Non mi hai spaventata- rispose, appoggiando la schiena allo schienale, mettendosi comoda -Hai bisogno di qualcosa? -

-Ho bisogno di parlarti- dichiarò, sedendosi sul letto in modo da poterla guardare -Ho parlato con Usagi-

Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando le parole adatte per continuare.

-Mi ha detto di tua madre…-

La vide irrigidirsi a quelle parole mentre abbassando il volto, mormorò -non avrebbe dovuto dirtelo-

-Hai ragione, non avrebbe dovuto dirmelo- dichiarò, senza smettere mai di guardarla -avresti dovuto dirmelo tu. Avresti dovuto darmi l'opportunità di starti accanto-

Respirò profondamente nel tentativo di controllare la rabbia che la stava assalendo di nuovo -Io sarei tornata, Michiru- bisbigliò, spazientendosi quando l'altra non accennava a risponderle né tantomeno a guardarla.

-Perché non mi hai chiamata? -

-Non…-

-Sarei tornata, Michiru. Lo sai questo, vero? -

Non le rispose…

Sentì il cuore stringersi nel suo petto nel vederla così in difficoltà, mentre con il viso abbassato, continuava a rigirarsi tra le sue quel maledettissimo filo nero degli auricolari, che aveva attirato tutta la sua attenzione. La sentì sussultare quando afferrò le sue mani e le strinse forte.

-Guardami Michiru- mormorò, con il groppo in gola -Guardami e rispondi alla domanda-

Non poteva dubitare di lei.

Non poteva…

-Sarei tornata, Michiru. Non puoi pensare che…-

-Lo so- sussurrò, alzando finalmente il viso -lo so, Haruka…lo so-

-Non ti avrei mai abbandonata- bisbigliò, lottando contro il desiderio di accarezzarle il viso, di stringerla a sé e non lasciarla più andare.

-È per questo che non ti ho chiamata-

-Spiegati meglio- sussurrò, cedendo all'impulso di sfiorarle delicatamente la mano.

Abbassò il viso, posando lo sguardo sulle sue dita che la stavano sfiorando -Quella sera…- iniziò titubante -qualcosa è cambiato- girò la mano per ricambiare quel leggero tocco, sfiorandole le dita con le sue -Avevo paura, Haruka… era tutto così nuovo, tutto troppo grande. C'era Toy nella mia vita, poi quel bacio…- restò in silenzio per un attimo, mentre continuava a fissare le loro dita, ora intrecciate -Ero così confusa…-

Alzò il viso, incontrando i suoi occhi e sorridendo: un sorriso triste che le fece stringere il cuore.

-Sai, io quella sera avevo preso una decisone… tu però sei andata via… io… mi sentivo così sola-

-E hai pensato di sostituirmi con lui- mormorò, non riuscendo a mascherare il sarcasmo nelle sue parole.

-Cerca di capire, Haruka- mormorò, quando le dita della bionda smisero di sfiorarla -ero delusa, amareggiata e spaventata…quando ho saputo di mia madre, mi sono sentita così sola e… lui era lì- abbassò di nuovo il viso, quando una lacrima scese lenta e silenziosa dai suoi occhi -tu non c'eri, eri andata via-

-Non piangere-bisbigliò, portando la mano libera sul volto dell'altra -posso capire-mentì, asciugandole quella lacrima che l'aveva ferita dritta al cuore.

La verità era che lei non riusciva proprio a comprendere le sue parole, né tantomeno riusciva a giustificare il suo comportamento, le sue scelte… quelle lacrime però…

Vedere il suo volto rigato dalle lacrime era più doloroso di qualsiasi scelta, qualsiasi cosa detta o fatta.

Indugiò con il pollice sulla pelle calda e delicata del suo viso, cecando di controllare il suo cuore che batteva impazzito.

Asciugò le lacrime con delicatezza, desiderando ardentemente stringerla a sé, affondare il viso nei suoi capelli e riempirsi del suo profumo. Lo stesso che aveva cercato, scavando nei suoi ricordi e che non era riuscita a ritrovare.

Avvicinò piano il viso al suo, continuando a fissarla, incapace di staccarsi da quegli occhi, ora pieni di dolore, che rispecchiavano la sua stessa sofferenza. Lasciò scivolare la mano nei suoi capelli per poi appoggiare la fronte su quella di Michiru.

-Non piangere- mormorò, con gli occhi chiusi, cullandosi nel suo profumo, nel calore che emanava il suo corpo.

Il ricordo delle sensazioni provate quella sera l'investì, facendole battere forte il cuore quando lo stesso desiderio che la spinse a baciarla, sbocciò in lei più intenso e potente di allora. Strinse forte le dita intorno ai suoi capelli, reprimendo l'impulso di stringerla e di colmare quel vuoto che avvertiva nel cuore.

-Haruka-

Fu un semplice sussurro che ebbe la forza di un uragano sul suo cuore, regalandole brividi lungo la schiena.

-Stringimi-

Avvertiva il movimento delle labbra di Michiru a pochi centimetri dalle sue, il suo alito che le solleticava la pelle, aprì lentamente gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli di lei e sentirsi completamente sopraffatta dalle emozioni che quella visione le procurò: i suoi occhi risplendevano della stessa passione che avvertiva ribollire nelle sue vene. L'afferrò con decisione alla nuca per stringerla forte a sé, avvertì le dita di Michiru ancorarsi alla sua camicia e stringerla forte, mentre affondava il viso nel suo collo.

Il suo profumo…

Il suo calore…

La sua forza…

Si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze a lei, stringendosi al suo corpo, l'unico che la faceva sentire al sicuro, l'unico corpo che desiderava, l'unico che bramava di sentire sul suo.

-Stringimi- ripeté, mentre un terribile senso di colpa le impediva di respirare -ti prego- supplicò, deglutendo faticosamente quando sentì il cuore di Haruka battere furiosamente contro di lei. Si aggrappò al suo corpo, mentre il senso di colpa per tutto quello che era successo le riempì gli occhi di lacrime, facendola tremare forte tra le braccia della bionda -Haruka…- ansimò, stringendosi forte lei -mi dispiace… io…-

Si sentiva sopraffatta da tutte le emozioni che il suo ritorno aveva riportato a galla, più forti e potenti. La paura di aver rovinato tutto, di non poter più tornare indietro.

Le era sembrato così semplice aggrapparsi a lui, lasciarsi travolgere dal risentimento per la sua partenza… chiudere in un angolo del suo cuore i sentimenti che quel bacio aveva amplificato, ignorare la delusione di saperla lontana...

Avvertì il braccio di Haruka cingerla per le spalle e stringerla forte -sono qui…- la sentì sussurrare mentre affondava il viso nei suoi capelli.

Quella notte aveva sognato quell'abbraccio anche se i sentimenti e le circostanze erano diverse: nel suo sogno si stringevano forte dopo essersi dichiarate amore.

Nel suo sogno quell'abbraccio era preludio di una passione tenuta a freno per molto tempo…

Nel suo sogno non sentiva quel terribile peso che ora le opprimeva il cuore…

Quella paura di perderla che ora la spingeva a stringersi accanitamente a lei, lasciandosi andare a un pianto disperato.

Sapeva benissimo il significato di quelle lacrime

Sapeva che avrebbero portato a qualcosa di difficile da affrontare

Eppure in quel momento l'unica cosa che voleva fare era tranquillizzarla, farle credere che nulla poteva scalfire in nessun modo il loro rapporto.

Anche se la verità era che il solo saperla accanto a lui le procurava una fitta al cuore, era pronta a reprimere i suoi impulsi, glielo doveva.

Aveva già messo i suoi sentimenti davanti a quelli di Michiru e il risultato era stato solo quello di allontanarla e spingerla tra le braccia di un altro, se per restare al suo fianco, doveva mettere i suoi sentimenti in secondo piano, lo avrebbe fatto.

-Calmati Michiru- mormorò, accarezzandole la schiena nel tentativo di placare i singhiozzi che facevano sussultare il suo corpo -andrà tutto bene-

Continuò a ripete quelle parole, bisbigliandole al suo orecchio anche mentre la trascinava sul letto, facendola sdraiare al suo fianco -Sono qui ora-

 _E non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti di nuovo._

La prima cosa che avvertì fu il suo profumo, subito dopo il calore del suo corpo e una morbidezza comoda sotto la sua testa. Con gli occhi chiusi, continuò a crogiolarsi al calore della sua presenza, prolungando il più possibile quel momento. Mosse impercettibilmente la gamba, immobilizzandosi quando sfiorò quella di Haruka: sentì la pelle formicolare nel punto dove toccava quella dell'altra, portandola a cercare un contatto maggiore. Sorrise quando avvertì la mano di Haruka accarezzarle piano la nuca e lasciarle un bacio tra i capelli. Le sembrava di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, quando trascorrevano pomeriggi interi insieme, sedute sul divano, intente a guardare qualcosa alla tv, senza dirsi nulla, godendosi appieno l'una la compagnia dell'altra.

-Stai comoda? -

La voce poco più di un sussurro l'accarezzò piano, donandole brividi lungo la schiena.

-Mmmh- mugolò, spostando la testa per guardarla -mi sono addormentata- biascicò, ancora insonnolita.

-Ti sei addormentata- ripeté Haruka sorridendole con quel tono di voce basso e dolce che aveva sempre avuto uno strano effetto sul suo cuore.

-Scusa… è che non ho dormito l'altra notte- confessò senza riflettere, pentendosene subito dopo quando vide l'altra inarcare un sopracciglio.

-Non hai dormito? Per me? -

Arrossì quando si rese conto di averle confessato che il suo ritorno l'aveva talmente agitata, da impedirle di dormire.

-Non devi vergognarti…- bisbigliò, accarezzandole la guancia -anche io ero emozionata… non vedevo l'ora di rivederti-

Sentì il cuore esploderle nel petto per l'emozione, non era da lei parlare in quel modo e da come la guardava era sicura che fosse sincera.

-Non… prendermi in giro- cercò di ribattere, con voce tremante, sperando che non si fosse accorta del suo cuore impazzito.

-Non sto scherzando Michiru…- dichiarò seria, fissandola dritta negli occhi – tu comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda-

-A cosa ti riferisci- le chiese confusa, ancora incantata dall'intensità del suo sguardo e dal lieve tocco delle sue dita sulla pelle del viso.

-Sei stata comoda? -

-Ho dormito benissimo- affermò, annuendo impercettibilmente con la testa -sei molto morbida-

-Considerando dove ti sei addormentata, posso prenderlo come un complimento-

-Non capisco-

-Dire a una donna che è molto morbida equivale a darle della grassa, ma considerando che ti sei addormentata con la testa appoggiata sul mio seno, posso prenderlo come un complimento-

-Oddio! - esclamò, alzandosi di scatto dal suo corpo -io… non…- balbettò, arrossendo al pensiero di aver dormito sul suo seno.

-Calmati- ansimò, mentre rideva di gusto per la reazione di Michiru -sei arrossita di nuovo- sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi per il troppo ridere.

Il cuore le balzò in gola per l'ennesima volta, nel vedere il volto di Haruka illuminarsi nel lasciarsi andare a quella risata così spontanea. Rimase incantata a fissarla, lasciandosi coinvolgere ad un sorriso.

-Dai torna qui- ansimò, afferrandola per un braccio -mi piace sentirti- continuò, attirandola a sé, facendola sdraiare accanto al suo corpo. La strinse forte, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua testa, tra i capelli -Mi sei mancata così tanto-

Sentì qualcosa scaldarle il cuore: le parole di Haruka erano così sincere che ebbero la forza di riscaldarla come il calore di un fuoco. Chiuse gli occhi e senza riflettere allungò il braccio per circondarle la vita e abbracciarla forte.

 _Anche tu mi sei mancata…_

Avrebbe tanto voluto dar vita a quelle parole, ma qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, glielo impedì. All'improvviso il pensiero di Toy la bloccò, facendola tornare al presente, ricordandole che ormai nulla sarebbe stato come prima.

Restarono in silenzio, sdraiate, entrambe perse nei propri pensieri, unite in un abbraccio silenzioso ma carico di parole sussurrate.

-Cosa hai fatto in questi mesi. Sei stata dai tuoi? -

-Sì, sono tornata da loro- affermò, facendo muovere la mano lungo la sua schiena -avevo bisogno di ritrovarli-

-Raccontami qualcosa, hai conosciuto qualcuno? -

-Ho rivisto i miei vecchi compagni…- restò un attimo in silenzio, per poi riprendere -non ho fatto granché, ho aiutato mio padre in officina e poi la sera uscivo con Sabri-

-Sabri? - chiese d'istinto, spostando il viso per guardarla

-È la figlia del socio di mio padre, lei giura di esserci già incontrate io però non la ricordavo- spiegò, continuando a muovere quella mano lungo la sua schiena, rendendole difficile concentrarsi.

-Quindi uscivi con lei? -

-E con i suoi amici-

-Ti sei divertita? - si sentì avvampare quando lo sguardo scettico di Haruka si posò su di lei.

-Cosa vuoi sapere, Michiru-

-Nulla… solo se…-

-Non sono stata con nessuna-

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma quelle parole ebbero la capacità di farla sentire più leggera. Durante la sua assenza si era ritrovata ogni notte a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo, con chi fosse e ogni volta si ritrovava ad immaginarsela tra le braccia di un'altra.

-Non mi riferivo a questo- cercò di difendersi, alzando il busto, facendosi leva con il gomito sul materasso.

-Allora fammi la domanda che ti tormenta, Michiru. Chiedimelo! -

-Perché? Perché te ne sei andata senza dirmi nulla? Perché non mi hai cercata? -

-L'ho fatto- mormorò, allontanando le mani dal suo corpo mentre abbassava il viso.

-Cosa? -

-Ti ho cercata… nonostante mi fossi ripromessa di darti tempo, di non chiamarti, non ho saputo resistere-

-Ma quando? - domandò più a se stessa che all'altra, mentre cercava di ricordare di una sua telefonata.

-Circa tre mese dopo la mia partenza, forse anche di più non ricordo… so solo che ha risposto lui e io… ho riattaccato-

-Lui? - cercò con la mente di ricordare, non aveva mai lasciato il suo telefono incustodito con la speranza di un suo messaggio, di una sua chiamata. Aveva preso l'abitudine di portarlo con sé anche in bagno, come avrebbe potuto Toy rispondere alla chiamata di Haruka…

-In ospedale…- mormorò, spalancando gli occhi quando il ricordo di una chiamata mentre la madre veniva trasportata in pronto soccorso le balenò nella mente -ero in ospedale… ma il tuo numero-

-Ho usato il telefono di Sabri, il mio era scarico. Quando ho sentito la sua voce ho riattaccato subito-

 _Era con lei…_

Fu il primo pensiero che la colpì: parlava di quella ragazza come se fosse normale, come se fosse importante nella sua vita.

-Perché… -

-Non è stato il massimo scoprire che stavi con lui a quell'ora- ammise, sorridendo amaramente.

-Tu eri con lei…-

-In un locale pieno di altre persone-

-Non mi hai più chiamata…-

-Aspettavo una tua chiamata-

Distolse lo sguardo da lei perché vedere i suoi occhi delusi le faceva male al cuore.

-È andata così è inutile parlane adesso, piuttosto dimmi come sta tua madre-

-Adesso è stabile- balbettò confusa dal suo repentino cambio di argomento -Dobbiamo aspettare, se avrà un'altra crisi dovrà operarsi-

-E tuo padre, come sta? -

-Lo conosci non manifesta i suoi sentimenti- rispose, fissandola cercando di decifrare la sua espressione.

-E lui…ti è stato di aiuto? -

-Cosa vuoi sapere, Haruka? -

-Ha saputo aiutarti? -

-Haruka…-

-Lo ami Michiru? -

Lo sguardo deciso della bionda la travolse, facendole battere forte il cuore.

-Lo so che non ho nessun diritto di chiederti una cosa del genere- iniziò, muovendosi agitata -ma ho bisogno di saperlo- si avvicinò e le sfiorò il viso con dita tremanti -non voglio mai più vedere i tuoi bellissimi occhi bagnati dalle lacrime- continuò a bassa voce -sono disposta a farmi da parte-

Avvertì il cuore mancare un battito al suono di quelle parole e d'istinto portò la sua mano su quella della bionda, nel tentativo di fermarla. Aveva un nodo alla gola che le impediva di parlare, non aveva il coraggio di urlarle di non lasciarla di nuovo.

-Devi solo dirmi che ami lui e io…- la vide abbassare lo sguardo, sopraffatta dalle emozioni -lo ami Michiru? - tornò a chiederle con voce tremante.

Ingoiò con difficoltà, quel nodo le faceva davvero male. Prese un gran respiro mentre sentiva il corpo tremarle per l'emozione.

-Non si possono amare due persone contemporaneamente, Haruka- dichiarò con voce instabile -io non so farlo-


	6. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

-Non si possono amare due persone contemporaneamente, Haruka- dichiarò con voce instabile -io non so farlo-

Era riuscita a dirglielo e l'espressione di Haruka era la cosa più bella che avesse visto nella sua vita: il suo sguardo si ampliò e si illuminò. Riuscì a percepire l'attimo in cui assimilò le sue parole, l'attimo in cui riuscì a cogliere il vero significato di quella frase.

Vide lo sguardo di Haruka trasformarsi, indugiare sulle sue labbra potente, tanto da provocarle brividi di piacere, di attesa, lungo la schiena. Lo stesso sguardo che le aveva rivolto quella sera, poco prima di appoggiare le labbra alle sue, per baciarla con passione e desiderio.

Ogni rumore venne coperto dal battito frenetico del suo cuore, che sentiva rimbombare prepotente nelle sue orecchie. Si chiese se anche il suo battesse allo stesso modo, se anche lei aveva immaginato quel momento nella sua mente…

Avvertì le dita di Haruka tremare sul suo viso, tra le sue dita, si specchiò nei sui occhi e riuscì a scorgere i sui stessi sentimenti, e forse per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, non aveva paura dei sentimenti che provava per lei.

Quei sentimenti che col tempo erano aumentati, fino a diventare dolorosi.

Il viso di Haruka si avvicinò lentamente, molto lentamente, al suo, fino a fermarsi a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

Riusciva a sentire il respiro dell'altra sfiorarle la pelle facendo aumentare il suo desiderio di sentirla, di assaporare di nuovo quelle labbra.

-Sto per baciarti- la sentì ansimare: un eco lontanissimo, sovrastato dalla potenza del suo desiderio e dal battito furioso del suo cuore.

Chiuse gli occhi, muovendo impercettibilmente la testa in avanti per darle il suo tacito consenso.

Sussultò leggermene quando le labbra di Haruka si poggiarono sulle sue, trattenne il fiato incapace di controllare la miriade di sensazioni che il semplice sfiorarla le provocò.

Nessuna delle due si mosse, restarono immobili con le labbra attaccate, assaporando con calma la stravolgente sensazione di sentirsi di nuovo.

Nella stanza non c'era nessun rumore solo il battito impazzito dei loro cuori.

Le labbra di Haruka erano calde e morbide, proprio come le ricordava: aveva sognato così tante volte di poterle sentire di nuovo sulle sue.

Gemette di puro piacere quando la bionda schiuse appena le labbra per scoccarle un bacio per poi staccarsi per riprendere fiato.

-Aspetto questo momento da tanto tempo- ansimò la bionda, schioccandole un altro bacio -Troppo tempo- sussurrò, afferrandole la nuca con una mano e attirandola a sé per un bacio carico di passione. Il cuore le esplose quando le labbra di Haruka si aprirono per afferrarle il labbro inferiore e succhiarlo, prima con furore e poi delicatamente, sfiorandole la zona arrossata con la lingua. Si aggrappò al suo braccio perché sentiva il corpo lasciarsi andare completamente alle sensazioni che quel bacio le stava regalando e aveva paura.

Strinse forte le dita intorno al braccio della bionda fino a quando il desiderio ebbe la meglio, inducendola a ricambiare quei tocchi: schiuse le labbra e le sfiorò la lingua, godendosi il sospiro dell'altra.

Successe tutto troppo velocemente, tutto troppo intensamente: si ritrovò a rincorrere quelle labbra che con urgenza si aggrappavano alle sue, la lingua che la stuzzicava e la sfiorava con decisione.

Il cuore sembrava impazzito, le mani tremavano incontrollate e la bocca…

… rincorreva la sua come se non riuscisse a farne a meno.

Si staccarono solo quando entrambe sentirono l'esigenza di riprendere fiato. Chiuse gli occhi quando la bionda appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, respirando affannosamente proprio come lei. Riusciva a sentire il respiro pesante di Haruka soffiarle sul viso e quella strana sensazione nel basso ventre si faceva sempre più forte.

-Stai bene? - la sentì mormorare con difficoltà mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

Non sapeva rispondere a quella domanda perché il desiderio folle che aveva di lei, di sentirla ancora più vicina era quasi doloroso.

-Dì qualcosa Michiru- quasi la supplicò, sfiorandole il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

Aprì gli occhi e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu quella di afferrarle la nuca, proprio come aveva fatto lei poco prima, attirarla a sé mentre si lasciava cadere sul letto e sussurrare: -Baciami-

Il corpo di Haruka aderiva perfettamente al suo, ben adagiato tra le sue gambe, il seno che toccava il suo, le mani che la toccavano lungo le braccia nude, le gambe che si sfioravano e le labbra…

Le labbra la baciavano con ardore, dedicandosi alla sua bocca, spostandosi sul suo collo, amandola con passione.

Appoggiò le mani sulla sua vita, muovendosi leggermente con il bacino per cercare sollievo da quel calore ardente che sentiva crescere nel suo basso ventre. Gemette pesantemente quando la bocca di Haruka si dedicò meticolosamente al suo collo, fino a sfiorarle l'orecchio.

Intrufolò le dita sotto la maglietta per sfiorarle la pelle nuda dei fianchi, sentendola tremare a quel contatto. Lasciò vagare le mani su per la schiena della bionda, alzando la maglietta.

-Haruka…- ansimò, quando le dita della bionda imitando le sue, iniziarono ad accarezzarle la pelle nuda del ventre, con movimenti lenti e circolari. Tutto il suo corpo si tese nell'avvertire la scia infuocata che le sue dita le stavano lasciando lungo l'addome, fino a fermarsi sotto al suo seno.

Affondò le unghie nella sua pelle quando le dita di Haruka le sfiorarono il seno, gemendo e inarcando la schiena.

-Okay- ansimò la bionda, fermandosi e staccando la bocca da lei -credo sia meglio fermarsi-

Aprì gli occhi confusa, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di essere rimasta ad occhi chiusi

-Che succede? - chiese, con voce roca

-Respira Michiru- sussurrò la bionda con le labbra incollate alle sue -respira…- ripeté, staccando lentamente le mani dalla sua pelle.

 _Non farlo!_

Avrebbe tanto voluto urlarle ma le mancarono le parole: aveva il respiro pesante e il cuore sembrava impazzito.

-Mi sono lasciata andare un po' troppo- ammise, quasi scusandosi -hai le labbra gonfie- mormorò, sfiorandole con le dita -ti ho fatta male? -

Negò con un gesto della testa, ancora sopraffatta dalla sensazione di sentirla così vicina.

-Dio Michiru, sei bellissima- ansò, affondando il viso nel suo collo -sei così bella- mormorò, lasciandole un bacio sul collo.

Affondò le dita nei capelli della bionda, accarezzandoli delicatamente colpita dalle sue parole.

-Se continui a toccarmi in questo modo, non sarò in grado di fermarmi- bisbigliò, alzandosi dal suo corpo, facendosi leva con le mani. Rimase a fissarla per un attimo, per poi staccarsi completamente da lei e lasciarsi cadere al suo fianco.

-Harura? -

-Un minuto, Michiru. Dammi solo un minuto- sussurrò, coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio.

-Cosa facciamo ora? -

-Ora io torno in camera e cerchiamo di dormire-

-Non mi riferivo a questo! -

-Lo so- si limitò a risponderle, continuando a tenere il braccio sugli occhi.

-E non puoi dormire qui con me? -

Non sapeva da dove le fosse uscita quella proposta, sapeva solo che non aveva nessuna voglia di lasciarla andare. Voleva solo stringersi a lei, senza pensare a niente, accoccolarsi tra le sue braccia e lasciarsi andare alle sue labbra, al suo sapore, al suo calore.

Rise alla sua domanda, togliendo finalmente il braccio dagli occhi.

-Se io restassi qui, non farei che peggiorare la situazione- rispose, guardandola con malizia.

Il cuore iniziò a battere furioso sotto quello sguardo, avvertì un calore espandersi sul viso e su un'altra parte del suo corpo. Abbassò il viso imbarazzata per la reazione del suo corpo a quello sguardo -non…- farfugliò, non sapendo esattamente cosa volesse dire.

-E tu non mi aiuti affatto- mormorò, mettendosi seduta e avvicinandosi a lei.

Le afferrò una ciocca di capelli che le copriva il viso e gliela spostò dietro l'orecchio -ti desidero così tanto- bisbigliò al suo orecchio -che se restassi qui non dormiremmo-

Alzò il volto sentendolo andare a fuoco quando la bionda l'accarezzò le labbra, fissandola -credo che tu possa capirmi- bisbigliò con voce roca e con gli occhi ardenti di desiderio.

Con mani tremanti afferrò il volto di Haruka, lo avvicinò al suo e la baciò: le avvolse le labbra con le sue, intrufolò la lingua tra le sue labbra schiuse, sospirando quando l'altra ricambiò il bacio.

-Devo andare- ansimò la bionda, staccandosi da lei -devo…-

Annuì debolmente, lasciandole andare il viso.

La vide staccarsi da lei con riluttanza, scendere dal letto e dirigersi verso la porta, sempre con il viso verso di lei.

-Aspetta! -

Scese dal letto e si avvicinò a lei -Buonanotte, Haruka- sussurrò, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi e stampandole un bacio sulle labbra.

-Buonanotte Michiru-

-Sei sicura…-

-Ti sta vibrando il telefono… è meglio se rispondi-

Si voltò per guardare sul comodino il cellulare muoversi e illuminarsi -ma…-

-Vai, noi ci vediamo domani-

La guardò uscire dalla sua camera, mentre la consapevolezza di chi la stesse cercando iniziò a invaderla, facendola sentire una persona orribile. Si avvicinò al letto e con dita tremanti afferrò il telefono e, come aveva immaginato, il suo nome lampeggiava insistente sullo schermo.

Prese un gran respiro e poi rispose, portandoselo all'orecchio.

-Pronto? - sentiva il cuore batterle forte nel petto, non come le batteva poco prima, era una sensazione brutta, che le rendeva difficile respirare con normalità.

-Michiru… ti sto chiamando da un po'. Cosa stavi facendo? -

Trattenne il fiato, non sapendo cosa rispondere: si guardò intorno e il suo sguardo si sposò sul suo letto, dove le lenzuola portavano ancora la sagoma dei loro corpi. D'istinto portò le dita alle labbra, che erano ancora calde della sua bocca. Lasciò scivolare la punta della lingua sul labbro inferiore in cerca del suo sapore.

-Michiru? -

-S…scusa… non…- chiuse gli occhi, combattendo contro quella sensazione orribile che le opprimeva il cuore -la vibrazione- bisbigliò, aggrappandosi a quella misera verità.

-Va tutto bene? -

-Perché me lo chiedi? -

-Con Haruka… mi è sembrata un po' nervosa… mi chiedevo solo come sta andando-

-Va tutto bene- rispose, sedendosi sul letto e lasciando scivolare le dita sul lato del letto dove pochi minuti prima c'era lei.

 _Fin troppo bene_

-Domani ti va di venire a cena da me? -

-A cena da te? -

-Ho voglia di stare un po' con te-

-Io non…

-Ascolta Michiru… ci sto pensando da un po' e… mi chiedevo se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha turbata-

-Perché mi fai questa domanda? -

-Da quella sera ti sei allontanata, sei sempre più distante e… se ho fatto qualcosa… se in qualche modo ti sei sentita costretta… se ho fatto qualcosa… ti chiedo scusa Michiru, non era mia intenzione farti del male-

-Non…- deglutì nervosamente, sentendosi una persona orribile -non hai fatto niente-

Ed era vero

Toy non aveva fatto nulla

Era stata lei quella sera ad aggrapparsi a lui, a permettergli di toccarla, a chiudere gli occhi e pretendere le sue attenzioni.

Era stata lei ad accoglierlo

Proprio come era stata lei poco prima a tradirlo

-Ascolta Michiru ho davvero bisogno di stare un po' con te-

Chiuse gli occhi non sapendo cosa rispondergli, sopraffatta dal tono della sua voce.

-Vengo io da te se non vuoi lasciarla sola… ma ti prego, ho bisogno di guardarti negli occhi e di stringerti a me. Non chiedo altro, solo stringerti a me-

Non aveva chiuso occhio

La sua mente non aveva fatto altro che ripensare al tono di voce di Toy, facendola sentire una persona orribile. Per molto tempo aveva desiderato baciare Haruka, aveva trascorso notti desiderando che il suo desiderio si avverasse, e adesso che era successo…

Dopo la telefonata di Toy la consapevolezza di averlo tradito era diventata pesante e dolorosa.

Aveva trascorso ore a rigirarsi nel letto, mentre i pensieri frullavano nella sua testa, rendendola inquieta. Solo verso l'alba era riuscita ad addormentarsi, per risvegliarsi ansimante e sudata.

Aveva sognato le labbra di Haruka che la baciavano: entrambe sdraiate sul suo letto, la luce spenta e come sottofondo solo il battito dei loro cuori.

Era sembrato tutto così reale…

Le dita che la sfioravano…

Le labbra che la baciavano…

Le gambe nude che strusciavano sulle sue…

Il seno premuto sul suo…

La lingua che cercava con insistenza la sua…

Quegli occhi che la fissavano…

Occhi di un nero intenso…

Occhi che non erano i suoi…

Gli occhi di…. Toy

Si era svegliata di soprassalto, ansimando e tutta sudata, sconvolta dal sogno.

Si era messa seduta, guardandosi intorno mentre il cuore le batteva furioso nel petto.

-È tutto sbagliato- aveva sussurrato, prendendosi il volto tra le mani.

E il fatto di non riuscire a pentirsi di quello che aveva condiviso con la bionda, rendeva tutto ancora più sbagliato.

Aveva continuato a tormentarsi nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione: non poteva continuare a ferirlo, aveva bisogno di tempo per affrontare la cosa con Toy.

Tempo che non sapeva come chiedere alla bionda.

Toy le era stato vicino in un momento davvero difficile per lei e non voleva fargli del male, tantomeno voleva farlo ad Haruka.

 _Come ho fatto a cacciarmi in una situazione del genere?_

Si era ritrovata a chiedersi, senza però trovare una risposta alla sua domanda.

Domanda che continuava a rimanere senza risposta, anche in quel momento mentre, seduta con una tazza di caffè tra le mani, la sentì entrare in cucina.

La vide entrare e sorriderle nell'instante in cui i loro sguardi si incontrarono

-Buongiorno- mormorò la bionda, avvicinandosi per sfiorarle delicatamente la guancia con le labbra, facendola sussultare dalla sorpresa.

Alzò il viso per guardarla e la vide sorridere per il suo stupore.

-Come hai dormito? - le chiese, sfiorandole il braccio per poi allontanarsi per versarsi del caffè.

Tutta quella situazione era strana: la bionda non l'aveva mai toccata in quel modo, né tantomeno baciata sulla guancia.

-Va tutto bene? - le chiese, sedendosi di fronte a lei -sembri distratta- continuò, allungando un braccio per afferrarle la mano.

S'irrigidì a quel contatto, pentendosene subito quando vide lo sguardo confuso della bionda.

-Ti va di parlarne o preferisci continuare così? - le chiese, allontanando la mano dalla sua e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

-Non posso farlo Haruka- dichiarò, con lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani che stringevano forte la tazza -non posso fargli questo-

-Fargli? - chiese, scostandosi dallo schienale -cosa non puoi fargli? - domandò a denti stretti, marcando volontariamente l'ultima parola.

-Questo… noi… non posso…tradirlo- mormorò, continuando a non guardarla: aveva paura di leggere quello che già avvertiva dal suo tono.

-Tradirlo? Io non ti ho mica chiesto di tradirlo? -

-No? -

-No… e cazzo Michiru guardami quando mi parli! - sbraitò, sbattendo con violenza la mano sul tavolo -se proprio vuoi saperlo io credevo che l'avresti lasciato-

-Lasciato? - mormorò, alzando il viso per incontrare gli occhi furiosi della bionda -e cosa ti ha spinto a crederlo? -

-La tua lingua nella mia bocca? - domandò sarcastica, guardandola con disprezzo -i tuoi gemiti e il tuo strusciarti? -

-Smettila Haruka! - si alzò di scatto, appoggiando le mani sul tavolo -Le cose mi sono sfuggite di mano e ora non so come comportarmi- ammise, evitando di guardarla.

-Cosa ti ha detto? -

-Chi? -

-Non sono stupida Michiru. So benissimo che era lui ieri, cosa ti ha detto per farti cambiare idea così-

-Non mi ha detto nulla… sono solo confusa… non…-

-Sei innamorata di lui? -

-No! - affermò decisa, fissandola dritta negli occhi. Sentiva il cuore battere furioso nel suo petto, mentre il cervello sembrava diviso in due parti: una che le diceva di fregarsene di lui e di gettarsi tra le braccia dell'unica persona che amava, la stessa parte che soffriva nel vederla in quello stato; l'altra parte invece le gridava di star sbagliando, che Toy l'aveva aiutata, che l'amava e non si meritava di essere trattato in quel modo.

-Lui mi è stato vicino- mormorò -non si merita questo- sospirò, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.

-Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di dirmi di amarmi-

-Forse hai ragione… almeno io ho avuto il coraggio di esprimere i miei sentimenti-

-È questo il tuo problema? - la schernì, alzandosi per fronteggiarla -lui ti dice di amarti e io no? - scosse la testa, ridendo -non ti facevo così superficiale. È vero che l'amore rende cechi-

Ed eccole quelle parole che le fecero scoppiare il cuore nel petto, rendendole difficile respirare. D'istinto si alzò, si sposò di lato per avvicinarsi alla bionda -Haruka…-bisbigliò, mentre cercava di controllare le lacrime che avvertiva spingere dietro i suoi occhi -lasciami spiegare…-stava rovinando tutto -…ti prego-

-Non c'è niente da spiegare- mormorò con il viso abbassato.

Senza pensarci su, appoggiò la mano su quella della bionda -Haruka? - bisbigliò -guardami- sussurrò, aiutandola con una leggera spinta a voltarsi verso di lei.

Con mani tremanti le afferrò il volto, inducendola a fissarla negli occhi.

Occhi tormentati e confusi…

Occhi che la fissavano con rammarico…

Occhi che non riusciva a comprendere…

-Haruka…- bisbigliò, attirandole il viso verso il suo: non sapeva come fare per spiegarle la situazione, aveva il timore che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e l'unica cosa che le rimaneva, era dimostrarle i suoi sentimenti. Fece un piccolissimo passo in avanti per avvicinarsi di più a lei, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue, fino a quando Haruka con un leggerissimo gesto della testa, appoggiò la fronte sulla sua, rifiutando il suo bacio.

-Haruka? -

-Dimmi che lo ami- chiese, chiudendo gli occhi -Dimmi che hai capito di amare lui più di me- continuò, appoggiando le mani sulle sue -dammi la possibilità di comprendere la tua decisione-

-Non posso…- bisbigliò, con un nodo in gola. Non poteva dirle di amare lui, semplicemente perché non lo amava. Non l'aveva mai amato.

-Non puoi… cosa significa che non puoi? -

-Haruka… cerca di capire-

-Cosa devo capire? -

-Mi dispiace…io…-

-Tu cosa? - ringhiò, rafforzando la presa sulle sue dita e allontanandole dal suo viso.

-Aspetta Haruka… lasciami spiegare-

-Spiegare cosa? Eh Michiru? - urlò, togliendosi le sue mani dal volto -Che ami me, ma non vuoi lasciare lui? Che non vuoi tradirlo, ma comunque ami me? Che prima dici di amarmi e dopo, quanto? Dieci minuti? Mi dici che non vuoi lasciare lui? - fece un passo indietro, cercando di controllare la rabbia che sentiva infuriare dentro -Sai che ti dico Michiru? - si bloccò a fissarla negli occhi -Vaffanculo tu e anche lui- affermò, voltandosi per andarsene.

-Aspetta- urlò, afferrandole un braccio.

-Non mi toccare! -

Non le diede il tempo di dire o fare altro: uscì dalla cucina prima, e dalla casa dopo, sbattendo la porta, facendola sussultare.

Erano trascorsi dieci giorni da quel giorno, dieci giorni che non le parlava, dieci giorni che la evitava, dieci giorni che non riusciva più a dormire perché il comportamento di Michiru continuava ancora a tormentarla.

Quando aveva deciso di tornare da lei, lo aveva fatto con la consapevolezza di poterla trovare con lui. Le ci era voluto molto tempo per trovare il coraggio di affrontare quell'eventualità, aveva trascorso ogni giorno con il tormento di saperla con lui.

La situazione era peggiorata dopo quella chiamata: si era imposta di non pensare più a lei, di cancellarla dalla sua mente, ma era stato tutto inutile. Un angolino del suo cuore continuava a urlarle che Michiru provava qualcosa per lei, che quel bacio era stato dettato dai reciproci sentimenti. Aveva continuato con questa lotta fino a quando non aveva capito che pensarla innamorata di lui era molto più doloroso che saperlo.

Peccato che nell'esatto istante in cui l'aveva vista in aeroporto con lui, tutte le sue convinzioni si fossero sbriciolate miseramente.

E ora la situazione era ancora più complicata…

Quando quella mattina aveva aperto gli occhi, l'aveva fatto con la speranza di poterla finalmente considerare sua e invece…

Scosse violentemente la testa per allontanare quei pensieri che la stavano torturando. Non era servito a nulla allontanarsi da lei, evitare ogni suo tentativo di avvicinarla, la sua mente continuava a torturarla con domande e pensieri che aumentavano il suo dolore e la sua rabbia.

Rabbia perché il pensiero che Michiru stesse semplicemente giocando con i suoi sentimenti si era insinuato in lei e, ad ogni minuto trascorso, non faceva altro che radicarsi in lei.

Si era ritrovata sempre più spesso a rivalutare la proposta di Sabri che qualche giorno dopo il litigio l'aveva chiamata e, quando lei si era rifiutata, con modi sgarbati, di raccontarle come andava, le aveva proposto di ritornare dai suoi genitori.

 _Perché non torni qua? Puoi lavorare con tuo padre…_

Le aveva risposto di no con convinzione, però ora non era così sicura di voler restare in quella casa, con lei così vicina e così distante contemporaneamente.

Come ogni sera era andata a correre per staccare la mente, ma puntualmente la sua mente tornava a pensare e ripensare a lei e il suo cuore tornava a sanguinare. Si fermò a pochi passi dal suo appartamento quando notò qualcuno seduto sui gradini.

Fece qualche passo in avanti e l'uomo si alzò, accorgendosi di lei.

-Ti stavo aspettando-

-Non so dove sia- rispose, superandolo senza aggiungere altro: ogni volta che lo vedeva, a dire il vero anche se sentiva solo il suo nome, veniva invasa da una rabbia incontrollabile e insensata.

-Volevo parlare con te-

-Volevi parlare con me? - chiese scettica, guardandolo per un attimo e girandosi di nuovo verso la porta

-Da soli- precisò, facendola bloccare con la mano a mezz'aria, nel tentativo di inserire le chiavi nella serratura.

-Cosa devi dirmi di così importante- si voltò completamente verso di lui, rimettendosi le chiavi in tasca. Non aveva nessuna voglia di stare lì ad ascoltare quello che aveva da dirle, anche perché non era sicura di riuscire a mascherare i suoi sentimenti.

-Lo so che non ti piaccio e francamente non me ne frega niente, però per qualche strana ragione la cosa la turba e questo non va bene-

-E ne parli con me perché…? -

-Da quando sei tornata, Michiru non è più la stessa. È sempre preoccupata e sembra sempre sull'orlo di crollare-

-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? -

-Dacci un taglio Haruka. Che la cosa ti piaccia o meno, io sto con lei e saremo costretti a incontrarci, quindi cerca di controllarti perché lei non ha bisogno di altri pensieri-

-Non ho bisogno che tu mi dica come comportarmi con Michiru. La conosco meglio di te-

-La conoscevi… sei mesi sono tanti. Si cambia in sei mesi e lei è cambiata-

Lo sapeva che era cambiata. L'aveva capito benissimo da sola.

Sei mesi fa non avrebbero litigato in quel modo. Lui non sarebbe stato un ostacolo tra loro, se solo sei mesi prima lei avesse avuto il coraggio di dar voce ai suoi sentimenti…

Se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di affrontare la reazione di Michiru…

-Non sono stupido Haruka… so benissimo che non è semplice amicizia quello che provi per lei. Neanche a me piace la tua presenza ma sei importante per lei e lo accetto, cerca di fare lo stesso anche tu, perché ti assicuro che non tollero più vederla in quello stato per colpa tua-

-Non tolleri? E cosa credi di poter fare per allontanarmi? -

-Non sfidarmi Haruka…- fece un passo verso di lei -se davvero ci tieni a lei, non farlo- la fissò per un istante e poi se ne andò, lasciandola da sola a riflettere sulle sue ultime parole.

Restò immobile sui gradini a ripensare alle sue parole, con il viso rivolto verso il cielo.

Ci teneva a lei, forse anche troppo, ma nonostante questo non era sicura di riuscire ad accettarlo come se nulla fosse. Michiru le aveva detto di amarla, le aveva fatto capire di amarla e ora non riusciva proprio a immaginarla tra le sue braccia. Forse era egoista, ma era più forte di lei

 _Se davvero ci tieni a lei_

Sospirò pesantemente mentre apriva la porta d'ingresso, con una bruttissima sensazione allo stomaco. La casa era avvolta dal buio e la prima cosa che vide quando accese la luce fu lei, addormentata sul divano, con un plaid a coprirle le gambe. D'istinto spense la luce, andò in cucina per accendere quella luce poi si avvicinò a lei. Rimase incantata a fissare il suo bellissimo viso e senza riflettere su ciò che stava facendo le accarezzò delicatamente la pelle del viso, riconoscendo subito la sensazione di sentire di nuovo la sua pelle sotto le dita.

 _Se ci tieni davvero a lei_

Le parole di Toy tornarono di nuovo a tormentarla.

-Cosa devo fare, Michiru? - mormorò, combattendo contro la voglia di abbassarsi e appoggiare le labbra sulle sue. Lasciò scivolare il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore, indugiando lievemente, ritraendosi quando la vide aprire lentamente gli occhi.

-Haruka? - batté velocemente le palpebre, guardandosi intorno confusa.

-Scusa…- bisbigliò, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi dai suoi occhi, che si erano posati su di lei, confusi e disorientati -non volevo svegliarti-

-È successo qualcosa? - chiese, mettendosi seduta, lasciando cadere le gambe fuori dal divano.

\- No- si limitò a risponderle, sedendosi al suo fianco, facendo attenzione a lasciare abbastanza spazio tra di loro.

-Sei tornata ora dalla tua corsa? -

-Già-

-Stai bene? -

Voltò il viso verso di lei, la fissò per un istante e poi sussurrò: - Perché me lo chiedi? -

-Non mi hai parlato per giorni e ora… cosa è cambiato? -

 _Cosa era cambiato?_

-È difficile, Michiru- ammise, appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulle gambe, lasciando andare la testa in avanti -sentirti ogni giorno uscire e saperti tra le sue braccia è davvero difficile-

-È buffo lui crede che io trascorra il mio tempo con te, mentre tu pensi che io stia con lui- bisbigliò, sorridendo. Un sorriso che non aveva nulla di divertente, sembrava risentita e amareggiata -Non è da lui che vado ogni giorno. Sto aiutando mia madre-

-Sta di nuovo male? -

-No, sono io in verità ad aver bisogno di starle accanto-

Restarono in silenzio, senza dire altro, cullate dalla semi oscurità e da quel legame che, nonostante le avversità, avvertivano ancora forte tra di loro. Guardò la mano di Michiru appoggiata sul divano, accanto al fianco, e si fece strada in lei la voglia di stringerla tra le mani per sentire di nuovo la sua pelle, proprio come era successo poco prima con le sue labbra.

 _Se davvero ci tieni a lei_

Quella voce irritante, tornò di nuovo a farsi strada nella sua mente, costringendola a dar voce ai suoi pensieri.

-Mi stava aspettando fuori, sui gradini… all'entrata… mi ha fatto capire che sei cambiata, che ormai la ragazza che conoscevo io non c'è più. Mi ha detto che se davvero ci tengo a te, devo accettare la sua presenza. Ha insinuato di conoscere cosa mi lega veramente a te, che lui lo accetta… ha detto che accetta la mia presenza al tuo fianco… come faccia io non lo so, se davvero… è convinto di sapere ma non è così altrimenti non…-

-Haruka calmati…chi ti stava aspettando? -

-Ha detto che se davvero ci tengo a te, devo accettarlo nella tua vita… ma io non ce la faccio- disse, fissandola dritta negli occhi -non ci riesco proprio. Mi dispiace-

-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? -

-Vado via- mormorò con tono sconfitto -ci ho pensato molto in questi giorni e…-

-Cosa? -

-È la soluzione migliore… credimi ci ho pensato molto. Quando Sabri me lo ha proposto…-

-Sabri? È stata lei a dirti di partire? -

-Ci tengo a te Michiru, davvero tanto. Vorrei avere la forza di mettere quello che provo da parte per poterti stare accanto nonostante la sua presenza, ma non ci riesco. È troppo-

-Non farlo Haruka- proruppe, appoggiandole la mano sul braccio -non andartene di nuovo-

-Non toccarmi- bisbigliò, ritraendo il braccio -non ci serve questo, Michiru-

-Tu non lo conosci, è abituato a prendersi sempre quello che vuole… per questo è venuto da te…dammi tempo Haruka… per favore- bisbigliò, con la voce rotta.

-Non piangere…- mormorò, stringendo le mani a pugno, perché le dita prudevano dal desiderio di asciugarle quelle lacrime che stavano rigando il suo volto. Però sapeva benissimo che il solo sfiorarla avrebbe portato ad altro e il suo cuore non avrebbe retto un suo ulteriore ripensamento.

-Lascialo Michiru…- mormorò, guardandola dritta negli occhi -fallo per me…-

-Non posso…non ora…è il figlio del socio di mio padre… ho bisogno di tempo, Haruka-

-Tempo… hai bisogno di tempo…- mormorò, più a se stessa. Rimase a fissare quelle lacrime fino a cedere all'impulso di asciugarle. Tese la mano e le sfiorò la pelle bagnata del viso, lasciando uscire un lieve sospiro al contatto. Quando tutto divenne troppo da gestire, si alzò e si voltò.

-Aspetta Haruka…-

Ma non si fermò, si diresse in camera sua, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si appoggiò al legno freddo mentre il suo cuore sanguinava. Sentì il telefono vibrarle nella tasca, l'afferrò e l'icona di una busta apparve sullo schermo.

 _Aspettami_


	7. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

Era trascorsa una settimana da quella sera.

Sette lunghissimi giorni, durante i quali Haruka non aveva dato cenno di voler partire: sembrava essere tornata quella di una volta, anche se tra loro continuava ad aleggiare una strana tensione, un qualcosa che la portava sempre a chiedersi come comportarsi in sua presenza. In quei giorni sembrava che la bionda tollerasse benissimo la presenza di Toy, arrivando addirittura a scambiare qualche parola con lui.

Ogni mattina entrava in cucina augurandole buongiorno, prendeva il suo caffè, informandosi di come avrebbe trascorso la giornata e poi usciva, salutandola, evitando di sfiorarla anche solo per sbaglio. E mentre Haruka sembrava completamente a suo agio con questo atteggiamento, lei non sapeva come interpretarlo: le era sembrata così disperata e invece ora…

Certo era felice che non fosse partita, ma dall'altro lato la sua totale non curanza davanti alla presenza di Toy, non poteva negarlo, la infastidiva.

Poi però quando era da sola, quando lasciava la sua mente libera di ripensare alle sue labbra, alle sue mani, alle sue parole, tutto svaniva per dare spazio ai sentimenti che la tenevano legata alla bionda.

 _Ti desidero così tanto che se restassi qui non dormiremmo_

Riusciva ancora a ricordare il tono basso e roco della sua voce…

Ricordava perfettamente la reazione del suo cuore a quelle parole…

La reazione del suo corpo

E sempre più spesso in quei giorni si era ritrovata ad afferrare il telefono per rileggere l'ultimo messaggio che le aveva inviato

 _Non farti toccare_

La sua risposta al suo " _Aspettami"_

Tre semplici parole che ebbero la forza di farle battere furiosamente il cuore e che continuavano ad avere ancora quell'effetto, ogni volta che le rileggeva.

E lo aveva fatto: aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, evitando ogni contatto con Toy, riducendo al minimo anche i semplici baci e, anche se lui stava diventando irrequieto, lo percepiva, aveva tutto l'intenzione di continuare a rispettarla.

Doveva resistere ancore per poco: fra meno di un mese, Toy avrebbe avuto una promozione che lo avrebbe portato a lavorare lontano da lei e avrebbe potuto lasciarlo senza rischiare di incrinare il rapporto del padre con il suo socio.

La verità era che lasciarlo adesso significherebbe compromettere la sua carriera, perché lui l'amava e fargli del male proprio in quel momento, le sembrava davvero di cattivo gusto, non dopo che lui le era stato vicino.

Sospirò, scrollandosi da quei pensieri che sempre più spesso l'affliggevano, impedendole di pensare con lucidità. Postò lo sguardo sulla sveglia appoggiata sulla mensola e il suo cuore iniziò a battere per l'emozione.

Come ogni mattina Haruka entrò in cucina con la sua tenuta da corsa e sorridendole disse: -Buongiorno-

Una semplice parola che aveva il potere di farla tremare, facendola sentire un'adolescente e stranamente la cosa non la infastidiva, anzi…

Ogni mattina aspettava quel momento perché le piaceva tanto quella sensazione e si aggrappava ad essa con tutte le sue forze.

-Buongiorno- rispose, bevendo dalla sua tazza, ostentando indifferenza, quando in realtà stava osservando attentamente ogni sua piccola mossa, mentre cercava di trovare un modo per sfiorarla.

Era stupido lo sapeva, ma non faceva altro che anelare un suo contatto, un suo tocco, anche solo per sbaglio. Soffermò lo sguardo sul corpo della bionda, fissando quelle gambe chilometriche, che in quei pantaloncini che indossava per correre sembravano ancora più lunghe. Il pensiero delle sensazioni provate quando quelle gambe avevano sfiorato le sue la colpì, facendole avvertire un calore immediato.

-Programmi per oggi? - chiese la bionda, continuando a darle le spalle.

-Oltre a cucinare? Niente- rispose, cercando di dissimulare l'agitazione che quei ricordi avevano risvegliato.

-Abbiamo ospiti? -

-Toy- mormorò, notando il corpo di Haruka irrigidirsi al suono di quel nome e, anche se la cosa non le faceva onore, quel segno di fastidio, anche se minimo, le fece davvero piacere. Negli ultimi giorni era sembrata completamente indifferente alla presenza di Toy e la cosa l'aveva ferita molto.

-E dimmi devi cucinare per tutto il giorno? È forse affamato il tuo ragazzo? -

Ed ecco che quel piccolo spiraglio di fastidio era già sparito

-Devo fare la spesa-

-Dovresti rilassarti un po'-

-E cosa mi proponi? -

-Vieni a correre con me- affermò, voltandosi finalmente verso di lei, guardandola negli occhi.

-Cosa? -

-Correre… ti ricordi come si fa? - rispose, avvicinandosi al tavolo -correvamo spesso insieme al liceo-

 _Facevamo un sacco di cose insieme al liceo_

Avrebbe voluto dirle, ma preferì tacere. A quei tempi ogni occasione, ogni scusa era buona per trascorrere del tempo insieme. Aveva addirittura accettato il suo invito a farle compagnia durante la sua corsa mattutina della domenica, l'unico giorno che aveva per riposarsi.

Sussultò quando avvertì le dita calde della bionda sulle sue spalle.

-Sei così tesa- la sentì mormorare dietro di lei, facendole battere forte il cuore. Persa nei suoi pensieri non si era accorta che si era avvicinata.

Chiuse gli occhi, pregandola in silenzio di non smettere di sfiorarla. Rimase immobile godendo appieno di ogni minimo brivido che quel contatto le stava regalando. Non sapeva se la bionda avesse notato la reazione del suo corpo e la cosa in quel momento non le interessava, sapeva solo che le emozioni che le regalavano quelle dita erano uniche e che ne aveva un disperato bisogno.

Restarono entrambe in silenzio mentre le dita di Haruka continuavano a sfiorarla delicatamente, mandandole scariche lungo la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi quando avvertì il corpo di Haruka tendersi verso di lei, le labbra avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e la sua voce sussurrare: -Quante volte ti ha sfiorato? -

Avvertì il cuore balzare nel suo petto, battendo furiosamente, aprì la bocca per rassicurarla, per dirle che non gli aveva permesso di toccarla. Che aveva tutta l'intenzione di assecondare quella sua richiesta.

-Scusa… non volevo…-

Sentì le dita abbandonare la sua pelle, mentre la bionda si allontanava da lei.

-Haruka? - mormorò, alzandosi per voltarsi verso di lei

-Mi ero ripromessa di non farlo, e invece…-

-Va tutto bene- cercò di tranquillizzarla, anche se non riusciva a capire fino in fondo la sua reazione -non devi preoccuparti io non…-

-Devo andare…-

-Aspetta! Haruka! -

Senza pensarci un attimo, afferrò il suo telefono e con mani tremanti digitò un'unica parola, sperando con tutto il cuore che sarebbe bastata per farle capire i suoi sentimenti

 _Mai_

Nessuna risposta

Non che lei si aspettasse una risposta, del resto cosa le avrebbe dovuto rispondere, sperava almeno che l'avesse letto.

Non l'aveva più rivista

Aveva aspettato a casa per circa un'ora, con la speranza che sarebbe tornata e avrebbero parlato, ma come al solito la bionda aveva deciso per l'ennesima volta di andarsene, evitando di affrontare quella situazione che stava diventando impossibile da gestire.

-Come stai tesoro? -

-Bene- rispose, afferrando la tazza che la madre le aveva offerto -Tu come ti senti? -

-Sto bene, non devi preoccuparti-

Lei sapeva però che non era la verità: sua madre sembrava sempre stanca, anche se cercava in tutti i modi di mascherarlo.

-Hai preso le tue medicine? -

-Sì non devi preoccuparti, ci tengo a stare bene-

-Lo so mamma, lo so- mormorò, stringendo la tazza tra le mani.

-Ora perché non mi dici cosa ti affligge? Nell'ultima settimana sei venuta praticamente tutti i giorni… non che mi dispiaccia ma non è da mia figlia-

-Va tutto bene mamma, davvero- balbettò, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo

-Come va con la tua coinquilina? -

-Haruka, mamma. Si chiama Haruka! -

-Sì lo so-

-Perché questa domanda? -

-Quando è tornata ho creduto che non ti avrei visto molto… sai prima di partire stavate sempre insieme… e ho creduto che…-

-Va tutto bene, solo che ho qualche difficoltà a gestire lei e Toy nella stessa stanza-

-Oh Michiru, non ti facevo così ingenua- sorrise la madre -Haruka è sempre stata…come dire… molto protettiva nei tuoi confronti ed è normale che per Toy questo suo atteggiamento sia un problema-

Guardò la madre sorpresa dalle sue parole: in effetti non aveva mai pensato quella prospettiva. Non doveva essere facile per nessuno dei due la presenza dell'altro.

-Non ci avevi pensato? Beh cara basterà chiarire le cose con entrambi-

Chiarire le cose...

Non c'era proprio nulla da chiarire… era tutto fin troppo chiaro…

Haruka era ormai al limite e lei non sapeva come fare con Toy.

Si era cacciata in un bel guaio e, se si fermava a pensare, non poteva fare altro che accusare se stessa e nessun'altro.

Era lei l'unica colpevole dell'intera situazione.

Con questa consapevolezza che non faceva altro che tormentarla, salutò sua madre e fece ritorno a casa.

Chiarire le cose…

Come poteva spiegare ad Haruka di cosa aveva bisogno, come poteva chiederle di comprenderla quando neanche lei riusciva a capire cosa stesse facendo e, allo stesso modo, come poteva spiegare a Toy che per tutto quel tempo non aveva fatto altro che mentirgli, che la persona che amava non era lui.

-Scusi? -

Si voltò per trovarsi davanti una ragazza che la fissava.

-Abita qui Haruka Tenou? -

-Haruka? - ripeté sorpresa, fissandola.

-Ho suonato il campanello ma… questo è l'indirizzo- affermò, controllando su un foglietto di carta che poi conservò nella tasca dei jeans.

-Forse non è ancora tornata- rispose, continuando a fissarla, mentre si chiedeva chi fosse.

-Quindi non ho sbagliato, abita qui- affermò la ragazza, guardandosi intorno mentre si toglieva gli occhiali da sole -Tu devi essere Michiru, io sono Sabri- disse la ragazza, porgendole la mano.

La strinse con riluttanza, continuando a fissarla mentre una strana sensazione si faceva strada dentro di lei.

-Come hai detto che ti chiami? - aveva usato un tono antipatico, ne era consapevole, ma proprio non era riuscita a trattenersi: quella ragazza non le piaceva.

-Sabri- rispose, senza scomporsi, continuando a sorriderle come se fossero amiche, facendola infuriare ancora di più.

Ricordava di questa Sabri, Haruka l'aveva nominata quando le aveva detto di averla chiamata, però non aveva intuito che fossero così amiche, tanto da spingerla a venirla a cercare.

Si voltò senza aggiungere altro, troppo presa dai suoi pensieri e aprì la porta, facendola accomodare. Si guardò intorno e subito fu consapevole della sua presenza: non sapeva spiegarsi come, sapeva solo che lei era lì.

-Haruka hai visite- annunciò, appoggiando le chiavi sul tavolino, fermandosi a guardarla, quando con sguardo confuso uscì dalla cucina, bloccandosi quando i suoi occhi si fermarono sulla ragazza.

-Che ci fai tu qua? - domandò la bionda, lanciando uno sguardo verso di lei per poi tornare a concentrarsi sull'altra.

-È questo il modo di salutarmi? - protestò, avvicinandosi alla bionda ancheggiando vistosamente -sei davvero scortese-

Strinse forte le mani in un pugno quando vide il corpo snello della bruna stringersi forte a quello di Haruka, stringendola in un abbraccio che ebbe la capacità di farla arrabbiare. Vide le labbra della bionda tendersi in un sorriso mentre la stringeva forte a sé, ricambiando quello che era ben oltre un semplice abbraccio.

-Non volevo essere scortese-

Una strana voglia di afferrarla per i suoi lunghi capelli neri e allontanarla con la forza dal corpo di Haruka la invase, costringendola a stringere ancora più forte le mani.

Vide le gambe lunghe, fasciate in un jeans strettissimo di Sabri sfiorare quelle nude di Haruka, il seno schiacciato in una maglia aderente sfiorare quello della bionda, coperto solo da una semplice canotta…

Si costrinse a voltarsi perché vederla letteralmente avvinghiata all'altra era insopportabile.

-Vedo che sei in forma-

-Forse è meglio se vai a metterti qualcosa addosso- ringhiò, tornando a guardarle.

-Per me stai benissimo così- si oppose Sabri, facendo un passo indietro per lasciar vagare il suo sguardo sul corpo di Haruka.

 _Che sfacciata_

La bionda abbassò il viso sul proprio corpo per poi spostarlo su di lei, fissandola confusa.

-Sta per arrivare Toy, vuoi che ti trovi così? - disse, cercando di mascherare la verità sulla sua reazione.

-Toy? - chiese la bruna, tornando ad avvicinarsi ad Haruka

-È il fidanzato di Michiru-

-Oh…- mormorò, scambiandosi uno strano guardo con la bionda

-Che stupida, non vi ho presentato… Michiru lei è Sabri… Sabri lei è…-

-Conosce già il mio nome, a quanto pare le hai parlato di me, peccato che io di lei non abbia mai sentito parlare-

-Veramente io…-

-Sappiamo entrambe che Haruka è molto riservata, non parla delle persone a cui tiene- disse, guardandola con uno sguardo di sfida, mentre accarezzava il petto della bionda con un gesto fintamente involontario.

-O semplicemente non c'era niente di così importante da dirmi- controbatté a denti stretti, mentre la voglia di strangolarla si fece impellente. Con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra aveva insinuato che quello che c'era tra lei e Haruka era molto più importante del loro rapporto.

-Ok sarà meglio che io vada a vestirmi...- affermò la bionda, afferrando la mano di Sabri per scrollarsela di dosso -…Michiru posso parlarti un attimo… tu aspettaci in cucina, arriviamo subito- continuò, rivolgendosi verso la bruna, facendole segno di accomodarsi nell'altra stanza.

Seguì la bionda per le scale senza dire una sola parola, rischiava di aggredirla e non voleva dare spettacolo, non quando non riusciva a capire neanche lei la sua reazione.

-Non sapevo che sarebbe arrivata- affermò la bionda fermandosi davanti alla porta della sua camera e voltandosi per guardarla -non l'ho invitata io, non so neppure come abbia scoperto dove abito-

-Non devi giustificarti con me, questa è casa tua-

-Non mi sto giustificando…- mormorò la bionda, fissandola negli occhi -volevo solo… lascia perdere- si voltò e afferrò la maniglia della sua porta -dammi cinque minuti, mi preparo e poi ce ne andiamo-

-Vai via? -

-Sta per arrivare Toy… è meglio che la porti fuori-

-Non andartene… se restiamo soli come faccio…- si bloccò prima d lasciarsi fuggire il resto della frase.

-Come fai…cosa? -

-Nulla… solo non andartene… restate qui…c'è cibo abbastanza per tutti…-

-Cosa stavi dicendo Michiru… ti ha fatto del male? - chiese, voltandosi per guardarla con preoccupazione -Cazzo se ha osato sfiorarti lo ammazzo! -

-Non ha fatto nulla-

-Non mentirmi-

-Hai letto il mio messaggio? -

-Sì-

-Allora sai già la risposta…-

-Michiru…io…- mormorò, sfiorandole la guancia.

-Resta qua okay? - bisbigliò, afferrandole le dita e stringendole forte -sarà più facile per me tenerlo calmo…-

Aveva chiesto di Haruka di restare a cena solo perché sapeva benissimo che restare da sola con Toy avrebbe significato dargli false speranze, ora però cominciava a credere di aver sbagliato ad insistere così tanto: quella vipera non aveva fatto altro che restare appiccicata ad Haruka, e vedere la loro confidenza era più difficile che tenere a freno gli ormoni impazziti di Toy. La curiosità di sapere come si erano conosciute, fino a che punto si conoscevano la stava divorando dentro.

Certo non l'aiutava la presenza di Toy che le stava appiccicato, né l'aiutava il fatto che Haruka si fosse appartata con lei, impedendole di sentire cosa si stessero dicendo.

-Come mai così silenziosa-

-Non ho nulla da dire- mormorò, continuando a dedicarsi alla cena. Da quando aveva iniziato a preparare la cena, Haruka e la bruna si erano sedute in salotto senza nemmeno degnarle di una parola. Ogni tanto le sentiva ridere e la cosa la imbestialiva.

-Stai bene? - le chiese, avvicinandosi a lei e poggiandole le mani sui fianchi

-Sto benissimo- rispose, reprimendo la voglia di allontanarlo da lei. Avvertiva il suo petto sfiorarle la schiena e non riusciva a non pensare alla bionda seduta a pochi metri da lei.

-Sembra carina- le sussurrò all'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire.

-Ti piace? - chiese, staccandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

-Non volevo dire questo- specificò, liberandola dalle sue mani -dico solo che… sembrano così affiatate- continuò, lanciando uno sguardo verso le due.

-Che vuoi insinuare? - borbottò, seguendo il suo sguardo e gelandosi sul posto, quando vide le dita della bionda sfiorare delicatamente il viso dell'altra e poco dopo scoppiare in una risata che non aveva mai sentito.

-È solo che non l'ho mai vista così…- disse titubante, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei -dovresti essere felice per lei. Sabri sembra davvero una brava ragazza-

-Ma se non la conosci nemmeno! - protestò, continuando a guardare le due parlare e ridere, morendo dentro ogni secondo sempre di più.

Aveva giocato con i suoi sentimenti, si era lasciata prendere dalla paura, l'aveva praticamente spinta tra le braccia di un'altra e ora… faceva male.

-Sei gelosa? -

Si voltò con uno scatto verso Toy per guardarlo negli occhi.

Era gelosa…

-Non essere stupido- cercò di usare un tono sicuro, ma non era sicura di esserci riuscita. Percepiva lo sguardo di Toy fermo su di lei e non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo perché sapeva benissimo che avrebbe capito.

Si era cacciata proprio in un bel guaio e non sapeva come uscirne.

-Michiru? -

-Non essere ridicolo Toy, sono solo preoccupata per lei-

-Non mi hai mai raccontato come vi siete conosciute-

-Al liceo- si limitò a rispondergli, avvicinandosi ai fornelli, fingendo di essere impegnata mentre dentro pregava che non insistesse su questa storia.

Era sorpresa di quella bruttissima sensazione che provava ogni volta che le vedeva insieme e non era sicura di riuscire ad affrontare quella discussione, non quando non era lucida e distaccata.

-Perché sembri sulla difensiva? -

-Non mi aveva parlato di lei- mormorò, pregando di essere convincente, doveva assolutamente cercare di cambiare argomento.

-Non devi esserne gelosa- cominciò con tono dolce -devi essere felice per lei- le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, facendola voltare verso di lui -se lei sta bene con Sabri, tu devi accettarlo- le sfiorò il viso -non devi sentirti sola. Ci son io con te-

Chiuse gli occhi incapace di guardarlo, di leggere in quegli occhi che la scrutavano con tutto l'amore che provava per lei. Quelle parole dette per farla sentire meglio ebbero la capacità di farla sentire una persona orribile. Avvertiva un nodo alla gola e gli occhi bruciare, mentre le risate delle due diventavano sempre più difficili da accettare. La paura di averla persa l'attanagliava così forte da renderla incapace di respingere le labbra di Toy che, con gentilezza e amore, sfiorarono le sue. Si lasciò fuggire un sospiro di disperazione quando le sfiorò le labbra con la lingua.

Nella sua mente non faceva altro che risentire la risata di Haruka che non ricordava di aver mai sentito in sua presenza. Si ritrovò a chiedersi perché mai la bionda preferiva l'altra a lei.

Si aggrappò a Toy, stringendo forte la sua camicia per non affogare nel mare di sensazioni che stava provando. Per non lasciarsi travolgere dalla consapevolezza di averla persa.

Avvertì la lingua di Toy invaderle la bocca stuzzicando la sua, mentre le dita si facevano strada sulla sua pelle calda… fu sul punto di tirarsi indietro, di spingerlo per farlo allontanare quando all'improvviso sentì una forza allontanare Toy da lei. Aprì gli occhi e le mancò il respiro quando vide Haruka che teneva Toy bloccato al muro.

-Allora mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo? -

Era strano vederla seduta sul divano di casa sua.

Sabri rappresentava un periodo della sua vita che non aveva creduto possibile far coincidere con Michiru e invece eccola in casa sua, mentre a pochi metri da loro Michiru preparava la cena.

-Come mai sei venuta? -

-Oh Haruka…- sospirò, sorridendo bonariamente -credi davvero di distrarmi con così poco-

-Non voglio parlarne- affermò, distogliendo lo sguardo. La verità era che si sentiva una stupida e trovava praticamente impossibile che lei riuscisse a capire cosa l'avesse spinta ad accettare la situazione. Sabri l'aveva sempre spinta a far valere i suoi sentimenti, a combattere per la persona che amava. Era stata lei a convincerla a tornare e ora non poteva dirle come stavano realmente le cose.

Forse perché nemmeno lei lo aveva capito.

-Okay… sono venuta a trovare degli amici e siccome non ti fai sentire ho deciso di venire io da te-

-Amici eh? - chiese la bionda, guardandola con malizia – e dimmi ci sarà anche…-

-Non ci sarà nessuno. Mi sbagliavo, avevi ragione okay? -

-Ce l'ha piccolo? -

Sorrise vedendola arrossire per quella domanda: fu un attimo, un leggerissimo rossore che fu subito spazzato via dalla sua irruenza.

-Al contrario è davvero dotato, peccato che non lo sappia usare-

-Ci sei stata a letto? -

-No… in discoteca-

La guardò stupita da tanta spudoratezza per poi scoppiare a ridere -sei incredibile…almeno ti è piaciuto? -

-Ti ho appena detto che non sa usarlo… ho dovuto provvedere da sola-

Si guardarono un istante per poi scoppiare a ridere: le erano mancati questi momenti con lei. Sin da quando si erano incontrate si era sempre mostrata una ragazza allegra e solare, capace di farle dimenticare qualsiasi cosa l'affliggesse.

-Sono contenta che sei venuta- ammise, sfiorandole la guancia quando le scostò un capello dal viso -mi sei mancata-

Stare con Sabri era un po' come quando trascorreva i pomeriggi in compagnia di Usagi, con l'unica differenza che la prima era più smaliziata della bionda.

-È davvero bella, sai- mormorò, facendosi improvvisamente seria -dovresti lottare per prendertela-

-Non è così facile… c'è lui ora-

-Non possiamo mica darle torto-

-Cosa intendi? - chiese, guardandola guardinga.

-È davvero un bel tipo, questo non possiamo negarlo-

-Ti piace? -

-Perché a te no? - domandò, lanciando uno sguardo verso la cucina -secondo me è anche ben messo-

-Oh ma dai, smettila-

-Chissà se ci starebbe se ci provassi con lui-

-Ma cosa stai dicendo? -

-Pensaci… è davvero un ottimo piano… lui la tradisce così lei può lasciarlo…-

-Lo faresti davvero? -

-Vuoi che lo faccia? -

-No- rispose senza esitazioni, non voleva in nessun modo coinvolgere anche lei in tutta questa storia, già complicata.

-Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo? -

-Ci siamo baciate- mormorò, evitando il suo sguardo -ci siamo baciate… ma non è cambiato nulla-

-Lei ti vuole Haruka, non devi arrenderti-

-Non mi va di parlarne ora- affermò, alzandosi all'improvviso.

-Ma dove vai? -

Non le rispose, si limitò a dirigersi in cucina perché non aveva più voglia di restare da sola con lei.

"Non devi arrenderti" le aveva detto e lei non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo, ma non sapeva davvero come affrontare tutta quella situazione.

Aveva provato a fare l'indifferente, a darle tempo ma non era servito a nulla: quello che provava per Michiru diventava sempre più difficile da nascondere.

Tutti i suoi pensieri si bloccarono quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul corpo di Toy appiccicato a Michiru.

 _Non andartene…_

Risentì le sue parole…

 _Se restiamo soli come faccio…_

La mano di Toy intrufolata sotto la maglietta…

 _Nulla…_

Le dita di Michiru stringevano forte la camicia di lui…

 _Solo non andartene…_

La bocca di lui che si muoveva su quella di Michiru…

 _Restate qui…_

 _Non ho capito la sua richiesta, non sono riuscita a comprendere il vero significato delle sue parole…_

Con uno scatto si avvicinò. Lo afferrò per la camicia scaraventandolo al muro.

-Sei un bastardo…- ringhiò, bloccandolo con un braccio.

-Ma che ti prende? - lo sguardo furioso di Toy non fece altro che aumentare la sua ostilità.

-Cosa credevi di fare? - ringhiò a detti stretti, spingendo il braccio per bloccarlo.

-Haruka? -

Si voltò per guardare il volto di Michiru, non riuscendo a decifrare il suo sguardo: aveva gli occhi spalancati e sembrava spaventata.

-Stai bene? - le chiese, voltandosi verso di lei, allentando la presa su Toy.

-Stai bene? - gli fece eco lui, strattonandole il braccio -ma per chi cazzo mi hai preso? -

-Zitto! -

-Zitto un corno! Ora stai davvero esagerando, Haruka! Toglimi le mani di dosso, altrimenti dimentico che sei una donna-

Si voltò verso di lui, inarcando le sopracciglia al suono delle sue parole -Cos'era una minaccia? -

Lo vide sorridere beffardo alle sue parole -Rassegnati, Haruka. È me che vuole e posso assicurarti che non ho nessun bisogno di costringerla. Lo vuole quanto me-

-Bastardo- lo afferrò per il colletto e lo schiacciò al muro.

-Haruka ma cosa stai facendo? -

-Ti ha costretta? - chiese, ignorando completamente la domanda di Sabri.

Voltò il capo per guardarla negli occhi ma lei abbassò il volto, rispondendo silenziosamente alla sua domanda. Avvertì una fitta dentro, lasciò andare la camicia di Toy mentre cercava di mettere un po' di chiarezza nei suoi pensieri, che stavano combattendo nella sua mente. Rimase immobile a fissarla, combattendo con l'istinto di afferrarla e scuoterla forte per costringerla ad affermare che lui l'aveva costretta, per supplicarla di dire che lei non voleva, che non le aveva mentito, che…

Spalancò gli occhi quando la consapevolezza di averle permesso di calpestare i suoi sentimenti la investì.

Quella stanza divenne improvvisamente troppo piccola, il bisogno di andare via, di allontanarsi da lei le diede la forza di fare qualche passo, distogliendo lo sguardo, non aveva la forza di guardarla.

Non voleva specchiarsi nei suoi occhi e leggervi dispiacere.

Non voleva cedere di nuovo.

-Aspetta Haruka-

Avvertì le dita tremanti di Michiru afferrarla per il braccio…

Il calore di quel titubante tocco avvolgerla immediatamente…

Il disgusto per la sua stessa reazione…

Strinse forte gli occhi quando l'immagine di quelle stesse dita stringere forte la _sua_ camicia…

-Non toccarmi- sibilò, rimanendo impassibile.

-Fammi…-

-Ti ho detto di non toccarmi- la guardò per un istane per poi lasciare la cucina con il cuore in tumulto, perché nonostante la rabbia e la delusione, il suo cuore soffriva nel vederla in quello stato.

Aveva creduto alle sue parole, aveva davvero creduto al fatto che non…

Aprì con forza la porta della sua camere per sbatterla furiosamente quando la chiuse. Si guardò intorno non sapendo cosa fare: avvertiva l'esigenza di spaccare tutto, di sfogarsi in qualche modo. Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, ripensando alle sue parole.

 _Non si possono amare due persone contemporaneamente, Haruka._

-Balle! Tutte cazzate! -

 _Io non so farlo_

-Haruka? Apri per favore-

-Vattene! - urlò, bloccandosi quando sentì la porta essere aperta.

-Non è come pensi… lasciami spiegare…- dichiarò Michiru entrando e chiudendo di nuovo la porta -guardami ti prego e lasciami spieg…-

-Cosa vuoi spiegarmi? - chiese con calma gelida, impedendole di continuare -Eh Michiru? -

-Haruka…- sussurrò titubante, facendo un passo in avanti.

-Quante volte ti sei lasciata scopare? È questo che vuoi spiegarmi? -

La vide sussultare a quelle parole, vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime e tutta la sua sicurezza svanire dal suo viso.

-Non mi merito questo…-

-E io mi merito quello che mi stai facendo? -

Si fissarono dritte negli occhi senza dire niente, limitandosi a specchiarsi l'una negli occhi dell'altra, troppo sopraffatte dalla rabbia e dal dolore per dire qualcosa, quando un lieve bussare alla porta portò la bionda a distogliere lo sguardo.

-Haruka? Tutto bene? - la voce preoccupata di Sabri ruppe quel silenzio assordante che aveva invaso la stanza -Posso entrare? -

Vide gli occhi di Michiru spalancarsi, chiedendole qualcosa che lei non seppe decifrare.

-Non farla entrare- la sentì sussurrare nell'esatto istante in cui lei aprì la bocca per dirle di entrare.

Quando la porta si aprì vide gli occhi di Michiru cambiare intensità, la vide stringere forte le mani a pugno e respirare profondamente.

-Stai bene? - le chiese Sabri, avvicinandosi a lei e sfiorandole il braccio -ti sei calmata? -

Annuì distratta dallo sguardo dell'altra che fissava le dita di Sabri sul suo braccio.

-Ho interrotto qualcosa? - chiese Sabri, spostando lo sguardo da lei all'altra.

-No, Michiru stava andando- affermò, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-Io ho bisogno di parlarti- dichiarò l'altra ricambiando il suo sguardo.

-Forse è meglio se vai dal tuo ragazzo- s'intromise Sabri, spostandosi di lato per guardarla -sono riuscita a tenerlo lontano, ma non credo ti aspetterà ancora per molto-

-Questo non ti riguarda- ringhiò, continuando a fissarla negli occhi.

-Davvero Michiru, credo che tu abbia fatto abbastanza per oggi-

La vide avvicinarsi alla porta ed aprirla -Vai da Toy e cerca di tranquillizzarlo- continuò, aspettandola accanto alla porta.

Michiru rimase immobile a fissarla, lanciandole di nuovo quello sguardo che lei non seppe decifrare, o forse semplicemente non volle capire. La vide sospirare debolmente per poi voltarsi e uscire dalla stanza, senza dire nulla. Quando Sabri chiuse la porta, si lasciò cadere sul letto, ripensando allo sguardo dell'altra.

-È meglio così- mormorò, avvicinandosi al letto.

-Non devi più farlo-

-Cosa? -

-Resta fuori da questa storia-

-Ma…-

-Davvero Sabri, stanne fuori- dichiarò, alzandosi per afferrare il casco che aveva sulla scrivania.

-Che fai? -

-Vado via-

-Non puoi andartene- cercò di fermarla -lui ha capito… se ora te ne vai gli fai capire che ha vinto-

-Non me ne frega, non posso restare e vedere quel suo sorriso trionfante-

-Se rimani e ti fai vedere indifferente, ti assicuro che non avrà nessun sorriso-

-Non so se ci riuscirò- ammise, dopo aver riflettuto sulle parole dell'altra.

Non era sicura di riuscire a cenare in sua presenza dopo quello che le aveva detto: non faceva altro che ripensare al suo sguardo.

-Ci sarò io con te-

Non sapeva se fosse la cosa giusta o meno ma il sorriso rassicurante di Sabri la indusse ad appoggiare il casco sulla scrivania e le diede la forza per affrontare quella cena


	8. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7**

Aveva accettato di restare perché lo sguardo di Sabri, il suo sorriso e la sua sicurezza, l'avevano convinta che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Si era convinta che mostrarsi indifferente a tutto quello che era successo, avrebbe portato Toy a temere la sua presenza…

Seduta attorno a quel tavolo, invece, non faceva altro che maledire la sua decisione. Aveva un terribile mal di testa, causato dai pensieri che non facevano altro che tormentarla.

 _Cosa vuoi spiegarmi?_

L'ostilità nella sua voce non faceva altro che tormentarla…

 _Quante volte ti sei lasciata scopare? È questo che vuoi spiegarmi?_

Il _suo_ sussulto a quelle parole le faceva male al cuore ogni volta che ci ripensava.

 _Non mi merito questo…_

Il _suo_ sguardo…

I _suoi_ occhi colmi di lacrime…

Cosa l'avesse spinta a trattarla in quel modo era un sentimento che non aveva mai provato, di una forza talmente forte che non era stata in grado di contenere. Vederla tra le sue braccia era stato devastante. Afferrò il bicchiere portandoselo alle labbra, lasciando vagare lo sguardo tra i presenti: l'aria era così carica di tensione che sembrava di poterla sentire tra le mani.

Sabri e Toy non avevano fatto altro che parlare, mentre lei e Michiru erano avvolte nel loro mondo fatto di dolore, troppo dolore.

-Allora come vi siete conosciute? -

Alzò il viso per posarlo su Toy che aveva rivolto la domanda proprio a lei, evitando di rispondere perché non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lui.

-Beh… ecco…- intervenne Sabri, appoggiandole la mano sul braccio -ci siamo conosciute quando eravamo adolescenti…avevamo tredici anni? - chiese retorica, volgendo il viso per guardarla mentre cercava di ricordare -era l'ultimo anno prima del liceo…-

Non le sfuggì la reazione di Michiru a quelle parole, che la guardò confusa -Vi conoscete da così tanto- mormorò, spostando lo sguardo su Sabri per poi tornare a fissare lei. Era la prima cosa che aveva detto da quando si erano seduti a cenare e, averla di fronte in completo silenzio, non aveva fatto altro che complicare la situazione.

-Non lo sapevi? - chiese Toy a Michiru mentre le lanciava uno sguardo di sfida.

-In realtà lei non si ricordava di me quando ci siamo rincontrate- cercò di recuperare Sabri, sfiorandole di nuovo il braccio.

Era una sua impressione ma sembrava che Michiru avesse un radar che la portava a posare lo sguardo su quelle dita, che insistenti cercavano un contatto con lei. E la sua reazione era sempre la stessa: sembrava infastidita prima e triste poco dopo.

-Non si ricordava? - chiese scettico Toy, continuando a spostare lo sguardo da lei a Sabri -come è possibile? -

-Me lo sono chiesta anche io- rispose Sabri, sorprendendola con quella risposta -io mi ricordavo perfettamente di lei-

La vide farsi improvvisamente triste nel pronunciare quelle parole, mentre sfiorava delicatamente il bordo del bicchiere con l'indice.

-Sono passati molti anni, è vero… sono cambiata… forse ho una memoria migliore- affermò, sorridendo.

Un sorriso forzato…

Un'espressione che non aveva mai visto sul suo volto, lei che era sempre solare, schietta e decisa, ora sembrava un'altra persona. Le appoggiò la mano sulla sua e il lieve sussulto che captò con la coda degli occhi le fece battere il cuore all'impazzata: Michiru l'aveva vista.

Si ritrovò con due paia d'occhi puntati addosso e con una confusione totale nella mente. Non aveva mai sospettato che Sabri soffrisse di questa situazione.

La verità era che quando l'aveva rivista non si ricordava proprio di lei, solo quando le aveva spiegato come si fossero conosciute, delle giornate trascorse a parlare nell'officina di suo padre, delle serate trascorse a fissare il cielo, aveva ricordato della figlia del socio di suo padre, ma nulla di più.

Lei di quel periodo ricordava solo la sua passione per i motori e le sue paure per le sue "voglie".

-Voi invece come vi siete conosciuti? -

-Durante una cena di famiglia- rispose Toy, appoggiando il braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Michiru -sai i nostri genitori sono soci- spiegò Toy, afferrando il bicchiere e portandoselo alle labbra.

-Uh come i nostri- rispose Sabri, lanciandole un sorriso.

-Credo che abbiano sempre sperato in una nostra relazione- continuò Toy, dopo aver bevuto un sorso.

Ricordava perfettamente di quella sera, di come si era sentita quando Michiru le aveva detto di lui. Dopo più di due settimane che non si vedevano, leggere di questo ragazzo bellissimo l'aveva sconvolta. Ricordava ancora come, troppo codarda per affrontare una discussione con lei, le aveva fatto deliberatamente credere di essere in bella compagnia.

-Diciamo che sono stato stregato dalla sua bellezza- dichiarò, sporgendosi verso di lei per lasciarle un bacio tra i capelli -Era così bella da sembrare irraggiungibile-

-È stato un colpo di fulmine? -

-Per me sì- ammise senza problemi Toy -per lei…- si fermò un attimo, spostando lo sguardo su Michiru -dovresti chiederlo a lei- suggerì, tornando di nuovo a rivolgersi a Sabri, seduta proprio di fronte a lui.

-È finita l'acqua- affermò, alzandosi all'improvviso.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di restare lì e ascoltarla mentre ricordava le sue emozioni quando l'aveva incontrato. Aveva sempre evitato di chiederle come erano andate realmente le cose con lui e di sicuro non voleva saperlo proprio ora.

-Haruka…? - mormorò Sabri, guardandola confusa.

-Continuate pure senza di me, io credo di sapere già tutto- mentì, facendo un passo indietro per poi dirigersi in cucina.

Si allontanò, ignorando gli sguardi a dir poco confusi dei presenti: restare a quella cena era stata una decisione pessima e ora voleva solo salire sulla sua moto e lasciarsi avvolgere dal vento e dalla velocità.

Si appoggiò al bancone, chiudendo gli occhi mentre lasciò uscire un sospiro dalle labbra, sopraffatta da tutta la situazione. Era ormai arrivata al limite e la cosa assurda era che nonostante tutto continuava ancora a cercarla, a volerla con tutta se stessa e ripensare a come le aveva parlato la faceva sentire male. S'irrigidì in tutto il corpo quando avvertì la sua presenza: il suo profumo la circondò facendole battere forte il cuore.

Lo stesso effetto che le faceva da anni ormai.

-L'acqua è in frigo-

Per tutta la cena non aveva fatto altro che ripensare alle sue parole, al suo tono di voce…

Quando era uscita da quella stanza lo aveva fatto con la convinzione di averla ormai allontanata da lei, perché se la conosceva bene avrebbe deciso di andarsene piuttosto che continuare quella farsa. Si era diretta in cucina e aveva cercato di calmare Toy che sembrava intenzionato a chiedere spiegazioni per il comportamento alquanto ambiguo della bionda. Aveva usato parole semplici nella speranza di indurlo a tornare a casa, ma lui si era mostrato molto indulgente accettando di dimenticarsi dell'accaduto prendendo per vere le sue parole.

Gli aveva detto che era nervosa, che aveva frainteso la situazione senza dargli ulteriori spiegazioni e lui non ne aveva pretese, perché infondo sapeva fin troppo bene cosa era realmente successo.

Quando poi l'aveva vista tornare in cucina e restare come se nulla fosse successo, aveva capito una cosa molto importante, la stessa cosa che l'aveva portata a rinchiudersi in se stessa, a fissarla per tutta la serata: era rimasta per _lei._ Era stata _lei_ a convincerla a restare non ne aveva dubbio.

Come non aveva dubbi che l'unico scopo di Sabri era quello di allontanarla da lei e Haruka sembrava completamene inconsapevole.

Aveva trascorso l'intera cena ad osservare come accettava senza protestare il suo tocco, aveva sussultato ogni volta che quelle dita toccavano con sicurezza la sua pelle, come se lo avessero sempre fatto e nella sua mente non faceva altro che ripensare a come, al suo tocco, la bionda si fosse sottratta.

Il cuore era diventato così pesante…

Senza pensare alle conseguenze, si era alzata e l'aveva seguita in cucina perché aveva bisogno di parlare con lei.

Aveva bisogno di farle capire come erano andate veramente le cose…

Era di spalle, con le mani appoggiate al bancone…

-L'acqua è in frigo- sussurrò con il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto.

Aveva paura…

Una terribile paura di aver rovinato tutto…

Haruka rimase immobile senza dire nulla, continuando a darle le spalle.

-Haruka? - mormorò, facendo un passo in avanti per avvicinarsi

-Torna di là-

-Ascoltami per favore- insistette, affiancandosi a lei -Lasciami parlare…. Spiegare-

-Non devi spiegarmi nulla… ho capito fin troppo bene-

-Mi dispiace Haruka…scusa…ma…-

-Non devi scusarti se è quello che volevi-

-Haruka non…- iniziò, appoggiandole la mano sul braccio.

-Non toccarmi-

Sentì il cuore sprofondare quando con uno scatto allontanò il braccio dalle sue dita, facendo un passo di lato per allontanarsi da lei.

-La tua amica mi odia- disse senza pensare, ormai sopraffatta da quella situazione: per l'ennesima volta l'aveva allontanata.

-Cosa centra Sabri adesso? -

-Cosa le hai detto di me? Sembra conoscermi bene mentre io non sapevo della sua esistenza-

-Lascia Sabri fuori da tutto questo-

-Sei stata tu a metterla in mezzo…-

-Michiru… te lo ripeto…lasciala fuori-

Sorrise amaramente a quelle parole, mentre avvertiva un dolore al petto

-È una minaccia Haruka? - chiese, guardandola negli occhi -siamo arrivati a questo? -

La vide irrigidirsi a quella domanda e la cosa le fece male: era la prima volta che provava quei sentimenti così contrastanti nell'averla di fronte.

-Lei prova qualcosa per te…-

-Non dire stronzate-

-Cosa è successo tra voi? -

-Questi non sono affari tuoi-

-Non puoi parlarmi così…- mormorò, combattendo con l'impulso di risponderle con il suo stesso tono, ottenendo solo di peggiorare la situazione.

-E tu non puoi continuare a trattarmi così…-

Non lo disse con risentimento, né con rancore e questo Michiru lo capì. Capì chiaramente che quello che spingeva la bionda a trattarla in quel modo era dolore.

Dolore che aveva provocato lei con il suo comportamento.

Lo stesso dolore che provava lei ogni volta che la vedeva al fianco di Sabri.

Ogni volta che vedeva le dita dell'altra sfiorare la sua pelle.

La stessa pelle che smaniava di sentire a contatto con la sua.

-Ho sbagliato Haruka… sembra che io non sappia fare altro ultimamente ma ti prego…- si avvicinò alla bionda, fermandosi di fronte a lei a pochi centimetri di distanza -guardami Haruka- le afferrò la camicia stringendola forte tra le dita tremanti -Credimi quando ti dico che non avrei mai voluto farti del male-

Sentì la voce tremarle e gli occhi bruciarle, deglutì e si sentì sprofondare quando avvertì le dita di Haruka stringersi intorno ai suoi polsi per staccarla dalla camicia.

-È meglio se torniamo di là- affermò, lasciandole andare le mani, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lei.

Stava provando anche lei le sue stesse emozioni, glielo leggeva negli occhi, nel respiro affannato e nell'esigenza di mettere distanza tra loro. Senza riflettere le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani avvicinandolo al suo viso, mentre si alzava sulle punte.

Rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi senza dire nulla, con le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza e i respiri che si mescolavano.

Sospirò di sollievo quando nei suoi occhi lesse il suo stesso desiderio, il suo stesso tormento e sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe fatto nulla.

Toccava a lei farlo…

Si protese maggiormente verso di lei fino a quando le labbra toccarono le sue. Fu immediatamente invasa da quella sensazione meravigliosa che provava ogni volta che la baciava. Il cuore galoppava nel suo petto furioso, gioendo del contatto con quelle labbra calde e morbide.

E anche se la bionda sembrava impassibile, sapeva benissimo che anche lei stava provando qualcosa, lo aveva capito da come i suoi occhi si erano dilatati per la sorpresa e da come il suo corpo si era teso. Schiuse le labbra per sfiorarla con la lingua, sospirando a quel contatto. Non le importava più nulla, vederla con lei le aveva fatto capire che non poteva perderla…

Che non voleva perderla…

Avvertì le mani di Haruka appoggiarsi sui suoi fianchi per poi stringerla e attirarla a sé, mentre rispondeva con impeto e passione al suo bacio. Sentì un fuoco esplodere nel suo petto per poi espandersi in tutto il suo corpo. Lasciò il suo volto per cingerle le braccia al collo e far aderire il corpo al suo, mentre la bionda aveva ormai preso il controllo della situazione. La cercava con disperazione, stringendola forte fino a farle male e la cosa le piaceva, tanto da farla gemere nella sua bocca.

Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato erano entrambe sconvolte dalla passione che le aveva coinvolte

-Cosa mi stai facendo? - ansimò la bionda, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua mentre allentava la presa sui suoi fianchi.

-Haruka- mormorò, appoggiandole le mani sul viso

-Non puoi continuare così, Michiru- sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi -non puoi prenderti gioco di me. Non puoi farmi ancora del male-

E anche se quelle parole la ferirono, sapeva che le aveva fatto del male, lo aveva capito quella sera.

-Guardami Haruka- mormorò, staccandosi lievemente da lei -apri gli occhi e dimmi cosa vedi nei miei. Una volta riuscivi a capirmi, mostrami che non è cambiato nulla-

 _Mostrami che lei non ha preso il mio posto_

Rimasero a fissarsi senza dire nulla, cullandosi in quel silenzio carico di parole non dette, di un significato che solo loro riuscivano a capire.

-Haruka sei per caso annegata? -

Sussultò nell'udire la voce, fin troppo allegra di Sabri, che la portò a staccare le mani dal volto di Haruka e fare un passo indietro. Le mani di Haruka però la strinsero forte, impedendole di allontanarsi.

-Arrivo subito- affermò la bionda, restando ancorata a lei -tu torna di là-

-Ma cosa sta succedendo? -

-Nulla Sabri- la sentì abbandonare la sua presa per poi staccarsi e voltarsi verso l'amica -vai di là ora arriviamo anche noi-

Il tono di voce di Haruka non le piacque: sembrava che volesse tranquillizzarla e la cosa la infastidiva, come la infastidiva lo sguardo che le stava rivolgendo Sabri.

-Vi ricordo che lui è nella stanza accanto- disse Sabri con disprezzo, continuando a fissarla in quel modo, come se volesse accusarla di qualcosa.

-Ma che problema hai? - sbottò, incapace di trattenersi. Non le piaceva essere giudicata da una persona che non conosceva. Che aveva come unico scopo quello di allontanarla da Haruka. Sapeva benissimo che Toy era nella stanza accanto, anche se lo aveva completamente ignorato, non aveva bisogno di lei per ricordarlo.

-Quella che ha un problema non sono certo io, mia cara- sibilò, sorridendole beffarda, consapevole di averla in pugno con quella storia.

-Adesso basta! Sabri ti ho detto di andare di là-

Vide la ragazza annuire alle parole di Haruka e fare qualche passo indietro, lanciandole uno sguardo carico d'odio prima di uscire dalla cucina.

-Vai anche tu, Michiru- sussurrò la bionda, dandole le spalle -io vi raggiungo dopo-

Il resto della serata trascorse in una specie di limbo dove non faceva altro che ripensare le sensazioni di averla avuta di nuovo tra le mani, di aver assaporato di nuovo le sue labbra. Si era ripromessa di non cascarci più, aveva creduto di aver capito i suoi sbagli, promettendo a se stessa di non cascarci di nuovo e invece…

Quando Michiru l'aveva afferrata il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata, mentre aveva sentito le gambe tremare per l'eccitazione. Aveva ricambiato quel bacio perché era quello che voleva, e nel momento in cui aveva sfiorato di nuovo la sua lingua si era ripromessa che avrebbe fatto tutto per farla sua.

Quello che la legava a Michiru era troppo forte per ignorarlo ed era suo dovere lottare per averlo.

Era rimasta ad osservarla in silenzio, mentre gli altri parlavano e il senso di colpa per come l'aveva trattata era ritornato più forte di prima. In quella cucina lei non aveva detto nulla su quello che era successo nella sua camera, ma sapeva benissimo di averla ferita.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi non faceva altro che rivedere la sua espressione, e ogni volta il suo cuore mancava un battito.

Doveva chiederle scusa…

-Finalmente è finita- sospirò Michiru, chiudendo la porta e appoggiando la fronte su di essa.

Era stata una serata difficile e lei la capiva, senza riflettere sulle sue azioni, avanzò verso di lei per fermarsi a pochi centimetri da lei, le circondò la vita con le braccia, appoggiandosi alla sua schiena.

-Non lo hai salutato- le mormorò all'orecchio, sfiorandole la guancia con la sua. Non le era sfuggito come avesse evitato con impassibilità il suo tentativo di baciarla, come aveva notato lo sguardo confuso di lui che si era rialzato e era andato via.

-Tu invece l'hai salutata fin troppo bene- sussurrò, continuando ad avere la testa appoggiata alla porta.

-Non c'è nulla tra me e Sabri- ribadì con calma, stringendola ancora più forte.

-E a lei lo hai detto? -

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere nel sentire l'ostilità nella sua voce, avvertendo subito il corpo dell'altra irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia.

-Mi piaci quando fai la gelosa- affermò, baciandole la guancia -Sabri è etero- cercò di tranquillizzarla, anche se questo nuovo lato di Michiru le piaceva molto.

-Dicono questo anche di me- mormorò, voltando appena la testa verso di lei per guardarla -anche io posso essere considerata etero-

-E non lo sei? -

-Non è serata Haruka- si lamentò l'altra, scostando la testa dalla porta -non è davvero il caso, ho la testa che sta per scoppiare non ho proprio voglia di giocare-

-Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto Michiru…- dichiarò all'improvviso, affondando il viso nel suo collo, non volendo affrontare i suoi occhi -oddio se ripenso alle parole che ho…-

-Perdonami-

-Cosa? - alzò il viso, fissandola confusa -cosa dovrei perdonarti? - le chiese, scostandosi da lei quando l'altra si mosse.

-Non era mia intenzione… non avevo capito il male che ti stavo facendo… cioè sapevo che…-

-Frena, frena, non sto capendo nulla- disse, facendo un passo indietro per permetterle di voltarsi verso di lei.

-Quando ti ho chiesto di aspettarmi non avevo immaginato cosa avresti potuto provare nel vedermi con lui. L'ho capito questa sera, vedendoti con lei. Vedere come accettavi il suo tocco mentre rifiutavi il mio…-

Sentì il cuore far male nel petto al suono di quelle parole dette con dolore: non era un'accusa, era solo il suo modo di farle capire come si fosse sentita.

-Michiru io…-

-No, lasciami parlare… se in quella cucina hai provato solo la metà di quello che ho provato io… Haruka perdonami ti prego… sono stata una stupida… rimedierò, te lo prometto…-

Le afferrò il viso con mani tremanti, incapace di controllare quella sensazione di calore che le stava facendo battere forte il cuore.

Gli occhi di Michiru colmi di lacrime…

Le sue parole…

Il tono con cui le aveva pronunciate…

S'impossessò con fervore delle sue labbra, invadendola con il suo calore, baciandola con tutta la passione che quelle parole le avevano scatenato.

-Perché non mi hai parlato di lei? - mormorò Michiru quando le labbra di Haruka le diedero la possibilità di farlo.

-L'ho fatto… ti ho detto di Sabri-

-C'è stato qualcosa fra voi? -

-Ancora con questa storia Michiru? -

-Tu sai tutto di me, rispondimi per favore-

-Non è vero…credimi- affermò, lasciandola andare, seccata dalla piega che stava prendendo la discussione. Non aveva nessuna voglia di affrontare quella discussione in quel momento, non quando l'unica cosa che voleva fare era stringerla forte a sé e riempirsi del suo odore.

-Cos'è che non sai? -

Si staccò da lei, sospirando esasperata -Hai fatto l'amore con lui? -

-Cosa centra questo adesso? -

E quella era la risposta che non avrebbe voluto sentire, ma che in cuor suo già sapeva.

-Hai detto che so tutto di te, beh questo non lo so-

-Stai cercando una scusa per allontanarmi da te? -

-Lascia perdere Michiru… mi hai già risposto- disse, dirigendosi verso il divano e sedendosi rassegnata, perché lei aveva sempre pensato che fosse successo. Michiru e Toy stavano insieme da molto tempo e infondo era normale cercare quell'intimità che solo l'unione di due corpi può dare.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre l'altra rimase immobile non sapendo cosa fare.

-Vieni qua- bisbigliò, allungando una mano verso di lei, incitandola ad avvicinarsi perché era consapevole che era inutile insistere su quell'argomento -Solo un bacio- mormorò, afferrandole la mano e facendola fermare tra le sue gambe.

-Anche tra noi…-

-Non è la stessa cosa- la interruppe, alzando il viso per fissarla negli occhi -con te è diverso-

-Se lo dici tu- disse Michiru con sarcasmo, sfiorandole la guancia.

-Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti, Michiru- bisbigliò, appoggiando la mano sulla sua -non farlo… solo perché non te lo dico…- allungò un braccio per afferrarla dietro la testa e avvicinarla a sé -Sei importante per me- mormorò quando la fronte di Michiru si appoggiò alla sua -L'unica cosa che conti veramente per me- continuò con gli occhi incollati nei suoi.

Vide gli occhi di Michiru colmarsi di lacrime, il labbro inferiore tremare leggermente mentre le sorrideva debolmente, nel banale tentativo di trattenersi dal piangere.

-Perdonami- ansimò, quando fu ormai impossibile trattenere le lacrime che prepotenti uscirono dai suoi occhi. Odiava vederla piangere, non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo.

-Non piangere- bisbigliò, asciugandole le lacrime che stavano bagnando il suo viso -Andrà tutto bene- continuò, afferrandole il volto con entrambe le mani costringendola a guardarla negli occhi. Aveva pronunciato quelle parole nel tentativo di convincere entrambe che tutto sarebbe andato bene, anche se in fondo non ne era così convinta. La situazione era andata troppo oltre.

Rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi, specchiandosi l'una negli occhi dell'altra.

-Ti amo- sussurrò all'improvviso Michiru, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassandosi per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua -È te che voglio-

Sentì un tuffo al cuore nel sentirla pronunciare quelle parole, le mani iniziarono a tremarle mentre si fece difficile respirare.

-Michiru…- balbettò, non sapendo cosa dire, o meglio non trovando la forza di dirle che anche lei provava la stessa cosa.

-Non devi dire nulla, okay? Volevo solo dirtelo- precisò l'altra, sfiorandole delicatamente il viso.

Senza pensarci due volte, l'attirò a sé impossessandosi delle sue labbra, invadendola con la sua lingua con forza e prepotenza, sopraffatta dalle emozioni che quelle parole le avevano scatenato. Per molto tempo aveva sognato di sentire le sue labbra dire che l'amava e ora era tutto così potente e difficile da gestire. Sentì l'altra rispondere al suo attacco con la stessa passione, gemendo quando avvertì le sue dita afferrarle i capelli e stringerli con forza. Sentì il ginocchio di Michiru appoggiarsi sul divano, tra le sue gambe per farsi leva e spingersi verso di lei, obbligandola a gettare indietro la testa. Riusciva ad avvertire il calore del suo corpo, sentiva il suo seno sfiorarla e il desiderio stava diventando ingestibile. Le appoggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, bloccandola con gentilezza.

-Ho sognato questo momento tante volte- ansimò la bionda, quando si staccarono, alzando una mano per sfiorarle il viso.

-Ho avuto paura di averti perso- bisbigliò Michiru, chiudendo gli occhi, godendosi quelle dita che continuavano a sfiorarla.

Non rispose…

Non sapeva cosa risponderle, si limitò a fissarla mentre i pensieri tornarono di nuovo prepotenti ad invaderla.

-A cosa pensi? - le sussurrò, accarezzandole delicatamente le sopracciglia.

-A nulla- rispose, lasciandosi andare allo schienale del divano.

-Non mentirmi- l'ammonì Michiru, spostandosi per sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle.

-Ora sì che sto pensando a qualcosa- sussurrò maliziosa, appoggiando le mani sulle sue gambe, guardandola intensamente.

-Stupida- balbettò, muovendosi leggermente -non credere di riuscire a distrarmi-

Avvertì le dita di Michiru afferrarle delicatamente il viso, inducendola a fissarla negli occhi

-Parlami Haruka. Dimmi cosa ti turba-

Chiuse gli occhi sopraffatta da quell'emozione che inspiegabilmente la stava invadendo, sentì il cuore battere forte mentre un nodo alla gola le rendeva difficile anche respirare. Con lei così vicina si sentiva così vulnerabile e non riusciva a gestire tutte quelle sensazioni.

-Sembra tutto così… irreale- mormorò, inspirando profondamente il suo odore -sembra un sogno- bisbigliò, afferrandole la mano destra e posandole un bacio sulle dita.

-Non è un sogno-

Aprì gli occhi e sospirò, si avvicinò a lei e nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo -Dimmi che è tutto vero- bisbigliò, tremando leggermente quando avvertì le braccia di Michiru stringerla forte.

-Sono qui Haruka e non vado da nessuna parte. Domani chiarirò le cose con Toy… non posso farlo per telefono-

-Aspetto questo momento da tanto e adesso…-

-Adesso…cosa? - la spronò, quando capì che non avrebbe continuato la frase.

-Sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? -

-Ma perché mi chiedi questo ora? - chiese confusa, spingendola leggermente per avere la possibilità di guardarla

-Rispondimi, Michiru- insistette la bionda

-Io ti avrei scelto anche sei mesi fa… tu piuttosto ti sei pentita? - le chiese, sfidandola con gli occhi.

-No- rispose senza esitazione.

-E allora perché cerchi sempre di allontanarti da me? -

-Sono stanca Michiru, non possiamo continuare così. Voglio che tu capisca che ho smesso di giocare-

-Haruka…-

-Lasciami finire… fino ad ora mi sono limitata ad accettare tutto quello che decidevi tu, ora però è diverso- allungò la mano destra per appoggiarla sul suo viso -ora combatterò, non accetterò di dividerti con qualcun altro. Voglio la tua vita intera. -

-È già tua Haruka- bisbigliò con voce tremante -Sei sempre stata la persona più importante per me, non potrei mai pentirmi di amarti- mormorò, appoggiando la mano su quella della bionda, che la stava accarezzando.

Rimase in silenzio, ritrovandosi per l'ennesima volta incapace di rispondere a tanta sincerità, del tutto impreparata alla reazione del suo cuore a quella dichiarazione che da tempo aspettava.

-Io Ti Amo- ribadì, scandendo ogni singola parola, avvicinandosi fino a sfiorarle la punta del naso con la sua.

Rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi senza dire niente, limitandosi a godersi appieno l'intensità del momento.

Batté velocemente le palpebre sentendo gli occhi bruciare per le lacrime che prepotenti chiedevano di uscire.

Lacrime di gioia che la bionda però non lasciò venir fuori.

Allungò il viso e appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Michiru, baciandola lentamente, sfiorandole il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua, fino a quando non avvertì le labbra dell'altra schiudersi per accoglierla.

Ogni volta che la baciava il suo corpo reagiva autonomamente, aspirando a un contatto più intimo. Bramava sentire il calore della sua pelle, di sentire i suoi gemiti…

Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli soffici, approfondendo il bacio mentre con la mano sinistra le accarezzò la gamba, risalendo piano verso l'alto.

-Voglio fare l'amore con te- le ansimò con le labbra ancora attaccate alle sue, per poi riprendere a baciarla. La sentì muoversi sulle sue gambe, gemere alle sue carezze…

Lasciò scivolare la mano lungo il collo per spostarsi sul suo seno, accarezzandolo con dita tremanti, desiderando toglierle quel vestito per poter toccare la sua pelle.

-Haruka…- la sentì ansimare quando con la mano sinistra arrivò al suo inguine -as…petta-

Si bloccò, spostandosi da lei per guardarla confusa: aveva il viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi di desiderio e il respiro affannato -Non vuoi? -

-Non qui- mormorò, scendendo dalle sue gambe -la nostra prima volta deve essere in camera- affermò, allungando una mano -Andiamo-

Afferrò la sua mano con decisione e la seguì.


	9. Capitolo 8

**Capitolo 8**

Calore

Si era sempre chiesta cosa si provasse, ogni volta che guardava un film, che si ritrovava a leggere un romanzo erotico, si soffermava sempre a chiedersi cosa si provasse davvero…

Leggeva quelle parole e nella sua mente si ritrovava a chiedersi se fosse tutto vero, o solo frutto di una fervida immaginazione.

Svegliarsi circondata dalle braccia della persona amata, avvertire il suo corpo schiacciato al tuo, sentire il suo respiro regolare, il suo odore avvolgerti mentre ti tiene stretta…

Da ragazza si era sempre ritrovare ad immaginarsi avvolta da braccia forti, schiacciata ad un petto ampio e muscoloso mentre mani grandi e ruvide la toccavano, regalandole brividi…

E ogni volta non era mai riuscita a capire cosa si provasse realmente…

La prima cosa che percepì quando si svegliò quella mattina fu calore.

Un calore che l'avvolgeva come una coperta, facendola sentire rilassata, al sicuro, appagata come non lo era mai stata.

E anche se non avvertiva dietro di sé un petto ampio e muscoloso, ma rotondità; anche se a stringerla non erano braccia forti e mani grandi e ruvide, ma sottili ed eleganti proprio come le sue, poteva finalmente affermare che tutte quelle parole lette sui libri erano realtà.

Sorrise felice, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi perché voleva prolungare quel momento di totale beatitudine ancora un po'.

 _Voglio_ _fare l'amore con te_

Avvertì il cuore battere velocemente nel ripensare alle parole che la bionda le aveva ansimato con le labbra attaccate alle sue. La sensazione incredibile di sentire quelle labbra desiderarla e bramarla, accompagnate da quelle parole ansimate con voce roca di desiderio.

Strinse forte gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare dai ricordi.

 _-La nostra prima volta deve essere in camera-_

 _Aveva stretto la sua mano e l'aveva sentita tremare proprio come stava facendo lei. Con il cuore che le galoppava nel petto si era diretta nella sua camera, aprendo la porta con dita tremanti mentre la consapevolezza del corpo caldo di Haruka che la seguiva, la rendeva ansiosa. Entrò in camera, lasciando andare le dita della bionda, fissando il letto che di lì a poco le avrebbe accolte._

 _-Michiru? -_

 _Si voltò, rasserenandosi quando lesse le sue stesse emozioni negli occhi dell'altra. Fece qualche passo verso la bionda, fermandosi a pochissimi centimetri da lei. Rimase immobile a specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, fino a quando avvertì le dita di Haruka afferrarla per i fianchi e attirarla a sé._

 _Era incredibile come le sue mani avessero la capacità di trasmetterle un calore, capace di incendiare parti del suo copro che non aveva mai immaginato. Chiuse gli occhi quando vide il viso dell'altra avvicinarsi al suo, appoggiando le labbra sulle sue e baciandola con gentilezza e amore, abbandonando il suo fianco sinistro per appoggiare la mano sul suo viso._

 _-Sei sicura? -_

 _Aprì gli occhi per specchiarsi di nuovo in quelli di lei_

 _-Non possiamo più tornare indietro dopo- sussurrò, accarezzandole dolcemente il viso._

 _Nei suoi occhi poteva leggere il timore di un suo rifiuto, gli stessi occhi verdi che pochi istanti prima erano carichi di desiderio e che le avevano riscaldato il cuore._

 _Intrecciò le mani dietro al suo collo, alzandosi sulle punte e baciandola: le parole erano diventate inutile, era arrivato il momento di passare ai fatti. Schiuse le labbra, succhiandole il labbro inferiore, avanzando fino a schiacciare il proprio corpo su quello della bionda. Era una sensazione indescrivibile sentire il calore di quel corpo, nonostante i vestiti._

 _Avvertì le mani di Haruka afferrarla di nuovo per i fianchi con mani decise e farla voltare per poi schiacciarla con la schiena alla porta, mentre lasciava aderire il corpo al suo._

 _Le labbra di Haruka la bramavano con frenesia, invadendola e costringendola a reclinare indietro la testa per accoglierla. Ad occhi chiusi si lasciò andare al gioco di labbra e lingua che le stava facendo tremare le gambe._

 _-Sei bellissima- sussurrò, tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre intrufolò una gamba tra le sue, schiacciandosi a lei._

 _La bocca di Haruka si staccò dalla sua per baciarle il collo, salendo lentamente verso l'orecchio, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, respirando pesantemente._

 _Avvertì le mani della bionda iniziare a vagare lungo il suo corpo, portandola ad inarcarsi quando le sfiorò il seno, mentre in lei cresceva prepotente la voglia di sentirla, di liberare entrambe di quegli abiti che erano diventati di troppo, addirittura fastidiosi sulla pelle che bruciava di desiderio._

 _-Haruka…- ansimò, quando la mano destra della bionda, scese fino all'orlo del vestito alzandolo per afferrarle la gamba e alzarla, spingendo il bacino in avanti._

 _Con mani tremanti afferrò la camicia della bionda, alzandola per poter toccare la pelle calda della schiena, mentre con le labbra rispondeva con ardore all'assalto dell'altra che si era impossessata di nuovo delle sue labbra._

 _-Voltati- le ordinò, lasciandole andare la gamba e staccandosi da lei._

 _Aprì gli occhi per guardarla per poi girarsi come le aveva chiesto, appoggiando le mani sulla porta, perché non era sicura delle sue gambe. Percepì le dita dell'altra accarezzarla delicatamente le spalle nude, afferrare la zip del vestito e tirarla verso il basso, facendo così aprire l'abito. Le mani indugiarono sulla sua pelle regalandole brividi di piacere._

 _Sussultò leggermente quando avvertì le labbra morbide e calde dell'altra appoggiarsi sulla sua pelle per poi lasciarle un bacio -sei stupenda- mormorò, mentre con le mani accompagnava il vestito lungo le sue braccia, lasciandola in reggiseno._

 _Sentì la camicia della bionda solleticarle la pelle nuda della schiena, quando l'afferrò, stringendola forte a sé._

 _-Ho sognato questo momento…- ansimò con la bocca premuta sul suo orecchio, risalendo con le mani lungo il suo addome fino ad afferrarle un seno -ti desidero così tanto- ansò, con la bocca premuta dietro l'orecchio._

 _Schiuse leggermente le labbra, lasciando uscire un gemito incontrollato quando le labbra di Haruka iniziarono a lasciarle baci languidi e caldi, proprio dietro l'orecchio, scaturendo in lei brividi di puro piacere. Allungando il braccio destro all'indietro, affondò le dita nei soffici capelli biondi dell'altra, spingendola di più verso il suo collo, inducendola a continuare proprio in quel punto._

 _Le afferrò il mento costringendola a voltare il viso verso il suo per tornare di nuovo a baciarla con trasporto. La lingua di Haruka stuzzicava la sua, le labbra accarezzavano le sue alternando l'irruenza con la gentilezza. Si voltò tra le sue braccia, allacciando le braccia al suo collo e stringendosi forte a lei. Il vestito scivolò lungo il suo corpo, fino a fermarsi ai suoi piedi, lasciandola in reggiseno e slip, ma la cosa non le importava: aveva solo voglia di sentire il corpo nudo dell'altra scontrarsi con la sua pelle. Aveva bisogno di appagare quel calore insopportabile e delizioso che avvertiva nella sua intimità. Con mani tremanti e movimenti frenetici, afferrò la camicia della bionda, cercando di sbottonarla. Non era mai stato così complicato quell'azione come in quel momento, trovava i bottini troppo piccoli e le mani di Haruka, che si erano posate sulle sue natiche, non l'aiutavano nell'impresa._

 _La sentì ridere con le labbra attaccate alle sue, per poi afferrarle le mani e stringerle appena -Lascia, faccio io-_

 _Si sentì improvvisamente a disagio, vergognandosi della sua inesperienza e della sua impazienza. Abbassò il viso, cercando di nascondere il rossore che le faceva sentire caldo al viso: non era abituata a quella sensazione di disagio, non con lei._

 _-Ecco fatto-_

 _Alzò il viso e sorrise quando vide la camicia di Haruka ancora abbottonata per metà, buttata sul pavimento a pochi centimetri da loro._

 _Anche lei non era riuscita nell'intento._

 _Haruka avanzò verso di lei, scostandole con amore i capelli per fermarli dietro l'orecchio, sfiorandole la pelle del viso -Cosa c'è di divertente? - mormorò, avvicinando il corpo al suo._

 _-Nulla- bisbigliò, alzando il viso verso il suo: sentiva quelle labbra attirarla come una calamita e non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare, voleva solo sentirle sulle sue._

 _-Non prendermi in giro- protestò, afferrandole la nuca e stringendo forte i capelli tre le dita._

 _-Non lo farei mai- bisbigliò, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi nudi, per poi stringerla a sé._

 _-Lo stai facendo…- sussurrò, avvicinando il viso fino a sfiorarle il naso con il suo -i tuoi occhi stanno ridendo di me…-_

 _-Oh Haruka… stai zitta e baciami- l'attirò a sé, gemendo quando entrò in contatto con la sua pelle, chiudendo gli occhi lasciandosi andare a quelle labbra, che sapevano esattamente come baciarla._

 _Avvertiva le dita di Haruka stringerle forte i capelli, obbligandola a seguire i suoi movimenti per approfondire il bacio. La sua lingua stuzzicarla, il seno schiacciarsi al suo, la mano sinistra che le afferrava con vigore il sedere, schiacciandola a sé…_

 _Con movimenti febbrili afferrò il bottone dei pantaloni: voleva toccarla, voleva sentirla, era ormai arrivata al limite._

 _-Aspetta- affermò, bloccandole le mani -non ti muovere- si staccò da lei, dirigendosi verso il letto, lasciandola in piedi con le labbra che bruciavano per il bacio appena scambiato. Restò immobile e confusa a fissare la bionda che con velocità scostava le lenzuola dal letto, aggiustava i cuscini e si sedeva sul lato del letto._

 _-Ora vieni qui- mormorò, allungando una mano -voglio guardarti-_

 _Solo allora si ricordò di indossare solo il reggiseno e gli slip e lo sguardo che le stava lanciando la bionda, seduta a gambe aperte le fece sentire un immenso calore espandersi in tutto il suo corpo, intensificandosi in un punto preciso del suo corpo. Alzò il piede, per liberarsi dal suo vestito ammucchiato ai suoi piedi, avanzando lentamente verso di lei con il rumore dei tacchi che spezzava quello dei loro respiri._

 _La luce di desiderio che illuminava gli occhi della bionda era un qualcosa di straordinario, e sapere che era lei a farla brillare in quel modo le diede un brivido che corse lungo la sua schiena._

 _Afferrò la sua mano, proprio come aveva fatto poco prima, e avanzò di qualche passo, fermandosi tra le sue gambe, mentre l'altra continuava a guardare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, soffermandosi su ogni lembo di pelle scoperta e non._

 _-Sei stupenda- bisbigliò, circondandole la vita con un braccio mentre lei appoggiò la mano destra sul suo viso._

 _-Anche tu non sei niente male- ammiccò, accarezzandole il viso per scendere lungo il suo collo._

 _La bionda appoggiò la fronte sul suo addome solleticandola con il suo respiro._

 _Le circondò i fianchi con entrambe le braccia, abbracciandola forte._

 _Affondò il viso nella sua pelle calda, appoggiandole le labbra appena sotto il reggiseno, facendola sussultare appena -sei così morbida- sussurrò, lasciandole baci piccoli, mentre le mani le accarezzavano la schiena._

 _Inarcò la schiena e gemette senza vergogna quando la lingua calda della bionda, affondò nel suo ombelico, lambendo e leccando con passione. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, spingendole la testa contro la sua pelle, smaniosa di sentirla, di provare quel calore che la faceva impazzire._

 _-Haru…ra- ansimò, quando si spostò con le labbra sull'elastico degli slip, pregandola silenziosamente di non fermarsi, di scendere dove lei aveva bisogno. Dove il suo corpo reclamava quelle labbra. Combatté con l'istinto di spingerla con forza verso il basso, stringendo forte i suoi capelli tra le dita, allentando la presa solo quando sentì un gemito nascere dalle labbra dell'altra._

 _-Ho ancora bisogno dei miei capelli, Michiru- bisbigliò, mentre le dita salirono lungo la schiena, fermandosi sui gancetti del reggiseno._

 _La sua voce roca…._

 _Le sue dita che cercavano di sganciarle il reggiseno…_

 _Quella sensazione di andare a fuoco…_

 _Stava diventando tutto troppo da gestire, aveva bisogno di lei._

 _Tolse le mani dai capelli per portarli dietro alla schiena -Lascia, faccio io-_

 _-So sganciare un reggiseno, Michiru- rispose la bionda nell'esatto istante in cui riuscì a farlo._

 _Aprì la bocca per replicare, ma le si mozzò il respiro quando le labbra della bionda s'impossessarono di un capezzolo, succhiandolo con dolcezza, con occhi chiusi. Strinse forte le dita intorno alle braccia dell'altra, mentre respirava pesantemente, sconvolta dalla sensazione che quel tocco le stava regalando. Sentiva le gambe tremarle, mentre la bionda continuava a stuzzicarla con le labbra e con la lingua il seno destro e a palpare l'altro._

 _Non era mai stata baciata in quel modo, certo con lui aveva sperimentato qualcosa, si erano toccati, lui aveva toccato lei, si erano baciati, ma le sensazioni erano completamente diverse._

 _Anche quella notte, quando lui l'aveva presa non era stato speciale._

 _Affondò per l'ennesima volta le dita tra i suoi capelli, bloccando con forza la testa sul suo seno, perché il gioco che stava facendo con la lingua era così travolgendo che temeva la possibilità che l'altra si fermasse._

 _-I…capelli…- l'ammonì la bionda un attimo prima di afferrarle il capezzolo tra i denti e stringere appena, facendola gemere di dolore misto a piacere._

 _Inarcò la schiena, buttando la testa all'indietro, spingendo il seno verso l'altra che aveva invertito le posizioni, baciando e succhiando l'altro seno, mentre con la mano le accarezzò la coscia nuda. Spinta ormai da un bisogno incontrollabile, alzò una gamba e appoggiò il ginocchio sul letto, sfiorando la gamba, ancora coperta, della bionda._

 _-Chiudi le gambe- ordinò, alzando anche l'altra gamba e appoggiandola sul letto, sedendosi sulle sue gambe, facendo ondeggiare lentamente i fianchi. Afferrò il volto della bionda con entrambe le mani, obbligandola ad alzare la testa -Ho bisogno di te- ansò, per poi afferrarle il labbro inferiore e succhiarlo forte._

 _La reazione dell'altra fu immediata: la afferrò per le gambe, si alzò e voltandosi la schiantò sul letto, sovrastandola col proprio corpo, baciandola forte mentre con la mano destra le accarezzò tutto il corpo, fermandosi proprio dove il suo desiderio si era concentrato._

 _-Di cosa hai bisogno? - la stuzzicò, accarezzandola e nonostante gli slip, quel tocco riuscì ad incendiarla ancora di più._

 _-Di…te…- boccheggiò, alzando il bacino per sentire di più._

 _La vide sorridere orgogliosa della sua reazione, mentre continuava a torturarla, con baci ai seni e carezze intime, senza mai toccarla veramente._

 _Afferrò con decisione i pantaloni dell'altra, spingendoli inutilmente verso il basso -Spogliati-_

 _E lei lo fece: si allontanò da lei, si liberò delle scarpe, afferrò l'orlo dei pantaloni abbassandoli fino ai piedi, liberandosene completamente aiutandosi con le gambe, il tutto senza mai staccare gli occhi da Michiru, che facendo scontrare i piedi tra loro si liberò delle scarpe._

 _-Quelle potevi anche tenerle- disse la bionda, seguendola sul letto, sovrastandola, facendosi leva con le mani affondate nel materasso per non pesarle -ho sempre sognato di farlo mentre indossi i tacchi-_

 _Aprì le gambe accogliendola senza replicare perché le parole ora erano inutili, le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani per baciarla e farle capire di cosa avesse realmente bisogno in quel momento._

 _E tutto divenne intenso: le labbra di Haruka risposero a quell'urgenza, dedicandosi alla sua pelle con devozione._

 _Le afferrò i seni con entrambe le mani…_

 _Le baciò il collo, affondando il viso nell'incavo della spalla_

 _Mosse ritmicamente i fianchi, solleticandola…_

 _Inarcò la schiena quando con le labbra vagò lungo il suo corpo, fermandosi di nuovo a baciarle l'ombelico, mentre con le dita afferrò l'elastico degli slip. Lo tenne stretto e alzò lo sguardo per guardarla, come se volesse essere sicura di poter continuare._

 _Si limitò ad annuire, incapace di trovare le parole. Alzò appena i fianchi per aiutarla a toglierle quel minuscolo pezzo di stoffa che in quel momento sembrava ingombrante come un'intera coperta. La sentì risalire, facendo strofinare il corpo al suo, impossessandosi di nuovo delle sue labbra mentre la mano destra la sfiorò. Allargò le gambe, spinse il bacino in avanti trattenendo un gemito quando le dita di Haruka iniziarono a toccarla, disegnando movimento circolare sulla sua pelle bollente._

 _Le afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti quando iniziò a farsi strada dentro di lei, fissandola negli occhi._

 _-Sei stupenda- le bisbigliò, continuando a spingersi in lei con calma._

 _Sentì il cuore battere furioso, mentre il suo corpo sembrava muoversi da solo._

 _Stava lentamente perdendo il controllo di alcune parti del suo corpo, lasciandolo nelle sue mani._

 _-Stai bene? -_

 _La sua voce tradiva il suo desiderio._

 _Avrebbe tanto voluto ricambiare, toccarla proprio come stava facendo lei, ma in quel momento non ne aveva la forza._

 _-Ah! - gemette, quando le spinte si fecero più forti_

 _-Michiru…-_

 _-Non… smettere- ansimò, seguendo con il bacino i movimenti dell'altra, mentre ansimava mescolando il suo respiro a quello dell'altra._

 _Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal desiderio che cresceva incontrollato dentro di lei._

 _Avvertiva il respiro affannato di Haruka a pochi centimetri da lei mentre si spingeva sempre più velocemente in lei. Le strinse forte le dita intorno al viso, ansimando con la bocca appoggiata a quella della bionda. La sua mente era ormai andata mentre il cuore galoppava verso quel piacere che avvertiva dove le dita dell'altra si incastravano col suo corpo._

 _Si lasciò andare a quella magnifica sensazione che ad ogni spinta cresceva, fino a esplodere facendola tremare._

 _Si lasciò cadere con la testa sul cuscino, con il respiro affannato e il cuore che batteva furioso, mentre il corpo era ancora scosso dagli ultimi spasmi di piacere. Avvertì il viso di Haruka affondare nell'incavo del suo collo e il respiro affannato solleticarle la pelle._

 _Aprì gli occhi lentamente e quello che vide le fece battere il cuore ancora più violentemente: la mano di Haruka infilata nei suoi slip, mentre con spinte frenetica raggiungeva il suo piacere._

 _-Haruka…- bisbigliò immobile, non sapendo cosa fare._

 _-Shh!-_

 _Percepì il corpo della bionda muoversi velocemente per poi irrigidirsi per un istante…_

 _Sentì un gemito strozzato schiantarsi sulla sua pelle…_

 _Il corpo dell'altra scosso dagli stessi spasmi di piacere che aveva scosso lei poco prima…_

 _La strinse forte a sé, sussurrandole un "Ti amo" con le labbra tra i capelli biondi._

 _Restarono entrambe in silenzio: la bionda cercando di riprendere fiato; l'altra ossessionata da quello che aveva appena visto._

 _-Stai bene? - sussurrò la bionda, staccandosi da lei e sdraiandosi al suo fianco._

 _Michiru non rispose, non sapendo come affrontare l'argomento._

 _Vide la bionda alzarsi per afferrare le lenzuola e coprire i loro corpi: il suo completamente nudo e quello dell'altra con ancora la biancheria._

 _-Ehi? - sussurrò, sdraiandosi di nuovo al suo fianco, coprendo entrambe e, anche se non faceva freddo, la ringraziò in silenzio perché la situazione era diventata un po' strana -A cosa stai pensando? -_

 _-A nulla solo che…- voltò il viso per fissare gli occhi nei suoi: aveva il gomito affondato nel cuscino e la testa appoggiata alla mano. Sembrava così tranquilla, rilassata e i suoi occhi…_

 _Brillavano di una luce che non le aveva mai visto._

 _Non nell'ultimo periodo almeno._

 _-Hai fatto tutto tu… io avrei voluto…ma…- sentiva il viso andare in fiamma per l'imbarazzo, si sentiva una stupida e odiava sentirsi in quel modo._

 _-Parli di quello che ho fatto prima? Ti ha dato fastidio? -_

 _-No- si affrettò a risponderle -avrei voluto…-_

 _La vide sorridere comprensiva mentre avvicinava il viso al suo e le lasciava un bacio sulla punta del naso -Era la tua prima volta, è tutto normale. E poi nell'amore è giusto essere un po' egoisti ogni tanto. Avrai modo di fare di me quello che vuoi la prossima volta, ora cerca solo di goderti quello che hai provato-_

Il solo ricordare quello che era successo le faceva battere forte il cuore: erano sensazioni nuove che faticava a controllare. Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide furono le dita della bionda intrecciate alle sue che la stringevano a sé. Le stesse dita che l'avevano venerata per l'intera notte, facendole conoscere quel piacere che per anni aveva letto nei romanzi. Aveva finalmente sperimentato cosa si provasse nel concedersi alla persona amata.

Si stupì nel constatare che non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per quello che aveva fatto.

Quella notte aveva tradito Toy e lei non riusciva proprio a pentirsene perché fare l'amore con Haruka era la cosa più naturale da fare. Lo aveva desiderato per così tanto tempo che ora le sembrava del tutto normale svegliarsi mezza nuda tra le sue braccia.

Questo faceva di lei una persona orribile?

Non le importava, l'unica cosa veramente importante ora era cercare di aggiustare le cose nel modo meno indolore possibile.

Anche se per lui non provava nulla, doveva comunque cercare di limitare i danni, perché nonostante tutto lui l'amava e lei non voleva ferirlo più di quanto non avesse già fatto.

La sentì muoversi dietro di sé, stringendola di più mentre inspirava a fondo tra i suoi capelli -Che ora è? - chiese con la voce ancora assonnata.

-È quasi ora di alzarsi- rispose, voltandosi per fissarla negli occhi.

-A cosa stai pensando? - le chiese la bionda, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

-A niente- mentì, sfiorandole quel ciuffo ribelle che le ricadeva sugli occhi.

-Non mentirmi, sento il tuo cervello lavorare da qua-

-Dobbiamo parlare, Haruka-

Aprì gli occhi e le sorrise -Buongiorno anche a te- mormorò, allungando il viso e impossessandosi delle sue labbra.

Un bacio dolce, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra che non aveva nulla di erotico ma che, nonostante quello che era successo, ebbe la forza di farle battere forte il cuore.

-Hai un sapore così buono- mormorò la bionda, sfiorandole le labbra con la lingua.

-Haruka…-

-Mi piace quando dici il mio nome… questa notte lo hai detto molte volte…- mormorò, mentre facendosi leva sul materasso, si issava per sovrastarla con il suo corpo, senza però pesarle addosso.

-Sono seria… dobbiamo parlare…-

-Di cosa vuoi parlare- borbottò, intrufolandosi tra le sue gambe, mentre con il volto si tuffava nel suo collo. L'aveva fatto spesso durante tutta la notte: affondava il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e respirava a fondo, come per fare il pieno del suo odore e ogni volta lei rabbrividiva di piacere.

-Lo sai di cosa dobbiamo parlare- ribatté, fingendosi infastidita dal suo atteggiamento.

-Vuoi parlare di lui proprio ora? - chiese, guardandola incredula -mentre stai per fare l'amore con me? - continuò, sfidandola con lo sguardo.

-Ho bisogno di spiegarti una cosa- mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Ok- bisbigliò, spostandosi per rimettersi sdraiata al suo fianco -e io che volevo darti la possibilità di farmi godere- buttò lì con nonchalance, facendola arrossire.

Rimase per un attimo in silenzio, completamente sdraiata, a fissare il soffitto cercando di trovare le parole adatte.

-Ho fatto una cosa orribile, Haruka…- iniziò incerta, afferrando tra le mani il lenzuolo, stritolandolo per l'agitazione -Quando tutto è iniziato non ho pensato neanche per un secondo cosa significasse realmente fare l'amore con te. Nemmeno per un istante ho pensato al fatto che lo stavo tradendo. Non fraintendermi non mi sono pentita e mai lo farò…- si fermò, volgendo per un attimo lo sguardo verso la bionda che, come lei, fissava il soffitto intenta ad ascoltarla -Anche se non lo amo, non voglio ferirlo più di quanto non abbia già fatto... –

-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? -

-Lui mi ama Haruka e io…- si bloccò, non sapendo bene come continuare quando percepì il corpo dell'altra irrigidirsi alle sue parole.

-Non farla lunga, cosa vuoi dirmi? - replicò con un tono di voce che rispecchiava benissimo il suo stato d'animo

-Non è facile…- sussurrò, alzandosi per mettersi con la schiena appoggiata allo schienale, alzò le ginocchia, tenendo il lenzuolo stretto tra le dita per coprirsi.

-Sputa il rospo e falla finita- quasi urlò la bionda, alzandosi per darle le spalle.

-Io voglio te…ma… lo ferirei se…-

-Io ti ho avvisata che non potevi tornare indietro- la interruppe la bionda con voce gelida -è troppo comodo così…-

-Aspetta Haruka, io non voglio tornare come prima…non ci riuscirei- ammise, fissando la schiena dell'altra.

-Fammi capire non vuoi ferirlo ma vuoi continuare a scopare con me? -

-Non essere volgare Haruka- la rimproverò cercando di ignorare l'astio che traspariva dal suo tono di voce.

-Non hai negato- voltò il viso verso di lei per guardarla -Cazzo Michiru… non ci posso credere…mi stai chiedendo di dividerti con lui? - si voltò completamente verso di lei, guardandola con gli occhi sbarrati -Mi stai chiedendo di essere la tua amante? -

 _Amante_

Che brutta parola…

Una semplice parola che rovinava tutto quello che era accaduto tra loro quella notte…

Una parola che stava mettendo in discussione il loro intero rapporto, perché dopo tutti questi anni non poteva davvero pensare che le avrebbe chiesto una cosa del genere.

La guardò negli occhi e quello che vide le fece stringere lo stomaco in una morsa di dolore: era disgusto quello che i suoi occhi esprimevano.

-Lo faresti? - si ritrovò a mormorare, solo per vedere come avrebbe reagito, solo perché la rabbia per averla solo pensato capace di chiederle una cosa del genere le aveva tolto qualsiasi freno

-Lo faresti, Haruka? –

 **AVVISO**

 **La pubblicazione dei capitoli è momentaneamente sospesa, il prossimo capitolo lo pubblicherò l'8 Gennaio.**

 **Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare tutti i lettori che seguono la mia storia.**

 **Auguro un Buon Natale e un Felice Anno Nuovo a tutti!**

 **Grazie d cuore!**


	10. Capitolo 9

**Capitolo 9**

La prima volta che la vide rimase abbagliata dai suoi capelli così particolari, dal suo viso così limpido e gentile, dai suoi occhi color del mare che lasciavano intuire che avesse un bel caratterino; il suo corpo con tutte le curva al posto giusto e le sue gambe…

Nonostante indossasse la divisa, era riuscita a stuzzicare il suo interesse.

La prima volta che si erano fermate a parlare aveva capito che non era solo bella, che sapeva essere anche spiritosa, divertente, sarcastica e intelligente.

La prima volta che si era fermata a guardarla, era stata attratta dalle sue labbra, sempre al naturale che sembravano sempre cosi morbide.

La prima volta che le aveva sorriso aveva sentito il suo cuore iniziare una corsa incontrollata, si era sentita improvvisamente a disagio sotto lo sguardo insistente di quegli occhi azzurro mare.

La prima volta che l'aveva sognata si era svegliata con una strana sensazione, che l'aveva accompagnata per tutta la giornata. Una sensazione che l'aveva portata a sognarla tutte le notti.

La prima volta che l'aveva desiderata, quei sogni si erano trasformati, facendola svegliare di soprassalto con un desiderio quasi doloroso.

La prima volta che si era toccata pensando a lei, il piacere raggiunto era stato fantastico, anche se subito dopo si era sentita una persona orribile, tanto da non riuscire a guardarla negli occhi il giorno dopo.

La prima volta che l'aveva vista con lui era stata sconvolta da un'insensata gelosia, tanto da indurla a mentire perché incapace di gestire la situazione.

La prima volta che l'aveva baciata si era spaventata al tal punto da partire per sei mesi…

La prima volta che l'aveva toccata era stato indimenticabile, aveva sentito le gambe tremare…

La prima volta che aveva sentito i suoi gemiti le si era fermato il cuore dall'emozione di sapere di essere lei a procurarle quei suoni.

La prima volta che era entrata in lei aveva capito che nessuna delle sue fantasie erano riuscite a eguagliare la sensazione che stava provando in quel momento e di certo mai e poi mai, nelle sue fantasie si era ritrovata a litigare al risveglio con lei nuda, tra le lenzuola che odoravano ancora del loro amplesso.

-Lo faresti, Haruka? -

Rimase a fissarla sconvolta, non riuscendo a decifrare il suo sguardo troppo arrabbiata e delusa dalle sue parole. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Michiru le avesse chiesto di…

-Stai scherzando? - si voltò completamente verso di lei, appoggiando le ginocchia sul letto -Ma a che gioco stai giocando? -

Il silenzio di Michiru non fece altro che far aumentare la sua rabbia -Non ti credevo capace di una cosa del genere- affermò, scendendo dal letto -e dimmi come dovrebbe funzionare? - chiese con tono gelido, mentre afferrava i pantaloni dal pavimento -Una notte con lui e una con me? - continuò, infilando prima una gamba e poi l'altra -oppure aspetti che lui se ne vada per infilarti nel mio letto? -

-Haruka…-

-Haruka un corno… cazzo Michiru, ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Dividerti con lui? Non posso…-

Era praticamente impensabile accettare quella proposta, piuttosto avrebbe rinunciato definitivamente a lei.

E anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato difficilissimo, specialmente dopo averla avuta, sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile immaginarla con lui quando non stavano insieme.

Ci era già passata e ora che i suoi sentimenti erano diventati così profondi non avrebbe mai potuto sopportarlo.

Decisa a rinunciare alla proposta, si abbottonò i pantaloni per uscire da quella stanza e rinunciare a lei quando un sospiro dell'altra, un sospiro di sollievo, le fece alzare lo sguardo con ancora più confusione, di quella che aveva prima.

-Cos'era quello? -

-Mi hai spaventato- affermò l'altra, sorridendole debolmente -Ho temuto che avessi accettato-

-Temuto? - chiese disorientata, non riuscendo a capire dove volesse arrivare.

-Non era mia intenzione chiederti una cosa del genere- ammise, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo da lei -ma quando hai… ero curiosa di vedere cosa avresti risposto- bisbigliò, evitando ancora di guardarla, giocherellando con il lenzuolo, visibilmente a disagio.

-Curiosa? - chiese sconcertata dalle parole dell'altra -curiosa… eri curiosa! - si portò le mani tra i capelli, tentando di controllare la rabbia che stava avendo la meglio su di lei -Ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? -

-Tu come hai potuto anche solo pensarla una cosa simile- controbatté l'altra, tornando finalmente a guardarla negli occhi -come hai potuto solo pensare che io potessi stare contemporaneamente con due persone-

-E hai pensato bene di mettermi alla prova? E dimmi sei soddisfatta della mia risposta? -

-Non sono così crudele, Haruka- bisbigliò l'altra -Vederti con Sabri mi ha fatto impazzire-

-Ancora con questa storia, tra me e lei non c'è nulla- puntualizzò esasperata.

-Lo so, l'ho capito. Non arrabbiarti, non volevo accusarti, voglio solo farti capire che so cosa provi quando mi vedi con lui-

 _Assurdo!_

Sembrava tutto così assurdo!

Era convinta di aver superato questa fase, di essere ormai arrivate a quella successiva dove lei avrebbe chiuso con lui per poter stare finalmente insieme, e invece…

-Allora mi spieghi che cosa hai intenzione di fare? - non era suo intento usare un tono bruco, ma non era riuscita a trattenersi.

-Non essere arrabbiata con me. Ho sbagliato, l'ho capito ma non avercela con me-

Sospirò di frustrazione, perché nonostante tutto non riusciva proprio a sentirla con quel tono così dimesso. Mai e poi mai le avrebbe fatto del male.

-Io ho intenzione di rompere con lui questa sera, come ti ho già promesso-

-E allora cosa volevi da me? -

-Toy ha sempre capito cosa mi lega realmente a te, più di una volta ha tentato di farmi capire che quello che provo per te va oltre la semplice amicizia… se io ora gli dicessi di noi penserebbe che l'abbia tradito-

 _Lo hai fatto!_

Avrebbe voluto dirle, ma si limitò a restare in silenzio ad ascoltarla, tornando a sedersi sul letto, appoggiando la schiena allo schienale, mantenendo però una certa distanza da lei.

-E anche se è vero…non voglio ferirlo-

Rimase in silenzio aspettando che si decidesse a finirla perché il fatto che continuava a ripetere di non volerlo ferire iniziava a darle fastidio, perché quando si fermava a riflettere si chiedeva se si fosse mai posta lo stesso problema nei suoi di confronti.

-Io volevo chiederti di tenere la cosa fra noi- fu un sussurro che però nelle sue orecchie arrivò come un urlo.

-Vuoi che nessuno sappia? - le chiese, voltandosi per guardarla.

-Solo per qualche mese… dovrebbe ottenere un incarico in una filiale lontano da qui…-

-Sicura che gli parlerai questa sera? - le chiese, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

-Posso farlo anche adesso, se vuoi. L'idea di farlo per telefono non mi piace…- si voltò per afferrare il telefono sul mobile accanto al letto -ma se serve per tranquillizzarti lo chiamo subito-

Le afferrò con decisione il braccio, facendola voltare verso di lei -Non serve- affermò, scostandole i capelli che le coprivano il viso -mi fido di te- sussurrò, sfiorandole le labbra con il pollice, avvicinando il viso al suo.

-Haruka…-

Appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, impedendole di dire qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto dire, invadendola con la lingua quando sentì le dita dell'altra afferrarle la nuca per approfondire il bacio.

La sentì spingerla per staccarsi da lei quando afferrò il lenzuolo per scoprirla e ammirarla ancora una volta.

-Sono completamente nuda, passami i vestiti-

-Non ti servono i vestiti- rispose, sorridendo quando la vide arrossire. Si sporse verso la sua bocca bloccandosi quando vide l'altra scostare il viso.

-Va tutto bene? -

-Dimmelo tu-

-Michiru ma…-

-Ho bisogno di sapere che hai capito perché ti ho chiesto di tenerlo nascosto- disse, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani.

Rimasero a fissarsi senza dire niente, pensando bene come rispondere alle sue parole.

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica Michiru… mi stai chiedendo se ho capito perché hai scelto così? Beh credo di averlo capito…- si staccò da lei mettendosi seduta sulle sue gambe -Mi chiedi se sono d'accordo? Per niente, l'idea di fingere con gli altri, di nasconderlo non mi piace. Mi chiedi se ho intenzione di litigare per questo? La risposta è che sono stufa, se questo è l'unico modo per averti… promettimi solo che me lo togli dai piedi perché non credo di riuscire a sopportare ancora la sua presenza-

Si alzò per mettersi seduta davanti a lei, avvertì le sue dita tremanti afferrarle il viso mentre la fissava con gli occhi lucidi, colmi di lacrime.

-Te lo prometto- la sentì bisbigliare con la voce instabile -tu ora però mantieni la tua promessa- mormorò un attimo prima di impossessarsi delle sue labbra.

Non ci fu bisogno di chiederle a quale promessa si riferisse, lo capì nel momento che le accarezzò con esitazione la pelle delle spalle, scese lungo le braccia per poi spostarsi sul gancetto del reggiseno.

Non oppose resistenza, non ne aveva le facoltà, lasciò scivolare l'indumento, sospirando quando l'altra la sfiorò con delicatezza, avvicinandosi a lei, facendo entrare in contatto i loro seni nudi.

Fu una sensazione difficile da descrivere, la strinse forte, facendola sdraiare, scoprendola completamente. Rimase immobile a fissare la bellezza del suo corpo nudo, lasciò vagare l'indice sul suo addome, avvicinando di nuovo il viso al suo, perdendosi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi.

-I pantaloni…toglili- la sentì ansimare, mentre afferrava l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni per sbottonarli.

Non se lo fece ripetere una seconda volta: se qualche ora prima si era presa tutto il tempo per lasciarle la possibilità di godere appieno di tutte le sensazioni, ora moriva dalla voglia di farla sua con possessività. Si liberò di tutto quello che indossava, la sovrastò baciandola, toccandola, lasciando scivolare la pelle nuda sulla sua.

-Sei bellissima- ansò, accarezzandola nell'intimità, godendo della reazione istantanea dell'altra.

Gemette quando la vide inarcare la schiena e muovere il bacino al ritmo delle sue carezze.

La penetrò, continuando a fissarla negli occhi.

-Toccami anche tu- le sussurrò con le labbra attaccate all'orecchio -toccami come io faccio con te- gemette, spingendosi in lei.

Percepì le dita dell'altra sfiorarla e spense la mente, si avvicinò alle labbra dell'altra invadendola di nuovo, mentre il suo corpo veniva invaso da un calore che si espandeva per poi concentrarsi in un unico punto.

-Haruka…sei così… bagnata…-

-Lo sei anche tu…- ansimò, per poi afferrarle il labbro tra i denti quando una scossa di piacere la fece fremere di desiderio. Iniziò a muoversi, cavalcando le dita dell'altra mentre continuava a darle piacere. Vide lo sguardo di Michiru cambiare intensità, facendole intuire che era sul punto di non ritorno: fu allora che si lasciò completamente andare, lasciando il controllo ai loro corpi che bravano un unico obiettivo.

I suoi gemiti…

Le sue labbra schiuse nell'implorarla di non fermarsi…

Il bacino che seguiva le sue spinte…

Le dita di Michiru che si muovevano in lei, toccando punti critici…

Il desiderio esplose in lei potente e la invase, facendola tremare ed ansimare, come non le era mai successo. Avvertì il corpo dell'altra muoversi incontrollato sopraffatto dallo stesso piacere che stava travolgendo anche lei.

-Impari presto- ansimò, quando si lasciò cadere su di lei, ansante e con il cuore che le batteva furioso nel petto.

-Stupida- mormorò, l'altra con il respiro pesante, lasciando scivolare lentamente le dita dal suo corpo.

Rimase in quella posizione fino a quando il suo cuore ritornò a battere con regolarità, poi si spostò per mettersi sdraiata al suo fianco.

-Che fai oggi? - le chiese, accarezzandole distrattamente il braccio. Non sapeva spiegarne il motivo, ma sembrava sentire l'esigenza di toccarla.

-Devo pranzare con i miei- rispose, alzandosi per allungarsi e afferrare il lenzuolo.

-Hai freddo? -

-Sono nuda-

-E allora? -

-E allora… mi copro-

-Dovremo lavorare su questa cosa…- affermò sbadigliando, accettando di coprirsi, solo per sentirla più vicina.

-Quale cosa? - chiese, sdraiandosi e coprendosi.

-A che ora devi andare dai tuoi? - mormorò, appoggiandole una mano sul fianco

-A mezzogiorno-

-Allora possiamo dormire ancora qualche ora- bisbigliò, avvicinandosi a lei.

-Haruka? -

-Mhmm-

-Ti va di accompagnarmi? -

-Dai tuoi? - chiese, aprendo gli occhi -Sai vero che non saranno entusiasti di vedermi-

-Non mi importa- affermò, sfiorandole il volto -vieni? -

-Come faccio a dirti di no-

La prima cosa che notò quando aprì gli occhi fu il lato del letto vuoto, allungò il braccio e nonostante ci fosse ancora il suo profumo, segno che non era stato solo un bellissimo sogno, il letto era ormai freddo.

La seconda cosa che percepì fu lo squillare incessante che l'aveva svegliata e maledicendosi per non aver spento il telefonino, allungò il braccio per afferrarlo, tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi.

-Pronto? - biascicò, maledicendo chiunque avesse avuto la brillante idea di chiamarla a quell'ora del mattino.

-Buongiorno amore, stavi ancora dormendo? -

 _Amore?_

Si portò confusa il telefono davanti agli occhi rendendosi conto che non era il suo.

-Michiru? -

Si riportò il telefono all'orecchio, imprecando per non aver controllato prima di rispondere

-Ora te la passo- si limitò a rispondergli, scendendo dal letto, ancora completamente nuda e dirigendosi in cucina.

Michiru era seduta al tavolo, mentre stringeva tra le mani una tazza di caffè e la guardò confusa quando la vide arrivare con il suo telefono in mano.

La fissò non riuscendo a capire il suo umore quando la bionda le porse il telefono. Lo afferrò senza dire nulla, mentre l'altra abbandonava la stanza completamente a suo agio nonostante fosse nuda.

-Michiru? -

Fissò il telefono che Haruka le aveva dato, ancora confusa portandoselo all'orecchio.

-Pronto? -

-Era Haruka al telefono? -

La voce di Toy le arrivò dritta al cuore, facendole mancare un battito: si guardò improvvisamente intorno in cerca di qualcosa, o meglio di qualcuno.

-Con quante donne pensi che io viva? - affermò senza celare il fastidio che stava provando. Si alzò controllando se lei fosse ancora nei paraggi.

-È che sembrava diversa-

-In che senso? - chiese, tornando a sedersi quando capì che l'altra si era rinchiusa in camera.

-Ecco…sembrava più… calda? -

-Mi stai dicendo che ti sei eccitato nel sentire la voce di Haruka? - domandò, reprimendo una risata al tono imbarazzato dell'altro.

-No! - puntualizzò subito lui, facendola ridere ancora di più -Perché ha risposto lei? -

-Tu perché hai chiamato? - rispose, eludendo la sua domanda. Non poteva certo dirgli che aveva risposto perché si trovava nella sua camera, nel suo letto, completamente nuda.

-Volevo dirti che devo partire. Ho avuto problemi che richiedono la mia presenza alla sede della filiale-

-Quando devi partire? -

-Sono già all'aeroporto…-

-Come sei già all'aeroporto? - chiese allarmata, alzandosi e iniziando a camminare per la cucina -e quando tornerai? -

-Dovrei stare fuori per pochi giorni, massimo una settimana-

-Una settimana…-

 _Una settimana…_

-Che problema c'è Michiru? -

 _Haruka…_

-Dovevo parlarti- bisbigliò, lasciandosi cadere sconsolata sulla sedia -dovevo dirti una cosa…-

-Scusami Michiru ma stanno chiamando il mio volo…ti richiamo e mi dirai tutto. Ti amo-

Rimase a fissare lo schermo del suo telefono, mentre elaborava il vero significato di quella notizia.

Una settimana…

Si alzò con una strana sensazione perché non sapeva come dirlo alla bionda.

Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito…

Con passi lenti e regolari si diresse in camera sua, stupendosi di trovarla ancora lì: aveva indossato la camicia e i pantaloni e si era sdraiata sul letto. La naturalezza di quella situazione, di vederla nella sua camera, sul suo letto, come se fosse del tutto normale le fece male al cuore.

Senza dire nulla si avvicinò all'armadio per afferrare un vestito, non aveva il coraggio di guardarla, non quando doveva dirle di Toy.

Chiuse l'anta dell'armadio quando sentì due braccia cingerle la vita e stringerla forte.

-Scusami se ho risposto, l'ho fatto senza pensarci- disse, appoggiando la testa alla sua, respirando a fondo.

-Non fa niente-

-Avete litigato? - le chiese, nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli.

-È partito. Torna tra una settimana- dichiarò senza riflettere.

-Sei triste per questo? -

-Non sono in vena né di scherzare né della tua gelosia- ringhiò, afferrandole le mani per staccarle dal suo corpo -ti ho detto che è partito…non lo vedrò per un'intera settimana- borbottò, allontanandosi da lei.

-Mi spieghi qual è il tuo problema? -

-Il mio problema? - ripeté, bloccandosi all'improvviso per sfidarla con lo sguardo -sei tu il mio problema, Haruka-

-Io? - chiese confusa, facendo un passo esitante verso di lei.

-Lui starà via per sette giorni e tu… al diavolo Haruka, se non è un problema per te, non lo è nemmeno per me- dichiarò, dirigendosi fuori dalla stanza al culmine dell'esasperazione.

-Aspetta! Aspetta-

La bloccò impedendole di andare via -ti calmi un attimo per favore? -

La fece voltare, spostandole i capelli che nel movimento le erano ricaduti sulla fronte -scusa non volevo prenderti in giro- mormorò, sfiorandole con gentilezza il viso, facendola sentire improvvisamente esagerata -è solo che non mi sembra così tremendo-

-Cosa sarà di noi, Haruka? -

-Cosa intendi? - bisbigliò, facendo un passo verso di lei, annullando ogni centimetro di distanza -trascorreremo ogni istante a fare l'amore- sussurrò, sfiorandole l'orecchio con le labbra, facendola gemere di desiderio

-Tu…hai detto…- deglutì in difficoltà, quando le labbra dell'altra si spostarono sul collo. Non sapeva come facesse ma bastava che la sfiorasse per far riaccendere in lei quel fuoco che le annebbiava la mente.

-Cosa ho detto? - chiese, lasciandole baci languidi lungo il collo e sulla spalla, spostandole la vestaglia, scoprendole la pelle nuda -ma sei nuda qui sotto- affermò, scoprendola fino ad afferrarle un seno con la mano, palpandolo e stringendolo.

-Ha…ruka…- cercò di ammonirla ma fu del tutto inutile, le sue labbra stavano scendendo fino ad appropriarsi del suo capezzolo. Una scarica elettrica partì da quel punto per espandersi lungo tutto il suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi, afferrandole d'istinto i capelli, mentre gemeva.

-Non… Haruka… dobbiamo…- con una forza che non sapeva avere, le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani per staccarle le labbra dal suo corpo -dobbiamo parlare- gemette, con rammarico mentre con un movimento del braccio cercò di coprirsi.

-Sei nuda anche…- le chiese, lanciando uno sguardo allusivo al suo inguine.

-Haruka! - l'ammonì, reprimendo la soddisfazione di vedere quello ardore per lei.

-Okay… dove eravamo rimaste? -

-Lui starà via per una settima-

-Giusto e io ti ho risposto che avremo trascorso il tempo a fare l'amore. Allora perché mi hai fermata? -

-Hai detto che non vuoi dividermi…- bisbigliò, abbassando il volto imbarazzata dalla situazione.

Avvertì le dita della bionda sfiorarle delicatamente il viso -Posso fare un'eccezione per una settimana…-

-Davvero? -

-Beh per te questo ed altro-

-Per me o per il mio corpo? -

-Michiru l'uno non esclude l'altro- mormorò per poi appoggiare le labbra sulle sue -ora che ti ho avuta non riesco a staccarmi da te-

Chiuse gli occhi accettando ancora una volta le labbra della bionda che la baciarono con gentilezza e amore. Capiva perfettamente le sue parole perché provava la stessa cosa.

-Haruka in questi giorni lui mi chiamerà- sussurrò, spostando il volto di lato per facilitarla.

-A me basta che tu non mi tradisca con lui. Non credo che lo sopporterei-

-Haruka sono seria-

-Lo so- mormorò, lasciandole un bacio sul collo.

-E io dovrò rispondere-

Labbra che succhiavano il lobo

-Lo so-

Bacio sulla spalla

-Ti sta bene? -

Labbra che succhiavano la pelle che aveva baciato.

-Vuoi che risponda io? -

Mano che lentamente scese per accarezzarle di nuovo il seno

-No-

Gemito che uscì dalle labbra schiuse.

-Sei gelosa? -

Bocca che si poggiava sulla pelle bollente del seno

-Forse-

Si staccò per guardarla negli occhi.

-Mi ha confessato di essersi eccitato nel sentire la tua voce- dichiarò, trattenendo una risata

-Cosa? - chiese sconvolta, facendo un passo indietro con gli occhi spalancati -che ha detto? -

Scoppiò a ridere nel vederla così sconvolta -Ha detto che avevi una voce calda-

-E tu gli hai detto che era tutto merito tuo- disse maliziosa, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei.

-Secondo te? -

Non ci fu risposta a quella domanda, la strinse forte e iniziò a baciarla con trasporto, invadendole la bocca, esplorandola con urgenza e desiderio.

Strinse forte le dita intorno alla camicia della bionda quando sentì le dita sottili ed esperte dell'altra scostarle la vestaglia dalle gambe per accarezzarla.

-Sei nuda- affermò, toccandola, accarezzandola, regalandole brividi di piacere.

-Faremo tardi- disse con poca convinzione, spostando la gamba per darle maggiore accesso.

-Oh non ci vorrà molto- rispose la bionda, afferrandola per la vita e trascinandola con sé sul letto.


	11. Capitolo 10

**Capitolo 10**

Aveva conosciuto la madre di Michiru in un giorno di pioggia: era andata a prenderla come faceva ogni mattina da più di un mese ormai. Quella mattina pioveva e Michiru l'aveva invitata ad entrare in casa perché aveva bisogno di altri dieci minuti per prepararsi.

La madre l'aveva accolta con cordiale cortesia, l'aveva fatta accomodare, offrendole qualcosa di caldo. Ricordava il disagio che quella casa le aveva provocato, non sapeva dire se fosse per la presenza della madre o per l'opulenza che quella casa rappresentava.

Era ormai mezzogiorno quando Haruka spense il motore nel cortile della casa dei genitori di Michiru. Restò per un attimo a fissare l'esterno constatando che non era cambiato dall'ultima volta che era stata lì. Da quando erano andate a vivere insieme aveva sempre evitato di rimettere piede in quella casa.

-Hai detto ai tuoi che sarei venuta anche io? - le chiese, continuando a fissare la porta d'ingresso. Era ben consapevole che i suoi non accettavano la loro amicizia. In più di un'occasione il padre le aveva mostrato la sua palese disapprovazione nei suoi confronti e Haruka sapeva anche il perché.

Lui sapeva.

Aveva sempre saputo.

Fin dal primo momento che aveva incrociato i suoi occhi.

-Rilassati Haruka…andrà tutto bene- affermò, appoggiandole la mano sulla gamba -non sanno nulla-

S'irrigidì nel sentire quelle parole immaginando a come avrebbero reagito se avessero saputo.

-Certo se continui così lo capiranno subito-

-Cosa? - chiese allarmata, voltandosi verso di lei.

-Sì, capiranno quello che hai fatto questa notte e ti…-

-Smettila di prendermi in giro- la fermò la bionda, afferrando le chiavi.

-Scusa- mormorò, afferrandole la mano e intrecciando le dita tra loro -Haruka se dovesse diventare troppo pesante, puoi andare via, okay? - affermò, sorridendole in modo rassicurante -ti confido un segreto: le porte non sono chiuse a chiave- bisbigliò con cospirazione.

-Grazie- sussurrò, sorridendo al suo modo di tranquillizzarla -Ora ho proprio voglia di baciarti- mormorò, guardandola intensamente e notando lo sguardo dell'altra farsi improvvisamente intenso.

-Lo hai fatto per tutta la notte, non ti è bastato? -

-Michiru, Michiru abbiamo anni da recuperare…-

-È una minaccia? -

-È una promessa-

La sentì sospirare alla sua risposta e spostare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e sapeva benissimo perché lo aveva fatto. Da quando avevano fatto l'amore era diventato difficilissimo starle lontano. Non si trattava di semplice attrazione fisica, era un'esigenza che partiva da dentro, come una forza magnetica che l'attirava verso l'altra ed era sicura che anche Michiru l'avvertisse.

-Okay ora o scendiamo oppure metti in moto e torniamo a casa-

-Ciao tesoro-

La madre di Michiru le accolse con un sorriso timido anche se a lei non era sfuggito lo sguardo di stupore che le aveva rivolto quando l'aveva vista, segno evidente che non sapeva della sua presenza a quel pranzo.

-Ciao mamma- la salutò Michiru, dandole un bacio sulla guancia -come stai? -

-Bene- rispose la donna, chiudendo la porta, facendo segno ad entrambe di accomodarsi.

-Ciao Haruka-

-Buongiorno-

-Non ci vediamo da molto, come stai? -

-Bene grazie. Michiru mi ha detto che ha avuto dei problemi, spero che ora stia meglio-

La vide sorridere nei riguardi di sua figlia e sussurrare -sto bene-

La madre di Michiru era una donna gentile e dolce. Aveva un viso bellissimo con gli stessi occhi della figlia ma con un calore diverso. E anche ora che la sua malattia l'aveva visibilmente indebolita, era ancora una donna bellissima.

A differenza di suo padre si era sempre mostrata gentile nei suoi confronti, anche se non aveva mai accettato la decisione della figlia di andare a vivere con lei.

Se perché non voleva che vivesse con lei o semplicemente perché non voleva che si allontanasse da lei, questo non sapeva dirlo.

Seguì Michiru in salotto ancora a disagio: in quella casa, nonostante gli anni, sentiva sempre un certo imbarazzo che non sapeva spiegare nemmeno lei. Si guardò intorno notando che era tutto come ricordava, fatta eccezione per alcune foto che non conosceva.

-Toy arriva dopo? - chiese la madre di Michiru raggiungendole, restando in piedi accanto al divano.

-È partito per lavoro- rispose Michiru, accomodandosi sul divano

-Oh mi dispiace- e dal suo tono si capiva perfettamente che ci era rimasta male. Quella donna aveva una particolare adorazione per quell'imbecille.

-Mi ha chiesto di chiederti scusa ma era importante- continuò Michiru, sorridendo alla madre.

-Sciocchezze, non deve scusarsi- affermò la donna, visibilmente lusingata da quel pensiero -il lavoro prima di tutto-

-Hai ragione- sussurrò Michiru con poca convinzione -Papà? -

-Ci raggiuge tra poco- rispose la madre, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla figlia.

-Giusto, il lavoro prima di tutto- concluse senza mascherare il sarcasmo nelle sue parole.

Notò un velo di tristezza misto a rabbia dipingersi sul volto di Michiru e moriva dalla voglia di stringerla a sé.

-Beh scusatemi ma devo controllare il forno…- disse la madre di Michiru non sapendo come ribattere alle parole della figlia.

-Non devi prendertela con lei- mormorò, continuando a guardare la donna che desolata entrava in cucina.

-Non impicciarti-

-È buffo come cerchi di renderla felice per poi ferirla subito dopo- disse, evitando di soffermarsi sul suo tono e sulle sue parole.

-Cosa vuoi dire? -

-L'ho capito che stavi mentendo quando hai detto che gli dispiaceva- continuò, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano.

-Lei lo adora- bisbigliò, dopo un attimo di silenzio -forse vede in lui il figlio che non ha mai avuto…-

Non rispose nulla, non sapendo cosa dire: lui era entrato nella sua famiglia e nonostante lei ci fosse già da prima, lui era riuscito dove lei aveva fallito. Aveva ottenuto l'affetto incondizionato di entrambi i suoi genitori.

-Come hai fatto a capirlo? -

-Capisco sempre quando menti, come ho capito che tua madre non sapeva nulla della mia presenza a questo pranzo- continuò, guardandola dritta negli occhi -come ora so che sei amareggiata per l'assenza di tuo padre-

Vide i suoi occhi diventare lucidi e la voglia di stringerla forte divenne quasi insopportabile.

-Ora sono io ad aver voglia di baciarti- mormorò Michiru, allungando la mano e sfiorandole il viso.

-Michiru…- le afferrò le dita stringendole tra le sue -non voglio crearti problemi con i tuoi…-

-Non puoi fare nulla per impedirlo…- sussurrò, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei.

-Non qui- protestò, spostando il volto.

-Alzati- affermò alzandosi -Vieni con me-

Rimase a fissarla confusa ma non disse nulla: si alzò e la seguì, sapendo perfettamente dove stesse andando.

Quando aprì la porta notò che tutto era uguale a qualche anno fa, quando con la scusa di chiederle qualcosa si recava a casa sua, solo per poter trascorrere qualche ora con lei.

Si guardò intorno ricordando le sensazioni che provava ogni volta che Michiru la invitava a sdraiarsi al suo fianco per guardare un film, o semplicemente per parlare.

Avanzò lentamente fermandosi di fronte alla libreria, dove c'erano delle foto di Michiru ai tempi del liceo. Afferrò una cornice ricordando il giorno che l'aveva scattata.

-Non la ricordavo- bisbigliò, soffermandosi a guardare il sorriso che faceva illuminare i sui occhi, rendendoli di un azzurro profondo. Un sorriso che da molto tempo non vedeva più sul suo viso.

La rimise al suo posto, sentendo la porta chiudersi e spostando lo sguardo sulla custodia del violino.

-Il tuo violino…- aprì la custodia e accarezzò piano il legno lucente dello strumento -da quando non suoni? -

-Da tanto-

-Perché hai smesso? -

-Perché non ne avevo più bisogno- affermò, richiamando su di sé gli occhi della bionda.

-Che vuoi dire? - chiese, voltandosi e raggiungendola.

Appoggiò le mani sulla porta dietro di lei, bloccandola con il suo corpo.

-Devo confessarti un segreto- mormorò, allungando le braccia per allacciarle al collo della bionda -non avevo bisogno di allenarmi così duramente ogni pomeriggio-

-No? -

-No, lo facevo solo per trascorre del tempo con te- sussurrò, spingendo la testa della bionda verso la sua -Baciami Haruka-

Appoggiò le labbra su quelle dell'altra baciandola lentamente, facendo aderire il corpo al suo. Anche se avevano trascorso la notte completamente avvinghiate, sentire il suo corpo così vicino, le sue labbra così morbide, le faceva sempre lo stesso effetto. L'aveva sognato e desiderato così tanto, che adesso sembrava non riuscire a farne a meno: Michiru era diventata la sua dipendenza e la cosa non le importava. Aveva bisogno di lei e non aveva nessun problema ad affermarlo. Si spinse sul suo corpo intrufolando una gamba tra le sue, mentre il bacio si trasformava in qualcosa di più intimo. Avvertì quella familiare sensazione di perdersi in lei impossessarsi della sua mente, tanto che con riluttanza stacco le labbra da quelle dell'altra e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.

-Ricordi quando mi hai detto che potevo andare se fosse diventato troppo pesante? - sussurrò ad occhi chiusi, mentre il cuore le batteva forte.

-Sì- ansimò Michiru con il fiatone.

-Andiamocene Michiru. Sarà veramente pesante affrontare tuo padre ora…-

-Haruka…-

-Ho voglia di fare l'amore con te- le sussurrò, lasciando viaggiare la mano lungo il braccio nudo dell'altra, percependo il suo corpo rabbrividire al suo tocco.

-E ti ricordi quando ti ho parlato di chiavi? Credo che da qualche parte anche questa porta ne abbia una-

Aprì le labbra per risponderle quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, facendola letteralmente saltare dalla paura. Si staccò come un fulmine da lei, voltandosi di schiena, troppo agitata per guardare in faccia chiunque ci fosse dietro quella porta.

-È aperto- disse Michiru ritrovando il sangue freddo -entra-

La madre di Michiru aprì la porta, lasciando vagare lo sguardo per la stanza -Tesoro è pronto-

-Adesso arriviamo-

Come aveva immaginato la reazione del padre di fronte alla sua presenza non fu di felicità, anche se non aveva detto praticamente nulla, sapeva perfettamente che la sua presenza non era gradita. Lo capiva da come la guardava. Il padre di Michiru era un uomo tutto d'un pezzo, di quelli che pretendono che ogni cosa vada secondo i propri desideri.

Un uomo che, nonostante non vedesse la propria figlia da più di due settimane, non si era minimamente preoccupato a salutarla, né tantomeno le aveva chiesto come stava. Sin dalle prime volte che l'aveva conosciuto si era ritrovata a chiedersi perché Michiru fosse così legata a quell'uomo. Perché lei lo sapeva, Michiru ci teneva al padre, tanto da starci male.

Il pranzo si stava svolgendo nel silenzio totale, fatta eccezione per qualche banale tentativo della madre di Michiru di iniziare una conversazione.

-Allora dov'è il tuo fidanzato? -

La voce del padre di Michiru rimbombò nella stanza, squarciando quel silenzio assordante.

-Non è il mio fidanzato- replicò Michiru, sfidando il padre con lo sguardo.

-Solo perché non hai un anello al dito, non significa che tu non sia fidanzata con lui- affermò l'uomo, afferrando il bicchiere mentre lanciava uno sguardo verso Haruka.

Lui sapeva, quell'uomo aveva da subito capito i suoi veri sentimenti, forse ancora prima di lei. Non aveva mai accettato la sua amicizia con la figlia e anche se non aveva mai detto nulla a riguardo, non si era fatto scrupoli però a trattarla nel peggior modo possibile, tanto da spingere Michiru ad accettare la sua proposta di andare a vivere insieme. Non glielo aveva mai detto chiaramente, ma ora seduta a quel tavolo, sotto lo sguardo furente del padre, aveva capito.

-Sembra quasi che tu lo ami molto più di me- mormorò Michiru, riprendendo a mangiare.

-Cosa hai detto? - ringhiò il padre, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo.

-Caro…-

Vide la madre di Michiru appoggiare la mano su quella del marito e il volto dell'uomo cambiare immediatamente.

Poteva sembrare assurdo ma la madre di Michiru era l'unica ad avere un ascendente su quell'uomo: l'amore che provava per lei era ben evidente.

-Michiru ci ha detto che sei stata dai tuoi genitori…- iniziò a dire la donna, continuando a stringere la mano del marito, guardandola, supplicandola di reggerle il gioco.

-Sì, sono tornata dai mei- rispose, cercando di apparire calma, anche se vedere Michiru così agitata non l'aiutava molto.

-Come stanno i tuoi genitori? -

-Bene-

-E cosa hai fatto in questi mesi? -

-Beh ho aiutato mio padre- affermò, afferrando il bicchiere: non le piaceva parlare di sé, soprattutto con Michiru e il padre che continuavano a restare in silenzio.

-Oh e che lavoro fa tuo padre? -

-Ha un'officina… aggiusta e vende auto-

-E tu sai aggiustare le auto? - chiese la madre con stupore.

-Me la cavo- ammise, appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo.

-Fortunato l' _uomo_ che ti sposerà- disse il padre di Michiru, marcando volontariamente sulla parola uomo.

-Papà! - lo ammonì istintivamente Michiru.

-Cosa? -

-Lascia perdere Michiru, ha ragione tuo padre- dichiarò la bionda, appoggiando volontariamente la mano su quella di Michiru.

-Come scusa? - ringhiò, facendo saettare lo sguardo sulle loro mani.

-Beh in verità se sia fortunata o no non so dirlo ma di sicuro posso assicurarle che non sarà un uomo- asserì la bionda con tranquillità, spostando lo sguardo su Michiru che la stava fissando con aria allibita -Sarà una donna. Una bellissima donna-

Vide gli occhi dell'uomo spalancarsi per lo stupore e il viso diventare rosso per la rabbia.

-Tuo padre lo sa? - ringhiò l'uomo, stringendo forte i pugni.

-Cosa? Che mi piacciono le donne? - chiese, guardandolo negli occhi per sfidarlo -Certo che lo sa-

-Non tutti sono ottusi come te- dichiarò Michiru.

-Come osi palarmi così? - urlò, sbattendo la mano sul tavolo -è lei che ti influenza così? -

-Non essere scortese con la mia ospite-

-Il tuo fidanzato lo sa che la tua coinquilina preferisce la…-

-Cosa? Che preferisce cosa? Dillo papà forza-

-Michiru calmati…- cercò di intervenire la madre.

-Vuoi sapere qual è la verità, papà? - disse, fissando il padre negli occhi -Il tuo adorato Toy mi lascia da sola con lei ogni giorno e sa perfettamente cosa le piace… e sai cosa credo? Credo che a lui non interessa se io…-

-Michiru! - la bloccò Haruka, temendo il peggio.

-Se tu cosa? -

-Credo che sia meglio finirla qui- dichiarò la bionda, con il cuore che le batteva furioso nel petto. Aveva sempre saputo che quel pranzo sarebbe stato difficile da affrontare ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbero arrivati a quel punto.

-Ti fai scopare da lei? -

-E se anche fosse?

-Ora basta! - si alzò, attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti -Le assicuro che sua figlia non si fa scopare da me, _signore_ \- cercò di mantenere un tono neutro, anche se dentro stava ribollendo dalla rabbia -anche se non capisco di cosa abbia così paura. Non potrei mai farle del male e lei lo sa- spostò per un attimo lo sguardo sulla donna seduta al fianco di quell'uomo e si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa avesse visto in quell'essere, tanto da scegliere di sposarlo -Mi chiedo come può lei, che è suo padre, ferirla più di chiunque altro-

Percepì il corpo di Michiru tremare impercettibilmente al suo fianco e il rancore che provava per quell'uomo crebbe ancora di più -Ora io vado perché non ho nessuna intenzione di restare ancora a farmi insultare-

-Haruka? - mormorò Michiru alzandosi, afferrandole il braccio -Aspetta…-

-Io vado, tu resta, vengo a prenderti più tardi- si spostò da Michiru per rivolgersi alla madre -È stato un piacere rivederla e le chiedo scusa per…- lanciò uno sguardo all'uomo che era rimasto in silenzio -…tutto-

-Haruka fermati! -

-Torna dentro, Michiru- rispose, bloccandosi a pochi passi dalla sua auto -È la tua famiglia-

-Mi dispiace Haruka… io non…-

-Ascolta- si voltò e si avvicinò a lei -non devi scusarti di nulla. Devi solo tornare da loro-

-Ma…-

-Niente ma, solo perché non accettano me non significa che tu debba rinunciare a loro. È la tua famiglia- ribadì la bionda guardandola dritta negli occhi.

-Sei tu la mia famiglia- sussurrò Michiru -sei tu che mi capisci, sei tu che voglio al mio fianco-

Le sorrise, accarezzandole piano il viso -non piangere- le bisbigliò, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

-Non sto piangendo- mormorò, mentre il cuore le batteva forte sopraffatto dalle sensazioni che la sola vicinanza della bionda le provocava -non parlo così perché andiamo a letto insieme- precisò, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani -è sempre stato così- chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo con difficoltà -sei tu la persona più importante per me-

-Lo so- rispose Haruka, afferrandole le mani per staccarle dal suo viso -lo so- ripeté, attirandola a sé per stringerla forte tra le braccia -E tu la mia famiglia, Michiru- mormorò, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli -l'unica che abbia mai voluto-

Si strinsero l'una all'altra, incurante di chiunque avrebbe potuto vedere quel loro momento di intimità.

-Ora però se davvero ci tieni a me, a noi, vai dai tuoi e cerca di sistemare le cose con tuo padre-

Si staccò per guardarla negli occhi e in quel verde ci vide tutta il suo tormento perché, anche se non condivideva il comportamento di suo padre, stava facendo un passo indietro solo per permetterle di continuare ad avere un rapporto con i suoi genitori.

Con il cuore colmo d'amore per quella donna che stava mettendo da parte il suo orgoglio solo per non metterla in difficoltà, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi attirandola a sé per stamparle un bacio sulle labbra.

-Ti amo, Haruka- bisbigliò per poi voltarsi e tornare in casa.

Quando aveva invitato Haruka a pranzare con i suoi, lo aveva fatto perché voleva trascorrere del tempo con lei, sicuramente non avrebbe mai immaginato che si sarebbe trasformato in un completo disastro.

Il comportamento del padre era stato a dir poco inaccettabile

 _Ti fai scopare da lei?_

Ripensare a quelle parole le faceva male… sembravano sminuire, rendere volgare tutto quello che era accaduto tra lei e la bionda. Si era vergognata così tanto di quelle accuse che non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare Haruka, perché aveva avuto paura di specchiarsi nei suoi occhi feriti. Perché anche se era riuscita a rispondergli con serenità, sapeva benissimo che le parole del padre, il suo tono, l'avevano ferita.

-Dov'è andato? - chiese alla madre, una volta tornata dentro.

-È andato in ufficio- rispose la madre -Michiru tesoro…ti prego…lascia perdere-

-È stato irrispettoso e volgare- protestò Michiru, lanciando uno sguardo verso la porta dietro alla quale suo padre si era rifugiato.

-Hai ragione ma parlargli adesso non porterà a nulla- mormorò, abbassando il viso -lui è preoccupato per te-

-Lui semplicemente non accetta Haruka-

-Cerca di capirlo Michiru…-

-Lo stai giustificando? -

-No…però…Haruka ti guarda…-

-Sono stufa di questa storia. Non sono affari vostri. È la mia vita-

-Non urlare…- l'ammonì la madre, afferrando il bicchiere con mani tremanti.

-Cosa hai? - chiese spaventata, sentendosi improvvisamente una stupida.

-Sto bene, non preoccuparti-

Nonostante lo voglia matta di uscire da quella casa per non ritornare più era forte, decise di fermarsi ancora un po', lo avrebbe fatto per sua madre. Sospirando iniziò a raccogliere i piatti -quando torna Rosie? - chiese, iniziando a pulire mentre con la mente ritornava alle parole di Haruka, a quelle del padre, al bacio che le aveva dato. Aprì l'acqua e iniziò a lavare i piatti, cercando di pensare a come avrebbe affrontato il tutto con Haruka.

-Michiru non devi farlo… Rosie tornerà a breve- le disse la madre, alzandosi per avvicinarsi a lei.

-Non mi pesa- mormorò, continuando nel suo lavoro -a casa mia lo faccio tutti i giorni-

Da quando Haruka era partita toccava a lei farlo, ma prima si dividevano i compiti in casa e molto spesso si erano ritrovate a farlo insieme, chiacchierando e ridendo. Erano i momenti che più le erano mancati: quelli che avevano condiviso insieme, lontane da tutto e da tutti.

-E poi Rosie deve farti compagnia non deve fare i lavori domestici… per quelli paghi altre persone-

Rosie era una signora gentile e dolce, che veniva quando il padre di Michiru era a lavoro, per non lasciare la madre da sola. Da quando era stata male, il padre si era categoricamente rifiutato di lasciarla da sola, perché anche se era difficile crederlo, lui l'amava.

-Come ti senti? - chiese alla madre, asciugandosi le mani -e non dirmi che stai bene! - l'ammonì ancora prima che parlasse.

-Sono solo un po' stanca- ammise la donna -e tu? - mormorò, sfiorandole piano i capelli -sei ancora arrabbiata? -

-Ci sono abituata- rispose, fuggendo allo sguardo indagatore della madre, mentre riponeva lo straccio al suo posto.

-Tesoro forse non te ne rendi conto ma…-

-Vado in camera- annunciò, bloccando qualsiasi cosa la madre stesse tentando di dirle.

-Michiru? -

-Davvero mamma, lascia perdere… non capiresti- si avviò per poi fermarsi sull'uscio -se hai bisogno di qualcosa sono di là. Avvisami quando arriva Rosie-

Lasciò la cucina per rifugiarsi in quella che una volta era stata la sua camera, chiuse la porta e si appoggiò con la schiena ad essa, sospirando sonoramente. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, sorridendo ricordando lo sguardo confuso di Haruka quando qualche ora prima le aveva confessato della sua tattica di usare la scusa dell'esercitazioni per trascorrere del tempo con lei.

Posò lo sguardo sulla custodia dove era conservato il suo violino, si avvicinò e l'aprì.

Le era sempre piaciuto suonare, le dava la possibilità di esprimere i suoi pensieri anche a chi era completamente sordo alle parole degli altri. Poi però aveva incontrato lei, e l'esigenza di usare quello strumento per esprimersi si era pian piano dissolta, perché finalmente aveva trovato una persona che riusciva a capirla senza bisogno di parole o di note.

Senza pensarci due volte, mise la mano nella tasca destra del suo vestito e afferrò il telefono, compose il suo numero e portò il telefono all'orecchio.

 _-Pronto? -_

Il solo sentire la sua voce ebbe la capacità di cancellare con un soffio tutti i suoi pensieri e le sue parole.

 _-Michiru? -_

-Dove sei? -

 _-È successo qualcosa, Michiru? -_

Riuscì a percepire la preoccupazione nella sua voce.

-No, non essere preoccupata- rispose, richiudendo la custodia e andando a sdraiarsi sul letto. Si tolse le scarpe e si mosse fino ad appoggiarsi allo schienale.

 _-Sono a casa-_

-Non avrei mai immaginato che si comportasse in questo modo- sussurrò, stringendo forte il telefono tra e dita -quando ti ho chiesto di accompagnarmi…-

 _-Cosa è successo, Michiru? E non dirmi nulla perché il tuo tono dice altro-_

-Nulla davvero, quando sono tornata in casa lui non c'era…- scivolò verso il basso, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino -si è chiuso in ufficio-

 _-Tua madre come sta? -_

-Mia madre? -

 _-L'ho vista un po' provata…-_

-L'hai notato anche tu- affermò, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi -dice di star bene, ma credo che menti-

 _-È per lei che sono andata via, non volevo causarle altro dispiacere-_

-Beh sei una persona migliore di me-

Durante la discussione con il padre lei non si era fermata a pensare neanche per un istante che continuare avrebbe potuto solo causare un malore alla madre, si era resa conto di star esagerando solo quando ormai il suo disagio era diventato fin troppo palese.

-A volte mi chiedo cosa ci abbia visto mia madre in lui…-

 _-Non dire così! -_

-Davvero Haruka… sono così diversi…

 _-Lui la ama… forse eri troppo arrabbiata per notarlo… ma lui la guarda come…-_

Sospirò perché sapeva perfettamente di cosa parlava, perché anche lei lo aveva notato.

-Mi dispiace Haruka… non avrei dovuto invitarti a casa… avrei dovuto immaginarlo…scusami-

 _-Non devi scusarti. Sappiamo entrambe che tuo padre non ha una buona opinione di me e va bene così-_

-Tu sei la persona più importante per me e lui è mio padre…dovreste andare d'accordo- bisbigliò, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

 _-Dove sei ora? -_

-Sono in camera…aspetto che arrivi Rosie e poi vado via-

 _-Rosie? -_

-Già, tu non la conosci. Da quando mia madre si è sentita male, mio padre ha pensato di pagare una persona per starle vicino-

 _-Hai visto che la ama? -_

-Allora perché non riesce ad accettare i miei sentimenti? -

 _-Forse perché lui non conosce i tuoi sentimenti? -_

-Cosa vuoi dire? -

 _-Michiru per lui sei innamorata di Toy mentre io sono quella che cerca di portarti via da lui-_

-Non è questo il vero problema Haruka e lo sappiamo entrambe-

 _-Lo so. Ascolta non pensarci ora, vedrai che troveremo una soluzione-_

-Cos'era quel rumore? -

 _-La porta…-_

-Che stai facendo? -

 _-Sto venendo da te… ti aspetto in macchina, così quando arriva Rosie io sarò già fuori-_

-Come quando venivi a prendermi per andare a scuola? -

 _-Esatto, vuoi che venga con la moto? -_

-No, credo che siamo abbastanza grande per poterci premettere l'auto- rispose, mentre sentì il motore dell'auto accendersi -Sei in vivavoce? -

 _-Sì mamma non ho nessuna intenzione di morire proprio adesso-_

-Ah Ah molto divertente. Fai attenzione Haruka-

 _-Michiru? -_

-Sì? -

 _-Porta il violino con te, fa parte della nostra storia… deve stare a casa nostra-_

Casa nostra…


	12. Capitolo 11

**Capitolo 11**

Durante il tragitto per tornare a casa non avevano detto nulla, Haruka si era limitata a sfiorarle il viso con delicatezza per poi baciarla. Il silenzio aveva fatto da padrone in auto e stranamente la cosa le era piaciuta così. Non avevano acceso la radio, non avevano parlato di quello che era successo, si erano limitate a tornare a casa nel completo silenzio.

Quando aveva aperto la portiera e si era seduta al suo fianco non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi, aveva avuto paura di quello che avrebbe potuto leggerne dentro. Si limitò a sedersi e appoggiare la custodia del violino ai suoi piedi, quando le dita di Haruka le sfiorarono delicatamente la guancia. Sentì il calore di quel semplice gesto riscaldarle il cuore, voltò il viso verso di lei e le dita della bionda si posarono sulle sue labbra, accarezzandole delicatamente.

Chiuse gli occhi quando la bionda sostituì le dita con le labbra, donandole un bacio carico d'more.

Lo stesso bacio che lei le aveva dato prima che andasse via…

Lo stesso che le aveva dato quando le aveva detto _Ti amo_ …

Sempre in silenzio scesero dall'auto, Haruka usò le sue chiavi per aprire la porta, tenendola aperta per farla entrare.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, che doveva capire cosa pensasse l'altra ma non aveva il coraggio di farlo. Non sapeva spiegarsi questo suo timore, non quando avevano già affrontato l'argomento per telefono.

Si voltò verso la bionda decisa a spezzare quel silenzio quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare. Con un sospiro, prese il telefono dalla tasca per controllare chi fosse.

-Toy- sussurrò, alzando il viso verso la bionda.

-Rispondi io vado a farmi una doccia-

Non ebbe modo di replicare, accettò la chiamata mentre l'altra si allontanava.

-Pronto? -

-Ehi… scusa se ti chiamo solo ora, ma sono andato subito in ufficio appena atterrato-

-Lo avevo immaginato- mentì, in realtà non si era proprio preoccupata di ricevere una sua chiamata -come è andato il viaggio? -

-Bene è stato l'arrivo a essere pesante-

-La situazione è così complicata? - chiese, fingendo interesse mentre si dirigeva in camera sua, fermandosi per un attimo accanto alla porta di Haruka.

-Diciamo che di sicuro sarò molto impegnato-

-Oh- si limitò a dire, non sapendo cos'altro aggiungere. Si liberò delle scarpe e aprì l'anta dell'armadio per depositare il violino sulla mensola in alto.

-Tu cosa mi racconti? -

-Nulla di speciale, sono stata a pranzo con i miei-

-Lo so, mi ha chiamato tuo padre-

-Mio padre? E cosa voleva? -

-Mi ha solo chiesto quando avevo intenzione di tornare. È successo qualcosa? -

-Da quando mio padre ti telefona? -

-Da oggi? Non so perché lo abbia fatto Michiru e sinceramente non mi interessa. Ti ho chiamata perché hai detto che volevi parlarmi-

Si sedette sul letto ricordando la telefonata di quella mattina.

-Non è nulla di importante-

-Sicura? Mi sei sembrata così dispiaciuta. Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa-

Lo sapeva benissimo, si era sempre mostrato attento ad ogni suo umore, si era sempre mostrato disponibile e comprensivo.

Non aveva mai avuto problemi a manifestarle i suoi sentimenti e, se fino a poco tempo prima, questo suo lato l'aveva sempre fatta sentire amata, ora la faceva sentire una persona orribile.

-Sicura, sono solo stanca-

-Cosa stai facendo? -

-Sono in camera, stavo per fare una doccia

-Beh allora ti lascio, così puoi riposarti. Ti richiamo domani-

-A domani-

-Buonanotte Michiru-

-Notte-

Restò a fissare lo schermo sentendosi una persona orribile per come lo aveva trattato, per la facilità con cui gli aveva mentito, senza sentirsi minimamente a disagio.

Sospirò, appoggiando il telefono sul letto per poi alzarsi e dirigersi in bagno: aveva bisogno di una doccia per liberarsi da tutti quei pensieri che si stavano impossessando della sua mente.

Aprì l'acqua della doccia, posizionando la manopola sul caldo, si spogliò fissando il proprio corpo riflesso nello specchio. Ripensò a quello che era accaduto con Haruka, alle risposte istantanee che il suo corpo aveva dato al solo sfiorare delle dita di Haruka. Aveva provato sensazioni che non aveva mai provato, aveva sentito parti del suo corpo reagire e desiderare sempre di più.

Lasciò uscire un gemito dalle labbra schiuse, quando l'acqua calda le bagnò la pelle, mentre con la mente cercava di ricordare quelle sensazioni che l'avevano fatta sentire viva.

 _Ti fai scopare da lei?_

Le parole del padre, il suo disgusto, ritornarono prepotenti a invadere i suoi pensieri, portandola di nuovo a pensare a quello che era successo. Si era sentita inutile e impotente di fronte all'atteggiamento del padre.

Avrebbe tanto voluto avere la prontezza di rispondergli, di difendere il sentimento che provava per Haruka, e invece…

 _Le assicuro che sua figlia non si fa scopare da me_

Lei era stata più lucida, più razionale era riuscita a difendere il loro amore.

Chiuse l'acqua chiedendosi come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi: non avevano affrontato l'argomento e la telefonata di Toy era arrivata proprio in un pessimo momento.

Aprì la cabina della doccia afferrò l'accappatoio e lo indossò, mentre continuava a chiedersi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. La sera prima era avvenuto tutto così velocemente e spontaneamente che non si era preoccupata di chiedersi cosa fare o meno.

Ora però era completamente diverso.

Non sapeva quale fossero i sentimenti di Haruka in quel momento, non sapeva fino a che punto le parole del padre l'avevano ferita.

Si era ritirata in camera sua con la scusa di fare una doccia, la verità era che la telefonata di Toy l'aveva un po' infastidita. Sapeva che era stupido, Michiru gliela aveva detto che lui l'avrebbe chiamata, ma era stato più forte di lei.

Dopo aver fatto la doccia, lasciandosi cullare dall'acqua con la speranza di riuscire a lavar via anche quella tensione che non l'aveva abbandonata per tutto il pomeriggio, si era sdraiata sul suo letto rimuginando sulla situazione in cui si trovavano. Riuscendo solo a procurarsi un fastidiosissimo mal di testa, che non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarla riposare.

-Haruka? -

La voce di Michiru le arrivò come un sussurrò.

-Entra- bisbigliò, continuando a tenere il braccio destro appoggiato sugli occhi.

-Stavi dormendo? -

-No- rispose, alzando di poco il braccio per guardarla, stupendosi quando la vide ancora immobile accanto alla porta -cosa aspetti? -

-Non voglio disturbarti-

-Dai vieni qui- disse, allungando un braccio per indurla ad avvicinarsi. Indossava una canotta bianca con dei pantaloncini minuscoli, che portarono la sua mente a ripensare al suo corpo nudo tra le sue mani. Quando le fu vicina le afferrò la nuca e l'attirò a sé, baciandola con desiderio.

-Cos'hai? - mormorò Michiru, staccandosi dalle sue labbra.

-La testa…- rispose, lasciando scivolare la mano dai suoi capelli fino ad accarezzarle il viso -…fa male-

-Vuoi un antidolorifico? -

-Già preso, sto aspettando che funzioni-

-Vuoi che…-

-Ti sdrai qui accanto a me-

La vide sorridere alle sue parole, scivolare lentamente verso il basso e sdraiarsi al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Le circondò le spalle con il braccio, mentre Michiru l'abbracciò, stringendosi a lei.

-Hai un buon odore- mormorò la bionda, con il viso affondato nei suoi capelli.

-Ho appena fatto la doccia- rispose, stringendosi ancora di più al suo corpo.

Rimasero in silenzio, godendo della presenza l'una dell'altra, del loro reciproco calore.

-Stavo pensando una cosa- affermò all'improvviso la bionda, accarezzandole i capelli, impigliando le dita tra di essi.

-Se continui a pensare non ti passerà mai il mal di testa-

-Ho notato che non ci sono foto di te e lui-

-A cosa ti riferisci? - le chiese, staccandosi per alzarsi e guardarla negli occhi.

-A casa dei tuoi ci sono un sacco di foto… in camera tua c'è anche una nostra, ma non ho visto nessuna foto di lui-

-Questo perché non ho mai voluto esporle- ammise, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello della bionda.

-Le conservi? -

-Ne ho qualcuna sul telefono… non ne abbiamo fatte tante…solo quando la situazione lo richiedeva-

Percepì il disagio nel suo tono di voce, nel suo tentativo di evitare i suoi occhi e l'ultima cosa che voleva era vederla in difficoltà. Quando aveva accettato di stare con lei, lo aveva fatto con la consapevolezza della presenza di un altro nella vita di Michiru e non voleva in nessun modo farla sentire a disagio.

Appoggiò la mano sulla sua guancia, l'accarezzò delicatamente per poi spingerla verso di sé, unendo di nuovo le labbra alle sue. Fu subito invasa dal calore delle sue labbra che si schiusero per accoglierla, offrendole il completo controllo. Avvertì il corpo di Michiru stendersi sul suo, aderendo completamente

Le gambe nude sfiorare le sue e il seno schiacciarsi al suo.

-Mi stai eccitando- ansimò, afferrandole il labbro inferiore e succhiandolo.

La sentì gemere mentre muoveva impercettibilmente le gambe, sfiorandole la pelle nuda delle sue.

-E il mal di testa? -

Aveva il respiro pesante e le guance arrosate.

-Non c'è mal di testa che tenga a questo- affermò decisa, afferrandole le natiche con entrambe le mani e stringendole, attirandola a sé.

-Devo esserne lusingata? -

-Direi proprio di sì- dichiarò, stampandole un bacio rapido sulle labbra -non è da poco riuscire a sconfiggere un mal di testa- scherzò la bionda, stringendole di nuovo il sedere.

-Posso farti una domanda? -

-Spara-

-Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa ti abbia colpito di me-

-Spiegati meglio-

-Quando ci siamo conosciute eri circondata da tante ragazze, forse non tutte sapevano esattamente cosa volessero da te- bisbigliò, sfiorandole con le dita la pelle appena sopra il seno -ma sono sicurissima che qualcuna si sia concessa più che volentieri-

-Sei gelosa? - chiese, guardandola maliziosa.

-Non è questo il punto, Haruka. Mi sono solo chiesta cosa ti abbia spinta ad accettare la mia amicizia, anche quando questa rappresentava un ostacolo per te-

Tolse le mani dal sedere, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Non si era mai fermata a pensarla da questo punto di vista. Si era ritrovata a sentirsi attratta, non solo fisicamente, da quella ragazza, e si era limitata a lasciarsi andare, infischiandosene dell'impressione che avrebbero potuto dare.

-I tuoi occhi- affermò con decisione, ricordando l'effetto che le facevano quegli occhi ogni volta che la fissavano.

-I miei occhi? -

-Non nego di aver puntato prima questo- dichiarò, tornando a stringerle il sedere -però poi quando ti guardavo negli occhi…- lasciò andare la presa sul suo sedere per portare le dita sul suo viso -hai un modo di guardarmi che ha sempre avuto la capacità di rendermi vulnerabile e questa cosa mi piace-

Ora poteva affermarlo con sincerità: sentirsi vulnerabile davanti ai sui splendidi occhi azzurri le piaceva.

-Con quante ragazze sei stata, Haruka? -

-Cosa? -

-Dai dimmelo-

-Non credo proprio-

-Non vuoi dirmelo? -

-Ti dico solo che non sono così tante come tu credi-

-Non vuoi dirmelo- affermò, staccandosi dal suo corpo per sdraiarsi al suo fianco.

-Non farne una tragedia, non è importante Michiru-

-A che età hai perso la verginità? -

-Ma che hai? -

-Rispondimi almeno a questa! - insistette, mettendosi seduta.

-Beh tecnicamente non l'ho ancora persa-

-Vuoi farmi credere che prima di ieri non hai mai fatto sesso? -

-Sei più intelligente di così- rispose la bionda, portando entrambe le mani dietro la testa. Rimase a guardare lo sguardo confuso dell'altra riconoscendo l'attimo esatto in cui riuscì a capire il vero significato delle sue parole dai suoi occhi che si spalancarono leggermente.

-Non sei mai stata con un…uomo…-

-L'ho sempre saputo che sei intelligente- replicò, guardandola mentre l'altra sembrava improvvisamente a disagio. Rimase in silenzio continuando a fissarla, non sapendo bene come affrontare la cosa. Era la prima volta che parlavano di sesso e, se si fermava a pensare che meno di ventiquattro ore prima lo stavano facendo, era un po' buffo.

-Dai vieni qua- l'afferrò per il braccio e l'attirò a sé, facendola sdraiare sul suo corpo, proprio come poco prima.

-Oddio scusami Haruka, non volevo essere così indelicata-

-Non è successo niente- cercò di tranquillizzarla, anche se l'imbarazzo che si era creato non le piaceva -cerchiamo solo di non renderlo più complicato di quello che sembra- sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Michiru. Ogni volta che le sfiorava il suo cuore aveva sempre la stessa reazione e la cosa le piaceva un sacco.

Le sfiorò il labbro inferiore con la lingua, sospirando di piacere quando Michiru schiuse subito le labbra per permetterle di approfondire il bacio. L'altra notte avevano entrambe ceduto alla passione, senza darsi la possibilità di godersi appieno questi momenti di complicità e di intimità e ora aveva tutta l'intenzione di rimediare. Le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, continuando a baciarla con passione, allargando le gambe per permetterle di posizionarsi tra di esse.

-Posso aiutarti Haruka- ansimò Michiru, staccandosi dalle sue labbra -possiamo…-

-Ecco era a questo che mi riferivo- protestò la bionda, lasciando il suo viso.

-Ho pensato solo che…-

-Lascia perdere Michiru, okay? -

-Non vuoi nemmeno sentire cosa volevo proporti? -

-Cosa? Un gigolò? Vuoi pagarmi un uomo? -

-Non proprio…non credo di riuscire ad accettarlo, ma possiamo sempre comprare uno di quegli affari…- la vide improvvisamente arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo -…sai un…-

-Vuoi comprarmi un cazzo di plastica? -

-Oddio non essere così volgare-

-Io sarei volgare? - protestò, trattenendo a stento una risata davanti al viso paonazzo dell'altra -tu mi proponi un… _coso_ di plastica e io sarei volgare? -

-Volevo solo…-

-E dimmi lo compreresti tu? -

-Possiamo sempre ordinarlo online-

-E lo useresti tu? -

-Ovvio-

Le sfiorò delicatamente il viso, sorridendo allo sguardo convinto dell'altra -sei arrossita- mormorò, fermandosi con le dita sulle sue labbra -non mi è mai venuta voglia di provare quei cosi, né di carne né di plastica, ma devo ammettere che l'idea che sia tu a farlo mi intriga molto. Mi chiedo solo se sei abbastanza esperta da saper come fare-

Si pentì delle ultime parole subito dopo averle dette.

-Una sola volta, Haruka- mormorò, staccandosi di nuovo da lei -è successo solo una volta-

-Michiru non volevo…stavo solo scherzando-

-Non era mia intenzione, non l'ho mai desiderato però quella sera…-

-Davvero Michiru non devi dirmi niente…-

Non voleva sentire nessuna spiegazione, non era in grado di sopportarlo. Per molto tempo il tarlo di saperla con lui, l'aveva distrutta e ora che le cose si erano in qualche modo aggiustate, non aveva nessuna voglia di tornare a tormentarsi con quei pensieri.

-Ti avevo cercato per tutto il giorno…mia madre era in ospedale…non è una giustificazione-

-Forse è meglio dormire- dichiarò, voltandosi, dandole le spalle.

Forse stava esagerando, forse doveva semplicemente spiegarle come stavano realmente le cose. Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente dirle che aveva sempre saputo che alla fine avrebbe ceduto, che aveva già capito dal non voler rispondere alla sua domanda, ma che nonostante lo sapesse, non era pronta a sentirla parlare della sua prima volta con lui.

Spense la luce, allungando il braccio verso l'interruttore e restò in silenzio, cercando di percepire qualsiasi movimento dell'altra.

Sembrava tutto così complicato, eppure c'erano momenti, quando riuscivano a lasciare tutto fuori, dove sembrava tutto perfetto. Stava succedendo tutto così velocemente che a volte le sembrava di essere in balia delle molteplici sensazioni e di non essere in grado di controllarle.

-Cosa ci sta succedendo, Haruka? -

La sentì sussurrare con voce angosciante che le fece male al cuore.

-Mi sembra di sbagliare sempre tutto- continuò l'altra, muovendosi senza mai sfiorarla -soprattutto con te-

Senza dire nulla, si voltò trovandola girata si spalle, si avvicinò a lei, le circondò la vita con il braccio e si appiccicò al suo corpo, affondandole il viso nel collo.

-Sei arrabbiata? - le chiese, appoggiando le mani sulle sue.

-No, non sono arrabbiata- rispose, lasciandole baci sul collo -semplicemente non sono pronta a sentirti parlare di te con lui- ammise, stringendosi a lei, piegando le ginocchia, incastrando le gambe tra quelle dell'altra -è un po' come se io adesso ti raccontassi come è stato la mia prima volta, perché ho deciso di farlo. Credi che riusciresti ad ascoltarmi? -

Dal suo silenzio intuì che aveva capito, che anche per lei era difficile immaginarla insieme ad un'altra persona. Si strinse forte a lei, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli, lasciandosi cullare dal loro profumo e dal calore del suo corpo.

Era la seconda volta che accadeva e la cosa non le piaceva molto: svegliarsi in un letto vuoto, dopo aver trascorso la notte avvinghiata al suo corpo, non era molto piacevole.

Se poi ripensava a quei sogni che l'avevano svegliata con un desiderio pazzesco, era ancora peggio. Dopo la proposta di Michiru, il suo inconscio aveva iniziato a dar sfogo all'immaginazione, costringendola a svegliarsi in un bagno di sudore e con un desiderio da sfogare. Era stata tentata a svegliarla, solo per fare l'amore con lei e appagare così il suo istinto, però lei stava dormendo così bene, sembrava finalmente rilassata e non aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo. Non dopo la pessima giornata che avevano trascorso.

Si era così imposta di tornare a dormire, perché ora che l'aveva avuta, cercare di rimediare da sola non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.

Aveva cercato di allontanare le immagini del sogno dalla sua mente, pensando ad altro, mentre inconsciamente non vedeva l'ora di svegliarsi al suo fianco e di realizzare, almeno in parte, il suo sogno.

-E invece…- mormorò, allungando il braccio verso il lato di Michiru -…sei di nuovo andata via-

Sospirò di frustrazione, rassegnata ormai a veder sfumare tutti i suoi progetti.

Richiuse gli occhi e subito il ricordo del sogno la invase, risvegliando in lei quel fuoco che, con difficoltà, aveva domato quella notte. Strinse le dita intorno al lenzuolo mentre il bisogno di toccarsi per darsi sollievo diventava impellente.

Cercò di riportare alla mente la sensazione del suo corpo caldo tra le sue gambe…

La pelle sbattere contro la sua ad ogni spinta…

I suoi ansiti…

I loro corpi muoversi seguendo lo stesso ritmo…

Si alzò di scatto con l'unico scopo di trovarla e farla sua. Uscì dalla camera, restando per un attimo in allerta per captare qualsiasi rumore che le indicasse dove si trovasse.

Si diresse in cucina quando sentì il rumore dell'acqua scorrere: la trovò di spalle, accanto al lavabo, intenta a fissare al di là della finestra.

Aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon disordinato, che le lasciava il collo completamente scoperto; si era sbarazzata dei pantaloncini e della canotta che aveva indossato per dormire e aveva messo un vestitino troppo corto e troppo scollato. Senza fare il minimo rumore si avvicinò a lei, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo.

-Ti sei svegliata- la sentì mormorare mentre continuava a fissare al di là della finestra.

-E tu non eri al mio fianco-

Non era stata sua intenzione sembrare così patetica, ma la sua voce l'aveva tradita.

-Avevo bisogno di usare il bagno-

-Avresti potuto usare il mio- sussurrò, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi -e poi tornare al mio fianco- continuò, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

-Non volevo invadere i tuoi spazi- la sentì risponderle, mentre cercava di voltarsi.

-Non avresti invaso proprio nulla-

-Stavi dormendo, Haruka non volevo svegliarti solo per chiederti di usare il bagno-

-Non devi chiedermi il permesso, Michiru- affermò, stringendola e lasciandole un bacio sulla spalla scoperta -siamo una cosa sola, adesso. Quello che è mio è anche tuo-

Non le sfuggì la reazione istantanea del corpo di Michiru alle sue parole.

-Ho solo creduto che… non volevo invadere i tuoi spazi…tutti hanno bisogno…-

-Quando avrò bisogno di spazio farò in modo che tu lo capisca- la interruppe, lasciandole un altro bacio sulla spalla nuda. Si sentiva incapace di staccarsi da quella pelle candida -non mi piace svegliarmi da sola- ammise, risalendo con le labbra lungo il suo collo -e questa è già la seconda volta che lo fai-

Per la seconda volta in meno di cinque minuti la sua voce l'aveva tradita, facendola sembrare una patetica adolescente.

-Dormivi così bene-

-Lo sai perché stavo dormendo? - bisbigliò, lasciando scivolare le mani per avvolgerle la vite -perché la tua proposta di ieri sera mi ha fatto passare una nottata in bianco, mentre tu dormivi beatamente- continuò, senza aspettare una risposta dall'altra.

-A cosa ti riferisci- ansimò, quando le dita della bionda iniziarono a risalire.

-Non ho fatto altro che sognarti tra le mie gambe- ansò, spingendo il bacino in avanti, incastrandola al lavabo, mentre le mani si posarono sul seno -mi sono svegliata con una voglia matta di sentirti- sussurrò, accarezzandola, rendendosi conto che non indossava il reggiseno -tu però dormivi e io non ho potuto fare altro che osservarti-

-Haruka? - voltò il viso e subito la bionda s'impossessò delle sue labbra, impedendole di dire qualsiasi cosa avesse intenzione di dire. Non esitò ad intrufolare la lingua tra le labbra schiuse dell'altra, approfondendo il bacio: tutti quei sogni l'avevano portata al punto di non ritorno.

Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, facendola voltare senza però staccarsi, continuando a restare appiccicata al suo corpo.

-Cosa hai sognato? - ansimò, quando le labbra della bionda si staccarono dalle sue.

Non rispose a quella domanda, non era sicura di riuscire a parlare senza ansimare come un cane, le afferrò le spalline dell'abito tirandole verso il basso, fino a sfilargliele completamente e lasciarla con il seno scoperto. L'afferrò con decisione con entrambe le mani, stringendolo per poi abbassare il viso su quello destro e afferrarlo con le labbra. La sentì inarcarsi sotto le sue labbra mentre il respiro le diventava pesante.

Le passò la lingua sulla pelle bollente del seno, mentre stuzzicava l'altro con il pollice e l'indice. Le piaceva sentirla respirare in quel modo…

Le piaceva la reazione del suo corpo che si tendeva in cerca di lei…

Avvolse il capezzolo tra le labbra, succhiandolo prima lentamente e poi con avidità, riempendosi d'orgoglio quando la sentì inspirare con difficoltà.

La sensazione di quelle labbra che la succhiavano con passione…

La lingua che lambiva con parsimonia quel piccolo lembo di pelle…

Avvertì il sangue scorrere velocemente nel suo corpo, concentrandosi nel bisogno che aveva di lei, di sentirla di nuovo dentro di sé.

Chiuse gli occhi affondando le mani tra i suoi capelli, spingendole la testa verso la sua pelle, mentre s'inarcava inseguendo le sue labbra.

Si appoggiò con il sedere al mobile dietro di lei, allargando le gambe nel vano tentativo di sentirla di più.

Era tutto così intenso e nuovo e ogni volta le sembrava di provare sensazioni sempre più forti.

-Ti piace proprio afferrarmi per i capelli- scherzò la bionda, alzando il viso e rimanendo affascinata dagli occhi carichi di desiderio dell'altra. Senza pensarci un istante in più, afferrò l'orlo del vestito, alzandolo giusto quanto le serviva per arrivare agli slip dell'altra.

La vide afferrare il labbro inferiore tra i denti e stringerlo quando spostò di lato il tessuto per toccarla.

La trovò completamente pronta per lei.

-Non mi deludi mai- ansimò, penetrandola con un dito -sempre pronta per accogliermi-

Fu accolta dal calore bagnato dell'altra che ebbe il potere di mandarla in confusione.

Con la mano libera le afferrò la gamba, spingendosi in lei, continuando a fissarla negli occhi.

Non era più padrona dei suoi gesti, era tutto troppo da tenere a bada.

Iniziò a spingersi forte in lei, accompagnandosi con un secondo dito, mentre Michiru chiuse gli occhi, inarcò la schiena e schiuse le labbra.

Quei gemiti di puro piacere, che uscirono dalle sue labbra, annullarono qualsiasi altro rumore potesse esserci intorno a loro.

Le afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, continuando a spingersi in lei.

-Oddio…Ha…ruka…-

La vide tenersi salda con le dita al ripiano dietro, mentre il suo seno si alzava velocemente sotto le sue spinte.

Non smise per un attimo di fissarla, nemmeno quando iniziò a muoversi, rincorrendo ogni sua spinta.

Nemmeno quando si aggrappò alle sue spalle, mentre cavalcava l'onda di quel desiderio che stava arrivando al suo culmine. La vide abbandonare ogni controllo, muovendo il bacino freneticamente, fino a quando il piacere esplose nel suo corpo, facendola gemere e tremare.

Sentiva le gambe tremare mentre il piacere esplodeva, spandendosi in tutto il corpo. Respirò a bocca aperta mentre la bionda appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, lasciandole andare la gamba, permettendole di mettere il piede a terra. Il cuore le batteva freneticamente nel petto, mentre il corpo continuava a tremare e a bruciare, ancora scosso dalla potenza del piacere.

Non sapeva come aveva fatto tutto questo tempo a farne a meno, sapeva solo che ora che lo aveva assaggiato, non ne era mai sazia. Appoggiò la mano destra sul fianco della bionda, ancora con dita tremanti.

Avvertì le dita della bionda afferrarle la mano sinistra per avvicinarla al suo inguine, per poi introdurla con decisione nei pantaloncini e negli slip.

-Oh! Sì- la sentì gemere quando la toccò intimamente -vuoi prendere parte attiva o preferisci che provveda da sola? - le mormorò, con le labbra attaccate alla pelle nuda della spalla.

Il tono della sua voce la riscaldò subito, procurandole un brivido lungo la schiena. Senza rispondere, iniziò ad accarezzarla, stupendosi del calore che emanava.

Stupendosi nel constatare che era per lei che il suo corpo bruciava.

-Non esitare…- ansimò, muovendo il bacino con movimenti circolari -ho trascorso tutta la notte…-

Mosse lentamente le dita lungo tutta la sua intimità, sentendola sospirare pesantemente.

-Ti ho sognata…-

Mosse le dita con movimenti circolari, facilitata anche dai movimenti del bacino della bionda.

-Eri tra le mie gambe… e spingevi…spingevi-

Intensificò le carezze, senza però penetrarla.

-Michiru? - la sentì ansimare, staccando le labbra dalla sua spalla per poi appoggiarle sul suo orecchio -fallo…entra…ora-

E lo fece…

La penetrò, spingendosi in lei, aiutandola a raggiungere il culmine proprio come aveva fatto lei poco prima. Avvertì il corpo di Haruka aggrapparsi alle sue dita, mentre si avvinghiava a quel piacere che prepotente esplose in lei, facendola irrigidire e tremare, gemendo senza vergogna.

Restarono appiccicate fino a quando il respiro non si regolarizzò.

-Impari in fretta- bisbigliò la bionda staccandosi da lei, sorridendo quando la vide arrossire.

-Devo rifare la doccia- affermò, staccandosi dal ripiano dietro di sé, sentendo i muscoli indolenziti

-La facciamo insieme? - chiese, afferrando le bretelline del vestito, aiutandola a coprirsi

-Ma sei insaziabile-

Per tutta risposa la bionda le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e la baciò: un bacio lento e profondo.

Un bacio che riaccese in lei la fiamma del desiderio

Perché la verità era un'altra…

Non ne aveva mai abbastanza…

Non di quella donna che ora la stava afferrando e trascinando in bagno, per dare inizio allo stesso gioco che avevano appena finito.


	13. Capitolo 12

**Capitolo 12**

Sembrava essere tornata ai tempi del liceo, quando ogni minuto trascorso insieme aveva la capacità di farla sentire finalmente felice. Stare al suo fianco, con tutta la spensieratezza di quegli anni, erano gli unici momenti che aveva amato. Ricordava la gioia di trascorrere del tempo con lei, la felicità di vedere i suoi occhi verdi brillare di divertimento, proprio come in quel momento.

Dopo aver fatto la doccia le aveva proposto di andare con lei a fare una corsa e anche se un po' titubante, aveva accettato.

Proprio come avevano fatto durante gli anni del liceo, avevano iniziato a correre lungo il parco solo che, dopo circa un'ora di corsa la bionda era tutta divertita mentre lei era piegata in due cercando di riprendere fiato.

Era da molto che non correva in quel modo, certo continuava a tenersi in allenamento, andando raramente in palestra, ma correre ai suoi livelli era un'altra cosa.

E la cosa assurda era che Haruka si era trattenuta per lei.

-La smetti di ridere- l'ammonì stizzita, perché non riusciva proprio a capire perché il suo corpo la stesse tradendo in quel modo.

Era iniziato tutto così bene: avevano iniziato a scaldarsi con una corsetta tranquilla, fino a raggiungere il parco, poi quando entrambe erano ben riscaldate, avevano iniziato a correre seriamente.

Sapeva benissimo di non poter competere con Haruka, però non si era mai sentita così distrutta.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia, mentre cercava di prendere quando più ossigeno possibile.

-Cerca di rilassarti- le disse, avvicinandosi a lei e abbassandosi al suo fianco.

Erano nel bel mezzo del parco, con i bambini che giocavano e gli anziani seduti sulle panchine al sole.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo e non poté far a meno di notare come alcune coppie avevano approfittato della bella giornata per stare insieme.

Avvertì le dita della bionda accarezzarle delicatamente la schiena e un brivido l'attraversò, ricordando la doccia che avevano condiviso. Ricordando le sensazioni che quelle dita le avevano procurato in altre parti del suo corpo.

Divenne ancora più difficile cercare di ritrovare il respiro con quei ricordi, con il suo profumo che le riempiva tutto lo spazio e con il suo corpo accanto.

-Forse è stata colpa mia- sussurrò Haruka, continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena -avrei dovuto pensarci…-

-A cosa? - chiese, voltando il viso verso di lei, specchiandosi di nuovo in quei meravigliosi occhi che quella mattina sembravano sprigionare luce e calore.

-Non avrei dovuto invitarti a correre- dichiarò, scostando le dita dalla sua schiena, per scostarle una ciocca di capelli e portargliela dietro l'orecchio.

Li aveva legati, ma durante la corsa qualche ciocca ribelle era riuscita a liberarsi dall'elastico.

-Avrei dovuto pensarci che sarebbe stato troppo per te-

Sembrava così seria e la cosa non le piaceva, anche perché non era mica la prima volta che correvano insieme. Certo non erano più delle adolescenti ma si poteva ancora permettere una corsa.

-Stai esagerando- disse, scostandole le dita.

-Non sei abituata Michiru-

-Guarda che io continuo ancora ad andare in palestra- protestò, sentendosi offesa dalle parole dell'altra.

-Non mi stavo riferendo a questo-

-E a cosa? -

-A tutta l'attività fisica che ti ho fatto fare a casa- mormorò la bionda, avvicinando il viso pericolosamente al suo -non sei abituata a tutto quel sesso e il tuo corpo ne ha risentito-

Avvertì il viso andare in fiamme prima per la vergogna e poi per la rabbia quando si specchiò negli occhi maliziosi dell'altra.

Sapeva benissimo di non esserne abituata, non c'era bisogno di ricordarglielo specialmente non così, sbattendogli in faccia la sua di esperienza. L'altra notte aveva educatamente eluso la sua domanda, facendole capire che non serviva a nulla tormentarsi sul passato e adesso…

-Non devi vergognarti- continuò, con occhi seducenti, sfiorandole il labbro inferiore -hai solo bisogno di allenarti di più- mormorò, avvicinando il viso al suo, incurante delle persone intorno a loro.

-Smettila! -

Allontanò la mano dal suo viso e si alzò di scatto. Forse stava esagerando, di sicuro lo scopo di Haruka era solo quello di prenderla in giro, di sicuro non voleva spiattellarle in faccia la sua esperienza, non era quel genere di persona…

-Ehi… cos'hai? -

La vide alzarsi per essere di nuovo alla sua altezza, anche se ad essere sinceri, era più alta di lei di qualche centimetro -ti sei arrabbiata? -

I suoi occhi che ora la fissavano confusa le diedero la conferma che lo scopo di Haruka non era quello che aveva creduto, ma la cosa invece di calmarla, stranamente la fece infuriare ancora di più. Senza rispondere alla sua domanda, si allontanò, incurante del fatto che il suo corpo continuava ancora a ribellarsi a qualsiasi movimento.

-Michiru dove vai? -

Doveva allontanarsi da quegli occhi se non voleva rischiare di dire qualcosa che l'avrebbe resa ancora più ridicola

-Ti farai male-

Avvertì le dita dell'altra afferrarle il braccio facendola fermare.

-Non scherzare così, rischi di farti male seriamente- l'ammonì, senza chiederle ulteriori spiegazioni, si limitò a spingerla delicatamente su una panchina a pochi passi, obbligandola silenziosamente a sedersi.

Si sentiva improvvisamente una stupida per aver pensato anche solo per un attimo che l'altra fosse capace di una cosa del genere. Si sedette, continuando a restare in silenzio, limitandosi a fissare le persone che, ignare di tutto, continuavano a divertirsi e a godersi quella splendida giornata.

-Tieni-

Spalancò gli occhi quando vide davanti al suo viso una bottiglia d'acqua. Spostò lo sguardo verso la bionda che si stava sedendo al suo fianco e solo allora notò un piccolo chiosco, poco distante da loro. Afferrò la bottiglia, stringendola forte tra le mani, senza però berne nemmeno una goccia.

-Bevi-

-Non ho sete-

-Bevi-

Senza protestare oltre, svitò il tappo e portandosi la bottiglia alle labbra, ne bevve un sorso, trovando sollievo alla gola. Appoggiò la schiena allo schienale, lasciando andare il viso verso il cielo, mentre il sole le scaldava il volto. La bionda al suo fianco non disse nulla, limitandosi a stare in silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per scusarsi senza rivelarle cosa fosse ad averla offesa. Era ben consapevole che sarebbe sfociato in un bruttissimo litigio, nel quale spettava a lei la parte del torto.

Aprì gli occhi tornando a fissare davanti a sé, dove una coppia di ragazzini, passeggiavano tenendosi per mano. Sembravano così felici: lei parlava e lui l'ascoltava con attenzione fino a quando, forse ammaliato dalle sue labbra o semplicemente stufo di ascoltarla, si piegò in avanti per posare le labbra su quelle della ragazza. Si ritrovò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato se anche loro due avessero avuto un rapporto del genere.

-Stai meglio? -

-Sì- mormorò, annuendo con la testa.

-Bene ora mi spieghi cosa è successo? -

Non sembrava arrabbiata e la cosa non l'aiutava affatto. Si guardò intorno cercando di trovare una risposta plausibile, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di dirle la verità.

-Siamo in un luogo pubblico e… potrebbe esserci qualcuno che mi conosce…-inventò lì sul momento -tu eri così vicina…-

-Quindi… era per questo che…-

Girò lentamente verso di lei per vedere la sua reazione.

-Non ti avrei baciata-

Rimase in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire.

-Sicura che sia solo questo il problema? -

-Perché mi chiedi…-

-È esagerato reagire in quel modo… non credo che…-

-Haruka? -

Spostò lo sguardo verso la voce che aveva interrotto le parole della bionda.

-Usagi- mormorò la bionda, voltandosi verso la ragazza che in piedi accanto alla loro panchina, sfoggiava un sorriso smagliante.

-Ciao Michiru! Oddio che bello incontrarvi- affermò, piegandosi in avanti per abbracciare la bionda e depositarle un bacio sulla guancia.

Sorrise vedendo lo sguardo stupito della bionda di fronte all'atteggiamento di Usagi, sempre troppo espansiva. Vide le sue mani rimanere ferme in aria per poi depositarsi sui fianchi di Usagi, mentre il suo viso si addolciva e ricambiava la sua stretta.

Avvertì una morsa di fastidio quando le labbra di Haruka si poggiarono sulla guancia dell'altra per depositarle un bacio.

-Sei da sola? -

-N-no…cioè sì…- balbettò, tornando in posizione eretta, con le guance rosse, in evidente imbarazzo per lo slancio di affetto della bionda.

-Sì o no? - la stuzzicò la bionda con un sorriso stampato sul volto.

Era consapevole dell'effetto che aveva su Usagi e non si faceva scrupoli a stuzzicarla.

-Ero con Mamoru, lui però è dovuto tornare al lavoro- spiegò, con il volto abbassato, troppo imbarazzata per fissarle negli occhi.

Spostò lo sguardo su Haruka e lo sguardo compiaciuto che vi trovò la fece arrabbiare, ancora di più.

-Voi stavate correndo- constatò, lasciando vagare lo sguardo da Haruka a lei -non sapevo che ti piacesse correre- continuò, rivolgendosi a lei.

-Mi ha convinta Haruka- si limitò a rispondere, dandosi della stupida per il tono che aveva usato.

Non era la prima volta che Haruka si comportava in quel modo, soprattutto nei confronti di Usagi: amava metterla in imbarazzo. Di solito a lei non dava fastidio, ma ora…

-Beh io invece non mi lascio convincere da nessuno- disse, saltellando da un piede all'altro -io e lo sport siamo nemici- continuò, sorridendo.

-Non sei cambiata- affermò la bionda, ridendo alle parole di Usagi.

-Ragazze stasera io e le altre ci incontriamo in un locale poco distante da qui, perché non vi unite a noi? -

-Di che locale parli? -

-Non lo so, ma posso chiedere a Minako e mandarti l'indirizzo. Dai Michiru vieni almeno tu, lasciala a casa se non vuole venire- insistette Usagi, rivolgendosi direttamente a lei -è da tanto che non trascorriamo una serata tutte insieme, sarà divertente-

-Sei a piedi? - chiese all'improvviso Haruka, alzandosi dalla panchina.

-Eh? No- rispose, confusa -ho l'auto proprio dietro l'angolo-

-Posso chiederti un favore? -

-Certo-

-Accompagneresti Michiru a casa… si è fatta male e non voglio che faccia tutta la strada a piedi-

Sentì una rabbia incontrollata impossessarsi di lei: stava volutamente sfruttando la presenza di Usagi per evitare di parlare con lei. Avrebbe dovuto essere lei quella a cercare un qualsiasi modo per evitare un confronto e invece…

-Sono ancora in grado di camminare… sei libera di andartene se vuoi-

-Ho ancora voglia di correre- fu l'unica risposta che la bionda le diede -allora me lo fai questo favore? - chiese, rivolgendosi di nuovo ad Usagi.

-Certo- mormorò la bionda a disagio, continuando a spostare lo sguardo tra le due.

-Grazie e mandami l'indirizzo- poi si voltò verso di lei, la fissò dritta negli occhi, sembrava quasi volesse dirle qualcosa, vide la sua mano alzarsi verso di lei, però poi tornò di nuovo lungo il suo corpo -ci vediamo a casa-

La vide allontanarsi e il cuore sembrò stringersi nel suo petto: aveva sbagliato, non avrebbe dovuto mentirle in quel modo, avrebbe dovuto dirle la verità, l'aveva ferita.

-Ho interrotto un litigio? -

 _Peggio_

Avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma si limitò ad annuire con la testa, alzandosi per seguirla all'auto.

Quando arrivò all'auto la cercò ancora una volta, ma lei era già sparita.

L'aveva aspettata con la consapevolezza di dover affrontare quello che era successo al parco. Aveva sfruttato il tempo della doccia per cercare di preparare un discorso in grado di farle capire cosa veramente era successo, senza però sfociare in un litigio.

Aveva pensato ad ogni singola parola da dire, decidendo di subire qualsiasi sfuriata senza ribattere, e invece…

Quando era tornata a casa, Haruka era rilassata e tranquilla. Si era avvicinata a lei in cucina, che stava preparando un'insalata per pranzo, le aveva posato un bacio sulle labbra e le aveva chiesto come si sentiva.

Avevano pranzato, guardando un film in tv. Haruka l'aveva aiutata a pulire per poi invitarla a sedersi al suo fianco sul divano. L'aveva accarezzata, baciata, proprio come se non fosse successo nulla, non sembrava nemmeno turbata.

Le aveva addirittura chiesto se le andava di uscire e raggiungere le altre in quel locale.

Ed ora era proprio in quel locale che si trovava, seduta al tavolo con Usagi seduta al suo fianco, che non faceva altro che tormentare il povero Mamoru.

-Allora Michiru, come sta tua madre? -

La voce di Amy arrivò alle sue orecchie come un sussurro, nonostante fossero sedute una di fronte all'altra, ma la musica altissima rendeva impossibile chiacchierare.

-Meglio- si limitò a rispondere, troppo impegnata guardare come il corpo di Minako le strusciasse addosso, senza dire nulla. Sembrava addirittura compiacente. Appoggiò il gomito sul tavolo, mentre con la mano si reggeva la testa. Vedeva il corpo di Minako, avvolto in un abito che non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione, continuare a strofinarsi su quello della bionda, il sedere entrare continuamente in contatto con il bacino dell'altra…

Minako aveva sempre avuto un debole per Haruka, e anche se sapeva che non le piacevano le donne, era comunque sicura che se Haruka le avesse fatto delle avance non si sarebbe fatta pregare per un sì.

Posò lo sguardo sulle dita di Haruka che stavano afferrando i fianchi dell'altra per avvicinarla di più a sé, schiacciandole la schiena sul suo petto, mentre Minako allungò le braccia per afferrarle la nuca, attirandola verso il suo collo.

Era troppo!

Stava davvero scherzando con il fuoco!

Si mise seduta diritta, afferrando il bicchiere, rimpiangendo di aver ordinato un analcolico.

-Minako esagera sempre-

Trasalì nell'avvertire quelle parole, sussurrate proprio al suo orecchio. Tirandosi indietro si voltò per specchiarsi negli occhi azzurri di Mamoru, che si era praticamente appiccicato a lei per parlarle.

-Fa così con tutti… è il suo modo di ballare- continuò a parlare, staccandosi un po' da lei, restando comunque abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire -del resto guardati intorno, ballano tutti così-

Non sapeva dove fossero finite le altre, sapeva solo di ritrovarsi intorno al tavolo solo con Mamoru che sembrava aver capito tutto.

-Una volta mi sono lasciato convincere a ballare con lei e… ti lascio immaginare la reazione di Usagi-

Riportò lo sguardo sulla pista da ballo e non riuscì a non sentirsi solidale con Usagi, perché riusciva a capire cosa avesse provato.

-Non è stato facile per lei- si limitò a rispondergli, continuando a fissare quei due corpi che sembravano quasi fondersi tra loro.

-Lo so… è solo che a volte fa piacere sapere che la persona che ami si fida di te-

-Non si tratta di fiducia…- ammise, continuando a guardarle -entra in gioco un sentimento che con la fiducia non centra niente-

Ed era vero: lei di Haruka si fidava ma nonostante questo, non riusciva a restare indifferente di fronte a quello spettacolo, proprio come era successo con Sabri. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e si alzò, aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte.

Con passo deciso, facendosi spazio tra tutti quei corpi accaldati e sudati, raggiunse il bancone dove fece cenno al barman per farsi servire il primo cocktail che lesse sul menù. Non sapeva cosa fosse, voleva solo qualcosa di forte per riuscire ad arrivare a fine serata. Non era abituata ad affrontare sentimenti così forti e contrastanti.

Afferrò il bicchiere con la bevanda da un colore strano, lo portò alle labbra e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, bevve un lungo sorso, trattenendo a stento l'istinto di tossire quando il liquido le infiammò la gola.

-Cosa bevi? -

Lasciò andare il bicchiere sul bancone, prendendo un gran respiro, mentre la bionda si sedeva al suo fianco, senza sfiorarla nemmeno per sbaglio.

-Posso? - le chiese, indicando con le dita il suo bicchiere. Senza dire nulla glielo passò, osservandola mentre lo portava alle labbra e ne beveva un sorso. La vide deglutire il drink senza il minimo sforzo.

-Niente male- mormorò, posando il bicchiere, per poi spostare lo sguardo su di lei.

-Ti sei eccitata? - non riuscì ad evitarsi di chiederle e la cosa frustante era non poter dare la colpa all'alcol, perché aveva bevuto davvero troppo poco per asserire di non essere cosciente delle sue parole.

-E tu? - ribatté la bionda, allungandosi in avanti per avvicinarsi a lei -se ora ti tocco, ti trovo bagnata? -

-Rispondi- mormorò, cercando di mantenere il controllo della situazione.

Haruka rimase in silenzio a fissarla, come per capire cosa stesse realmente pensando.

-Sei gelosa? -

-Devo? -

Rimase a guardarla con attenzione, senza rispondere alla sua domanda. Intuiva dal suo sguardo la sua confusione.

-Sei mai stata qui con lui? -

-No-

-Quindi non conosci nessuno e nessuno conosce te? -

-A parte le ragazze, no- rispose, senza capire perché le ponesse quella domanda.

-Bene- si alzò e le porse la mano -vuoi ballare? -

Rimase un attimo a fissare quella mano, spostando lo sguardo sul suo viso mentre l'afferrava.

-Non sapevo che fossi un'amante del ballo- mormorò, alzandosi per restare di fronte a lei.

-Non lo sono- dichiarò, stringendole la mano e dirigendosi tra la massa di corpi che continuavano a ballare -voglio solo poterti sentire- le bisbigliò all'orecchio, attirandola finalmente a sé -posso piuttosto affermare di essere un'amante del tuo corpo- continuò, circondandole la vita con il braccio, facendo aderire i loro corpi -e poiché credo di avere una discreta conoscenza dell'effetto che mi fa sentirlo addosso al mio in privato, ora sono curiosa di sapere cosa provo in pubblico- sussurrò, intrufolando una gamba tra le sue, iniziando a muoversi lentamente, nonostante la musica richiedeva un movimento diverso.

Le circondò il collo, accarezzandole i capelli, avvicinandosi a lei, sfiorando con il seno il suo petto -Discreta? -

-Ci sono ancora altre cose da scoprire-

-Hai il suo odore addosso- disse, staccandosi dal suo corpo.

-Allora fai del tuo meglio per toglierlo- replicò la bionda, attirandola di nuovo a sé, impedendole di allontanarsi.

-Non dovresti avere il profumo di un'altra donna addosso- ribatté, facendo leva con le mani sulle sue spalle per staccarsi. Era più forte di lei: non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di Minako che si strusciava sul suo corpo.

-Mi ecciti da morire quando fai la gelosa- le bisbigliò Haruka all'orecchio, tenendola ben stretta.

-Non sono gelosa- puntualizzò, trasalendo quando avvertì le labbra di Haruka sfiorarle il lobo per poi leccarlo lentamente.

-Ti interessa qualcosa se le ragazze lo scoprano? -

Aveva la voce bassa e roca che la fece eccitare all'istante.

-Credo che Mamoru abbia già capito- rispose, muovendo il bacino. Avvertiva il piacere risvegliarsi in lei e quel lento movimento dei loro corpi non faceva altro che alimentarlo, soprattutto dal momento che la gamba di Haruka continuava a stuzzicarla tra le gambe.

-Okay- ansimò, accarezzandole la schiena lentamente -ma non hai riposta alla mia domanda- continuò, portando indietro il viso per guardarla negli occhi.

Nonostante le luci basse riuscì a leggere nei suoi magnifici occhi color smeraldo il fuoco della passione, lo stesso fuoco che sentiva nelle sue vene. Spostò lo sguardo sulle labbra della bionda e il desiderio di sentirle su di sé, sulla sua pelle, la fece gemere.

-Non me ne frega nulla- ansò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle dell'altra, senza però sfiorarle.

-Ottima risposta- le afferrò il sedere con entrambe le mani e l'attirò a sé, appiccicando le labbra alle sue, sfiorandole con la lingua.

Era una sensazione fantastica, forse perché non erano nell'intimità della loro casa, forse era la consapevolezza di essere guardate o semplicemente era il desiderio che aveva per quella donna. Non sapeva spiegare cosa fosse, sapeva solo che aveva voglia di lei

Di sentirla…

Di fare l'amore con lei…

Non sentiva più nulla: la musica, le luci, le voci… era tutto passato in secondo piano.

Sentiva solo quella gamba che continuava a strofinarsi sulla sua intimità…

Le mani che l'accarezzavano con audacia…

Le labbra che la sfioravano senza mai però baciarla veramente…

Il desiderio che cresceva ad ogni movimento…

-Sei stupenda in quest'abito- avvertì le labbra di Haruka muoversi nel pronunciare quelle parole, e ad ogni lettera sfiorare le sue labbra, provocandole brividi lungo la schiena. Allacciò di nuovo le braccia al suo collo, stringendosi forte a lei. Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, mentre respirava affannosamente, cercando di tenere a freno quella insensata voglia di toccarla.

Trasalì quando avvertì le labbra calde della bionda baciarle il collo, mentre le mani continuavano a stringerla forte.

La musica continuava a suonare a volume alto, le persone intorno continuavano a ballare, nessuno guardava loro, forse giuste le poche persone sedute al loro tavolo.

Sembrava finalmente tutto così normale…

Per la prima volta da quando si erano baciate, tutto sembrava così giusto e perfetto, anche in presenza di altre persone.

-Michiru…non vorrei… ma ho davvero bisogno di bere qualcosa-

Si scostò per guardarla confusa.

-Sto bruciando- ansimò la bionda, sfiorandole il viso per fermarsi accanto alle sue labbra.

Non disse nulla, si limitò ad afferrarle la mano, intrecciare le dita con le sue e dirigersi verso il loro tavolo, mentre Haruka richiamava l'attenzione di un cameriere. Capiva perfettamente come si sentisse: anche lei stava bruciando.

Bruciando dal desiderio…

Quando si fermarono al tavolo la prima cosa che notò furono gli occhi spalancati di Usagi che le fissava e, anche se le luci non erano il massimo, poteva giurare di vedere le sue guance arrossate.

Forse avevano un po' esagerato.

Si accomodò, facendo spazio per la bionda, lanciando uno sguardo alla sua destra, dove le ragazze sembravano improvvisamente a disagio, mentre Mamoru le sorrise debolmente.

-Allora cosa vi porto? -

-Un bicchiere d'acqua ghiacciata- rispose Haruka -e tu cosa vuoi? - le chiese voltandosi verso di lei, stringendole la mano.

-Prendo un altro di questo- rispose, indicando al cameriere il bicchiere che aveva abbandonato poco prima per cercare qualcosa di più forte.

Senza dire nulla il ragazzo appuntò tutto sul suo block notes per poi voltarsi e dirigersi al bar.

-Acqua ghiacciata? - le chiese, guardandola sospettosa.

-La situazione è già complicata così, non ho bisogno di alcool- si limitò a rispondere la bionda, mettendosi comoda, continuando ancora a tenerla per mano. Quel calore che le emanava quel semplice contatto era così confortevole da renderle impossibile trattenersi dal sorridere. Era ben consapevole di aver puntato addosso lo sguardo attonito delle sue amiche, ma la cosa stranamente non le importava, anzi…

Moriva dalla voglia di urlare che Haruka era sua, di dire a Minako di tenere le sue mani, i suoi occhi, tutto, lontano dalla sua donna.

 _La sua donna…_

-Oh mio dio! - esclamò all'improvviso Usagi, portandosi le mani alla bocca -ragazze…-

La vide agitarsi sul posto incapace di trattenersi e la cosa la fece sorridere.

-Voi due…oddio! -

-Cerca di calmarti Usagi- la rimproverò Haruka, trattenendo un sorriso di fronte all'incredulità dell'altra.

-Da quanto…è per questo che sei tornata vero? -

Il cameriere arrivò e, continuando a restare in silenzio, lasciò le ordinazioni al tavolo, e andò via.

-Eravate così… sono così contenta per voi-

-Grazie- rispose non sapendo cos'altro aggiungere.

-Ma raccontatemi tutto. Cosa hanno detto i tuoi? -

-Non lo sa nessuno-

-Quindi contiamo sulla tua discrezione- continuò Haruka, afferrando il bicchiere e bevendo avidamente l'acqua.

-Certo ma quindi… siete amanti? -

-Usagi!- l'ammonirono all'unisono Ami e Makoto ma la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla reazione della bionda, che s'irrigidì sul posto, rimanendo con il bicchiere a mezz'aria.

-Non è come sembra- mormorò, sprofondando quando la mano della bionda, che fino a un attimo prima era intrecciata alla sua, l'abbandonò, facendole avvertire un vuoto dentro.

-Hai lasciato Toy? -

-Usagi, credo che per stasera possa bastare- intervenne Mamoru, appoggiando una mano su quella della fidanzata, richiamando la sua attenzione.

-Ma io…-

-Sei felice per loro…siamo tutti felici per loro, ma ora lasciamole un po' tranquille. Quando saranno pronte di parlarne con te sono sicuro che risponderanno a tutte le tue domande-

 _Siete amanti?_

Quella domanda posta con estrema sincerità, ma con la forza di uragano, continuava a galleggiare tra di loro, anche in quel momento, quando entrambe sedute sul divano non avevano ancora trovato il coraggio di parlare di quello che era successo.

Sembrava tutto così perfetto, la loro sintonia, la facilità con cui le ragazze avevano capito, con cui avevano accettato il loro amore fino a quando quelle parole non era piombate su di loro, rompendo quella bolla che le aveva avvolte, facendo dimenticare ad entrambe la situazione complessa in cui si trovavano.

Si liberò delle scarpe, liberando un sospiro di sollievo, mentre portava le gambe sul divano.

-Non avresti dovuto metterli- affermò la bionda, rompendo quel silenzio assordante, che incominciava a essere di troppo -non dopo la corsa di questa mattina- continuò, afferrandole la gamba e iniziando massaggiarle il polpaccio.

-Credevo ti piacesse quando li indosso- sussurrò, mentre le dita di Haruka le accarezzavano la pelle, trasmettendole calore in tutto il corpo.

-Ed è così…ma preferisco saperti sana e forte- affermò, continuando ad accarezzarla, salendo con le dita sempre di più -davvero Michiru… per me sei sexy con o senza quei cosi-

-Okay, abbiamo appurato che mi trovi sexy- disse, mettendosi in ginocchio sul divano -sai avevo già un sospetto, però non volevo illudermi- dichiarò, sorridendo quando vide il volto di Haruka farsi improvvisamente malizioso.

-L'avevi capito, dunque- affermò, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

-Ora però Haruka, che ne dici di parlarne? -

-Di come ti trovi sexy? -

-No…- si avvicinò a lei, afferrò l'orlo del vestito e lo alzò quel tanto che bastava per permetterle di sedersi sulle sue gambe.

-Oh… vuoi parlare di questo…- sussurrò la bionda, non perdendo tempo e appoggiando subito le mani sulle gambe scoperte dell'altra -ci sto…inizi tu? -

-Sai bene a cosa mi riferisco…- mormorò, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle quando il suo viso divenne serio – sembrano averla presa bene- azzardò, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-Già- si limitò a rispondere la bionda senza aggiungere altro, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.

-E tu? -

-Io già lo sapevo-

-Sai facendo così non concludi nulla, perché non mi dici come ti senti al riguardo? -

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? -

-Haruka? -

-Per te è andata bene per me è stato un disastro-

-Un disastro? -

-Erano tutte a disagio-

-Hanno bisogno di tempo. Usagi però sembra averla presa bene-

-Lei è diversa… lei ama l'amore…-

-Haruka non obbligarmi a chiedertelo…-

-Non mi ha fatto piacere quello che ha detto…ma è la verità-

-Mi dispiace…io…-

-Tu limitati a lasciarlo… poi nessuno dovrà sapere…-

-Cosa? -

-Tuo padre non la prenderà bene, e l'unica cosa che otterremmo sarà quella di soffrire e io sono stanca. Io voglio solo viverti-

-Ma…-

-Ci ho pensato Michiru, tuo padre non accetterà mai…-

-Quindi per te va bene se non diciamo niente ai miei? -

-Più che bene-

-Da quando sei diventata così tenera? Una volta avresti risolto la situazione in un altro modo-  
-Si cambia Michiru. Se parlo così, è perché so quanto tieni a tuo padre- rispose, guardandola negli occhi.

-Perché adesso? -

-Perché ho messo l'orgoglio da parte per dare spazio a un sentimento maggiore- affermò con convinzione, accarezzandole la schiena.

Avvertì il cuore sussultare nel suo petto, le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda e, con voce tremante, bisbigliò -Ti amo Haruka Tenou-


	14. Capitolo 13

Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura del nuovo capitolo, siccome questo inizia nel punto esatto dove è finito l'altro, ho pensato di riscrivere le ultime righe. Eravamo al ritorno dalla sera con le ragazze e Haruka e Michiru discutono sulla reazione che hanno avuto nell'appurare la loro storia

 **Dal capitolo precedente:**

 _-Sai facendo così non concludi nulla, perché non mi dici come ti senti al riguardo? -_

 _-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? -_

 _-Haruka? -_

 _-Per te è andata bene per me è stato un disastro-_

 _-Un disastro? -_

 _-Erano tutte a disagio-_

 _-Hanno bisogno di tempo. Usagi però sembra averla presa bene-_

 _-Lei è diversa… lei ama l'amore…-_

 _-Haruka non obbligarmi a chiedertelo…-_

 _-Non mi ha fatto piacere quello che ha detto…ma è la verità-_

 _-Mi dispiace…io…-_

 _-Tu limitati a lasciarlo… poi nessuno dovrà sapere…-_

 _-Cosa? -_

 _-Tuo padre non la prenderà bene, e l'unica cosa che otterremmo sarà quella di soffrire e io sono stanca. Io voglio solo viverti-_

 _-Ma…-_

 _-Ci ho pensato Michiru, tuo padre non accetterà mai…-_

 _-Quindi per te va bene se non diciamo niente ai miei? -_

 _-Più che bene-_

 _-Da quando sei diventata così tenera? Una volta avresti risolto la situazione in un altro modo-  
-Si cambia Michiru. Se parlo così, è perché so quanto tieni a tuo padre- rispose, guardandola negli occhi._

 _-Perché adesso? -_

 _-Perché ho messo l'orgoglio da parte per dare spazio a un sentimento maggiore- affermò con convinzione, accarezzandole la schiena._

 _Avvertì il cuore sussultare nel suo petto, le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda e, con voce tremante, bisbigliò -Ti amo Haruka Tenou-_

 **Capitolo 13**

-Ti amo Haruka Tenou-

E come ogni volta, al suono di quelle semplici ma potenti parole, il suo cuore iniziò a battere impazzito. Non aveva mai creduto alle cosiddette farfalle nello stomaco, non era mai stato da lei credere in una cosa del genere, questo fino a quando la donna che aveva tra le braccia non aveva pronunciato quelle parole.

Era come sentirla sulla sua pelle, senza però toccarla.

Un'emozione impossibile da etichettare, da spiegare…

-Mi piace quando lo dici- mormorò, con le labbra ancora attaccate a quelle di Michiru, continuando ad accarezzarle la schiena.

-Davvero? -

-Molto-

-Beh a me piace dirtelo- rispose Michiru, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.

Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare da quella scarica di emozioni che aveva imparato ad amare. Ricambiò il movimento delle labbra di Michiru, intente a baciarla con amore, dolcemente.

Avvertì le dita afferrarle la camicia per dedicarsi ai suoi bottini, aprendoli uno ad uno, lentamente. La lasciò fare: era la prima volta che Michiru prendeva l'iniziativa e, anche se le piaceva da morire toccarla e vederla frantumarsi sotto le sue mani, le piaceva anche sentire le sue mani su di sé.

Le dita di Michiru s'intrufolarono nella camicia, facendogliela cadere lungo le braccia, liberandola completamente, continuando a sfiorarle la pelle con dita calde e delicate. Aprì gli occhi specchiandosi in quelli azzurri dell'altra, offuscati dal desiderio e dal piacere. Le mani di Michiru continuarono a vagare lungo le sue braccia, spostandosi lentamente sul suo petto, proprio sopra al suo cuore, fermandosi, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e le sussurrò -Ti amo, Haruka-

E quelle famose farfalle iniziarono di nuovo a svolazzare impazzite, facendo battere il suo cuore.

-Sembra impazzito- mormorò, affondando il viso nel suo collo, continuando a restare con il palmo della mano sul suo cuore.

-Che fai? - sussurrò, cercando di sovrastare il rumore assordante del suo cuore.

-Sto cercando di capire cosa si prova a sentirselo dire…-

-Michiru…io…-

-Shhh. Non dire nulla- disse, lasciandole un bacio sul collo -non serve…- continuò, spostandosi per guardarla negli occhi -lo sento…ti sento-

Rimase a fissare quegli occhi che avevano la capacità di invaderle un amore incondizionato, che in quel momento la stavano fissando per farle capire che non stava mentendo, che riusciva a comprendere i suoi sentimenti anche se non riusciva ad esternarli con le parole. Fece scivolare lentamente la mano lungo la schiena, fino ad afferrarle la nuca, rimase per un attimo in sospeso, ad ammirare ancora una volta i suoi splendidi occhi, poi l'attirò vero di sé, fino ad impossessarsi delle sue labbra.

Non sapeva cosa la frenasse… forse era la presenza di Toy, forse inconsciamente non voleva esporsi sapendola ancora legata a lui

O semplicemente non era in grado di pronunciare quelle parole…

L'unica cosa certa era che i sentimenti che la legavano a Michiru erano forti, le facevano battere il cuore come non le era mai successo, portandola a mettere da parte il suo orgoglio, pur di poterla stringere tra le braccia.

Schiuse le labbra, lasciandola prendere il controllo sul bacio, accettando la sua lingua che molto lentamente sfiorò la sua, stuzzicandola e facendola gemere. Il corpo di Michiru era schiacciato al suo e poteva avvertirne il calore, poteva avvertire il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, sfiorandola, mandandole scariche elettriche lungo la schiena. La mano che era rimasta ferma sul suo cuore, iniziò a muoversi fino ad afferrarle il seno, delicatamente, facendola gemere nella sua bocca. Strinse forte le dita tra i suoi capelli quando le sfiorò il capezzolo con il pollice, stuzzicandolo lentamente, molto lentamente.

Sembrava che ogni suo movimento fosse fatto al rallentatore, mentre le sensazioni provate sembravano amplificate alla massima potenza. Le afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, rabbrividendo quando sentì un gemito di dolore uscire dalle sue labbra, senza però scostare le dita dal suo seno.

Fissò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi e vi lesse la sua stessa brama e la curiosità di vedere fin dove si sarebbe spinta, la portò ad aprire la bocca, liberandole il labro e a staccare le mani dai suoi capelli.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la vide abbassare il viso per nasconderlo nell'incavo del suo collo e lasciarle baci piccoli, spostandosi lentamente sulla spalla per poi andare sempre più giù. Aveva un modo tutto suo di baciarla: con passione e desiderio, continuando tuttavia a rimanere calma, sembrava quasi indifferente alla tensione che lei invece avvertiva prepotente. Tremò quando le labbra calde e morbide si posarono appena sopra il seno, facendole desiderare di sentirla ancora di più. La sentì spostarsi sulle sue gambe, per trovare una posizione più comoda e poi quelle labbra calde e bagnate si impossessarono del suo seno, lambendolo con la lingua, succhiando con decisione. Si lasciò andare con la schiena allo schienale, reclinando indietro la testa. Era la prima volta che Michiru la baciava in quel modo ed era molto meglio di ogni suo sogno avuto negli anni. Inarcò la schiena, stringendo forte le dita in un pugno nel tentativo di domare il desiderio di afferrarle la nuca e stringerla a sé, per avere di più. Avvertì il desiderio concentrarsi lì, dove le labbra di Michiru la stavano baciando, portandola ad inarcarsi per rincorrere quella lingua che molto diligentemente la stava venerando.

Lasciò uscire un gemito di frustrazione quando le labbra di Michiru si staccarono dal suo seno per tornare ad occuparsi delle sue labbra. Rispose a quel bacio con forza sospirando quando le dita di Michiru si spostarono sul bottone dei suoi pantaloni.

-Dicevi sul serio quando hai detto che quello che è tuo è anche mio? - la sentì mormorare come un eco lontano, troppo impegnata a percepire quelle dita che, dopo aver sbottonato i pantaloni si apprestavano a dedicarsi alla zip, facendo vibrare il suo corpo di un desiderio che a fatica aveva tenuto a freno qualche ora prima mentre ballavano.

-C…certo- mormorò, mentre in silenzio la pregava di muoversi perché stava impazzendo.

-Sicura? -

 _Sicura?_

Era sicura solo di una cosa: le sue dita che ora accarezzavano distrattamente l'orlo dei suoi slip, facendola rabbrividire e ansimare.

-Haruka? -

-Vuoi parlarne proprio adesso? -

-Dai rispondimi-

-C…certo- ansimò, alzando impercettibilmente il bacino, sperando di spingerla ad andare oltre.

Era davvero sul punto di afferrarle quella mano e di posizionarla lei stessa là dove il suo corpo la reclamava. Dopo quel ballo, ora era al culmine e non sapeva fin dove poteva aspettare.

-Quello che è mio è tuo…ma tu cerca di muovere quelle dita-

Chiuse gli occhi gemendo, quando finalmente quelle dita s'intrufolarono negli slip per appoggiarsi sulla sua pelle bollente. Era impaziente, non poteva aspettare oltre, aveva bisogno di far esplodere quel piacere che per tutta la serata era stato su una scia crescente, senza però trovare mai il punto di arrivo. Ondeggiò con il bacino, seguendo le carezze circolari di Michiru.

-Tutto tutto? -

-Non funziona… ci hai provato ma non funziona-

-Nemmeno se faccio così? -

-Dannazione! - imprecò, quando con una spinta decisa, l'altra la penetrò, cogliendola totalmente di sorpresa.

-Allora Haruka? -

Non rispose, non quando le dita di Michiru le stavano dando finalmente quello che aveva agognato per l'intera serata.

Tutto quell'andare lento, quell'essere gentile e delicata l'aveva accesa talmente tanto che era sicura di essere già al limite.

Quella sensazione di sentirla spingere con decisione

Sentire il peso del suo corpo…

Il calore del suo respiro…

La sua bocca che continuava a baciarla…

La sua lingua che la invadeva con lo stesso ritmo delle sue dita…

Mosse freneticamente il bacino, rincorrendo quel piacere che prepotente cresceva.

-Dio…Michiru…-

Si aggrappò con forza ai suoi fianchi quando successe: il piacere esplose in lei sprigionandosi in tutto il suo corpo, facendola gemere e ansimare.

-Ho… cambiato… idea- borbottò, ancora scossa dagli spasmi di piacere.

-Mi farai guidare la tua moto? -

-Non… mi riferivo a quello…- rispose, lasciandole un bacio a fior di labbra -voglio dirlo a tutti-

-Come? -

-Se dirlo ad Usagi e alle altre ti ha portato a farmi questo… sono curiosa di sapere cosa mi farai se lo diciamo agli altri-

-E pensa a cosa potrei farti se accettassi di farmi guidare la tua moto -

Rimase per un attimo a fissare i suoi occhi, un misto di speranza e malizia, prima di scoppiare a ridere di cuore.

-Oh mi stai quasi convincendo- ammise, continuando a ridere della sua espressione.

-Mi stai dicendo che ti è piaciuto? - mormorò, facendo scivolare la mano fuori dai suoi pantaloni.

-Non nego che impari in fretta-

-Forse perché ho un'ottima insegnante- ammiccò, sfiorandole le labbra con le stesse dita che poco prima erano dentro di lei.

-Da me o da te? -

-Haruka? -

-Haruka, svegliati! -

Sentiva la voce di Michiru che la chiamava ma non aveva nessuna voglia di svegliarsi. Era stanca e aveva bisogno di dormire ancora. Cercò di dire qualcosa per indurla a lasciarla dormire ma le parole sembravano non voler collaborare: le sembrava di dire qualcosa ma non riusciva comunque a sentire la sua voce. Avevano fatto l'amore ed erano rimaste a parlare fino a tardi e ora aveva davvero bisogno di riprendersi.

-Dai Haruka! -

Aprì con sforzo gli occhi quando dal suo tono percepì un certo nervosismo: l'immagine del viso di Michiru era sfocata, la luce che arrivava dalla finestra le impediva di vedere con chiarezza il suo viso, non potendo quindi capire se era stata la sua immaginazione oppure era davvero arrabbiata

-Ehi, non riesci proprio a stare senza di me? - borbottò, per sondare la sua reazione.

-So stare benissimo senza di te! - ribatté stizzita, allontanandosi dal letto -c'è qualcun'altra che non riesce a starti lontano- continuò, afferrando i suoi abiti e lanciandoli sul letto.

-Ma cos'hai? Sei arrabbiata? - chiese, mettendosi seduta spostando lo sguardo sui vestiti sul letto. Gli stessi vestiti che la sera prima proprio lei le aveva sfilato, baciandola e gemendo ai suoi di baci -Michiru? - la richiamò non avendo alcuna risposta.

-Vestiti che hai visite- rispose, dandole le spalle.

Senza pensarci si alzò dal letto e la raggiunse, abbracciandola da dietro e affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli.

-Non essere gelosa, sicuramente è venuta a salutarmi-

-Come fai a sapere di chi sto parlando? - chiese, voltandosi, guardandola scettica.

Sorrise di fronte a quello sguardo, le sfiorò la pelle morbida del viso e sussurrò: - Ricordati che io ti conosco bene, so perfettamente che sei gelosa…-

-Se mi conosci così bene- ringhiò, scostandole con stizza la mano dal viso -sbarazzati di lei- continuò, impedendole di dire altro -Subito! -

Era sempre appagante vederla così gelosa, forse era stupido ma le piaceva vederla reagire in quel modo, le sembrava di sentirsi finalmente importante per qualcuno, sapeva che Michiru le aveva fatto capire di esserlo in mille altri modi, ma era più forte di lei, le piaceva vederla in quello stato. Senza dire niente, si avvicinò all'armadio, afferrò un pantalone e una maglietta e iniziò a vestirsi.

-Non indossi le mutande? -

-Credo di averla fatta aspettare già tanto e poi…- fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi a lei -non lo saprà…sarà il nostro segreto- mormorò, con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue.

Quando arrivò in salone, Sabri era seduta sul divano, occupata a rigirarsi tra le mani la sua borsa. Sembrava nervosa.

Fece qualche passo per avvinarsi quando lei alzò il viso.

-Haruka? -

-Ciao, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare- disse, avvicinandosi a lei, bloccandosi per lo stupore quando la vide alzarsi e tuffarsi tra le sue braccia per poi darle un bacio sulla guancia.

Erano amiche ma non erano mai state così espansive, anzi lei non era espansiva con nessuno in particolare, fatta eccezione per Usagi, forse, ma solo perché sapeva benissimo di metterla in imbarazzo.

-Stai bene? - le chiese, cercando di staccarsi da lei con discrezione, lanciando uno sguardo verso la sua stanza per assicurarsi che non ci fosse Michiru nei paraggi.

-Ho bisogno di parlarti, Haruka-

-Okay- disse, guardandosi di nuovo intorno -dimmi che succede -

-Non possiamo andare in camera tua? -

-In camera mia? - chiese con curiosità.

-Non voglio essere disturbata-

Mai come in quel momento vide quello che Michiru aveva sempre cercato di farle capire ma che lei ostinatamente non aveva visto.

-Che ne dici se ti offro la colazione? -

Non poteva portarla in camera sua…

-Torno subito- disse, senza darle nemmeno il tempo di rispondere alla sua domanda. Si diresse in camera sua, con la consapevolezza di dover ammettere che Michiru aveva avuto sempre ragione.

-Dove vai? -

La voce di Michiru che era appena uscita dal bagno la fece sussultare.

-Porto Sabri a fare colazione- disse, entrando in camera, cercando di mostrarsi il più tranquilla possibile.

-Perché? - il suo tono era strano, turbato e lei non sapeva davvero cosa dirle. Sapeva che confermarle che i suoi sospetti erano fondati non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare la sua gelosia.

-Ha bisogno di parlarmi- affermò, aprendo il cassetto della biancheria: stava quasi dimenticando di indossarla.

-E non può farlo qui? -

Non le rispose, iniziò a sbarazzarsi dei pantaloni per indossare gli slip, notando come gli occhi dell'altra si erano soffermati sul suo corpo. Lo stesso corpo che la sera prima aveva toccato e fatto vibrare. Se solo si fermava a pensare a come l'aveva fatta sciogliere, ancora entrambe vestite, sul divano del salotto…

… _lo stesso divano dove aveva lasciato Sabri…_

-Michiru…- iniziò, alzandosi i pantaloni e chiudendoli -sappiamo entrambe che non sarebbe una buona idea- sospirò, dirigendosi di nuovo verso l'armadio per prendere una maglietta.

-Perché? Forse perché non devo sapere cosa vuole dirti? -

-Non essere ridicola-

-Ridicola? - ringhiò, facendole capire di aver esagerato -Tu sai perfettamente cosa vuole dirti ed è proprio per questo che la porti via- continuò, avvicinandosi a lei -hai paura che io possa fare qualcosa-

Si voltò per guardarla e lo sguardo furioso che vide nei suoi occhi la colpì.

-Ma sai che ti dico Haruka? Fa come ti pare, non me ne frega un…-

D'istinto le catturò le labbra in un bacio, bloccando la raffica di parole che con rabbia stava riversando su di lei.

-Sei bellissima quando fai la gelosa- mormorò, con le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle di Michiru.

-Non sono gelosa- bisbigliò, sembrava che tutta la rabbia di poco prima fosse sparita -e non sono ridicola, quella ridicola sei tu che ti ostini a non vedere la realtà- disse, facendo un passo indietro, allontanandosi da lei -ma continua pure così…-

E ora quello che lesse nei suoi occhi non le piacque: tutta la rabbia che accendeva i suoi occhi azzurri di una luce splendente era stata sostituita da qualcosa che aveva l'effetto contrario.

-Michiru? - l'afferrò per un braccio, impedendole di andare via -dopo quello che è successo questa notte non puoi pensare che… guardami Michiru- sussurrò, mettendo l'indice sotto il mento per alzarle il viso -non devi preoccuparti di niente e di nessuno-

-Giurami che non provi nulla per lei-

-Non ho mai pensato a lei in quel modo- affermò, chinandosi per lasciarle baci sul collo -credimi-

-Sei sleale, così-

-Sleale? - chiese, portando la testa leggermente indietro per guardarla.

-Non riesco a riflettere con la tua bocca sulla pelle-

-Non hai bisogno di riflettere- ribatté, ritornando a dedicarsi al suo collo.

-Lo so- ansimò, inclinando leggermente la testa per permetterle di approfondire i baci.

-Haruka? -

-Mmmm-

-Ricordati di indossare il reggiseno! –

Sedute ad un tavolino in un angolo abbastanza appartato del bar, non riusciva a trovare una qualsiasi cosa da dire per spezzare quel silenzio e Sabri non sembrava intenzionata a farlo per lei. Strinse forte le dita intorno alla tazza di caffè, non sapendo cosa dire.

La verità era che aveva una tremenda paura di sentire cosa aveva da dirle, perché se era come immaginava, stava per dover mettere fine alla loro amicizia.

-Come vanno le cose con lei? -

Era strano però quella domanda la colse di sorpresa, o meglio il fastidio che provò nel sentirla fu strano, perché con Sabri aveva sempre parlato di quello che provava per Michiru, ma adesso era diverso.

-Perché lo chiedi? -

-Mi è sembrata molto infastidita quando mi ha vista- disse, continuando a mescolare il caffè con movimenti lenti e distratti.

-Di cosa volevi parlare? - chiese senza mascherare la sua irritazione, perché il tono che stava usando non le piaceva. Anche se provava dei sentimenti per lei questo non le dava nessun diritto di parlare di Michiru con quel tono.

-Ci sei andata a letto? -

-Cosa? - mormorò, con occhi spalancati per lo stupore.

-Scusa…non volevo…- la sentì mormorare, mentre continuava ancora a fissare il suo caffè.

-Io me ne vado…- dichiarò, alzandosi senza aggiungere altro.

-No Haruka, aspetta- l'afferrò per il braccio facendola fermare -non essere arrabbiata, mi dispiace… non avrei dovuto…-

-Non sono affari tuoi e… non mi piace il tono che usi quando parli di lei…-

-La ami davvero…-

-Non mi sembra di aver mai detto il contrario-

-Siediti per favore-

Rimase incerta: non voleva restare perché sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo. Restò a fissarla e quello che lesse nei suoi occhi la spinse a fare un passo indietro e tornare a sedersi su quella sedia, con un nodo in gola per la consapevolezza di doverle dire addio.

-Grazie- la sentì bisbigliare.

-Sabri dimmi quello che devi dirmi-

-Quando ho deciso di venirti a trovare, l'ho fatto perché volevo sapere come era andata a finire con lei. Speravo davvero che fossi riuscita a conquistarla, però poi… vederti con lei…-

-Non continuare Sabri- quasi la implorò perché non voleva ascoltare oltre.

-Non era mia intenzione Haruka, credimi…non farei mai qualcosa per farti soffrire ma…-

-Non so cosa dirti- ammise, con lo sguardo basso, non avendo il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi -non credevo che… non ho mai pensato che tu…-

-Ci siamo baciate-

-Lo so ma… -

-Ma cosa Haruka? Non è significato niente per te? -

-Non usare quel bacio contro di me. Ero ubriaca e poi… anche tu hai detto che non era nulla-

-Ubriaca? Davvero usi la carta dell'alcool? -

-Ma perché vuoi trasformare un bacio in qualcosa che in realtà non c'è? Se provi dei sentimenti per me cerca di superarli senza renderti ridicola- sbottò irritata perché era già abbastanza difficile affrontare quell'argomento, non c'era bisogno di ingigantire le cose, rinvangando episodi del tutto insignificanti.

-Non è stato solo un bacio e tu lo sai- affermò decisa, sfidandola con gli occhi -Vuoi raccontarti questa bugia per non sentirti in difetto, ma sai benissimo che io ho ragione. Tu quella sera mi desideravi e se io non ti avessi fermata, avresti fatto l'amore con me-

Avvertì un fastidio al petto perché lei aveva ragione…

Lo aveva dimenticato…

Aveva giurato a Michiru di non aver mai pensato a Sabri in quel modo e invece…

-Non sarebbe mai successo- cercò di ribattere -io non l'avrei mai…-

E invece ora ricordava quel desiderio improvviso di sentirla sulla sua pelle…

-Perché fai così? È per lei? -

Rimasero a fissarsi fino a quando lo sguardo di Sabri non si fece improvvisamente serio -Vai a letto con lei- affermò decisa -tradisce Toy con te! -

-Lei non tradisce proprio nessuno- esplose, stringendo le mani a pugno.

-Si sono lasciati? -

Rimase in silenzio, per la seconda volta la realtà della loro situazione divenne insopportabile, proprio come era successo con Usagi e il suo " _siete amanti"_.

-E dimmi come funziona? Una notte con lui e una con te? -

-Non parlare di lei in questo modo- scattò in piedi -Non sai un cazzo della nostra storia e non hai nessun diritto di parlare in questo modo. Avrò pure desiderato di scoparti ma non sarai mai all'altezza di Michiru- ringhiò, sfidandola con gli occhi -Ti do un consiglio stammi lontana, Sabri-

Lasciò il locale con un fastidiosissimo senso di colpa, che la rese irrequieta e ansiosa. Aveva dimenticato cosa fosse successo realmente quella notte. Aveva ricordato di averla baciata, ma tutte le emozioni e le sensazioni provate erano state cancellate dal troppo alcool che aveva ingerito per dimenticare. Ricordava che il mattino seguente si era svegliata con un terribile mal di testa, con il ricordo della voce di Toy che rispondeva al suo telefono e quello delle labbra di Sabri sulle sue e basta.

Aveva completamente dimenticato di aver desiderato di perdersi tra le sue braccia.

 _-Pensi ancora a lei? -_

 _Alzò lo sguardo dal suo drink per posarlo sulla figura di Sabri: da quando si era confidata con lei, senza nemmeno sapere bene il perché lo stesse facendo, Sabri sembrava abbastanza coinvolta tanto da ascoltare ogni suo lamento. In più di un'occasione si era dilettata in consigli ed opinioni, sempre però senza diventare invadente. Forse aveva intuito la sua incapacità di confidarsi con gli altri._

 _-Nessuna conquista? - chiese, con l'intento di cambiare argomento, perché non aveva proprio voglia di parlarne. Erano trascorsi ben tre mesi da quando era partita, tre mesi che aspettava una sua chiamata e stava diventando tutto così difficile da gestire._

 _E quella sera non era dell'umore giusto._

 _-Nessuna chiamata? - continuò imperterrita, sedendosi sullo sgabello alla sua destra, facendo segno al barista di servirla._

 _Tornò a fissare davanti a sé, afferrando il bicchiere ancora pieno, senza risponderle, sperando di indurla così a lasciarla sola._

 _-Sai stavo pensando una cosa…- affermò, voltandosi con tutto il corpo verso di lei, richiamando la sua attenzione._

 _Sabri era una donna molto sicura di sé, e quella sera era davvero fantastica con quel vestitino aderente che lasciava poco spazio all'immaginazione, ma che non la faceva apparire volgare._

 _La vide spostarsi i lunghi capelli neri dietro l'orecchio provocandole uno strano interesse._

 _-Hai detto di averle chiaramente detto di chiamarti- continuò, voltando per un attimo il viso per sorridere al ragazzo che le aveva appena servito da bere, facendo ritornare quella strana sensazione di poco prima. Voltò lo sguardo posandolo sul suo drink, domandandosi se non ci fosse qualcosa nel suo drink._

 _-Questo però non ti impedisce di fare tu quella chiamata- dichiarò, afferrando il bicchiere e portandoselo alle labbra._

 _Si ritrovò a fissarle le bocca come ipnotizzata dal semplice movimento di appoggiare le labbra al bicchiere_

 _-Allora? Che mi dici? -_

 _-Non ho il cellulare- rispose, distogliendo con uno scatto il volto, sconvolta dal suo stesso comportamento. Forse aveva esagerato con i drink, forse era meglio tornarsene a casa._

 _-Tieni usa il mio-_

 _Guardò per un attimo il telefono di Sabri chiedendosi se fosse una buona mossa chiamarla. Aveva atteso per tutto questo tempo con l'unica convinzione di darle del tempo per riflettere e fare ora quella telefonata avrebbe significato essere di nuovo lei quella a cedere._

 _-Non puoi continuare così. Tu la ami e allora metti da parte l'orgoglio e prenditi quello che vuoi-_

E lei lo aveva fatto: aveva messo da parte l'orgoglio per vederselo poi calpestare miseramente al suono della _sua_ voce che rispondeva alla sua chiamata.

Non le aveva detto nulla, si era limitata a ridarle il telefono e a rifornirsi di alcol perché l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno per quella sera era dimenticare.

 _-Dai Haruka ora basta, hai bevuto abbastanza-_

 _-Non sono ubriaca- cercò di protestare, guardandola con la coda degli occhi._

 _-No? Allora mi spieghi questo? - ribatte la mora, indicando la mano di Haruka sulla sua coscia -mi stai toccando-_

 _Si voltò per avvicinare il viso a quello di Sabri, fissandola negli occhi -Non c'è nulla da spiegare, sei bella e ho voglia di toccarti-_

 _-Haruka…- l'ammonì, facendola sorridere compiaciuta quando vide la reazione a quelle parole. Senza riflettere oltre si impossessò delle sue labbra, con bramosia, invadendola con la lingua._

 _Non sapeva esattamente cosa stesse facendo, sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di staccare la spina, di smettere di pensare a Michiru, soprattutto se ripensava a quella telefonata._

 _-Okay…- ansimò Sabri, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e spingendola per farla allontanare -ora mi dici cosa ti prende? Cosa ti ha detto a telefono? -_

 _-Non ti è piaciuto? -_

 _-Non cambiare argomento! -_

 _-Perché non possiamo semplicemente divertirci per questa notte? -_

 _-Perché domani te ne pentiresti-_

Peccato che lei il giorno dopo non ricordava proprio nulla, solo di averla baciata e di aver bevuto parecchio.


	15. apitolo 14

**Capitolo 14**

Non l'aveva più ripreso in mano…

Da quando aveva lasciato la casa dei suoi genitori per trasferirsi in questo appartamento con Haruka, non aveva più sentito l'esigenza di suonarlo. Non quando aveva finalmente al suo fianco una persona che riusciva a comprenderla, senza bisogno di parole o note.

Le era sempre piaciuto suonare il volino, sin da piccola, forse perché rappresentava l'unico modo che aveva per attirare l'attenzione dei suoi genitori.

Forse perché riusciva a dare voce ai sentimenti che difficilmente riusciva a manifestare.

Non sapeva dire con esattezza cosa le piacesse, sapeva solo che, in quel momento avvertiva l'esigenza di usare di nuovo quello strumento dopo tutto quel tempo.

Aprì la custodia con calma, fermandosi a sfiorare con la punta delle dita il legno lucido del violino, avvertendo la stessa sensazione di sollievo che aveva provato in passato. Afferrò il violino per poi posizionarlo sulla sua spalla, ritrovando le emozioni che l'avevano accompagnata per anni. Appoggiò l'archetto sulle corde e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, iniziò a farlo scorrere lentamente sulle corde, lasciandosi cullare da quel suono melodioso, chiudendo gli occhi.

Da quando Haruka era uscita, non aveva fatto altro che immaginarsi cosa si stessero dicendo e la verità era che lei sapeva benissimo cosa fosse venuta a dirle Sabri.

Lo aveva letto nei suoi occhi e, anche se sapeva benissimo cosa provava Haruka per lei, non riusciva comunque a sentirsi tranquilla. Si sentiva agitata e preoccupata e non le piaceva sentirsi così.

Lasciò la mente vagare, accompagnata dalla melodia del violino, cercando di liberarsi da tutti quei pensieri pericolosi. Viaggiò con la mente al loro primo incontro, ripensò alla prima volta che era salita sulla sua moto. Alle magnifiche sensazioni che provava ogni volta che la bionda le sorrideva, ripensò a come il suo cuore impazziva ad ogni suo tocco.

Senza rendersene conto si lasciò completamente travolgere dai suoi ricordi e dalle emozioni che, come accadeva ogni volta, riuscì a far trasparire nella sua musica.

Quando riaprì gli occhi la trovò appoggiata allo stipite della porta, con le braccia conserte, intenta ad osservarla.

-Da quando sei lì? - chiese, togliendosi il violino dalla spalla per depositarlo nella sua custodia.

-Non smettere- mormorò, staccandosi dalla porta e facendo qualche passo in avanti.

-Da quando sei tornata? -

Posizionò con cura il violino nella custodia per poi richiuderla. Non l'aveva sentita rientrare, troppo impegnata ad impedire alla sua mente di inondarla con pensieri inopportuni.

-Da un po'-

-Non ti ho sentita-

-Stavi suonando così bene che non ho voluto interromperti. Sembrava così triste- aggiunse, con un tono di voce basso.

-Parla d'amore, non è triste-

-A me sembrava straziante-

-Forse sei tu ad essere triste-

-Oh che stronzata-

-Stronzata…- ripeté sottovoce, soppesando il tono dell'altra -A cosa è dovuto questo linguaggio? -

-Alle stronzate che dici? -

Si bloccò a fissarla non sapendo bene come affrontarla: era evidente che fosse scossa ma era indecisa su come agire. Si era ripromessa di non pressarla, di darle tempo…

Distolse lo sguardo dalla bionda e, senza dire nulla, uscì dalla stanza.

-Scusami, Michiru. Aspetta! -

Avvertì le dita della bionda afferrarle il polso, facendola fermare -Mi dispiace-

Si voltò, abbassando lo sguardo su quelle dita che lentamente lasciarono il suo polso per intrecciarsi alle sue dita -Scusami…non volevo…-

-Per cosa ti scusi? - mormorò, continuando a fissare le loro mani, come attirata da quella visione.

Aspettò una sua risposta, ma non arrivò nulla, la vide semplicemente avvicinarsi a lei e afferrarle con delicatezza il viso, mentre si avvicinava alle sue labbra.

-Devo andare- sussurrò, facendo scivolare la mano dalla sua e staccandosi dal suo corpo.

Era turbata.

Lo leggeva nel suo sguardo…

Nei suoi occhi che sembravano smarriti…

-Dove vai? -

-Da mia madre… sei turbata e non vuoi parlarne con me…-

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? -

-Cosa è successo? -

-Non mi va di parlarne-

-Bene…- si voltò per afferrare la sua borsa e uscire da quella casa. Il comportamento di Haruka non le piaceva, non le piaceva quel suo volerla tenere all'oscuro di quello che stava provando.

-Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, eh? Che avevi ragione? -

Si voltò sconvolta dal suo tono di voce.

-Beh avevi ragione Michiru- fece un passo indietro, portandosi le mani tra i capelli -Avevi ragione, sei contenta ora? -

La vide abbassare lo sguardo per poi iniziare a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.

-Haruka calmati e spiegati meglio-

Aveva paura…

-Oh non fare l'ingenua ora. Tu lo hai sempre detto e… avevi ragione…lei…-

-Ti vuole-

-Sembra così squallido detto così-

-Come dovrei dire? Ti ama? Così va meglio? - chiese infastidita dal comportamento della bionda -ti piace di più così Haruka? Ti piace di più sapere che lei ti ami? -

Stava esagerando e lo sapeva ma non riusciva proprio a frenarsi: la reazione di Haruka alla dichiarazione di Sabri era un qualcosa che non aveva previsto e che ora non riusciva a gestire…

Che aveva paura di affrontare…

La vide sospirare mentre lasciava vagare le mani sul viso -Scusa è che… non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere-

Sembrava sincera, anche se continuava a non guardarla negli occhi.

-Cosa provi? -

-Per lei? -

-Per lei, per la situazione… Haruka sembri sconvolta…-

-Non è stato proprio un bel momento… cioè… anche se sa perfettamente cosa c'è tra noi ha comunque voluto che io sapessi-

-Le hai detto di noi? - chiese sconvolta

-Non ce n'è stato bisogno, lo ha capito da sola-

-Lo ha capito… e tu non hai fatto nulla per smentire? -

-Ma qual è il tuo problema? Mi sembra che tu l'altra sera non ti sia risparmiata dal far capire alle altre come stanno le cose -

-Sul serio, Haruka? -

-Secondo me stai esagerando-

-Esagerando? Lei ti vuole e odia me. Quanto credi le ci vuole per spifferare tutto a Toy? -

-È questo che ti preoccupa? -

-Dannazione Haruka, avevamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno! -

Vide gli occhi della bionda diventare duri al suono di quelle parole.

-Beh avevamo anche deciso che non sarei mai stata la tua amante-

Rimase a fissare i suoi occhi di ghiaccio che la stavano sfidando.

-È stata lei? - mormorò, facendo qualche passo verso la bionda, gelandosi sul posto quando la vide indietreggiare -Tu sai che non è così, vero? - le chiese, non ottenendo alcuna risposta -Haruka? - la sollecitò, mentre avvertiva il cuore battere forte nel suo petto.

-Forse lei ha una visione più chiara del nostro rapporto…- sussurrò la bionda, distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi -…semplicemente riesce a vedere quello che io…-

-Non continuare…- bisbigliò, con un terribile nodo alla gola -non c'è davvero più nulla da

aggiungere-

Cosa l'avesse spinta a parlarle in quel modo non lo sapeva…

Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, da quando Michiru si era voltata ed era uscita, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di dare una spiegazione al suo comportamento, ma non era riuscita a trovarla.

Dopo l'incontro con Sabri era tornata a casa con la speranza di poter restare da sola per riflettere su quello che era successo. O meglio su quello che aveva ricordato.

Si era sentita così in colpa…

Così sporca…

Quando però aveva varcato la porta di casa e aveva ascoltato le note del violino, senza nemmeno rendersene conto i suoi piedi l'avevano condotta verso la camera di Michiru. Ascoltarla suonare aveva fatto rinascere in lei gli stessi sentimenti di quando erano adolescenti, quando però Michiru aveva iniziato a farle tutte quelle domande…

Aprì gli occhi cercando di vedere qualcosa nel buio totale della stanza. Dopo aver fatto una doccia con la speranza di schiarirsi le idee, mentre cercava di convincersi che non era così grave quello che aveva ricordato, si era rinchiusa in camera e doveva essersi addormentata, perché ora era avvolta dal buio. Afferrò il telefono che aveva appoggiato al suo fianco per controllare l'ora e quando vide che era ormai tardi, iniziò a preoccuparsi non avendo avuto notizie di Michiru. Si mise seduta cercando di captare qualsiasi rumore che le avrebbe dichiarato la sua presenza, ma era tutto così silenzioso. Scese dal letto e, senza neanche accendere la luce uscì dalla stanza, dirigendosi in salone.

Il ricordo di quel suo desiderio per un'altra donna l'aveva sconvolta così tanto da impedirle di fermarla, di chiederle scusa.

Si fermò di colpo quando vide la figura di Michiru raggomitolata sul divano, mentre leggeva con la piccola luce accesa sul tavolino.

-Non ti ho sentita tornare- mormorò, avvicinandosi a lei, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Era ben consapevole di doverle delle spiegazioni, ma non sapeva proprio come farlo, da dove iniziare.

Michiru staccò per un attimo gli occhi dalle pagine del libro per posarli su di lei -mi hai spaventata- sussurrò per poi tornare di nuovo a concentrarsi su quelle riga.

-Scusa- sussurrò, sedendosi al suo fianco, evitando di sfiorarla anche solo per sbaglio.

Rimase a fissare il suo profilo delicato…

I capelli, che portava incatenati in una coda ben stretta, sembravano lottare perché volevano essere liberi di incorniciarle il viso.

-Dove sei stata? -

Moriva dalla voglia di sfiorarla, di toccare la sua pelle morbida e di capire che non era cambiato nulla.

-Da mia madre-

-Come sta? -

-Va avanti-

Sembrava così distante…

Abbassò per un attimo il viso cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire, qualcosa che la spronasse a staccare gli occhi da quelle pagine per fissarli nei suoi.

-Da quando ti dedichi alla lettura? -

-Da quando la realtà continua a deludermi- bisbigliò, senza staccare gli occhi dal libro -Almeno nella lettura posso illudermi che alla fine tutto andrà come voglio-

Avvertì una morsa al cuore al suono di quelle parole.

-Scusami- si ritrovò a bisbigliare ancora prima che la sua mente realizzasse cosa stesse dicendo.

-Non devi scusarti per quello che senti-

-Cosa vuoi dire? - chiese, appoggiando i piedi sul divano e voltandosi verso di lei.

-Ho avuto modo di pensare molto e non ho fatto altro che cercare una spiegazione alla tua reazione…- chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò alla sua destra, per poi voltarsi verso di lei -e ogni singola volta quello che concludevo non mi piaceva…- la vide sorridere amaramente -non mi piace neanche adesso, ma…-

-Cosa…- cercò di dire ma fu interrotta dalla mano di Michiru che fermò ogni suo tentativo di proseguire.

-Ti ho detto più di una volta cosa provo per te, credo di averti fatto capire che per me non sei un'amante, tu però… sembri ancora dubitare dei miei sentimenti. Più di una volta ti ho detto che sarebbe davvero un disastro se i miei sapessero… e credevo che tu avessi capito- abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi le mani che erano rimaste immobile sulle sue gambe -a quanto pare mi ero sbagliata-

-Ho capito invece-

-No Haruka non hai capito se è bastato una sua dichiarazione per confonderti al punto da dubitare di me. Voglio credere che sia così, perché l'altra alternativa è davvero difficile da accettare-

-Ma di cosa stai parlando? -

Era confusa, non riusciva a comprendere appieno il suo discorso e il fatto che continuava a mostrarsi così triste non l'aiutava.

-Forse stiamo sbagliando tutto. Ci siamo attaccate a questo sentimento che dura da anni ormai e forse ora è tardi-

Quando lo sguardo di Michiru si posò finalmente nel suo quello che vi lesse ebbe l'effetto di un pugno nello stomaco -Mi stai lasciando? - mormorò con un filo di voce.

-Haruka ti è bastato una sua parola per sentirti turbata e non sto parlando delle tue perplessità sui miei sentimenti ma dei tuoi. L'ho capito che hai dei dubbi su quello che provi e, non te ne faccio una colpa, credo solo che tu abbia bisogno di capire cosa senti e continuare così non ti aiuterà-

-Mi stai lasciando- affermò incredula.

-Ti sto dicendo che devi capire quello che provi e che io posso aspettarti-

-Io non devo capire proprio niente- esclamò, improvvisamente infuriata.

Infuriata contro l'altra che era saltata a conclusioni affrettate e totalmente sbagliate.

Infuriata contro se stessa per averla indotta a pensare a una cosa del genere.

Infuriata contro Sabri per la sua brillante idea di rinvangare una cosa successa un secolo prima.

Infuriata contro il suo maledettissimo orgoglio che le impediva di dichiararle il suo amore.

Si alzò in piedi cominciando a camminare nervosamente -Non ho nulla da capire- ripeté, fermandosi di fronte a lei -non ho nulla da capire-

-Non ti sto accusando di nulla, Haruka-

-Hai frainteso tutto- si sedette sul tavolino di fronte al divano, afferrandole una mano per costringerla a voltarsi verso di lei.

-Non mi aspettavo la dichiarazione di Sabri, lo so che tu me lo hai sempre detto ma ho sempre creduto che fosse semplicemente la gelosia a farti vedere quello che per me non c'è- rimase a fissare la mano di Michiru rinchiusa nella sua mentre cercava di trovare le parole giuste per dirle tutta la verità.

Aveva una tremenda paura di rovinare tutto, di ferirla.

-Non nego che mi abbia un po' sorpresa e delusa allo stesso tempo, ma solo perché nell'esatto momento in cui ho intuito cosa stesse per dirmi, ho capito che era la fine della nostra amicizia. Lei era l'unica persona con cui riuscivo a parlare di te, è stata lei a convincermi a telefonarti quella sera ed è stata lei a dirmi di tornare e di lottare per quello che provo-

-Questo non ti aiuta-

-Aspetta, fammi finire- mormorò, alzando lo sguardo per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi azzurri che apparivano così confusi -Devo dirti una cosa e…- deglutì nel vano tentativo di alleggerire quella tensione che le rendeva difficile anche solo respirare -è difficile perciò ti chiedo di lasciarmi parlare e di non interrompermi-

La vide annuire lentamente e non riuscì a fare a meno di incantarsi a fissarla. Era così bella e lei quella sera aveva desiderato un'altra. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e prese un gran respiro prima d'iniziare a parlare.

-Quella sera che ti ho chiamato e mi ha risposto lui, ti ho già detto che mi trovavo in un locale, vero? - chiese, senza però aspettarsi una risposta da lei -Beh ti ho anche detto che tra noi c'è stato un bacio- le strinse forte la mano, cercando di trovare il coraggio in quel contatto -Però non ti ho detto tutto-

-Cosa…-

-Quella sera, dopo averti chiamato, ho iniziato a bere. Tanto- iniziò, interrompendo il tentativo di Michiru di parlare -Lei era al mio fianco…- avvertì il corpo di Michiru irrigidirsi quando la sua mente arrivò a comprendere dove stava per arrivare il suo discorso.

-Ci sei andata a letto? - la sentì chiederle, mentre faceva scivolare via la mano dalla sua -Hai fatto sesso con lei? -

-No…lei non ha voluto- ammise, congiungendo le mani sulle gambe.

-Cosa significa lei non ha voluto? Tu lo volevi? -

-Non lo ricordavo fino a questa mattina-

-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda-

-Avevamo bevuto e lo so non è una giustificazione- si affrettò ad aggiungere quando vide lo sguardo di Michiru -Mi sono sentita così…l'ho desiderata e ci ho provato ma lei sapeva di te- abbassò il viso: aveva paura di quello che avrebbe visto nei suoi occhi. Attese una sua domanda, una sua accusa. Si aspettava una sua reazione, il suo disprezzo.

Quello che ottenne fu solo silenzio…

-Quando questa mattina lei ha parlato di quello che era successo, mi sono sentita una persona orribile. Ti ho sempre presa in giro per la tua gelosia, ti ho assicurato che non ho mai pensato a lei in quel modo- restò in silenzio, continuando a restare con la testa abbassata, aspettando una sua reazione -quando poi mi hai chiesto cosa fosse successo, ho avuto paura di dirti tutto… non so se riesci a capirmi-

Alzò il viso per affrontarla perché quel silenzio la stava uccidendo. Cercò di leggere nei suoi occhi ma sembrava completamente indifferente.

I suoi occhi non lasciavano trasparire cosa stesse provando.

I suoi occhi che non erano mai riusciti a mentirle, ora non le dicevano nulla.

-Per favore dì qualcosa Michiru- bisbigliò, allungando una mano per sfiorarle il viso. Le sue dita però non raggiunsero la sua pelle perché Michiru si scostò, evitando il suo tocco.

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? - rispose, scostandole la mano.

-Qualsiasi cosa. Cosa provi, che sono una stronza. Urla, arrabbiati, insultami ma ti prego parla con me-

-La desideri ancora? -

-No- rispose senza esitazione.

-Allora perché me lo hai detto? -

Ed eccola la sua reazione: quel lampo di rabbia che, finalmente, riusciva a vedere nei suoi occhi.

-Perché diavolo hai voluto farmi sapere di aver desiderato un'altra donna? - ringhiò, fissandola con furore.

-Tu mi hai raccontato tutto su di lui e io non potevo nasconderti una cosa simile-

-Oh avevi bisogno di mettere a tacere la tua coscienza- inveì, alzandosi per allontanarsi.

-Aspetta- si alzò per fermarla, non poteva andarsene così -dove vai? -

-Lasciami-

-Cosa succede adesso, Michiru? -

La vide chiudere gli occhi, nel tentativo di calmarsi per poi riaprirli e guardarla dritta negli occhi.

-Hai bisogno di tempo, Haruka. Hai bisogno di capire cosa provi realmente. E questa volta non mi riferisco a quello che provi per lei ma per me. Devi capire se il sentimento che nutri è autentico o semplicemente continui ad aggrapparti a quello che hai provato. Non ti sto giudicando… anche io quando sono stata con Toy ho creduto veramente di amarlo, di volerlo…-

-Non farlo- sussurrò tra i denti -non osare paragonare i miei sentimenti per te con quelli che provi per lui-

-Non c'è bisogno di reagire così, non ti sto accusando di nulla-

-Oddio! Ma come siamo arrivate a questo Michiru? - le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani per costringerla a guardarla -Non puoi pensare veramente quello che hai detto, non dopo tutto quello che è successo tra noi-

-Haruka io…-

-Sai cosa provo per te…- si bloccò quando vide lo sguardo di Michiru -Vero? - continuò, scrutandola attentamente.

-Io… non posso fare altro che sperare che tu provi per me almeno la metà di quello che io sento per te-

-Stai dubitando dei miei sentimenti? - le chiese sconvolta, lasciandole andare il viso e facendo un passo indietro.

-Non posso dubitare di quello che non so- mormorò Michiru, abbassando il viso.

-Ma cosa dici? Abbiamo fatto l'amore! -

-Quello è attrazione fisica. Passione. Non è amore- rispose, continuando a tenere il volto abbassato, impedendole di capire cosa stesse provando realmente.

-Non è amore- ripeté, incredula e sorpresa.

Non le aveva detto di amarla, era vero, ma aveva creduto di essere riuscita a trasmetterle tutto quello che provava per lei.

Invece…

Si fermò ad osservare l'immagine immobile di Michiru che continuava a non guardarla, ferma a pochi passi da lei.

-Non avevo capito che…- si fermò per un attimo -credevo avessi capito…-

-Non dire nulla, per favore- la fermò Michiru, dandole le spalle -non so perché ho detto quelle cose. Non devi dire nulla-

-Guardami, Michiru- bisbigliò, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla -Guardami- la fece voltare e notò subito i suoi occhi lucidi, colmi di lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere.

-Scusa Haruka, sono una…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, travolta dalle lacrime che ormai le bagnavano il viso incontrollate.

-Non piangere- mormorò, asciugandole il viso: odiava vederla in quello stato. Le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e le baciò gli occhi, prima quello destro e poi quello sinistro; le baciò la punta del naso e poi appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Michiru, baciandola lentamente e con amore.

-Ho lottato per così tanto tempo contro questo sentimento, che ora che posso accettarlo non sono stata in grado di gestirlo- bisbigliò, con le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle dell'altra -Ti ho desiderata dal primo momento che ti ho vista a scuola. Più tempo trascorrevo con te più i miei sentimenti crescevano, cambiavano- appoggiò la fronte su quella dell'altra, mentre con le dita continuava ad asciugarle le lacrime che copiose scendevano dai suoi occhi -Ho capito di amarti ancora prima che lui entrasse a far parte della tua vita, ma avevo così paura di rovinare tutto che ho preferito tacere-

Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise amaramente, rendendosi conto di come, da sole, stavano rovinando quello che le univa -Sono stata una stupida. Ho creduto di essere riuscita a farti capire quello che provo-

Avvertì le dita tremanti di Michiru appoggiarsi sul suo viso e le labbra sfiorare leggermente le sue -Ho capito Haruka- sussurrò, per poi impossessarsi di nuovo delle sue labbra.

Le afferrò i fianchi attirandola a sé, mentre Michiru intrecciava le mani dietro al suo collo, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

-Ti amo così tanto che esprimere quello che sento con quelle semplici parole mi sembra riduttivo- ansimò, sfiorandole il labbro inferiore con il pollice. Vide gli occhi azzurri dell'altra riempirsi di lacrime mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva un sorriso -Dillo di nuovo- la sentì mormorare, mentre una lacrima le bagnò la pelle del viso.

La baciò, interrompendo la sua scesa e poi, guardandola dritta negli occhi, bisbigliò: -Ti amo, Michiru-

Era la prima volta che lo diceva e la sensazione era la stessa di quando aveva sentito le stesse parole pronunciate dalle labbra di Michiru. Il suo cuore aveva avuto la stessa reazione, ed era una cosa stupenda.

-Anche io ti amo, Haruka-

Restarono a guardarsi negli occhi, senza aggiungere altro, godendo appieno l'importanza di quel momento, lasciandosi cullare dal battito impazzito dei loro cuori.

Le sfiorò delicatamente il viso, specchiandosi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, che finalmente era tornato sereno. Per molti anni aveva guardato quegli occhi da lontano, desiderandola, amandola in silenzio, maledicendosi per quei sentimenti tanto forti e deboli allo stesso tempo.

-Non ho avuto il coraggio di dirtelo quando ci siamo baciate la prima volta. Avevo paura, Michiru-

Abbassò lentamente il viso fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulla sua -Sono stata una stupida- sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi -avevo così paura di perderti…-

-Shhh! Non parliamone più. Baciami-

E lo fece.

La baciò con delicatezza, sfiorandole piano le labbra con le sue, gemendo quando Michiru la sfiorò con la punta della lingua, accendendo in lei quella familiare fiamma che solo lei era in grado di suscitarle. S'impossessò del labbro inferiore, mordendolo debolmente con i denti per poi afferrarlo con le labbra e succhiarlo. Lasciò vagare le mani lungo le sue braccia nude, mentre quelle di Michiru le afferravano i capelli, attirandola a sé con urgenza.

Le sfiorò il seno facendola gemere nella sua bocca, lo strinse avvertendo il corpo di Michiru rispondere alle sue dita. Fece scivolare lentamente la spallina della camicia da notte lungo il braccio, scoprendole il seno, sospirando quando i suoi occhi si fermarono sulla sua pelle.

-Sei bellissima- ansimò, abbassando il viso fino a posarle un bacio sul seno -ti desidero così tanto- mormorò, continuando a baciarle il seno, godendo della reazione e dei gemiti dell'altra.

-Haruka? -

-Mmmm? -

-Devo rispondere…-

Alzò il viso guardandola confusa e disorientata.

-Il telefono…in camera…potrebbe essere per mia madre…-

-Oh- lanciò uno sguardo verso la camera, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della suoneria -non l'avevo sentito- ammise, staccandosi da lei, facendo un passo indietro -vai non preoccuparti- mormorò, aggiustandole la camicia da notte. Si fece di lato per permetterle di passare.

-Ti aspetto in camera- le disse Michiru prima di scomparire.

Si lasciò fuggire un sospiro nel ripensare a quello che era appena accaduto: aveva sempre avuto la paura di non essere capace di pronunciare quelle parole. Ne aveva sempre avuto terrore. E invece quella sera le aveva dette alla sua Michiru e si sentiva finalmente leggera.

Lanciò uno sguardo verso la stanza di Michiru mentre un brivido la percorse al solo pensiero di raggiungerla.

Aveva rischiato di perderla e per uno stupido senso di colpa che aveva portato Michiru a dubitare dei suoi sentimenti. Si avvicinò al divano, spense la luce che Michiru stava usando per leggere, afferrò il libro e si diresse in camera, dove c'era la sua donna che l'aspettava per amarla ed essere amata.


	16. Capitolo 15

**Capitolo 15**

Quando era entrata in quella stanza, con il cuore che batteva impazzito nel petto, e aveva afferrato il cellulare, non aveva minimamente guardato il display per controllare chi la stesse chiamando. Aveva risposto con la convinzione che fosse sua madre che la chiamava per dirle qualcosa.

Quando poi al suo pronto le fece eco la sua voce, spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore: si era completamente dimenticata di lui.

-Stavi dormendo? -

-N-no- balbettò, sedendosi sul letto.

-Ci hai messo un bel po' per rispondere e ho creduto che stessi dormendo-

-Stavo leggendo e non ho sentito il telefono- mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendosi una persona orribile per la facilità con cui gli stava mentendo.

-Allora come vanno le cose? -

 _Come vanno le cose?_

Bella domanda!

-Vanno- mormorò, non sapendo cosa dirgli, mentre il cuore iniziò a batterle furiosamente nel petto, perché mentire era sempre stato il suo punto debole. E ogni volta che lo faceva con lui, si sentiva sempre una persona orribile, perché lui era così dolce…

-Cosa succede, Michiru? -

-Niente-

-Sei strana…-

-Va tutto bene, davvero-

-Lo sai che puoi parlarmi di tutto, vero? -

Ed eccolo quel tono dolce e comprensivo che ogni volta le faceva provare un terribile senso di colpa, perché lui per lei provava sentimenti sinceri e forti, mentre lei…

-Sto bene Toy davvero- affermò, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile.

Non poteva continuare così: non si meritava di essere trattato in questo modo.

Chiuse gli occhi, sdraiandosi mentre la decisione di dirgli tutto, di mettere finalmente fine a quella farsa, prendeva sempre più piede nella sua testa.

-Tu piuttosto, dimmi come vanno le cose? -

-Oh peggio di quello che immaginavo. È anche per questo che ti ho chiamata. Credo di dover prolungare la mia permanenza qui per qualche giorno-

-C-come? - chiese, mettendosi seduta cercando di non far trapelare l'entusiasmo che inconsapevolmente stava provando.

-Mi dispiace, ma non credo di riuscire a tornare prima-

Si appoggiò con la schiena allo schienale del letto, mentre un sorriso ebete affiorava sul suo volto. Anche se aveva deciso di raccontargli tutto, e di volerlo fare al più presto, l'idea di trascorrere ancora qualche giorno sola con Haruka era davvero eccitante. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, avevano bisogno di trascorrere del tempo da sole, senza ulteriori drammi.

-Avrò bisogno di restare qualche giorno in più-

Sembrava così dispiaciuto mentre lei era così felice di sentire quelle parole, mentre la sua mente già viaggiava nella fantasia di loro due da sole, delle notti che avrebbero trascorse avvinghiate…

-Michiru, ci sei? - la voce alquanto preoccupata di Toy la portò bruscamente alla realtà.

-Sì, scusa-

-Sicura di stare bene? - le chiese con il suo tono dolce e premuroso, quello che aveva sempre usato con lei. Quel tono che durante i momenti difficili, le aveva fatto capire di non essere da sola, di potersi fidare di lui.

-Sono solo stanca- mentì di nuovo, lottando contro quel terribile senso di colpa.

-Tua madre? -

Sua madre…

Suo padre…

Haruka…

Era diventato tutto così complicato

-Come sta? -

-Continua a dire di stare bene, ma…-

-Non le credi? -

-So per certo che le medicine la fanno stare male, anche se lei continua a fingere che vada tutto bene-

-E tuo padre? -

-Beh lo conosci, la ama e si mostra forte, anche se secondo me ha paura-

-Andrà tutto bene, Michiru-

E lei lo sperava. Sperava davvero che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

-Grazie- sussurrò, sistemandosi sul letto incontrando gli occhi di Haruka, che immobile accanto alla porta, la stava fissando.

-Ascolta Michiru…-

-Dimmi- rispose, facendo segno ad Haruka di raggiungerla.

-Hai già ricevuto l'invito? -

-L'invito? - chiese, mentre guardava la bionda che con riluttanza si sdraiava al suo fianco. Le toccò il braccio chiedendole con lo sguardo cosa avesse, ma lei si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

-Sì, per il gala di beneficenza che organizza ogni anno l'ospedale dove è in cura tua madre-

 _Il gala…_

Gliene aveva parlato anche sua madre ma era stata troppo impegnata a pensare ai suoi problemi per interessarsi alle sue parole.

-Certo, me ne ero dimenticata-

-Beh anche io, ma questa mattina mi ha chiamato tuo padre per dirmi che i tuoi non potranno esserci-

 _Ecco cosa le aveva detto sua madre!_

-Vedo che mio padre ti tiene ben informato- borbottò, adirata per il comportamento del padre.

-Non credere che a me faccia piacere- protestò con voce annoiata -Comunque ho un problema-

-Che problema hai? - gli chiese, mentre si alzava per sedersi cavalcioni sulle gambe di Haruka, sorridendo appena quando vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi per lo stupore.

-Non credo di riuscire ad arrivare in tempo, non ho trovato un volo disponibile in mattinata-

-Oh… beh allora vado da sola, non preoccuparti-

-Non se ne parla.

-Come? -

-Michiru questi gala finiscono tardissimo, lo sai e se tu vai con la tua auto e io con la mia, dopo devi tornare a casa con la tua auto e a me l'idea che tu guida da sola in piena notte non piace-

-Ma dai Toy non è mica la prima volta che guido di notte- cercò di protestare Michiru, mentre continuava a fissare la bionda che sembrava a disagio nell'ascoltare la sua conversazione.

La vide portarsi il braccio al viso, per coprirsi gli occhi e interrompere così il loro contatto.

-Piuttosto chiedo ai miei di venirti a prendere-

-Non occorre- affermò, afferrando il braccio di Haruka per scostarlo e intercettare di nuovo il suo sguardo -ho trovato la soluzione- disse, lasciando andare il braccio della bionda per poi sfiorarle delicatamente il viso.

-Che soluzione? -

-Chiederò ad Haruka di accompagnarmi-

Vide gli occhi della bionda diventare improvvisamente curiosi.

-Haruka? - mormorò Toy -non credo che…-

-Sono sicura che accetterà- dichiarò, lasciando scivolare le dita dal viso lungo il suo braccio, mentre la bionda la fissava con circospezione.

-Se lo dici tu- rispose, lasciando trasparire tutta la sua irritazione per quella situazione -Ora devo andare. Ti chiamo domani-

-Okay-

-Ti amo-

-Lo so- mormorò, dopo un attimo di esitazione, fissandola intensamente.

Chiuse la telefonata, appoggiò il telefono sul letto e rimase in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire: lo aveva sentito, ne era sicura. Lo aveva capito perché si era irrigidita e aveva continuato a fissarla, sfidandola a rispondere a quelle parole.

-Cos'è che sai? - le chiese la bionda dopo un silenzio imbarazzante

-Per favore… non incominciare…- bisbigliò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

-Vorrei solo capire come possa il solo fatto che lui te lo dica significare che tu lo sappia-

-Cosa avrei dovuto rispondergli? - le chiese, mantenendo un tono leggero perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di litigare ancora -Io no? Oppure avrei dovuto continuare a mentirgli con un anch'io? -

La vide trasalire alle sue parole, appoggiando le mani sulle sue gambe nude come segno di possessività.

-La verità è che mi dà tremendamente fastidio sentirti parlare con lui- affermò, iniziando a muovere le dita lungo la sua gamba, disegnando dei cerchi che ebbero la capacità di farle venire la pelle d'oca -hai un tono di voce così tranquillo quando parli con lui- mormorò per poi rifugiarsi di nuovo in un silenzio, come se stesse riflettendo sulle sue parole -ti ho sentita parlare di tua madre… con me non ne parli mai-

Sentì un tuffo al cuore nel sentire il suo tono mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Non lo aveva notato, sapeva solo che cercava di evitare di parlare dei suoi genitori con la bionda perché non voleva affrontare quell'argomento.

-Sembra che con lui tu riesca a parlarne e con me no, e la cosa non mi piace-

-Haruka io…- deglutì, cercando di liberarsi di quel nodo alla gola che le rendeva difficile anche solo respirare. Non sapeva veramente cosa dirle, come rimediare a quella situazione. Non l'aveva mai vista così vulnerabile. Era tutto nuovo.

-Oh cazzo, scusa…non volevo- si portò le mani alla faccia, sbuffando -non so cosa mi sia preso, deve essere il famoso periodo pre-mestruale a farmi blaterare in questo modo-

La guardò perplessa, sorridendo impercettibilmente quando capì l'imbarazzo della bionda.

-A me piace l'effetto che ti fa il famoso periodo pre-mestruale- bisbigliò, togliendole le mani dal viso e abbassandosi per sfiorarle le labbra con le sue -mi piaci quando sei sincera con me- continuò, per poi baciarla di nuovo. Sentì la mano della bionda posarsi sulla sua guancia, per poi scivolare tra i suoi capelli e afferrarle la nuca, mantenendola ben salda mentre approfondiva il bacio.

Un bacio lento e profondo.

Un bacio dettato dall'amore che le univa, dal bisogno di sentirsi una cosa sola.

Appoggiò la fronte su quella della bionda, quando si staccarono continuando a restare con gli occhi chiusi, sopraffatta dalle emozioni che stava provando.

-La verità è che mi dà tremendamente fastidio sentirti parlare con lui- ansimò la bionda, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani -con me non riesci mai ad essere così tranquilla, quando parliamo…-

-Sei gelosa? -

-Tremendamente gelosa- ammise, alzando di poco il viso per sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie -e non gongolare troppo perché non lo affermerò un'altra volta-

-Anche io sono gelosa Haruka -

-Ah sì? -

-Certo, perché credi abbia deciso di far sapere alle altre di noi? -

-Perché sei gelosa? -

-Perché non mi è piaciuto quello che ho visto-

-A cosa ti riferisci? - le chiese, aggrottando gli occhi.

-A come hai lasciato Minako strusciarti sul tuo corpo, senza fare nulla per allontanarla-

-Minako? - sussurrò, prima si scoppiare a ridere, facendola sobbalzare sulle sue gambe.

-Non ridere! - l'ammonì alzando la schiena -ha sempre avuto un debole per te- cercò di difendersi mentre l'altra continuava a ridere -e tu sembravi non disdegnare le sue attenzioni-

-Fammi capire… hai fatto come fanno i cani? Hai marcato il territorio? -

-Stronza-

-Oh Michiru, ma non devi preoccuparti non era certo la prima volta che ballavamo in quel modo-

-No? -

-No! E sicuramente non è stata l'ultima- affermò, stuzzicandola.

-Sarà meglio per te che lo sia stata-

-Altrimenti? -

-Credi che non sia capace di trovare qualcuno con cui strusciarmi? -

-So essere ragionevole, puoi strusciarti quanto vuoi finché lui tiene le mani a posto. E mi assicurerò personalmente che ciò avvenga-

-Beh io invece mi assicurerò a tenere ben lontano le tue mani da questo corpo- dichiarò, indicandosi per poi alzarsi dalle sue gambe.

-Dove credi di andare? - la bloccò, impedendole di allontanarsi -perché finiamo sempre col litigare? -

-Perché siamo entrambe passionali e possessive- sussurrò, sfiorandole il braccio con movimenti lenti e sensuali. Tocco che fece brillare gli occhi della bionda.

-Cosa stai cercando di fare? -

-Voglio continuare quello che abbiamo interrotto di là- mormorò, abbassandosi sulla sua bocca, sfiorandola delicatamente, mentre il respiro della bionda si fece improvvisamente pesante.

-Non eravamo proprio così…- ansimò Haruka quando Michiru le sfiorò la pelle bollente del ventre, intrufolandosi sotto la sua maglia.

-Dettagli- rispose, spostandosi con le labbra sul collo.

La pelle di Haruka era così calda… riusciva a sentire il battito furioso del suo cuore sotto le labbra e questo fece aumentare il suo desiderio. Avvertì le mani impazienti della bionda risalire sulle sue gambe nude fino ad afferrarle le natiche e stringerle forte, donandole una scarica lungo tutto il corpo.

-Nuda…ti voglio nuda- ansimò, muovendosi con uno scatto per ribaltare la situazione.

Si ritrovò con la schiena sul letto e Haruka su di lei, che reggendosi sulle mani, la sovrastava. Rimasero immobili in quella posizione, specchiandosi l'una negli occhi dell'altra, senza bisogno di dire nulla. Negli occhi della bionda riusciva a leggere le stesse emozioni e lo stesso desiderio che provava lei. Allungò le mani per afferrare l'orlo della maglietta di Haruka e sollevarla. Cercò di mettersi seduta per riuscire nell'impresa, ma il corpo di Haruka le impediva qualsiasi movimento. Le lanciò un'occhiataccia che l'altra sembrò interpretare bene, perché si spostò, liberandosi personalmente della maglietta, lanciandola sul pavimento.

Rimase a fissare senza vergogna il suo seno, rendendosi conto che forse era la prima volta che lo faceva davvero. Si alzò, mettendosi seduta, fermandosi con il viso a pochi centimetri dal seno della bionda. Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello dell'altra per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla sua pelle. Avvicinò il viso, fino a depositare un bacio nel solco tra i seni, facendola tremare.

Era così bollente…

Le afferrò delicatamente un seno, spostandosi con le labbra sull'altro: non immaginava che baciarla in quel modo le avrebbe procurato un piacere così intenso. Avvertì il copro di Haruka tendersi verso di lei, mentre respirava velocemente. Baciò ed accarezzò quella pelle con calma e devozione, sentendo un brivido ogni volta che la bionda sospirava alle sue attenzioni.

-Michiru…- la sentì ansimare, mentre le appoggiava la mano tra i capelli.

Una carezza lenta e gentile che divenne più decisa quando aprì le labbra per poi richiuderle intorno al capezzolo, leccandolo prima per poi succhiarlo. La reazione immediata del corpo di Haruka le diede il coraggio di andare avanti, baciando, leccando e succhiando, mentre un fuoco si espandeva in lei, concentrandosi in un unico punto. Le dita della bionda si strinsero con forza tra i suoi capelli, obbligandola a staccarsi dalla sua pelle per alzare il viso verso di lei: chiuse gli occhi quando s'impossessò delle sue labbra, invadendola con prepotenza. Lasciò andare il seno per intrufolare la mano nei pantaloncini prima e negli slip dopo, fino a sfiorarle la pelle bollente dell'intimità.

-Oh- la sentì grugnire, quando l'accarezzò lentamente.

Scattò il bacino in avanti, rincorrendo le sue dita, mentre continuava a baciarla.

Era così calda…

Poteva sentire il suo corpo fremere dal desiderio…

Con una lieve pressione la penetrò, godendo della reazione dell'altra che le afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti e strinse forte.

Non avvertì nessun dolore, fu completamente invasa dal corpo dell'altra che iniziò a muoversi seguendo i movimenti della sua mano, andando incontro ad ogni spinta.

-Oh…Non… fermarti…- ansò, con la bocca attaccata alla sua, mentre muoveva il bacino, cavalcando il desiderio -Michiru… continua…-

E non c'era nessun bisogno di precisarlo perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi.

Si sentiva così potente in quel momento: vederla così vulnerabile, così arresa alle sue mani era una sensazione straordinaria e l'unica cosa che voleva era vederla esplodere sulle sue dita.

Aveva la pelle bollente e il respiro veloce: ad ogni spinta seguiva un gemito che le rimbombava dentro. Aprì gli occhi quando avvertì il corpo dell'altra rincorrere freneticamente ogni spinta.

Appoggiò la mano sinistra sul fianco della bionda, stringendo forte la sua pelle, gemendo con lei quando fu invasa dalla sua lingua, dalle sue labbra.

Avvertì il corpo di Haruka tendersi intorno a lei, per poi esplodere in un gemito roco che catturò tra le sue labbra e che sentì riecheggiare lungo la schiena, in tutto il suo corpo. Lasciò andare la testa sulla sua spalla, incurvando la schiena, mentre gli spasmi del piacere continuavano a farle tremare il corpo. Il respiro ansante di Haruka le solleticava la pelle bollente, andando ad alimentare quel fuoco che sentiva bruciare dentro.

Rimasero in quella posizione mentre il respiro di Haruka ritornava normale.

Avvertì le dita tremante della bionda afferrarle delicatamente il mento, facendole voltare il viso verso il suo: -Impari davvero troppo in fretta-ansimò, con la voce bassa e roca.

-E questo è un bene? - mormorò, appoggiando la mano che prima aveva dentro di lei, sul suo fianco e l'altra sul cuore.

-Finché non lo usi contro di me, va benissimo- bisbigliò, spingendola all'indietro, facendola cadere di schiena sul letto.

-Cosa signif…-

Non riuscì a terminare la domanda: le labbra di Haruka si erano impossessate della sua bocca, invadendola con prepotenza. Accettò quelle labbra senza protestare, sospirando nella sua bocca quando il corpo della bionda aderì completamente al suo. Il desiderio ritornò prepotente ad invaderla, portandola ad aggrapparsi a quelle labbra con forza.

Un gemito di protesta le sfuggì quando le labbra della bionda lasciarono le sue per scendere lungo il collo. Avvertì le dita dell'altra afferrarle la camicia e farla scivolare lungo le braccia, mentre le labbra seguivano la scia della stoffa. Le sfiorò la pelle calda tra i seni, scivolando lentamente sul ventre, continuando a seguire la camicia da notte. Le labbra di Haruka baciavano la sua pelle con attenzione e devozione. Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando ogni singolo bacio che sentiva vibrare in tutto il corpo ad ogni schiocco.

Avvertiva la pelle accendersi sotto le sue labbra.

-Ti…- bacio sul fianco destro

-…ricordi…- bacio appena sopra l'ombelico

-…quando…- bacio sul fianco sinistro

-…ho detto…- bacio sull'ombelico

-…che ci sono…-

La voce di Haruka divenne improvvisamente lontana: la sua mente, il suo corpo, tutto era impegnato su quelle labbra che adesso si erano aperte lasciando libera la lingua di torturarle l'ombelico, portandola ad inarcarsi per chiedere di più. Il desiderio di sentire quelle labbra su di sé stava diventando intollerabile e il fatto che l'altra sembrava intenzionata a parlare, non l'aiutava molto.

-Michiru mi ascolti? -

Alzò il capo per vedere la bionda che la fissava -cosa? - mormorò, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo quando si rese conto di quello che la bionda si accingeva a fare: l'aveva completamente spogliata con la testa tra le sue gambe, a pochi centimetri da…

-C…cosa…-

Un desiderio incontrollabile si accese improvvisamente in lei nel vederla proprio lì, tra le sue gambe.

-Non ho ancora iniziato e già non capisci niente? - la canzonò la bionda con aria maliziosa, prendendola in giro per la sua reazione.

Non sapeva come ribattere a quelle parole.

Era tutto così nuovo e potente e lei era così inesperta.

Come per nascondersi dal suo sguardo, strinse improvvisamente le gambe, mentre cercava di allontanarsi da lei.

-Stavo scherzando…- bisbigliò Haruka -mi piace come reagisci al mio tocco- continuò, avvicinandosi al suo viso -mi eccita- sussurrò per poi baciarla.

Non si oppose, rispose subito a quelle labbra perché il desiderio che provava era così intenso e forte che sembrava addirittura far male. Aprì le labbra rincorrendo la sua lingua, gemendo quando le dita della bionda le afferrarono un seno, giocando insistentemente con il capezzolo, facendola contorcere.

-Ti ho chiesto se ricordi quando ti ho detto che ci sono ancora altre cose da conoscere- bisbigliò la bionda con le labbra a pochissimi millimetri dalle sue.

-Mhmm- mugugnò in risposta, incapace di rispondere, rapita da quelle dita che continuavano a stuzzicarla.

-È un sì? -

Non attese risposta, le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle facendola sdraiare di nuovo, le lasciò un bacio sulle labbra per poi tornare di nuovo dove era poco prima.

-Che fai? -

-Faccio nuove conoscenze- bisbigliò, abbassando il viso per poggiarle un bacio sul ventre -Rilassati Michiru-

Rilassarsi.

Non era una cosa semplice quando lei era di nuovo tra le sue gambe

Quando le sue labbra le baciavano la pelle dei fianchi

Quando la sua mente già sapeva e il suo cuore era sul punto di esploderle nel petto.

Gemette piano quando le labbra morbide e calde dell'altra la sfiorarono, facendola sussultare.

-Rilassati-

La voce della bionda le regalò brividi sulla pelle ormai incandescente.

-Fidati di me- le sussurrò con le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.

Aprì gli occhi chiedendosi quando li avesse chiusi e quando l'altra si fosse spostata.

Avvertì le labbra di Haruka tornare di nuovo sulla sua pelle per baciarle il collo, lentamente, molto lentamente. Sospirò, lasciandosi andare mentre quelle labbra calde e morbide iniziarono ad interessarsi al suo seno, baciando e leccando, per poi impossessarsene con avarizia e succhiare. Inarcò la schiena istintivamente, cercando di domare quell'istinto di afferrarla per condurla lì, dove il suo corpo pulsava.

Si lasciò andare a un gemito quando la bionda iniziò a scendere lungo l'addome, soffermandosi sull'ombelico: afferrò il lenzuolo tra le mani quando avvertì i capelli setosi sfiorale l'interno coscia, tremando quando quel calore bagnato si posò su di sé, facendola gemere forte.

Successe tutto così intensamente che non ebbe la capacità di comprendere appieno cosa stesse succedendo: sapeva solo che il desiderio aumentò improvvisamente, concentrandosi tutto in un unico punto, diventando quasi doloroso. Istintivamente allargò di più le gambe, muovendo il bacino, ansimando ad ogni tocco. Avvertì le dita di Haruka afferrarle gli slip facendoli scivolare lungo le gambe. Le era sembrato di sentirla sospirare sulla sua pelle bollente ma non ebbe la forza di controllare perché le labbra calde e umide della bionda si posarono su di lei, facendole mozzare il respiro.

Strinse forte il lenzuolo tra le dita mentre il corpo si irrigidiva come una corda di violino, sopraffatto dall'incredibile sensazione che stava provando.

Tutto il desiderio, tutta la tensione che stava provando si andavano accumulandosi tutto dove le labbra della bionda toccavano il suo corpo. Allargò le gambe, mentre il bacino iniziò a muoversi nel tentativo di trovare sollievo.

Alzò la testa e quello che vide fece accrescere il suo desiderio: gli occhi di Haruka fissi nei suoi mentre leccava, baciava, succhiava.

-Haru…- ansimò, lasciandosi cadere sul letto mentre il corpo si arrendeva a quel desiderio che prepotente prese il sopravvento su di lei. Avvertì le dita di Haruka afferrarla mentre aumentò il ritmo della sua lingua, facendola capitolare. Inarcò la schiena, affondando la testa nel cuscino, mentre cavalcò quell'ondata di piacere che esplose invadendola completamente.

-Hai davvero un buon sapore- sussurrò la bionda, baciandole le labbra, invadendola con la lingua, rendendole ancora più difficile respirare. Il cuore sembrava impazzito dopo quello che aveva provato e ora sentire la lingua della bionda invadere la sua bocca con ancora il suo sapore…

-Stai bene? -

-Mai… stata… meglio…- ansimò, tra un respiro e l'altro.

Era stato incredibile, aveva sentito il suo corpo cedere impotente sotto l'immensità del suo piacere, tremando incontrollato tra le mani della bionda.

-Dio Michiru… sei bellissima- mormorò la bionda, posando di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, dandole un bacio carico di amore.

Allungò la mano per sfiorarle il viso con gentilezza: era sorprendente come dopo quello che le aveva fatto, appariva così emozionata nel dirle semplicemente che fosse bellissima.

-Ti amo- sussurrò Michiru, incapace di dire altro, sopraffatta da quel momento.

-Anch'io- rispose, guardandola dritta negli occhi -non sai quanto-

-Lo dimostri… e anche bene- rispose maliziosa, muovendo le gambe per sfiorarla.

-Ti è piaciuto- constatò la bionda, accarezzandole il seno -dimmi hai imparato anche questo? -

-Credo di aver bisogno di qualche ripetizione, non ho capito bene come si fa-

-Oh ma è facile. Devi leccare Michiru… è tutto un gioco di lingua-

-Riesci sempre a smontare tutto, Haruka- lamentò, spingendola per allontanarla.

-Puoi ben dirlo- dichiarò, lanciandole un guardo eloquente

-Ma smettila! - protestò, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso, mettendosi su un fianco mentre la bionda poggiò la mano sul suo fianco, attirandola a sé. Con la schiena attaccata al petto dell'altra, avvertiva il calore del suo corpo e le piaceva un sacco.

Le sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo stingersi a lei, amarla e lasciarsi amare.

-Ho preso una decisione- affermò, appoggiando la mano su quella della bionda -quando tornerà gli dirò tutto-

-Di noi? -

-Sì, gli dirò tutto. Lo devo a lui, a te, a me…- si voltò tra le sue braccia per fissarla negli occhi -lo devo al nostro amore- bisbigliò, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue.

-Ne sei sicura? Se lo fai per…-

-Voglio farlo Haruka-

Svegliarsi avvolta dal calore del suo corpo era una sensazione unica, soprattutto dopo averlo desiderato per anni. Restò a contemplare il viso di Michiru mentre dormiva: sembrava così serena e tranquilla. Si era coperta e sorrise nel pensare che dopo averla baciata e averla toccata, dopo averla avuta, Michiru provasse ancora vergogna nel dormire nuda al suo fianco. Chiuse gli occhi nel ripensare a come aveva reagito alle sue labbra, riportando su di esse il ricordo del suo sapore.

 _Voglio farlo_

Ed ecco di nuovo quelle parole, che le avevano reso difficile addormentarsi, tornare di nuovo nella sua mente.

Dopo averla zittita con quelle parole si era accoccolata a lei e si era addormentata, lasciandola da sola a fare i conti con quella sensazione di calore che l'aveva avvolta quando Michiru le aveva confessato di volergli dire tutto.

Dopo averla sentita esplodere sulla sua lingua, dopo le sue parole era stata difficile per lei riuscire a dormire. L'aveva stretta a sé, ritrovandosi a sperare che tutto sarebbe andato bene. In tutta la sua vita non aveva mai provato quelle sensazioni che le avevano impedito di chiudere gli occhi e godersi appieno il loro amore.

Si avvicinò al suo corpo, stringendosi al suo calore, appoggiandole il braccio sul fianco e la fronte sulla sua. Chiuse gli occhi, combattendo contro l'impulso di baciarla, di appoggiare le labbra sulle sue per sentirne il calore e la morbidezza.

-Da quanto sei sveglia? -

Aprì gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli azzurri dell'altra.

-Ti ho svegliata? Scusa- mormorò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi così limpidi.

-Cos'hai Haruka? -

-Nulla, stavo solo guardando la mia donna dormire-

La vide arrossire a quelle parole e la strinse ancora di più a sé

-Sai stavo combattendo contro la voglia pazzesca che ho di baciarti, solo per non svegliarti- mormorò con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue.

-Ora sono sveglia- sussurrò Michiru, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Non esitò oltre: le accarezzò piano il viso mentre appoggiava le labbra sulle sue, assaporandole lentamente. Le sfiorò le labbra con la lingua, portandola a schiuderle per accoglierla, sospirando di piacere.

-Mi piace un sacco svegliarmi così- mormorò con le labbra ancora appoggiate a quelle di Michiru.

-Ho avuto un'idea che potrebbe piacerti ancora di più- bisbigliò, sfiorandole i capelli.

-A cosa stai pensando? -

-Io, te e una piscina-

-Mhmm…sembra interessante…-

-Questo significa che ci stai? Verrai con me? -

-Questa è una domanda trabocchetto? -

-No, verrai in piscina dai miei? -

-Dai tuoi? - chiese, spostando la testa per guardarla negli occhi -Perché non usi la nostra? -

-Non l'ho più usata-

-Oh beh io non verrò dai tuoi- puntualizzò, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino.

-Dai Haruka, non dirmi che non ci hai mai pensato-

-Certo che ci ho pensato, siete state le protagoniste di ogni mia fantasia, questo però non cambia il fatto che non verrò con te. Non farò sesso con te nella piscina dei tuoi-

-E chi ha parlato di fare sesso- affermò sarcastica, appoggiandosi sui gomiti per poterla guardare -io stavo pensando a una bella nuotata. Saremo solo noi, i miei non ci sono-

-Dovresti sapere che io non nuoto-

-Puoi sempre fare un'eccezione per la tua donna- mormorò, alzandosi per mettersi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe -sono sicura che riuscirò a farti cambiare idea sul nuoto- sussurrò, abbassandosi fino a sfiorarle il petto con il suo, ancora nudo.

-Mhmm così non funziona, ritenta- bisbigliò afferrandole i fianchi per posizionarla meglio sulle gambe.

-Forse dovrei usare…-

Lo squillo improvviso del telefono di Michiru interruppe ogni sua parola. Entrambe voltarono il viso nella direzione del suono come indecise su cosa fare. Quando Michiru lo afferrò, lo spostò per farle vedere chi fosse.

-Tempismo perfetto- bofonchiò, sospirando per la frustrazione.

-Non rispondo…- propose, allungandosi per rimettere il telefono al suo posto.

-Aspetta- la fermò, afferrandole il braccio -Rispondi, io faccio una doccia-

-Ma Haruk…-

-Posso usare il tuo bagno? -

-C...certo- rispose, confusa dalla reazione della bionda.

-Bene- rispose, muovendosi per indurla a spostarsi dalle sue gambe.

Non aveva nessuna intenzione di assistere ancora una volta a una loro conversazione: era stata assolutamente sincera quando aveva affermato di essere gelosa del suo modo di parlargli.

Entrò in bagno guardandosi intorno, mentre continuava a rimuginare su quella situazione, sulla sua gelosia incontrollabile e sulla voglia di tornare da lei e toglierle quel telefono dalle mani. Aprì l'acqua nella doccia per farla diventare calda, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi. Si liberò dei pochi abiti che ancora indossava ed entrò nella doccia. Lasciò scivolare l'acqua calda lungo il suo corpo, chiudendo gli occhi e alzando il viso verso l'acqua.

-Non dovevi andare via-

Sussultò quando sentì le braccia di Michiru avvolgerla in vita

-Io non ho segreti- mormorò, affondandole il viso nella schiena -non con te- precisò, accarezzandole lentamente il ventre.

Le afferrò le mani per potersi girare e guardarla negli occhi. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul copro dell'altra che era ben visibile sotto la camicia completamente bagnata.

-Questa è mia? - chiese afferrandola per il colletto e attirandola a sé

-Già, l'hai lasciata in camera mia l'altro giorno- mormorò, cingendola di nuovo per la vita.

-Sei tutta bagnata…- bisbigliò, sbottonando i primi bottoni -perché l'hai indossata? -

-Non amo parlare al telefono completamente nuda- spiegò, sciogliendo l'abbraccio per permetterle di far scivolare la camicia lungo le braccia.

-Così va meglio- affermò, sfiorandole la pelle delle braccia.

-Hai capito cosa ho detto prima? -

-Sì- borbottò, afferrando la bottiglia del bagnoschiuma per versarlo sulla spugna -volevo solo darti un po' di privacy- continuò, facendola voltare e iniziando a massaggiarle la schiena con la spugna, insaponandola tutta.

-Ho un favore da chiederti- sussurrò Michiru, abbassando la testa in avanti dandole la possibilità di dedicarsi alle sue spalle.

-Spara- rispose, continuando a concentrarsi sulle sue spalle.

-Ho bisogno che mi accompagni a un gala di beneficenza-

-Hai bisogno? - chiese, interrompendo per un attimo le sue azioni.

-I miei genitori non possono andarci e Toy non arriverà in tempo. Volevo andarci da sola ma…-

-Lui non vuole? -

-No- ammise,

-E vuole che ti accompagni io? - domandò scettica.

-In realtà vuole che vada con i suoi, io preferisco andarci con te-

-Non credo…-

-Haruka ti prego- la interruppe, impedendole di continuare oltre.

-Michiru ci sarà lui, i suoi genitori… sarà un disastro-

-Dopo il ricevimento avevo intenzione di parlargli- bisbigliò, incerta.

-Vuoi farlo davvero? - le chiese, afferrandola per le braccia per girarla verso di sé.

-Haruka tra qualche giorno saremo finalmente libere di amarci-

Le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e lentamente appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, mentre il suo cuore galoppava furioso nel suo petto.

-Ti amo Michiru- bisbigliò, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

In realtà quelle parole non bastavano a spiegare a parole cosa provava per lei, le sembravano addirittura banali di fronte alla potenza di quello che stava provando in quel momento.

-Io ho bisogno di un abito nuovo, mi accompagni? -

-Cioè io ho appena detto di amarti e tu mi chiedi di fare shopping? - esclamò, fintamente offesa, scansandosi da lei.

-Beh, io avevo intenzione di mostrartelo il mio amore- bisbigliò l'altra, sfiorandole delicatamente il braccio.

Si impossessò delle sue labbra senza aggiungere altro, lasciandole il controllo della situazione, godendo appieno ogni singola carezza, ogni singolo bacio, ogni suo gemito.

Fecero l'amore con la consapevolezza che presto sarebbero state libere di amarsi.


	17. Capitolo 16

**Capitolo 16**

Era in ritardo!

Dopo aver fatto un giro in moto aveva chiamato la manutenzione e con sua soddisfazione era riuscita a farlo arrivare subito.

Da quando Michiru le aveva proposto di nuotare con lei, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a tutti i sogni ad occhi aperti che durante l'adolescenza l'avevano torturata ogni volta che la vedeva nuotare nella piscina dei suoi.

E capitava spesso…

Michiru aveva sempre amato nuotare e, a volte, sembrava quasi volerla torturare di proposito con quei costumi fin troppo striminziti.

Così appena lei era andata dai suoi, aveva preso la sua moto per fare un giro e, logorata dal desiderio di far avverare almeno una delle sue fantasie, aveva preso il telefono e aveva chiamato.

Quando Michiru l'aveva chiamata per proporle di pranzare insieme, aveva accettato immediatamente, pentendosene subito dopo, quando a quell'invito era sopraggiunto quello di accompagnarla a fare shopping.

Sospirò pesantemente, entrando nel piccolo ristorante dove sapeva lei la stesse aspettando.

-Aspetti da molto? - le chiese, avvicinandosi a lei con il viso, irrigidendosi quando la vide scansarsi.

-No… sono appena arrivata- la sentì sussurrare in evidente imbarazzo, con la testa rivolta al tavolo.

-Va tutto bene? - le chiese, ancora in piedi al suo fianco.

-Sì- rispose, afferrando con disagio il menù, evitando di guardarla.

-Michiru? - la richiamò, afferrandole il mento per costringerla a guardarla.

-Sto bene- rispose, liberandosi dalla sua presa, guardandosi intorno -siediti Haruka che ti stanno fissando-

Si guardò intorno e come immaginava nessuno sembrava interessato a loro, era piuttosto lei che non voleva essere toccata, proprio come era successo al parco quel giorno.

Aveva accantonato quel pensiero, ma ora l'idea che Michiru non volesse farsi vedere in sua compagnia si faceva sempre più vivida.

Eppure era stata lei ad invitarla…

Senza ribattere, scostò la sedia di fronte e si sedette, cercando di controllare l'istinto di affrontare una volta per tutte quell'argomento.

-Sei venuta a piedi? -

-Sì- rispose, mentre faceva segno alla cameriera di avvicinarsi -Ho fatto tardi perché c'era quello della manutenzione-

-Lo hai chiamato? -

-Volete ordinare? -

Una ragazza dall'aria evidentemente stanca, si era avvicinata con in mano un taccuino e una penna.

-Una bistecca con insalata per me- rispose Haruka con distacco.

-Ok e per lei? - chiese ancora la ragazza, senza staccare gli occhi dal taccuino mentre trascriveva l'ordine di Haruka.

-Lo stesso, grazie- mormorò Michiru, spaesata dal comportamento della bionda.

-Ok- mormorò la ragazza, ancora impegnata a scrivere sul suo taccuino -per bere cosa vi porto? -

-Acqua-

-Acqua, ok torno subito-

-È successo qualcosa Haruka? - le chiese, appena la ragazza se ne fu andata.

-Perché mai mi fai questa domanda? -

-Sembri strana… poi non è da te essere così maleducata-

-Maleducata? -

-Avresti potuto essere più gentile con quella ragazza-

-Più gentile? - chiese confusa, senza ottenere riposta, perché furono interrotte dalla ragazza che si apprestava ad appoggiare l'acqua sul tavolo.

-Le bistecche arriveranno a breve-

La guardò allontanarsi mentre ripensava alle parole di Michiru: non le era sembrata offesa, anzi sembrava non considerarla proprio.

-Sai un grazie avresti potuto dirglielo-

-Mi stai rimproverando? -

 _Sul serio?_

-Fammi capire…vuoi che sia gentile con lei? - chiese, allungando d'istinto la mano per afferrare la sua.

-Ti ho solo detto che avresti potuto ringraziarla- affermò, ritraendo la mano e portandosela in grembo -non vederci altro- bisbigliò, tornando di nuovo a guardarsi intorno.

Non rispose, troppo impegnata ad indugiare sul suo comportamento: aveva rifiutato il suo tocco.

Un semplice e innocuo contatto che non aveva mai rifiutato.

Un silenzio carico di tensione alleggiava tra di loro, facendola sentire a disagio.

Sapeva che per lei era una cosa nuova.

Era ben consapevole di doverle dare tempo.

Però era difficile accettare quel suo comportamento.

-Ecco le vostre bistecche-

La voce calma della ragazza ruppe quel silenzio, portandola ad accorgersi di star ancor fissando il punto dove la mano di Michiru si era sottratta al suo tocco.

-Grazie- la sentì bisbigliare quando la cameriera appoggiò i loro piatti sul tavolo.

-Se posso fare altro…-

-Accetti le mie scuse per poco prima- affermò d'impulso, rivolgendo alla ragazza un sorriso accattivante -sono stata davvero scortese-

-Oh- la ragazza la guardò stupita e confusa, mentre un leggero rossore le dipingeva le guance -non… ma a cosa si riferisce? -

-Non ha importanza, lei accetti solo le mie scuse-

-O…okay…- rispose titubante, lanciando uno sguardo verso Michiru, per poi voltarsi e tornarsene al lavoro.

Iniziarono a mangiare senza dire nulla, avvolte di nuovo da quel silenzio angoscioso che non faceva altro che alimentare i suoi pensieri.

Da quando si erano conosciute Michiru non aveva mai rifiutato il suo contatto, anche quando le cose iniziarono a cambiare, non l'aveva mai allontanata in quel modo.

Era più forte di lei, il pensiero che si vergognasse del loro amore, nonostante cercasse di allontanarlo, di convincersi che non poteva essere così, quel pensiero la tormentava e, ad ogni suo gesto, non faceva altro che alimentarsi.

Sospirò pesantemente, guardandosi intorno in quel posto che non faceva altro che alimentare il suo disagio.

Dopo aver mangiato in totale silenzio, si erano dedicate all'acquisto dell'abito. Un'impresa tutt'altro che facile dal momento che Michiru sembrava del tutto incontentabile.

Ora seduta fuori al camerino di uno dei tanti negozi che avevano visitato, la stava aspettando mentre si provava l'ennesimo vestito. Non amava fare shopping, l'unica cosa che l'aveva spinta ad accettare di accompagnarla era stata l'idea di poterla vedere, di poter ammirare il suo corpo fasciato in abiti succinti ed eleganti.

Dopo quello che era successo però, aveva perso l'umore.

-Michiru allora? -

Era rinchiusa in quel camerino da quasi trenta minuti, aveva provato già quattro abiti e ancora non era soddisfatta.

Per lei era meravigliosa in ogni abito ma per Michiru sembrava che ogni vestito avesse un difetto.

-Eccomi- aprì la porta dello spogliatoio e apparve fasciata da un lungo abito nero che la fasciava come una seconda pelle, mettendo in risalto ogni sua curva. Rimase incantata a guardarla, lasciando vagare lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo.

-A me sembra quello giusto- affermò Michiru, voltandosi per farle vedere anche il dietro dell'abito. Un dietro del tutto inesistente dal momento che lasciava la schiena completamente scoperta -Tu cosa ne pensi? - le chiese, tornando a voltarsi verso di lei.

-Sei stupenda- affermò, alzandosi e facendo un passo verso di lei -prendiamolo ma non puoi indossarlo per il gala-

-Perché? - chiese confusa, tornando a fissarsi nello specchio.

-Perché potrai indossarlo quando sarai completamente mia- mormorò, avvicinandosi a lei fino a sfiorarle la schiena con il petto -quando avrò il diritto di colpire in faccia chiunque oserà sbavarti dietro- bisbigliò, allungando le mani in avanti per afferrare l'orlo del vestito proprio all'altezza del seno.

-Ma che fai? - trasalì l'altra, spostandole con uno strattone le mani per poi voltarsi verso di lei -sei impazzita? -

-Stavo solo…- bisbigliò, facendo due passi indietro, sconvolta dal comportamento di Michiru.

-Oh basta Haruka! Sono stufa di questo comportamento! -

-Di cosa parli? -

-Non capisci…-

-Capisco fin troppo bene, invece- affermò, staccandosi da lei per richiamare l'attenzione di una commessa.

-Mi dica-

-La mia amica ha bisogno del suo aiuto con l'abito. Credo che quei bottoncini vadano chiusi- disse, continuando a fissarla intensamente negli occhi.

-Oh- mormorò, abbassando il viso sul suo seno dove quei due minuscoli bottoncini sembravano ridere di lei e della sua stupidità.

-Sì, ora ci penso io- rispose la ragazza avvicinandosi a lei, all'apparenza ignara della tensione che c'era tra loro.

-Haruka…io…-

-Ti aspetto fuori- si limitò a dire, voltandole le spalle per allontanarsi.

Aveva rovinato di nuovo tutto con la sua stupidità. Quando aveva avvertito il suo corpo così vicino, il suo profumo, era stata sul punto di cedere al desiderio, quando poi Haruka l'aveva sfiorata…

-Cosa credevi? - chiese a se stessa, ripensando a come l'aveva allontanata credendo che volesse toccarla.

Lo sguardo che Haruka le aveva rivolto poi, continuava a tormentarla.

L'aveva ferita ed a nulla erano serviti i suoi tentativi di chiederle scusa, di spiegarle i suoi motivi.

Haruka si era rinchiusa in un silenzio assoluto, tanto da rendere il ritorno a casa davvero imbarazzante.

Non sapeva cosa fare per rimediare.

Decise di andare da lei per affrontare la situazione, quando avvertì i suoi passi dirigersi nel salone. Si alzò e la raggiunse.

-Esci? - chiese, vedendola accanto alla porta con il casco in una mano e l'altra appoggiata sulla maniglia -la storia si ripete Haruka? Preferisci di nuovo scappare invece di parlarne? -

-Non stavo scappando, ho solo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee- affermò, continuando a restare di spalle.

-Non mentirmi Haruka- sospirò, facendo un passo in avanti -guardami per favore- bisbigliò, con un nodo in gola -mi dispiace Haruka. Ho sbagliato-

-Perché lo hai fatto? -

-Credevo che volessi…-

La sentì sorridere amareggiata a quella scusa palese.

-Cosa credevi Michiru? Che ti avrei palpata? In un abbigliamento? - si voltò lentamente fino a fermarsi proprio davanti a lei -Ora sei tu che mi stai mentendo o forse lo desideravi ed è per questo che mi hai allontanata in quel modo? -

-Non essere cattiva…-

-Hai detto che ti dispiace… cosa di preciso, l'avermi allontanata nel negozio oppure quando mi hai scansata nel ristorante, quando hai tolto con vergogna la tua mano dalla mia presa oppure di quella volta al parco? -

Il parco…

Aveva sperato di aver superato quell'episodio, anche se in realtà non l'avevano mai affrontato, e invece…

-E non mi dire che non ti piace fare queste cose in pubblico perché ricordo bene che non mi hai mai allontanata prima- mormorò, addolcendo il tono di voce e guardandola intensamente. Lasciò andare il casco a terra, facendo qualche paso verso di lei.

-Ho provato a non badarci, non è mia mi dico ma è più forte di me-

-Haruka io…-

-Guardami negli occhi e dimmi la verità- affermò, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani.

-Di quale verità stai parlando? -

-Ti vergogni di me? -

-Ma cosa dici? -

-Rispondi solo alla mia domanda-

-Oddio Haruka, come fai a pensare una cosa del genere? -

-Rispondi-

-Mai. Non potrei mai vergognarmi di te- affermò con decisione, afferrandole le mani che ancora le tenevano il viso e stringendole forte -e poi perché mi dovrei vergognare di te? -

-Lascia stare- sussurrò, lasciandola andare e staccandosi da lei.

-Haruka cosa ho fatto per portarti a pormi questa domanda? - le chiese mentre la bionda si dirigeva verso il divano e si lasciava cadere a peso morto.

Si sentiva in colpa, tremendamente in colpa.

-Fa finta che non ti abbia detto nulla, va bene così- bisbigliò, appoggiando la tesa allo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi.

-Ma perché diavolo dovrei vergognarmi di te? - sbottò, non riuscendo a reggere quella situazione -me lo dici? -

-Perché sono una donna! -

 _Perché sono una donna!_

Avvertì il corpo diventare improvvisamente pesante, proprio come il suo respiro che le stava rendendo difficile respirare con semplicità.

-Ma c…cosa…-

-Non ti sto accusando di nulla…-

-Io ti ho detto di voler confessare tutto e tu…- non riusciva a pensare, non riusciva a capire cosa l'avesse spinta a credere una cosa del genere.

Si sedette al suo fianco mentre la bionda continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, evitando qualsiasi contatto visivo con lei.

-Quando ho iniziato a vederti come più di un'amica, quando ho capito che i miei sentimenti per te andavano aldilà della semplice amicizia, lo ammetto, ho avuto paura- iniziò a dire, intrecciando le dita delle mani tra di loro, per impedirsi di toccarla -ho avuto paura della potenza di quei sentimenti. Mi sono ritrovata a chiedermi perché proprio tu- continuò, mentre ricordava quei giorni che ora sembravano così lontani -perché il mio corpo doveva reagire in quel modo proprio in tua presenza. Ho provato a reprimere tutte le sensazioni che mi facevi provare- si voltò verso la bionda e le appoggiò la mano sulla gamba -di tutti i dubbi, le paure, i timori che ho provato, mai e dico mai, il tuo sesso è stato un problema- sussurrò, mentre una lacrima le bagnava il viso -Guardami Haruka-

Aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei, sussultando quando la vide piangere. Si mise seduta con uno scatto, portando le dita ad asciugarle gli occhi -Non piangere, sono solo una stupida-

-Avevo paura di rovinare tutto, ma mai una volta il fatto che tu sia una donna ha condizionato qualcosa-

Le lacrime le bagnavano il viso, scendendo incontrollate dai suoi occhi: le aveva fatto del male. Lei che da quando si erano conosciute non aveva mai mostrato la minima incertezza sulle sue tendenze e sulle sue preferenze, ora appariva così insicura…

E tutto per colpa sua, del suo egoismo.

-Devi credermi Haruka- la supplicò, afferrandole il viso tra le mani -Io ti amo e non mi interessa nulla, gli altri posso dire quello che vogliono-

-Perché mi hai respinta? - bisbigliò, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.

-Haruka io lo sto tradendo e se mi fermo a pensarci mi sento una persona orribile, devo dirglielo io- affermò, fissandola negli occhi -glielo devo-

Pronunciò quelle parole con titubanza perché per la prima volta iniziava a chiedersi se la sua decisione fosse stata quella giusta o se non stesse sbagliando tutto.

-Non era mia intenzione farti soffrire così…- bisbigliò, afferrandole il viso con le mani mentre nel profondo non riusciva a capire se le stesse dicendo per chiedere scusa a lei o a se stessa.

La paura di aver rovinato tutto le faceva battere forte il cuore.

-Dì qualcosa Haruka, per favore- mormorò con voce tremante, mentre il suo cuore continuava a battere per l'incertezza, per il timore di averla ferita.

Quando la bionda aprì gli occhi quello che vi lesse le procurò un tuffo al cuore: era confusa, sembrava combattuta.

-Ora ho davvero bisogno della mia moto- bisbigliò, fissandola intensamente, supplicandola con lo sguardo di lasciarla andare.

-Dimmi solo se hai capito cosa… dimmi come ti senti, Haruka-

Avvertì le dita della bionda afferrare le sue per staccarle dal viso, vide le sue labbra incresparsi in un sorriso sarcastico mentre si staccava da lei.

-Stupida- affermò, alzandosi in piedi -mi sento una stupida in questo momento- ammise, dandole le spalle.

-Haruka…- si alzò non sapendo cosa fare.

-Ho solo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee- disse, voltandosi appena per guardarla -ho capito cosa intendi, ma ora ho bisogno di…-

-Vai- la interruppe, intuendo il suo bisogno di elaborare quello che si erano dette -Vai Haruka, io ti aspetto-

Era uscita senza aggiungere altro, troppo presa dai suoi pensieri che continuavano a frullarle nella mente. Nemmeno per un istante si era fermata a pensare che in realtà quella a star sbagliando non era Michiru. Neanche per una volta aveva pensato che lei non era ancora completamente sua.

Nemmeno per un istante si era fermata a riflettere sulle conseguenze delle loro azioni, su come avrebbero influito su Toy.

Michiru era pronta a mandare all'aria tutta la sua vita per lei, per il loro amore e lei cosa aveva fatto?

Sospirò mentre apriva la porta di casa, aveva viaggiato senza una meta per circa un'ora, senza riuscire a trovare un po' di tranquillità. Non faceva altro che darsi dell'egoista. L'idea di quello che potesse provare Michiru ogni volta che si fermava a pensare non faceva altro che contribuire a farla sentire peggio.

Entrò nel salone avvolta completamente dal silenzio. Posò le chiavi e il casco e chiuse la porta, cercando di capire se fosse in casa o meno. Si diresse in camera e sorrise quando notò la luce accesa al piano di sopra.

Si diresse in camera per liberarsi delle scarpe e dei calzini, per poi raggiungerla scalza.

Le era sempre piaciuto osservarla nuotare, anche quando la sua mente viaggiava verso pensieri non proprio casti, riusciva sempre a notare come l'acqua aveva la capacità di renderla serena e rilassata. Le piaceva vedere come si muoveva con eleganza e maestria nell'acqua, come se niente e nessuno potesse scalfirla in qualsiasi modo. Si avvicinò ai bordi della piscina, aspettandola.

-Da quando sei qui? - le chiese emergendo dall'acqua, scostandosi i capelli bagnati dal viso.

-Sono appena arrivata- rispose, abbassandosi per sollevare i pantaloni.

-Stai bene? -

-Meglio- rispose, sedendosi, lasciando entrare i piedi nell'acqua -diciamo che sto meglio- continuò, allargando le gambe per darle lo spazio di posizionarsi tra di esse.

-Ti va di parlarne? - domandò, avvicinandosi a lei per appoggiare entrambe le braccia sulle sue gambe, fregandosene di bagnarla tutta.

-Di cosa dovrei parlare? - le chiese sussurrando, mentre le scostava una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

-Potresti dirmi come ti senti? - propose titubante, avvicinandosi di più al suo corpo.

-Mi sento una stupida Michiru- mormorò, accarezzandole lentamente i capelli bagnati.

-È colpa mia, ho sbagliato tutto-

-Oh ma tu non hai sbagliato nulla, sono io che ti ho messo in questa situazione- bisbigliò, abbassando il capo per poggiarlo su quello di Michiru -non mi sono fermata nemmeno una singola volta a riflettere sulle conseguenze di tutto-

-C'ero anche io Haruka- dichiarò, afferrandole il viso con le mani -quando abbiamo fatto l'amore la prima volta, c'ero anche io. E anche la seconda, la terza e tutte le altre volte. C'ero anche io-

Rimase in silenzio a fissarla negli occhi non sapendo cosa rispondere a quelle parole e alla determinazione che poteva leggerle nello sguardo. In fondo aveva ragione, in quella situazione avevano sbagliato entrambe.

In completo silenzio avvicinò il viso al suo per poggiare le labbra sulle sue, chiudendo gli occhi quando Michiru rispose al suo tocco. Schiuse le labbra accettando la lingua dell'altra che la invase con insistenza, invadendola con possesso, facendola gemere.

Era così naturale baciarla ed essere baciata in quel modo, tutto il suo corpo reagiva istintivamente alla sua vicinanza, portandola a dimenticarsi di tutto.

-Aiutami ad uscire-

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte: l'afferrò per le braccia, issandola su di sé, facendola sedere cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. La strinse forte per i fianchi avvicinandola a sé.

-Haruka così…-

-Shhh- la zittì, appropriandosi delle sue labbra. Affondò le dita nella pelle bagnata della sua schiena, stringendola forte a sé, mentre baciava le sue labbra, succhiandole e stringendole forte tra i denti, mentre la sentiva gemere di piacere. Si staccò da lei solo quando sentì la necessità di riprendere fiato.

-Ti sei bagnata tutta- ansimò, facendo leva sulle sue spalle per allontanarsi.

-A me piace quando mi bagni così- mormorò, sfiorandole il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.

-Sono io a farti bagnare così? - chiese allusiva, sfiorandole le labbra rese rosse dal bacio che si erano appena date

-Solo tu- sussurrò, leccandole le dita lentamente.

-Vuoi farmi credere che ti sei bagnata solo con me? - domandò scettica, staccandosi per fissarla negli occhi.

Rimase in silenzio non sapendo bene come risponderle, non era mai stata brava con le parole, e mai come in quel momento trovava davvero difficile spiegarle cosa provava ogni volta che la incontrava. Non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte per spiegarle come il suo cuore reagiva alla sua vista, come il suo corpo rispondeva ad ogni suo sorriso. Abbassò il viso fino a nascondersi nell'incavo del collo dell'altra e sospirò.

-Dio Michiru se solo riuscissi a dirti cosa mi fai- bisbigliò, sfiorandole la pelle con le labbra ad ogni parola.

-Prova a dirmelo- mormorò, affondando la mano nei capelli biondi, lasciandole lente carezze.

Per tutta risposta Haruka le afferrò la mano e se la portò al petto, dove il suo cuore batteva impazzito.

-Questo ti basta per capirlo? -

Avvertì le dita di Michiru tremare nella sua mano e senza pensarci su le afferrò la nuca con la mano libera e l'attirò per baciarla di nuovo e perdersi nelle sue labbra, mentre con l'altra mano continuava a stringere le dita dell'altra sul suo cuore, per farle capire cosa provava ogni volta che si baciavano.

-Che ne dici di raggiungermi in acqua? - propose Michiru quando la bionda interruppe il bacio.

-Non ho il costume-

-Non è un problema…iniziamo con sbarazzarci di questa- dichiarò, afferrandole l'orlo della maglietta, alzandola per sfilargliela.

-Michiru non credo sia una buona idea- cercò di protestare mentre l'altra l'aveva già liberata dalla maglietta, lanciandola poco distante da loro.

-Sei stupenda- sussurrò, sfiorandole la pelle appena sopra il reggiseno, ignorando le sue deboli proteste -Ora devi togliere questi- dichiarò, afferrando i pantaloni e sbottonandoli.

Sorrise quando la vide alzarsi impaziente dalle sue gambe per indurla a liberarsi dei pantaloni. Se ne liberò lentamente, continuando a fissarla godendo del suo sguardo, dei suoi occhi che non si staccavano dal suo corpo.

-Ecco e adesso? -

-Seguimi-

Si voltò e si tuffò, nuotando con la sua solita grazia fino ad arrivare in fondo alla vasca -dai raggiungimi- le disse, scostandosi i capelli dal viso.

Aveva sempre evitato di tuffarsi con lei, perché starle vicino con quasi nulla addosso era una tentazione troppo difficile da tenere a bada per la sua voglia di toccarla.

Ora però era diverso.

 _Ora poteva sfiorarla…_

Si avvicinò a bordo piscina.

 _Ora poteva accarezzarla…_

Con uno slancio si tuffò, rabbrividendo quando la pelle bollente entrò in contatto con l'acqua.

Riemerse, prendendo fiato, guardandola intensamente negli occhi

 _Ora poteva guardarla senza reprimere le sue emozioni…_

Si mosse lentamente, avvicinandosi a lei…

 _Ora poteva starle accanto…_

Si fermò davanti a lei, bloccandola tra la parete della piscina e il suo corpo…

 _Ora poteva baciarla…_

Le afferrò la nuca con urgenza e l'attirò in un bacio profondo. Si avvicinò, schiacciandola con la schiena alla parete, facendo aderire i loro corpi. Avvertì le mani di Michiru allacciarsi al collo, mentre rispondeva al suo bacio. Si staccò dalle labbra per dedicarsi al suo collo, sentendola spostare la testa di lato per darle maggiore spazio.

 _Ora poteva assaporare la sua pelle…_

Aprì le labbra e succhiò la pelle delicata del collo, facendola gemere, senza preoccuparsi di lasciarle un segno.

-Fai…piano…- la sentì ansimare, mentre la tirava per i capelli per tenere a freno il suo impeto. Si staccò dalla sua pelle per tornare con il viso vicino al suo, godendo di quel rossore che aveva colorato le sue guance, consapevole di essere stata lei a farla arrossire.

-Non ho mica detto di fermarti-sussurrò, rabbrividendo quando le dita della bionda le sfiorarono la pelle sensibile del collo, dove poco prima l'aveva baciata.

-Cosa vuoi ottenere ora? - le sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle labbra, lasciando scivolare la mano dietro la sua schiena per afferrare il nodo del costume.

-Potresti raccontarmi una tua fantasia…- propose, sfiorandola con la punta delle dita.

-Oh ma quelle sono riservate- affermò distratta, impegnata nell'arduo compito di slacciarle il costume.

-Ci sono anche io nelle tue fantasie…- protestò, accettando le labbra di Haruka che le stamparono un bacio mentre la spogliava del costume.

-È nuovo- constato, portandosi davanti al viso il costume nero per guardarlo per poi lanciarlo fuori dalla piscina sul pavimento.

-Come hai fatto a capir…- le si mozzò il fiato quando le labbra di Haruka s'impossessarono del suo seno destro, mentre stuzzicava l'altro con la mano.

Chiuse gli occhi sopraffatta dalla sensazione di sentire la sua lingua lambirla con lentezza, mentre le dita l'accarezzavano con decisione.

-Questa… sarebbe… una…fantasia? - ansimò, inarcandosi sotto il suo tocco, mentre tutto il suo corpo ardeva di desiderio.

-Non ti dirò mai le mie fantasie…- dichiarò la bionda, staccando le labbra dal seno con uno schioccò, per poi afferrale i seni con entrambe le mani e stringerli -devi solo sapere che finivano tutte con te che urlavi il mio nome-

-Perché urlo io e non tu? -

-Beh perché io ero impegnata ad immaginarmi immersa in te e a darmi piacere- mormorò, sfiorandole l'orecchio con la lingua mentre con la mano afferro le stringhe degli slip del costume -che dici ci liberiamo anche di questo? -

Sciolse i nodi portandosi anche questo pezzo davanti a viso per poi lanciarlo, facendolo atterrare accanto all'altro pezzo. Le afferrò la gamba destra, intrufolandosi con la gamba per sfiorarla.

-Tocca a te, Haruka- ansimò, quando avvertì la gamba della bionda muoversi tra le sue gambe andando a sfiorarla proprio dove era più sensibile.

Senza dire niente, lasciò andare la gamba di Michiru per portare la mano dietro la schiena e sganciare i ferretti del reggiseno, liberandosene facendolo cadere nell'acqua. Si schiacciò al corpo di Michiru, gemendo quando i suoi seni si scontrarono con quelli dell'altra, affondò il viso nel suo collo, ansimando quando avvertì le dita di Michiru intrufolarsi negli slip per sfiorarla.

Mosse il bacino giocando con quelle dita che continuavano a lasciarle carezze lente, torturandola.

-Ti voglio- ansò, intrufolando una mano tra i loro corpi, per accarezzarla proprio come stava facendo Michiru con lei -non posso aspettare-

La penetrò facendola gemere forte, affondò le labbra nella pelle calda del suo collo, iniziando a spingere il lei.

-Oddio- ansimò Michiru, appoggiandosi con la schiena al bordo piscina e sollevando la gamba destra per agganciarla ai fianchi della bionda.

Spingeva il lei, accompagnandosi con tutto il corpo, gemendo quando le dita di Michiru iniziarono a seguire i suoi movimenti, regalandole brividi di piacere. Intensificò i suoi movimenti quando avvertì il piacere aumentare, proprio come i gemiti dell'altra che iniziava a tremare.

-Oddio- ripeté, aggrappandosi al suo braccio con la mano libera -sto per…oddio-

-Non…è…questa…la…parola- gemette, alzando il viso beandosi della visione del volto dell'altro trasformato dal piacere

-Haruka! - esplose, tremando incontrollata tra le sue braccia, mentre Haruka affondava ancora in lei, lasciandosi trasportare dai suoi gemiti.

-Ora me lo dici? -

-Cosa? - chiese, accarezzandole distrattamente i capelli. Erano entrambe sdraiate sulla sdraio, con Michiru che le stava addosso con l'accappatoio a coprirla, mentre lei si era rimessa solo la maglietta.

-Era una tua fantasia? -

-Fare l'amore con te in piscina? -

-Farlo in quel modo- precisò, facendosi leva sui gomiti per alzarsi e guardarla negli occhi.

-Cosa te lo fa pensare? -

-Il fatto che mi hai obbligata a dire il tuo nome? -

-Obbligata? - ripeté inarcando il sopracciglio

-Sì- affermò decisa.

-Oh io non ti ho detto proprio nulla, sei tu che sei molto rumorosa quando…-

Le labbra di Michiru le impedirono di continuare, afferrandole il labbro inferiore per poi morderlo con forza.

-Ehi! - protestò, portandosi le dita alla bocca -mi hai fatto male-

-Così impari a dire cattiverie su di me-

-Ma non volevo… a me piace che tu sia rumorosa- mormorò, sfiorandole la pelle del collo -mi eccita-

-Ti eccita- sussurrò, muovendosi sul suo corpo -quindi la mia voce ti fa eccitare- constatò, continuando a muoversi facendo strusciare le gambe nude su quelle di lei.

-Ti rendi conto che indossi solo l'accappatoio? -

-Certo-

-E che sotto sei nuda? -

-Lo so-

-E che ora l'accappatoio si sta aprendo? -

-Lo so-

-Michiru…- l'ammonì, afferrandola per le braccia per farla smettere.

-Cosa? Hai detto che ti ecciti quando urlo, quindi finché resto in silenzio…-

Lasciò la frase in sospeso quando avvertì le dita di Haruka afferrarle il viso e baciarla con trasporto, togliendole il fiato -Ora sono eccitata- bisbigliò la bionda con le labbra attaccate alle sue.

-Andiamo in camera- propose ansimando, quando la gamba di Haruka s'intrufolò tra le sue, premendo, facendo divampare in lei un desiderio incontrollabile.

-Mia o tua? - le chiese, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

-Dovremmo rimediare a questo problema- dichiarò, dopo essere rimasta in silenzio un istante -dobbiamo sceglierne una e farla diventare nostra-

-Vuoi parlarne adesso? -

-Sono seria, Haruka- protestò, scostandosi per mettersi seduta con i piedi appoggiati a terra -Tra pochi giorni finirà tutto, saremo libere di amarci… voglio avere una camera nostra, un nostro letto-

Rimase in silenzio sorpresa dalla determinazione che lesse nelle sue parole e nel suo sguardo, si sedette al suo fianco e le sorrise, mentre sentiva il cuore colmo di quella magnifica sensazione che solo al suo fianco avvertiva -potresti trasferirti da me- propose, appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe

-Perché? -

-Beh perché io ho meno cose di te e quindi più spazio…-

-Il fatto che tu abbia meno cose significa solo che sarà più facile spostare le tue cose da me-

-Perché non mi hai semplicemente chiesto di trasferirmi in camera tua se hai già deciso? -

-Io non ho…- cercò di protestare, ma la risata di Haruka la interruppe -Perché ridi? -

-Non importa Michiru per me una stanza vale l'altra- affermò, avvicinandosi e stampandole un bacio sulle labbra -a me interessa stare con te-

-Non vedo l'ora di far sapere a tutto il genere femminile che non sei più disponibile! - annunciò convinta.

-Tutto il genere femminile? - ripeté ironica -non credi di esagerare? -

-Tu sei mia- dichiarò, afferrandole il volto con entrambe le mani.

-Oh non ti facevo così possessiva-

-Tu non lo sei? - le chiese, sfidandola con lo sguardo perché sapeva già la risposta.

-Pensandoci bene per me sarà più complicato- asserì, avvicinando il viso al suo per sfiorarle il naso -io devo farlo sapere sia agli uomini sia alle donne-

-Ma non devi preoccuparti, io ho occhi solo per te! - bisbigliò un attimo prima di appropriarsi delle sue labbra.

 _Ora era diverso…_

 _Ora poteva amarla!_


	18. Capitolo 17

**Capitolo 17**

Quando quella mattina si era svegliata una strana sensazione l'aveva avvolta, una certa irrequietezza che l'aveva portata ad alzarsi, anche se era ancora presto. Haruka dormiva ancora pesantemente e non voleva svegliarla: era sicurissima che anche per lei fosse stata una notte agitata, per colpa sua. Aveva fatto degli incubi che l'avevano portata ad agitarsi.

Gli ultimi giorni erano stati stupendi, trascorsi insieme lontano da tutti e da tutto. Sorrise, ripensando a tutte le volte che l'aveva stuzzicata, a tutte le volte che l'aveva baciata, portandola oltre il limite.

Uscì dalla camera e andò in cucina per prepararsi una tisana, si sentiva agitata e aveva bisogno di calmarsi, non le piaceva sentirsi in quel modo. Si avvicinò ai fornelli mentre cercava di pensare a come affrontare l'argomento.

La verità era che aveva una paura immensa e, anche se aveva cercato in tutti i modi di convincersi che non poteva andare così male, che al suo fianco avrebbe avuto sempre lei, non riusciva proprio a calmarsi.

Ogni volta che si fermava a chiedersi come avrebbe reagito, si ritrovava sempre a ripensare a tutte le volte che lui l'aveva consolata, a come l'aveva rispettata tutte le volte che lei lo aveva allontanato.

Lei amava Haruka più di qualunque altro e voleva stare con lei, ma questo non le impediva di sentirsi una persona crudele.

Riempì il pentolino di acqua, lo mise sul fornello e accese il fuoco, restando a fissare l'acqua che restava calma fino a quando il caldo non l'avrebbe fatta agitare.

Proprio come la sua vita stava per essere messa sottosopra da lì a poche ore.

Quando l'acqua iniziò a bollire, la tolse dal fuoco per versarla nella tazza, si spostò per prendere la tisana fermandosi a pensare a come avrebbe reagito Haruka se l'avesse vista in quel momento, non era amante delle sue tisane.

-Ehi? -

Si voltò trovandosela in piedi sullo stipite della porta, ancora mezza addormentata con la sua immancabile canottiera bianca, che lasciava intravedere i capezzoli e gli slip.

-Che fai? - le chiese, sbadigliando mentre con la mano si strofinava gli occhi.

-Ti ho svegliata io? - si voltò completamente verso la bionda, aspettando che le si avvicinasse.

-No, dovevo andare in bagno- disse avvicinandosi a lei -poi ho visto che non c'eri e…- continuò a parlare mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano dalla tazza piena d'acqua al barattolo di tisana ancora tra le sue mani -ancora queste schifezze? -

-Sei andata in bagno? - tentò quel banale tentativo per cambiare argomento, perché sapeva benissimo che lei avrebbe capito e infatti quando incrociò i suoi occhi il sonno era completamente svanito, ora i suoi occhi sembravano preoccupati.

-Sì- le rispose, afferrandole la tisana dalle mani e spostandosi verso la tazza per finire di preparargliela -Come ti senti? -

-Haruka sto bene, davvero. È solamente troppo presto per iniziare a bere caffè-

-Questa notte eri agitata- disse, dandole le spalle mentre mescolava il liquido bollente.

-Ti ho disturbata? Mi dispiace-

Afferrò la tazza e si voltò, fissandola negli occhi. Si avvicinò, le afferrò la mano e la trascinò con sé nel salotto, facendola sedere sul divano.

-Non è questo il problema e lo sai-

Parlava con calma, non voleva litigare, voleva solo farla parlare.

Afferrò la tazza che la bionda le stava porgendo, guardando attentamente quel liquido bollente che restava immobile, riflettendo la sua immagine.

Avvertì la bionda sedersi al suo fianco per poi sdraiarsi, allungando le gambe dietro al suo corpo, mentre appoggiava la testa sul bracciolo del divano.

Posò la tisana sul tavolino davanti ai suoi piedi e si voltò per guardarla: oramai non aveva più voglia di berla, aveva bisogno di altro.

Aveva bisogno del suo calore.

Si sdraiò al suo fianco e subito avvertì il braccio di Haruka cingerla per stringerla forte.

-È difficile- bisbigliò, affondando il viso nel suo petto.

-Lo so- sussurrò, lasciandole un bacio tra i capelli -tu ricordati che non sei da sola-

Le circondò il corpo con il braccio destro, stringendosi a lei, aggrappandosi al suo calore per trovare quel coraggio che all'improvviso sentiva di non avere più.

La strinse a sé, senza aggiungere altro perché sapeva benissimo che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto non l'avrebbe aiutata. Le accarezzò piano i capelli, sentendo il corpo di Michiru rilassarsi tra le sue braccia. Chiuse gli occhi, continuando ad accarezzarla seguendo il ritmo lento e regolare del suo respiro.

Le faceva male vederla in difficoltà, avrebbe tanto voluto occuparsene lei, di sicuro sarebbe stato tutto più facile, ma sapeva anche che non era corretto nei confronti dell'amore che lui provava per Michiru. Non era stupida, anche se Toy non le piaceva, sapeva riconoscere che i sentimenti che provava per la sua Michiru non era fasulli.

-Torniamo in camera- le sussurrò, quando si rese conto che stava per addormentarsi.

-Dopo- bisbigliò, stringendosi ancora di più a lei, intrecciando le loro gambe.

Doveva essersi addormentata anche lei: aveva il collo indolenzito e il braccio, dove Michiru dormiva, le faceva male. Sbatté le palpebre cercando di capire cos'era quella musica che sentiva in lontananza, capendo solo poco dopo che si trattava della suoneria del telefono di Michiru. Istintivamente abbassò lo guardo verso il viso dell'altra per vedere se si fosse svegliata ma lei continuava a dormire tranquillamente. Cercò di muoversi lentamente, per trovare un minimo di sollievo per il suo braccio che iniziava a ribellarsi per quella posizione. Sospirò di sollievo quando Michiru spostò la testa, permettendole così di spostare il braccio, sorridendo quando mugolando l'altra appoggiò la fronte al suo seno, stringendosi a lei. Il suo corpo rispose subito a quel contatto, risvegliandosi completamente. Chiuse gli occhi, affondando il viso nei capelli di Michiru: averla così vicina le faceva sempre lo stesso effetto, non era cambiato nulla. Il desiderio che provava per lei era sempre qualcosa di incontrollabile e ingestibile.

Lo squillo del telefono le servì per distrarsi dal pensiero di quel corpo caldo appiccicato al suo, allungò il braccio per afferrare il telefono lasciato sul tavolino e subito rispose.

-Pronto? -

Non sapeva bene che ore fossero ma aveva ben chiaro chi fosse al telefono.

-Ciao Haruka, sono Toy-

 _Ma va?_

-Ciao- si limitò a sussurrare, mentre istintivamente abbracciò Michiru.

-Posso parlare con Michiru? -

-No- rispose d'istinto, mettendosi subito sulla difensiva.

-Cosa? -

Il tono confuso dell'altro la portò subito a cambiare atteggiamento. Non poteva stuzzicarlo, non quando Michiru era già così agitata.

-Sta dormendo-

-Ancora? -

 _Ma che stronzo!_

-Non puoi svegliarla? Ho bisogno di parlarle-

-Puoi dirlo a me oppure chiama più tardi-

-Non… sono le dieci, penso che sia abbastanza tardi da poterla svegliare- protestò alterato.

-Puoi dirlo a me o chiami più tardi- ripeté in tono asciutto, mentre continuava a fissare il viso addormentato di Michiru per controllarsi.

-Volevo solo avvertirla che i miei genitori l'aspetteranno all'entrata…-

-Oh ma non devi preoccuparti la accompagno io, puoi dire ai tuoi che sarà in ottima compagnia-

-Cosa cazzo significa questo? -

-Che mi ha chiesto di accompagnarla, credevo lo sapessi- rispose, cercando di usare un tono mellifluo: renderlo nervoso era troppo allettante.

Rimasero un istante in silenzio mentre sentiva il respiro dell'altro fischiare nella cornetta.

-Lo so- lo sentì sussurrare come se si sforzasse di restare calmo.

-Bene-

-Bene- ripeté, riagganciando senza aggiungere altro.

-Stronzo! - ringhiò, mentre riponeva il telefono sul tavolino. Le aveva attaccato il telefono in faccia… lei si era fatta scrupoli e lui…- bastardo! -

-Con chi parli? -

La voce soffocata di Michiru la fece irrigidire all'istante

-Ti sei svegliata? - domandò, cercando di sembrare calma e tranquilla. Non voleva farla agitare di nuovo.

-Che ore sono? - chiese, continuando a restare con il volto immerso nel suo seno, mentre si muoveva lentamente facendo strofinare le gambe nude sulle sue.

Il calore di quei gesti accesero subito i suoi sensi, facendole dimenticare completamente di Toy e della sua chiamata.

-Ho dormito veramente bene- la sentì mormorare mentre con le labbra le regalava brividi lungo tutto il corpo.

-Il potere del divano-

-Non è il divano- alzò il viso, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi -è il calore del tuo corpo- fece scivolare una gamba tra quelle della bionda, le accarezzò piano il viso continuando a fissarla intensamente.

Sentiva il cuore battere impazzito nel proprio petto ed era sicurissima che anche Michiru potesse sentirlo. La sincerità disarmante con cui le esternava i suoi sentimenti a volte la metteva in difficoltà, perché per lei non era così facile lasciarsi andare come faceva Michiru. Chiuse gli occhi sospirando al tocco gentile e deciso delle sue dita, che le sfioravano la pelle del viso, accendendo in lei emozioni contrastanti. Il cuore che galoppava velocemente si scontrava con il desiderio fisico, passionale di averla, di sentirla, di amarla.

Avvertì le labbra di Michiru sfiorare le sue e subito rispose a quel leggero tocco, appropriandosi delle labbra con urgenza, leccandole il labbro inferiore per poi spingere per indurla a schiuderle. Le lingue si incontrarono in una danza lenta e passionale, le afferrò la nuca, intrecciando le dita ai suoi riccioli, per attirarla a sé, prendendo il controllo di quel bacio. Sentirla tremare sotto le sue dita le diede una scossa che si concentrò tutto nel suo punto sensibile facendola gemere, mentre cercava di trovare sollievo facendo scontrare il proprio bacino con quello dell'altra. L'avvertì muoversi, senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue, per sovrastarla e lasciarsi andare sul suo corpo. Le sue mani subito la strinsero per i fianchi mentre si metteva comoda, allargando le gambe per farla mettere tra di esse. Gemette quando Michiru le afferro il labbro inferiore e iniziò a succhiare, mentre con le mani le alzava la canottiera, toccando delicatamente la sua pelle bollente. Aveva un modo di toccarla che la faceva impazzire, era sempre delicata e sensuale, un misto di attenzioni che non sfociavano mai nell'irruenza. Sentì le dita avanzare calme sulla sua pelle fino a sfiorarle il capezzolo destro mentre con le labbra si spostava vicino al suo orecchio.

-Ho voglia di prenderti-

La sua voce era bassa, resa roca dal desiderio…

Affondò le mani nei suoi riccioli quando avvertì le sue labbra schiudersi per appropriarsi del lobo e leccarlo lentamente, inarcò la schiena per trovare quel contatto, per dare sollievo a quel fuoco che le bruciava dentro.

Avrebbe voluto dirle che era sua, che poteva fare di lei quello che voleva ma le parole le morirono in gola quando le dita dell'altra le alzarono la maglietta fino a scoprirle il seno. Alzò il capo per vedere le labbra dell'altra avvicinarsi lentamente verso la sua pelle fino ad afferrare un capezzolo e succhiarlo lentamente. Lasciò andare la testa all'indietro, gemendo quando con la lingua iniziò a stuzzicarla. Per l'ennesima volta affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, spingendola contro la sua pelle bollente e desiderosa di avere di più. Inarcò la schiena, spingendo il bacino all'insù quando sentì le dita dell'altra intrufolarsi negli slip e sfiorarle la pelle resa sensibile dal desiderio.

-Michiru…- ansimò, spingendosi di nuovo verso le sue dita -non… farmi…supplicare…-

Si staccò dal suo seno e le sorrise, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra -mi piacerebbe vederti supplicare- sussurrò, sfiorandole le labbra ad ogni parola mentre con le dita continuava a sfiorarla senza mai toccarla veramente.

-Michiru…- ringhiò, scattando in avanti -Fallo…- digrignò, muovendo il bacino in movimenti circolari -prendimi…-

-Non sei proprio nella posizione per…-

S'impossessò delle sue labbra, impedendole di continuare, afferrò la sua mano e con decisione la schiacciò sulla sua pelle.

-Entra…-

Un bacio sulle labbra.

-Dentro…-

Un movimento del bacino

-Di…-

S'irrigidì trattenendo il respiro, mentre l'altra sorrideva orgogliosa della sua reazione.

-Oddio…sì…- sospirò, lasciando andare l'aria che aveva trattenuto quando l'altra l'aveva penetrata con un'unica improvvisa spinta.

-Stavi dicendo? - la stuzzicò Michiru mentre si spingeva lentamente dentro di lei.

Non le rispose, le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, avvicinandolo al suo mentre muoveva il bacino assecondando il ritmo lento e regolare delle sue dita. Allargò di più le gambe dandole maggior libertà di movimento.

Vide la mano libera di Michiru appoggiarsi sul divano a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa per darsi sostegno mentre con il corpo iniziò a seguire i movimenti delle sue spinte, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

Si lasciò andare a un ansito di piacere quando l'altra la penetrò più profondamente mentre scese con le labbra ad impossessarsi del suo seno, baciandolo e succhiandolo con devozione. Il calore della lingua che leccava prima il capezzolo destro poi quello sinistro per poi tornare sull'altro…

Il calore del corpo che si muoveva sul suo…

Il respiro affannato che le solleticava la pelle…

Le dita…

Quelle dita magiche che continuavano ad alimentare il suo desiderio, rendendolo doloroso.

-Più…ve…loce- ansimò, afferrandole i fianchi per indurla a muoversi più velocemente.

Non riusciva a controllarsi, il bisogno di raggiungere quel piacere divenne impossibile da gestire, assecondò le spinte sempre più veloci e profonde dell'altra fino a quando il suo corpo crollò sotto la potenza del piacere, che esplose prepotente in lei, facendola gemere forte.

Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal piacere che si propagò in tutto il suo corpo facendola tremare e respirare con difficoltà.

-Sei bellissima- le sussurrò Michiru con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue, facendola sorridere.

-Tu sei stupenda- ansimò, mentre assaporava gli ultimi spasmi del suo piacere. La baciò, invadendole la bocca con la lingua, gemendo quando avvertì le dita di Michiru abbandonarla. Le stesse dita che la violinista, lentamente, si portò alle labbra.

-Cazzo…Michiru-

Una scarica di eccitazione l'attraversò di nuovo nel vederla aprire lentamente le labbra per accogliere quelle dita ancora bagnate del suo piacere. La vide chiudere gli occhi e assaporare avidamente.

Si alzò di scattò e l'afferrò per un polso.

-Cosa…- chiese confusa, scendendo freneticamente dal divano, seguendo il passo affrettato della bionda -ma cosa…Haruka? -

-Tocca a me…ora tocca a me…-

Senza aggiungere altro si diresse in camera di Michiru, per poi dirigersi verso la porta del bagno personale.

-Ma…-

Si fermò davanti alla cabina della doccia, l'aprì, fece scorrere l'acqua per poi voltarsi verso di lei che continuava a guardarla confusa. Le afferrò la camicia da notte e la portò verso l'alto, inducendola ad alzare le braccia per poterla sfilare. La lasciò cadere ai suoi piedi per poi continuare a spogliarla, fino a farla restare completamente nuda.

-Ora tocca a me assaggiarti- le sussurrò un attimo prima di farla entrare nella doccia, facendola bagnare. Senza indugiare oltre la baciò, facendola appoggiare con la schiena alle piastrelle della doccia.

Sorrise quando la sentì sussultare al contatto freddo -tra poco non avrai più freddo- affermò, impossessandosi di nuovo delle sue labbra, mentre le afferrò i seni con entrambe le mani.

Si dedicò ad ogni centimetro della sua pelle, baciando, leccando, succhiando, godendo di ogni suo singolo gemito e sospiro.

S'inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, affondando le labbra nel suo ventre, baciandolo e scendendo sempre più giù.

-Mi raccomando…- iniziò a dire, afferrandole la gamba sinistra -mantieniti forte- continuò, appoggiandosela sulla spalla.

E non ci fu bisogno più di parole: affondò le labbra nel suo sapore, gioendo delle sensazioni che stava provando e della reazione dell'altra.

Il calore delle labbra di Haruka sulla sua pelle le regalò brividi lungo la schiena, le gambe tremavano e il corpo anelava di più. Schiacciò la mano destra alla cabina, gemendo senza vergogna quando la lingua dell'altra le scoccò una scossa di piacere. Facendosi leva con la mano appoggiata alla cabina, inarcò la schiena schiacciandosi contro la faccia dell'altra. Ogni leccata le procurava un piacere indescrivibile, avvertiva le gambe tremare, il corpo teso come una corda di violino. Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere.

La prima volta era stato tutto più calmo, ora invece…

Haruka sembrava insaziabile e la cosa la eccitava. Con dita tremanti portò la mano sinistra tra i suoi capelli, li strinse forte per poi spingerla contro la sua pelle per prendersi quello che l'altra le stava offrendo. Sentiva la sua voce ansimare il suo nome, i suoi gemiti uscire incontrollati dalle sue labbra, il corpo muoversi in sincronia con la lingua dell'altra rincorrendo quella magnifica sensazione di appagamento, che stava per esplodere. Quella sensazione che stava crescendo pian piano.

La sentì ansimare il suo nome ad ogni tocco della lingua, la sentì rispondere ai suoi attacchi andandole incontro con i fianchi. Avvertì le dita di Michiru afferrarla forte per i capelli e spingerla contro la sua pelle bollente, continuando a gemere fino a quando non esplose, arrendendosi al suo assalto. La sentì irrigidirsi per poi tremare incontrollata tanto che dovette afferrarla saldamente per impedirle di cadere e farsi male.

-Oddio…- mormorò, ansando mentre Haruka continuava a sfiorarla con la lingua con movimenti lenti e sensuali.

-Okay Haruka… puoi smettere…- bisbigliò, lasciandosi scivolare lungo la parete, con il cuore che ancora batteva furioso.

-Stai bene? - le chiese, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso, colmandosi d'orgoglio quando si scontrò con il suo sguardo languido e appagato.

-Mai stata meglio- rispose, sorridendo e sfiorandole il viso con le dita ancora tremanti.

-Ti piace un sacco farlo così- constatò la bionda, vedendola totalmente appagata.

-Non sai quanto- ammise -e non vedo l'ora di riuscire a ricambiare- dichiarò, mettendosi completamente seduta, mentre l'acqua continuava a scorrere sui loro corpi.

Haruka avvicinò il viso al suo e la baciò, invadendola con la lingua senza esitazione, facendola inclinare il capo per approfondire il bacio. Era inutile, starle accanto la portava sempre a cercare un contatto con lei, avrebbero potuto fare l'amore per giorni e non averne mai abbastanza.

-Amo la tua lingua…- dichiarò Michiru un attimo prima di racchiuderla tra le sue labbra e succhiarla, facendola gemere.

-Ami la mia lingua in generale o solo quando ti lecca la…-

-Non continuare- la bloccò, tappandole la bocca con la mano -non rovinare questo momento…- bisbigliò, abbassando il viso sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio.

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere della sua reazione.

-Sei incredibile- dichiarò, spostando il viso mentre cercava di controllarsi dal riderle in faccia -dopo quello che abbiamo fatto, ti vergogni per così poco-

-Non sono a mio agio quando parli così- ammise, facendo leva sulle spalle della bionda per farla spostare -non mi piaci quando sei volgare- disse, alzandosi.

-Non ti piaccio- ripeté, alzandosi a sua volta, mettendosi difronte all'altra intrappolandola tra il suo corpo e il muro -io scommetto che se ti parlassi così mentre sono affondata dentro di te cambieresti idea- mormorò, intrufolando una gamba tra quelle dell'altra -sono sicurissima che ti bagneresti sempre di più ad ogni mia singola parola-

-Haruka…-ansò, avvertendo di nuovo il desiderio risvegliarsi in lei.

-Non devi vergognartene, Michiru- sussurrò, scostandole i capelli per portarli dietro l'orecchio -amare è anche questo- le appoggiò le labbra sul collo e iniziò a baciarla, facendola sospirare e rabbrividire ogni volta che le schioccava un bacio. Schiacciò il corpo su quello dell'altra, portando le labbra al suo orecchio -prima hai fatto una cosa che mi ha spiazzata e ora hai vergogna delle mie parole- ansò, afferrandole il seno con la mano sinistra.

-Di cosa parli? -

-Le tue dita- si limitò a dire, prima di abbassare il volto e afferrarle un capezzolo tra le labbra.

Inarcò la schiena, respirando pesantemente, chiuse gli occhi mentre il desiderio iniziò a prendere possesso del suo corpo. Allargò la gamba iniziando a muoversi su quella dell'altra, cercando quell'attrito in grado di farla stare bene.

Non sapeva spiegare come fosse possibile, ma starle accanto la trasformava in un'altra persona. Una persona succube di desideri carnali che fino a poco prima non sapeva esistessero.

-Sei vestita…- protestò, afferrandole il bordo della canottiera, spingendolo verso l'alto.

Si scostò dal suo seno per guardarla negli occhi e vide la sua stessa urgenza.

-Mi dai un attimo? - le chiese, spostandosi da lei che si era limitata ad annuire come risposta. Si liberò velocemente della maglietta, afferrò l'orlo dei pantaloncini e degli slip contemporaneamente per liberarsene. Impresa non tanto facile dal momento che era praticamente zuppi. Non si era curata di spogliarsi, troppo presa dalla voglia che aveva dell'altra. Lasciò cadere gli abiti nell'angolo della doccia e ritornò a schiacciarla con il suo corpo. Questa volta non ci fu bisogno di intrappolarla: Michiru l'accolse, facendole spazio per farle intrecciare le gambe tra le sue.

-Ti va di provare? - le chiese, con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue -ti va di sperimentare come le mie parole siano in grado di farti eccitare? -

-Non c'è bisogno delle parole- ammise, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulle braccia dell'altra.

Sorrise soddisfatta del vero significato di quelle parole, avvicinò il viso all'orecchio dell'altra, sospirando, facendola tremare -sei già bagnata? -

-Smettila- protestò con poca convinzione, maledicendosi per la sua poca forza di volontà. La verità era che la sua voce, qualsiasi cosa dicesse, aveva uno strano effetto su di lei, soprattutto quando erano nude e così vicine.

-Se io ora ti dico che mi piace un sacco il tuo sapore, che amo baciare la tua pelle, che adoro sfiorarti…- le parlava con voce bassa e sensuale, stando ben attenta a non sfiorarla nemmeno con un dito

-Se ti dico che mi fa impazzire entrare dentro di te, avvertire la tua pelle bollente stringersi intorno alle mie dita…-

Si mosse a disagio, chiuse gli occhi mentre cercava di tenere a bada il suo cuore, sopraffatto da quelle parole, dal desiderio che le faceva bruciare tutto il corpo.

-Adoro sentire la tua schiena inarcarsi sotto le mie dita, i tuoi fianchi muoversi freneticamente assecondando ogni mia spinta…-

Strinse forte le dita sulla pelle bagnata delle braccia dell'altra, mentre il respiro si faceva sempre più pesante. Il suo centro implorava attenzioni facendola lottare contro l'istinto di strofinarsi sulla sua gamba in cerca di sollievo.

-Mi eccita da morire sentirti gemere senza vergogna, ansimare il mio nome mentre stringi le mie dita dentro di te…-

Il petto si alzava e abbassava freneticamente quando anche il respiro della bionda si fece difficile: anche lei era succube delle sue stesse parole.

-Mi piace leccarti Michiru, mi piace sentire il tuo sapore, mi piace farti godere e tremare sulla mia lingua…-

-Oddio Haruka…toccami…- implorò quasi, stringendo forte gli occhi

-Ti sei eccitata? -

Annuì freneticamente, iniziando a muovere il bacino.

-No, no- si scansò -non funziona così. Devi dirlo-

-Ti voglio-

-Dillo, Michiru. Dì che ti faccio arrapare con le mie parole-

-Oddio Haruka-

-Dillo che ti piace-

Le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani e l'attirò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso -Hai ragione Haruka, mi piace un sacco sentirti parlare così, mi ecciti da morire quando parli in questo modo, ora toccami e fammi godere o sarò costretta a pensarci da sola-

Ed ecco di nuovo la sua capacità di farla impazzire con una semplicità unica. S'impossessò violentemente delle sue labbra mentre le sue ultime parole le rimbombavano nelle orecchie, facendole ribollire il sangue nelle vene -mi piacerebbe vederti mentre ti tocchi e raggiungi il piacere- ansò, ritornando a far aderire i loro corpi, sfiorandole i seni con i suoi.

Appoggiò il braccio al muro, accanto alla testa di Michiru iniziando a strusciarti su di lei -ma sono al limite- ammise, ansimando quando l'altra di mosse contro di lei -voglio sentirti urlare-

Lasciò vagare la mano sul suo seno scendendo lentamente per raggiungere la tanto agognata meta. L'accarezzò lentamente, sfiorandole il suo punto sensibile, gemendo quando capì fino a che punto era pronta per lei. Mosse le dita in carezze circolari, fino a fermarsi per poi penetrarla con calma.

-Ti faccio male? - le chiese, facendosi forza per controllarsi.

-No, continua-

-Sei ancora sensibile per prima, rischio di farti male-

-Ora Haruka per favore. Ne ho bisogno-

Entrò in lei con calma, facendola sospirare di sollievo, gemendo da come il corpo di Michiru la stava attirando nel suo calore bagnato. Si mosse lentamente in lei, accompagnandosi con tutto il corpo ad ogni spinta.

Le bacio il collo, risalì lentamente baciandole il mento, s'impossessò delle sue labbra, baciandola lentamente, affondando in lei con ritmo lento e cadenzato. Avvertì la mano di Michiru staccarsi dalla sua pelle e scendere per poi toccarla dove anelava un suo tocco. Gemette sonoramente quando le dita dell'altra entrarono in lei, seguendo il suo stesso ritmo. Sospirando, appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Michiru, mentre respirava con la bocca aperta -volevo farlo durare di più- ansimò, mentre le spinte divennero più frequenti -avrei voluto essere più delicata- alzò il viso per specchiarsi negli occhi limpidi dell'altra -non ce la faccio, Michiru-

-Godi con me, Haruka-

Rimasero a fissarsi intensamente, mentre i loro corpi iniziarono a muoversi di volontà propria. Le dita spingevano velocemente seguendo lo stesso ritmo, accompagnato dai gemiti di entrambe che riempivano l'abitacolo, avendo per sottofondo il rumore dell'acqua che continuava a scorrere sui loro corpi.

Abbassò il viso cercando di contrastare quell'ondata che cresceva ad ogni suo sospiro, ad ogni suo gemito. S'impossesso della pelle appena sopra il seno, stringendola in un morso quando le dita di Michiru le strinsero forte i capelli e la sua voce la implorava di non fermarsi.

-Ah! - la sentì urlare quando i suoi denti affondarono in quella pelle che nonostante l'acqua, continuava ad essere bollente.

La sentì appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre i loro corpi continuavano frenetici a rincorrere quel piacere.

-Così Michiru, non fermarti- ansimò, quando avvertì di essere arrivata al culmine -Continua a gemere per me-

E lei lo fece: continuò a gemere per lei facendola esplodere in un godimento mai provato prima.

Immobile davanti allo specchio fissava il suo riflesso mentre cercava di aggiustare i capelli in uno chignon elegante e sofisticato.

Aveva indossato un paio di orecchini che si abbinavano perfettamente al suo vestito semplice ed elegante, appoggiato sul letto e che le avrebbe fasciato il corpo, scoprendole la schiena.

Con gesti decisi e precisi intrappolò una ciocca alquanto ribelle, sospirando di sollievo quando riuscì nel suo intento. Dopo la lunga doccia che si erano regalate i suoi capelli avevano decisi di ribellarsi alle sue mani e ora non riusciva proprio a domarli. I suoi occhi si fermarono sul segno rosso che aveva poco più su del seno e la sua mente subito tornò a quella mattina.

Il suo corpo iniziò a bruciare quando il ricordo di quello che era accaduto nella doccia iniziò ad invaderla. Lasciò andare i capelli e scostò la vestaglia per accarezzare delicatamente quel segno che le labbra di Haruka le avevano lasciato come ricordo della loro passione. Chiuse gli occhi mentre la voce, resa roca dalla passione, della bionda ritornò a tormentarle la pelle.

 _Così Michiru, non fermarti…_

 _Continua a gemere per me_

Arrossì nel ricordare come il suo corpo aveva reagito alle sue parole, a come aveva ansimato incontrollata fino ad urlare il suo nome.

-Scusa-

Sussultò quando avvertì le braccia dell'altra circondarle la vita, lasciandole un bacio leggerissimo sul collo.

-Sono stata troppo irruente- ammise, incontrando i suoi occhi allo specchio.

-Non ti preoccupare- rispose, appoggiandosi a lei, evitando di confidarle che le era piaciuto il suo modo di prenderla, che il solo ripensare alle sue parole la rendevano di nuovo vogliosa di lei.

-Hai bisogno di aiuto? - le chiese, indicando con gli occhi l'abito appoggiato sul letto.

Si voltò tra le sue braccia per guardarla. Aveva già indossato i pantaloni neri che le fasciavano le gambe lunghe e la camicia, che ora portava con i primi bottoni ancora aperti.

-Forse…- sussurrò, sfiorandole il colletto della camicia, alzando gli occhi per incontrare i suoi -ora però devo prima aggiustarmi i capelli-

-Su questo non so se posso aiutarti- bisbigliò la bionda, attirandola a sé, facendo aderire di nuovo i loro corpi.

-Ascolta Haruka…devo parlarti- disse, facendosi improvvisamente seria, appoggiandole entrambe le mani sul petto.

-Ti ascolto- mormorò, guardandola con circospezione.

-Questi giorni sono stati indescrivibili, mi hanno fatto capire che quello che provo per te è forte. A volte mi sembra addirittura troppo da gestire-

-Non mi piace quello che stai dicendo- disse, allentando la presa sulla sua vita, staccandosi da lei con un passo indietro.

-Lasciami finire-

-Michiru non…-

-Questi giorni sono stati nostri Haruka, oggi però lui torna e…-

-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? -

-Non ci vediamo da giorni, lui quando mi vedrà…-

-Lo so- sussurrò, lasciandola andare completamente -Dannazione, so anche che ti toccherà, ti stringerà…-

-Mi bacerà Haruka e io non potrò impedirglielo- dichiarò, mentre avvertiva il cuore stringersi in una morsa. Da quando aveva iniziato a prepararsi il pensiero di come avrebbe reagito Haruka davanti a un atteggiamento intimo di Toy non aveva fatto altro che tormentarla. La vide fare qualche passo indietro riflettendo sulle sue parole.

-Vorrei trovare un modo per risparmiarti tutto questo ma ho davvero bisogno della tua presenza- ammise, sentendosi improvvisamente debole ed egoista.

La vide chiudere per un istante gli occhi e prendere respiro, per poi aprirli di nuovo e incatenarsi ai suoi.

La vide avanzare lentamente verso di lei, appoggiandole delicatamente la mano sul viso -Hai paura? - le chiese, afferrandole la vita con l'altra mano per stringerla a sé.

-Vorrei solo evitare di farlo soffrire, di far soffrire te- mormorò, ingoiando un nodo fastidioso che le faceva bruciare gli occhi.

-Questa è un'utopia Michiru. Alla fine qualcuno si farà male, è inevitabile- bisbigliò, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua -Cosa posso fare per aiutarti? Vuoi che sia io a parlargli? -

-No, cerca solo di riuscire a perdonarmi qualsiasi cosa tu sia costretta a vedere-

E sapeva di chiederle molto, sapeva che il solo averlo accanto l'avrebbe fatta impazzire.

Lo sapeva ma aveva davvero bisogno di lei.

-Lo so di chiederti molto…-

-Shhh- la zittì, sfiorandole il naso con il suo -va bene così, non hai bisogno di aggiungere altro-

Le accarezzò lentamente le labbra, avvicinandosi lentamente con le sue.

-Il rossetto…-

-Lo rimetterai- le rispose per poi appoggiare le labbra sulle sue in un bacio casto ma carico d'amore.

-Ti amo Michiru- bisbigliò con le labbra a pochissimi centimetri dalle sue.

-Anch'io- sussurrò, con il cuore che rischiava di scoppiarle nel petto e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Ansimò, quando le labbra di Haruka tornarono di nuovo sulle sue, che prontamente schiuse per accettare la sua lingua che con calma e amore, la invase, facendola sua con tutto l'amore che le univa.

E in quell'istante fu ben chiaro ad entrambe che qualunque cosa fosse successa, il loro amore sarebbe stato in grado di affrontarlo e superarlo.


	19. Capitolo 18

**Capitolo 18**

Aveva accettato di prendere parte a quell'evento solo perché non sapeva cosa altro fare. Erano giorni che se ne stava chiusa in casa a rimuginare su quanto successo e ogni volta non faceva altro che arrabbiarsi contro quella stupida che non riusciva ad andare oltre il suo desiderio. Aveva pensato e ripensato per trovare un modo per farle capire che lei non era la persona giusta, che la stava usando ma non era riuscita a trovare nulla, perché sapeva benissimo che, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto o fatto, l'altra non l'avrebbe mai ascoltata, creduta.

Quando aveva deciso di venire da lei, lo aveva fatto solo per vedere come stava, come si erano evolute le cose tra di loro. Di sicuro non si aspettava di ritrovarla completamente succube di quella donna, che anche se continuava a restare con il suo uomo, non disdegnava le attenzioni dell'altra. Ed era proprio per quel motivo che aveva deciso di dichiararsi, di farle sapere i suoi sentimenti, aveva sperato che avrebbe aperto gli occhi.

E invece l'aveva completamente persa.

-Allora che te ne pare? -

La voce del cugino la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

Si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise grata: sapeva benissimo che avrebbe potuto accompagnarsi a qualsiasi altra donna ma aveva chiesto a lei di fargli da accompagnatrice solo per risollevarle il morale. Dopo essere stata rifiutata non solo come amante ma anche come amica, aveva pensato di tornarsene a casa ma poi il pensiero di dover giustificare il suo ritorno anticipato l'aveva fatta desistere, portandola a stanziare dal cugino, che l'aveva accolta senza chiedere spiegazioni.

Si guardò intorno, vedendo solo ora tutte quelle persone in abiti eleganti e costosi che parlavano e ridevano perfettamente a loro agio.

-Bello- rispose, continuando a guardarsi intorno.

Tetsu era di qualche anno più grande di lei ed era un dottore che da poco era entrato nell'equipe di un affermato cardiologo. Aveva lavorato sodo per raggiungere quel traguardo ed era felicissima per lui ma proprio non riusciva a comprendere come il suo lavoro, che consisteva nel salvare vite umane, fosse in qualche modo collegato con questo mondo mondano, dove i soldi erano alla base di tutto.

-Dai vieni che ti presento qualche bel dottorino- dichiarò, afferrandola per un braccio e trascinandola verso un gruppo di persone.

-Tetsu? - lo richiamò, facendo pressione per indicargli di fermarsi.

-Cosa? - chiese voltandosi, sorridendole quando notò la sua aria contrariata -Non preoccuparti ci sono anche delle dottoresse, avrai ampia scelta- sussurrò, abbassandosi per avvicinarsi a lei e non farsi sentire da qualcuno.

-Ma sono tutti dottori?- chiese, tornando a guardarsi intorno.

-No, ci sono anche i dirigenti dell'ospedale, i fornitori, i donatori…tutta gente che conta- rispose, tornando a fronteggiarla.

-I donatori?- chiese perplessa.

-Sì sono perlopiù pazienti che per garantirsi un'attenzione in più fanno donazioni all'ospedale-

-Ma davvero?- chiese sbalordita -ma è…-

-Dai vieni che ti presento i miei colleghi- la interruppe il cugino, allontanandosi da lei, costringendola così a seguirlo.

Si fermarono accanto a un gruppo di persone tutte vestite elegantemente che parlavano tra di loro.

-Oh guarda chi ci degna della sua presenza-

Sorrise nel vedere suo cugino interagire con tutte quelle persone, invidiandolo un po' per la sua capacità di riuscire ad integrarsi con persone così diverse da lui.

-Non ci presenti la tua compagna?-

Spostò lo sguardo sulla donna che aveva parlato incuriosita dal suo tono calmo e gentile.

-È mia cugina- subito specificò Tetsu, voltandosi verso di lei incitandola a fare un passo in avanti -Loro sono i miei colleghi-

La donna le sorrise allungandole la mano -Tuo cugino è così sgarbato a volte- affermò scherzando, facendola sorridere quando vide il diretto interessato arrossire a quelle parole.

-Comunque io mi chiamo Amy piacere di conoscerti-

-Il piacere è mio- rispose afferrando la mano dell'altra -Io sono Sabri-

-Oh dottoressa mi dica questa sera ci sarà quella sua amica?- un ragazzo richiamò l'attenzione della donna, che le lasciò andare la mano per voltarsi verso di lui.

-A chi ti riferisci?-

-Non faccia finta di non capire, mi sto riferendo alla figlia dei Kaio, ha presente quella sexy da morire-

-Ti ricordo che è già impegnata-

-Quel bastardo fortunato- si lamentò il ragazzo, abbassando il viso visibilmente invidioso.

-Vuoi bere qualcosa?-

La voce di Tetsu la riscosse delle chiacchiere dei suoi colleghi.

-No, di chi stanno parlando?- gli chiese, indicando con gli occhi i ragazzi che continuavano a discutere.

-La figlia di una nostra paziente-

-E a quanto pare tutti sono terribilmente attratti da lei- si intromise una ragazza che non aveva notato prima – e se ti volti puoi anche conoscerla-

La sala ricevimento era immensa, con enormi tavoli pieni di cibo e di bevande, le persone sembravano tutto a loro agio, mentre lei si sentiva particolarmente a disagio. Aveva guidato fin lì con le dita intrecciate a quelle di Michiru, non avevano parlato ma quel contatto era servito ad entrambe. Quando aveva spento il motore, si era voltata verso di lei e l'aveva guardata negli occhi -Sei pronta?- le aveva chiesto, senza ottenere una reale risposta dall'altra. Si era limitata ad annuire debolmente con la testa, per poi avvicinare il viso al suo, sfiorandole le labbra.

Ora che le loro dita non erano più intrecciata avvertiva la mancanza di quel contatto. Aveva accettato di accompagnarla ma, solo ora che si trovava circondata da un mondo che non le apparteneva, iniziava a pentirsi della sua decisione.

-Mi spieghi perché siamo qui?- sussurrò, guardandosi intorno, completamente a disagio. Eppure non era la prima volta che partecipava a un evento del genere. Era già capitato che Michiru la costringesse ad accompagnarla, ma quella sera sembrava peggio del solito.

-Perché è un evento di beneficenza, perché mio padre non è potuto venire e tocca a me rappresentare la mia famiglia- le spiegò Michiru, sorridendole. Non le sfuggì il suo intento di allungare una mano per sfiorarla per poi ripensarci e lasciarla di nuovo cadere lungo i fianchi. La vide distogliere lo sguardo per guardarsi intorno e quell'atteggiamento, anche se sapeva fosse normale, la ferì.

-Michiru, tesoro sei arrivata-

Si voltò per trovarsi di fronte a una donna dai capelli biondi, occhi azzurri e un sorriso dolce e cordiale -Ti stavamo aspettando- affermò la donna indicando un uomo alto che si fermò al suo fianco.

-Sono appena arrivata- rispose Michiru, ricambiando il sorriso della donna per poi avvicinarsi e salutarla con un bacio sulle guance.

-Toy sta arrivando- la informò la donna, posando poi lo sguardo su di lei e guardandola confusa -Chi è il tuo accompagnatore?- chiese, continuando a fissarla con curiosità.

-Oh lei è Haruka- rispose Michiru, voltandosi verso di lei incitandola a farsi avanti.

-La tua coinquilina?-

-La mia amica, sì- precisò, appoggiando la mano sul braccio della bionda, costringendola a fare un passo in avanti -Haruka ti presento i genitori di Toy- affermò, salutando con un cenno della testa l'uomo che continuava a fissarle senza dire nulla.

-Piacere- mormorò, fissando dritto gli occhi dell'uomo che aveva lo stesso sguardo del figlio.

-Tesoro sei splendida- dichiarò la donna, afferrandole la mano per poi farla voltare. Ad Haruka non fuggì lo sguardo dell'uomo intento a fissarle la schiena nuda.

-Un abito non proprio adatto- bisbigliò il padre di Toy, prendendosi un'occhiataccia dalla moglie.

-Non dire sciocchezze, è bellissima-

-Sto solo dicendo che per una ragazza per bene non è saggio indossare un abito del genere quando non c'è il fidanzato al suo fianco-

Strinse forte i pugni, mentre cercava di controllarsi dal prenderlo a pugni.

-Credo che la presenza del fidanzato non impedirà certo agli altri di guardarla- si intromise Haruka, enfatizzando sulla parola fidanzato.

Il padre di Toy la sfidò con lo sguardo ma non disse nulla, si limitò a fissarla per poi afferrare il braccio della moglie -Ci vediamo dopo- tagliò corto l'uomo, allontanandosi seguito dalla moglie visibilmente confusa.

-Più stronzo del figlio- dichiarò, quando ormai erano rimaste da sole.

-Non essere cattiva- la rimproverò con dolcezza, voltandosi per fermarsi di fronte a lei.

-È solo un ipocrita. Ti sbavava addosso- disse disgustata, continuando a stringere le mani.

-Non esagerare- mormorò, afferrandole l'orlo della giacca e facendo un passo avanti -è il padre di Toy-

-Questo non gli ha impedito di fissarti il culo-

-Haruka, non puoi essere gelosa-

-Non sono gelosa-

-Haruka sta per arrivare Toy, non puoi-

-Lo so, cazzo! Lo so-

Si spostò di un passo, staccandosi le sue mani dalla giacca: si sentiva terribilmente a disagio e fuori luogo, se poi pensava a quando lui sarebbe arrivato.

Si voltò per sfuggire ai suoi occhi, doveva calmarsi, lei aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e non poteva perdere il controllo ancora prima della sua venuta.

-Ehi- abbassò lo sguardo sulle dita di Michiru che si erano poggiate sul suo braccio per farla voltare -puoi andare, Haruka-

Si voltò per guardarla con gli occhi spalancati.

-Se per te è troppo, vai, non preoccuparti-

Restò qualche istante a fissarla, dandosi della stupida perché ancora una volta aveva ceduto al suo stupido orgoglio ignorando completamente i sentimenti di Michiru.

-Non vado da nessuna parte- dichiarò, avvicinandosi a lei -scusami sto esagerando- allungò la mano per sfiorarle il viso -non devi preoccuparti per me, starò bene-

Non era vero, ma per una sera poteva cercare di tenere a bada il suo odio smisurato per quell'individuo.

-Sei sicura?- la voce titubante di Michiru le fece stringere il cuore.

-Sicurissima. Sono esplosa davanti alle sue parole, scusa non dovevo, tu però non gli hai detto nulla-

-È il padre di Toy, cosa avrei dovuto dirgli? E poi ci ha pensato la mia bellissima donna- replicò, sorridendole.

-Bellissima eh?-

-Tu non sai quanto- mormorò, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-Ora ho proprio voglia di baciarti- bisbigliò, indugiando con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.

-Sei pronta per iniziare?- le chiese Michiru, cambiando tono nel tentativo di spezzare quella tensione.

-Iniziare?- chiuse confusa.

-Sì, ricordi devo rappresentare la mia famiglia- le disse, afferrandola per mano e trascinandola per la sala.

Era strano varcare quell'ingresso completamente da solo, a pensarci bene forse quella era la prima volta. Quando era ancora un ragazzo raramente prendeva parte a quegli eventi e, quando capitava, lo faceva sempre accompagnato dai suoi genitori, nell'ultimo anno invece lo aveva sempre fatto al fianco di Michiru.

Non era stato molto contento dell'idea che aveva avuto Michiru, non gli piaceva per niente saperla accanto a quella donna, ma aveva anche capito che ostacolare la loro amicizia non avrebbe fatto altro che allontanarla da lui. Lo aveva intuito dopo aver pranzato con la madre di Michiru, vedere come si rivoltava contro la madre e il padre per difendere la sua amica, lo aveva messo in allarme. Aveva chiesto ai suoi genitori di starle accanto, ma dal momento che li vedeva poco distante da lui, senza lei, era evidente che il suo piano non avesse funzionato.

Doveva trovarla e subito.

Raggiunse i suoi genitori ostentando una calma che al momento non provava, mentre con gli occhi cercava di trovarla.

-Tesoro, sei arrivato- lo salutò la madre, allungando il viso per farsi dare un bacio -come è andato il viaggio? -

-Bene mamma- rispose distratto, cercandola ancora con gli occhi.

-Sei riuscito a risolvere il problema-

La voce più dura del padre lo portò a dedicargli tutta la sua attenzione -Sì, tutto risolto- rispose, salutandolo con un segno del capo.

-Dov'è Michiru? - chiese poi alla madre, non riuscendo ad attendere oltre.

-Oh- la madre si guardò intorno, non sapendo come rispondere alla sua domanda.

-In giro con la sua amica- rispose il padre visibilmente infastidito dalla cosa.

-È successo qualcosa? -

-No, lascia perdere tuo padre e vai a cercare la tua fidanzata- s'intromise la madre, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. Rimase immobile a fissare il padre negli occhi.

Fece un cenno di assenso e si allontanò dai suoi genitori, continuando a chiedersi perché il padre avesse usato quel tono. A lui Michiru piaceva, la conosceva da quando era piccola e aveva sempre sospettato che, insieme ai genitori dell'altra, avessero pianificato di farli fidanzati già da quando erano piccoli.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri non si accorse del ragazzo che stava indietreggiando e che inevitabilmente si contrò con lui.

Alzò il viso per incontrare quello mortificato di Tetsu, che tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando capì che si trattava di Toy.

-Toy scusa ti sei fatto male? -

Aveva conosciuto Tetsu quando la madre di Michiru era stata in ospedale, era uno dei medici che si occupavano di lei ogni giorno. Nelle prime settimane aveva trascorso praticamente giornate intere in ospedale e così avevano instaurato un rapporto, arrivando a darsi del tu.

-Sto bene, tu cerca di essere più attento-

-Sempre lo stesso, dai vieni ti offro da bere- dichiarò, senza attendere risposta, costringendolo ad unirsi al suo gruppo di amici mentre lui si allontanava per prendergli da bere. Era un ragazzo espansivo e socievole, tanto da risultare fastidioso, ma era bravo nel suo lavoro ed era stato molto comprensibile nei confronti di Michiru, accettando di rendersi complice in più di una situazione, per permetterle di restare al fianco di sua madre.

-Ciao Toy, sei arrivato-

La voce calma e gentile di Amy lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Anche se era mica di Michiru da tanti anni, l'aveva conosciuta solo nell'ultimo anno, in quanto lavorava nell'ospedale e quindi avevano avuto più occasioni per vedersi.

-Già, hai visto Michiru? - le chiese, sperando che potesse aiutarlo.

-No, so che è arrivata ma non l'ho vista-

-L'ho vista io prima-

Si voltò verso la persona che aveva parlato, per spalancare gli occhi quando la riconobbe.

-Sabri? Che ci fai qui? -

-Chiedevi di Michiru, giusto? Credo siano andate da quella parte- disse, indicando verso destra.

-Vi conoscete? - chiese Amy, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro.

-Sono un'amica di Haruka- rispose Sabri -Andiamo a cercarle? - propose, troncando ogni tentativo dell'altra di indagare oltre.

Annuì per poi incamminarsi nella direzione indicata da Sabri.

-Dove vanno? - chiese Tetsu con un bicchiere di vino tra le mani

-In cerca di Michiru- rispose Amy continuando a fissare i due allontanarsi.

-Ma si conoscono? -

-A quanto pare sì-

-Vuoi? - le chiese, porgendole il bicchiere di vino

-Grazie- accettò, sorridendogli.

La prima cosa che vide fu il suo sorriso, la sua mano appoggiata al petto dell'altra, i loro corpi che sembravano interagire tra di loro senza il minimo imbarazzo. Si bloccò un istante cercando di decifrare cosa fosse quella sensazione di fastidio che avvertiva crescere dentro: non era mai stato un ragazzo geloso, anzi riteneva la gelosia un sentimento inutile quando si era convinti del proprio rapporto e lui, anche se ultimamente le cose sembravano bloccate, era ben sicuro del suo rapporto con Michiru.

Eppure…

Non l'aveva mai vista così al suo agio come era ora con lei.

-Le hai viste? -

La voce di Sabri lo portò a distogliere lo sguardo dalle due, portandolo a spostarlo sulla ragazza al suo fianco, intenta a fissarle.

-Sembrano molto intime- insinuò, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

-Cosa vuoi dire? -

-Non l'hai ancora capito? -

-A cosa ti riferisci? -

-Lascia perdere, Toy. Va da lei io ti raggiungo tra un attimo-

Aveva intuito la sua presenza ancora prima di avvertire le sue mani cingerle la vita, ancora prima di avvertire il suo profumo invaderle le narici, ancora prima che il calore del suo corpo le scaldasse la schiena, ancora prima che le sue labbra le solleticassero il collo.

Aveva intuito la sua presenza dai _suoi_ occhi.

Le era bastato vedere la reazione del corpo di Haruka per capire che lui fosse arrivato.

Aveva visto i suoi occhi indurirsi, il corpo irrigidirsi e le dita stringersi intorno al bicchiere.

-Sei bellissima- la voce sussurrata di Toy le arrivò senza alcuna emozione, se non quella che le gridava di staccarsi da lui, di mantenere un distacco.

Di non farle del male.

-Mi sei mancata- continuò, con il volto affondato nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre la stringeva prepotente al suo corpo.

Non riuscì ad impedire al suo corpo di reagire a quel contatto indesiderato, diventando un pezzo di legno, irrigidendosi tra le sue braccia.

Ed era sicura che lui lo avesse intuito, dal momento che si staccò dalla sua pelle e la fece voltare, per guardarla negli occhi. Rimase in silenzio a fissarla per un istante poi sembrò rilassarsi, tanto da sfiorarle la guancia con la mano.

Sentiva il cuore batterle furioso nel petto, mentre lottava contro la voglia di voltarsi verso di lei, di rassicurarla.

Sarebbe bastato un singolo sguardo per farle capire che andava tutto bene, che doveva calmarsi: riusciva a sentire la sua ira.

Le dita di Toy lasciarono andare la sua pelle solo quando un movimento di Haruka catturò la sua attenzione.

-Grazie per averla accompagnata- le disse, facendo un passo di lato per allungare una mano verso Haruka per salutarla.

Si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere gli occhi di Haruka posarsi su quella mano e poi risalire lentamente sul suo volto, mentre digrignava forte i denti.

Le sembrava di stare in un film dove le persone intorno a lei continuavano a ridere, a scherzare completamente ignare di quello che stava succedendo, del fatto che la sua di vita invece si era fermata a quell'attimo.

Toy lasciò ricadere il braccio, continuando a fissare Haruka quando un leggero colpo di tosse richiamò la loro attenzione.

E nel momento in cui posò gli occhi sulla persona che aveva in qualche modo evitato un disastro, tutto il sollievo che stava iniziando a provare, svanì rapidamente.

\- Ciao ragazze da quanto tempo non ci vediamo-

In piedi nel suo abito rosa antico, che le fasciava il corpo mettendo in risalto le sue curve, senza però apparire volgare, i capelli mossi e lasciati liberi di accarezzarle la pelle nuda delle spalle, un sorriso ad illuminarle il viso, era davvero bellissima.

E non riuscì a frenarsi: i suoi occhi corsero su di lei, sul suo volto per captare la sua reazione. Ogni sua minima reazione.

-Siete davvero in ottima forma- disse, avvicinandosi lentamente, molto lentamente, ad Haruka, fino a fermarsi a pochi passi da lei -Non mi saluti? - le chiese, appoggiandole una mano sul braccio.

Avvertì la rabbia prendere possesso del suo corpo quando la vide alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per scoccarle un bacio all'angolo delle labbra.

-Che ci fa lei qui? - chiese, cercando di tenere a bada la sua collera, mentre continuava a fissarla.

-L'ho incontrata quando sono arrivato… in effetti non mi hai detto con chi sei venuta - le chiese Toy, guardandola improvvisamente calmo.

-Con mio cugino- rispose semplicemente, posando per la prima volta lo sguardo su di lei, sorridendole cordialmente.

-Credevo fossi tornata a casa- parlò per la prima volta Haruka.

-Non potevo andarmene- rispose, continuando a fissarla -ho ancora una questione in sospeso- continuò, spostando lo sguardo sulla bionda.

-Questione di cuore? - chiese Toy con tono malizioso.

-Sono stata respinta dalla donna che mi piace- affermò tranquilla come se niente fosse, come se stesse parlando con amici di vecchia data.

Come se quella persona non fosse presente.

-Oh scusa, non volevo essere indiscreto-

-Figurati, preferisce stare con chi non la ama abbastanza- affermò, lanciando uno sguardo prima ad Haruka e successivamente a Michiru.

-Perché dici così? -

Toy sembrava particolarmente interessato mentre lei moriva dalla voglia di chiuderle la bocca, perché sapeva benissimo dove voleva arrivare.

-Ha scelto di essere l'altra, invece di…-

-A volte bisogna saper perdere- la interruppe Michiru, ormai arrivata al limite della sua pazienza.

-Hai ragione- rispose Sabri -però se si viene rifiutata per una che non merita niente, le cose cambiano-

 _Stronza_

-Ora smettila, stai esagerando! - si intromise la bionda, con sguardo duro.

Rimasero a fissarsi entrambe con ostilità, senza dire nulla mentre l'aria intorno a loro iniziava a farsi tesa.

-Mi andresti a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua? - mormorò all'improvviso Michiru, rivolgendosi a Toy che era rimasto imbambolato al suo fianco a fissare le due.

-Cosa? - chiese, voltandosi verso di lei

-Un bicchiere d'acqua, inizia a far caldo- mentì, sperando di riuscire a farlo allontanare prima che la situazione precipitasse.

-Va bene- rispose, allontanandosi non prima di aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo curioso alle due.

-Cosa cazzo credevi di fare? - esplose la bionda, appena Toy si fu allontanato.

-Io? Nulla- rispose con un'ingenuità che non le apparteneva.

-Perché sei venuta? - le chiese la bionda totalmente immune al suo sguardo.

-Ho accompagnato mio cugino, l'ho già detto-

-Bene allora torna da lui e lasciaci in pace-

-Non era certo mia intenzione parlarti. Ci siamo incontrati e lui mi ha invitata ad unirmi a voi- mentì, rivolgendosi solo ad Haruka -Cosa dovevo fare? Dirgli che mi hai respinta per la sua fidanzata? -

-Non sono la sua fidanzata! - sbottò Michiru, troppo arrabbiata per riuscire a trattenersi.

-E dimmi lui lo sa? -

Lo sguardo che le lanciò Sabri la mise in allerta: di sicuro non aveva accettato il rifiuto di Haruka e farsi vedere in difficoltà non avrebbe fatto altro che darle più potere. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, lottando contro se stessa per riprendere il controllo della situazione.

-Qual è il tuo problema? - le chiese, avvicinandosi lentamente, ostentando una tranquillità che era lontana dal provare -Vuoi dirglielo? Vai fallo, sei liberissima, anzi a dirla tutta ci faresti anche un favore- dichiarò, senza distogliere mai gli occhi da quelli neri dell'altra che ora sembrava aver perso tutta la sua arroganza. La vide spalancare gli occhi e fare un passo indietro, alternando lo sguardo da lei alla bionda. Aveva esagerato lo sapeva bene, provocarla in quel modo era pericoloso.

-Tieni-

La mano di Toy che le offriva l'acqua la distolse dai suoi pensieri, portandola a staccare lo sguardo dalla mora.

Si voltò verso di lui, gli sorrise e controllando la mano che non voleva saperne di smettere di tremare, afferrò il bicchiere -Grazie- sussurrò, lanciando uno sguardo nella direzione di Haruka.

La situazione stava diventando impossibile da gestire e Haruka sembrava sul punto di crollare: avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarla, dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non aveva idea di come fare.

Sapeva solo che odiava vederla in quello stato e sapere che era tutta colpa sua non l'aiutava. Stava sbagliando tutto, per l'ennesima volta non si era fermata nemmeno un attimo a prendere in considerazione i sentimenti della bionda, limitandosi ad assecondare i suoi di bisogni.

-Tutto bene? - le chiese Toy, avvicinandosi, appoggiandole una mano sul braccio.

Annuì distrattamente, cercando con lo sguardo di nuovo gli occhi della bionda che ora erano incollati a quelle dita che le accarezzavano la pelle. Con discrezione spostò il braccio da quelle dita, cercando un cameriere per liberarsi del bicchiere.

Doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per parlarle, aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che stava bene.

-Io torno da mio cugino- dichiarò Sabri e lei non disse nulla, troppo occupata a cercare di rimediare alla situazione, anche solo per sospirare di sollievo.

La serata stava trascorrendo senza alcun intoppo, anche se non era ancora riuscita a restare da sola con Haruka. Toy sembrava particolarmente appiccicoso e, come se non bastasse, erano stati fermati da tutti gli amici dei suoi genitori che non avevano fatto altro che chiederle di sua madre. Haruka più di una volta si era allontanata, senza dirle nulla, limitandosi a sorriderle debolmente quando i loro sguardi si incontravano.

E tutto sembrava procedere tranquillamente, fino a quel momento quando nella sala iniziò a diffondersi le prime note della band, che ogni anno aveva il compito di suonare. Chiuse gli occhi pregando in silenzio che non lo avrebbe fatto. Si guardò intorno quando le prime coppie iniziarono ad invadere il centro della sala, intente a seguire il ritmo lento e tranquillo della musica. Si avvicinò lentamente alla bionda, mentre le sfiorava l'idea di chiederle di ballare giusto per avere la possibilità di parlare con lei.

-Stai bene? - le chiese, fermandosi accanto a lei, intenta a fissare un punto della sala.

-Certo- si limitò a risponderle senza aggiungere altro.

-Haruka vuoi ballare con me? -

-No- rispose senza esitazione, puntando finalmente gli occhi nei suoi. Occhi che non riuscivano a mascherare il disagio che stava provando.

-Ti prego…- mormoro, quando comprese di aver realmente bisogno di sentirla, di farle capire che tutto sarebbe finito presto.

Era sicurissima che la presenza di Sabri e le sue parole l'avevano colpita e aveva bisogno di capire fino a che punto.

-Non esiste, non chiedermi anche questo-

-Ho bisogno di sentirti…-

-È proprio questo il punto, non riuscirei a mantenere le distanze- la sentì sussurrare mentre fece un passo indietro mettendo ulteriore distanza tra loro.

-Michiru? -

La voce di Toy portò entrambe a voltarsi per guardarlo.

-Tutto bene? – chiese, spostando lo sguardo dalla bionda a lei.

-Benissimo- rispose Haruka, lanciandole uno sguardo, provocandole un tuffo al cuore.

-Vuoi ballare? -

Sussultò a quella semplice domanda, spalancando gli occhi, mentre il cuore esplodeva nel suo petto. Inchiodò lo sguardo a quello della bionda non sapendo cosa fare.

Ballare con lui significava lasciarsi stringere, dargli la possibilità di toccarla, di sfiorarla e non poteva farlo con Haruka proprio a pochi passi da loro.

-Michiru? - la richiamò Toy appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla, facendole distogliere per un istante lo sguardo da quello di Haruka -Ho forse interrotto qualcosa? - le chiese, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-No- rispose, ritornando a intrecciare lo sguardo della bionda -Io… non…-

Rimase in silenzio cercando negli occhi di Haruka una risposta adatta.

Risposta che arrivò da un suo sorriso tirato e dal leggero cenno del capo, che le fece capire che andava bene così, che avrebbe avuto la forza di superare anche quell'ultima prova.

-Cos'era quello? - le chiese Toy, mentre le appoggiava le mani sui fianchi e l'attirava a sé.

-Cosa? - chiese confusa, mentre cercava di mantenere un minimo di distanza tra i loro corpi. Anche se Haruka le aveva fatto capire che andava bene così, non si sentiva a suo agio nel stare appiccicato a lui.

-Da quando devi chiederle il permesso per ballare con me? - domandò, attirandola a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

-Di cosa stai parlando? -

-Non sono stupido. Ho visto come hai reagito alla mia domanda, come ho visto che hai aspettato il suo consenso per accettare-

-Le avevo promesso un ballo- mentì, pregando di essere credibile.

Abbassò lo sguardo accettando la sua vicinanza, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi.

-Se lo dici tu- si limitò a sussurrarle, stringendola forte e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo per darle un bacio dietro l'orecchio.

-Quest'abito mi piace un sacco- mormorò, sfiorandole la pelle nuda della schiena con la punta delle dita.

Strinse forte gli occhi, trattenendo il respiro lottando contro la voglia di allontanarlo, di staccare quelle dita dalla sua pelle.

-Tuo padre non la pensa come te- dichiarò, sperando di spostare la sua attenzione dal suo corpo.

-Cosa ti ha detto? - le chiese, alzando il viso e lasciando scivolare la sua mano dalla schiena fino a rimetterla di nuovo sul suo fianco.

-Mi ha semplicemente fatto capire che avrei dovuto indossare qualcosa di meno appariscente- affermò, mentre i loro corpi si muovevano in sintonia sulla melodia che li circondava.

-Dici sul serio? - chiese incredulo, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-Sì- rispose, sorridendo al suo sguardo sconvolto.

-E mia madre? -

-Mi ha detto che sto benissimo-

-Ha ragione lei- sussurrò, avvicinando il viso al suo, mentre gli occhi si posavano sulle sue labbra -sei incantevole con quest'abito- bisbigliò.

Trattenne il respiro, mentre il cuore iniziò a battere furioso nel suo cuore: era vicino, troppo vicino.

-Ho una voglia matta di baciarti- mormorò, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua -Credi sia sconveniente se lo faccio? -

-Tuo…padre…- non riusciva a parlare, avvertiva un nodo in gola mentre il cuore sembrava impazzito e la mente continuava a pensare a lei, a cosa stesse pensando.

-Hai ragione, scusa- si staccò da lei, sorridendole appena -comunque parlerò con lui, non preoccuparti. Gli dirò di lasciarti in pace-

Non era lui il suo problema, ma non disse nulla, si limitò ad annuire staccandosi da lui e voltandosi con naturalezza per cercarla.

Quando si voltò di Haruka però non c'era traccia.

-Ti disturbo? -

Quella serata si stava dimostrando più difficile di quanto immaginasse, prima la presenza di Sabri e ora quelle luride mani che la toccavano.

-Haruka? -

Si voltò, distogliendo per la prima volta gli occhi dai due, per posarli sul viso sorridente di Amy -Ciao- rispose, confusa.

-Non ti fa mica bene fissarla così- la rimproverò gentilmente, avvicinandosi a lei.

Sorrise amaramente, totalmente consapevole della veridicità di quelle parole -Non sapevo ci fossi pure tu- disse, ignorando volontariamente le parole dell'altra.

-E io non sapevo che ci saresti stata anche tu- rispose, sorridendo al suo tentativo di eludere le sue parole.

Si conoscevano da tempo e, anche se non avevano un gran rapporto, la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe insistito più di tanto. Era sempre stata una ragazza giudiziosa e gentile, oltre ad essere spaventosamente intelligente e astuta. Non aveva battuto ciglia alla scoperta della loro relazione, come se avesse sempre saputo. E anche adesso, fasciata nel suo elegantissimo abito bianco, che metteva in risalto le sue curve, senza essere volgare, aveva lo sguardo di chi ha capito tutto.

-Cosa state facendo, Haruka? - le chiese senza l'ombra di accusa -Vi farete solo del male-

Lo sapeva, e ne aveva la conferma ogni vota che posava i suoi occhi su quelle mani che la toccavano.

-Stasera finirà tutto- rispose, voltandosi di nuovo a guardare i due che ora parlavano, guardandosi dritto negli occhi.

 _Finirà tutto…_

Eppure vederli così le dava lo stesso fastidio, rendendola inspiegabilmente gelosia di quel contatto, di quella vicinanza, di come, visti da lontano, apparivano così innamorati. Strinse forte le mani a pugno, quando lo vide affondare il volto nel collo di Michiru, combattendo contro la voglia di allontanarlo da lei, proprio come aveva fatto quella volta in cucina.

-Ho conosciuto Sabri-

Le parole di Amy catturarono la sua attenzione, portandola a distogliere gli occhi dai due.

-Mi ha detto di essere una tua amica-

-Lo era, sì- affermò, tornando di nuovo a voltarsi verso Michiru, non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

-È pericolosa, Haruka-

-Cosa? -

-È stata tutta la serata a fissarvi-

-Tu come l'hai conosciuta? -

-È la cugina di un mio collega. Davvero Haruka fate attenzione-

Ma le parole di Amy divennero un eco lontano, quando lo vide avvicinare il viso a quello di Michiru, lo vide appoggiare la fronte su quella di lei e il suo cuore esplose, mentre il suo corpo s'irrigidì, consapevole di quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Non era riuscita a rimanere ferma lì, mentre quel bastardo la toccava come se fosse sua: si era voltata e, farfugliando delle scuse si era allontanata da Amy, lasciandola da sola, mentre usciva da quella sala che si era fatta improvvisamente stretta e soffocante. Era stata una stupida a credere di riuscire a reggere la visione di lui che la sfiorava.

Una vera stupida!

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi godendo della leggera brezza che le rinfrescava la pelle. Aveva realmente creduto di riuscire ad affrontare quella serata, si era convinta con il pensiero che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, ma il suo cuore aveva ceduto.

Vederla in sua compagnia era davvero un qualcosa che non riusciva ad accettare.

Ecco perché si era rifugiata in quel posto isolato, dove la musica e le voci della sala erano solo un eco lontanissimo, dove le luci della notte illuminavano il paesaggio.

Aprì gli occhi quando avvertì il suo odore.

Trattenne il fiato quando avvertì le sue braccia circondarle la vite.

Sospirò piano quando avvertì il calore del suo corpo avvolgerle la schiena.

-Scusami-

S'irrigidì al suono di quelle parole sussurrate, al tono della sua voce.

-Scusami, Haruka- ripeté, appoggiandole la fronte sulla testa, respirandole tra i capelli -ho sbagliato- mormorò, stringendo le mani tra loro sul suo ventre, appiccicandosi al suo corpo.

-Di cosa ti stai scusando? - le chiese tranquillamente, godendosi quella magnifica sensazione di sentirla vicina.

-Di tutto-

Non disse nulla, non sapeva cosa dirle.

La verità era che stavano sbagliando in due, che entrambe non avevano affrontato la situazione nel modo giusto.

Appoggiò le mani su quelle di Michiru, accarezzandole lentamente, continuando a non dire nulla, perché sapeva benissimo che arrivate a quel punto qualsiasi cosa detta, sarebbe stata inutile.

Avvertì le labbra di Michiru appoggiarsi tra i suoi capelli e lasciarle un bacio -Dimmi qualcosa, Haruka-

-Ti ha baciata? - mormorò, maledicendosi subito dopo.

-No-

Un leggero sussurro, una semplice parola che ebbe la capacità di liberarla da quella fastidiosissima sensazione che le stava opprimendo il petto.

-Gli ho chiesto di parlare, dopo vado a casa sua…se vuoi puoi andare, però non addormentarti- tolse la fronte dai suoi capelli per appoggiargliela sulle spalle -non credo sia in vena di riaccompagnarmi a casa-

Si voltò per guardarla negli occhi e stringerla a sé -Sei sicura di volerlo fare? -

-Sicurissima- rispose senza esitazione, anche se nei suoi occhi poteva leggervi preoccupazione e frustrazione.

-Posso farlo io se…- le accarezzò delicatamente il viso mentre il cuore le si riempiva di un sentimento troppo forte -Possiamo farlo insieme…- sussurrò, lasciando scivolare la mano sul suo collo -odio vederti in questa situazione- ammise, affondando il viso sulla spalla dell'altra.

-Devo farlo da sola- bisbigliò, immergendo le dita nei capelli dell'atra, stringendola forte a sé.

-Perché a casa sua? Fallo venire da noi-

-Cosa cambia? -

-Non sappiamo come reagirà- dichiarò, alzando il viso per fissarla negli occhi.

-Lui è una brava persona, non mi farebbe mai del male-

-Come fai ad esserne così sicura? -

-Lo conosco e poi… lui mi ama Haruka- mormorò, afferrandole il volto con entrambe le mani, avvicinandola al suo viso -Baciami Haruka-

-Michiru…-

-Solo un bacio, Haruka. Ho bisogno di sentirti-

Si guardò intorno, poi le afferrò la mano e la trascinò con sé fino a farla appoggiare con la schiena al muro, in un punto completamente distante dalla sala, dove nessuno poteva vederle.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, soffermandosi sul suo seno che ora si alzava e abbassava, segno che anche lei stava provando la sua stessa voglia.

-Sei stupenda con quest'abito- ansimò, sfiorando con dita tremanti la pelle esposta dalla scollatura del vestito, fino a fermarsi sulla spilla che aveva dovuto usare per nascondere il segno che le aveva lasciato appena sopra il seno -anche con questa spilla, sei lo stesso irresistibile- ansimò, avvicinandole il viso all'orecchio per inspirare il suo odore.

Le lasciò un bacio sul collo, risalendo lentamente con le labbra fino a raggiungere le sue. Le sfiorò delicatamente, facendo un passo in avanti per appicciare il corpo a quello di Michiru. Le afferrò i fianchi attirandola a sé. Strinse le dita quando avvertì le labbra dell'altra schiudersi per accoglierla, invitandola ad invaderla.

Nell'istante esatto in cui le loro lingue si sfiorarono, tutto sparì: tutte le paure, le preoccupazioni, tutto svanì nel nulla. Restarono solo loro e il loro amore, la loro passione.

Continuarono a baciarsi completamente ignare della presenza di un obiettivo che stava catturando il loro amore per trasformarlo in qualcosa di sbagliato.

In qualcosa che di lì a poco avrebbe catapultato la loro vita in un mondo di dolore.

 _Mentre tu parli, guarda la tua ragazza come si diverte_

 **Continua…..**


	20. Capitolo 19

**Capitolo 19**

 _Mentre tu parli, guarda la tua ragazza come si diverte_

Continuava a fissare quell'immagine, mentre nella sua mente ripeteva quelle parole, non riuscendo a credere a quello che vedeva.

Stava chiacchierando con un collega di lavoro e non aveva nemmeno notato l'assenza di Michiru fino a quando il suo telefono l'aveva avvertito dell'arrivo di un messaggio. Si era scusato e aveva controllato chi fosse, con la convinzione che si trattasse di lavoro.

-Tutto bene? -

Alzò il viso, staccando gli occhi da quell'immagine, annuendo distrattamente all'uomo che lo stava fissando con aria preoccupata: evidentemente non doveva avere un bell'aspetto. Senza aggiungere altro, si allontanò guardandosi intorno per cercarla, per trovarla, per mostrare alla sua mente che quella foto non fosse reale, che si trattava solo di un bruttissimo scherzo.

Posò lo sguardo su ogni singolo invitato, ma di Michiru non c'era traccia e nemmeno di lei.

Strinse forte il telefono tra le dita, avvertendo un senso di nausea avvolgerlo.

La sua donna tra le braccia di…

All'improvviso tutti i comportamenti di Haruka iniziarono ad assumere un nuovo significato. Molte volte si era ritrovato a chiedersi cosa la spingesse a continuare a stare al fianco di Michiru nonostante i suoi sentimenti non fossero ricambiati.

Il ricordo della sua reazione quel giorno in cucina lo colpì come un pugno in pieno volto, ricordava l'espressione della bionda, il tono della sua voce quando gli aveva urlato di non toccarla…

Aveva creduto si trattasse di semplice gelosia immotivata, e invece…

-Che stupido…- ringhiò, capendo il vero significato di quel gesto.

Ritornò di nuovo a fissare quella foto, dove la sua Michiru era avvinghiata alla bionda, dove le sue labbra baciavano quelle della bionda…

Con mani tremanti chiuse il telefono e lo ripose in tasca, continuando a scrutare la stanza alla ricerca delle due, si avvicinò all'angolo bar e, forse per la prima volta, ordinò qualcosa di alcolico. Aveva bisogno di scollegare il cervello, aveva bisogno di cancellare quell'immagine dalla sua testa.

Aveva bisogno di zittire quella voce che gli stava urlando di quando fosse stato cieco e stupido, che avrebbe dovuto capirlo dal comportamento di Michiru, dal suo rifiutarlo, da come dopo aver fatto l'amore con lui l'avesse allontanato.

Afferrò il bicchiere e bevve tutto d'uno fiato, ordinando un secondo giro, mentre il liquido gli bruciava lo stomaco.

Afferrò il secondo bicchiere fissando quel liquido ambrato mentre nella sua mente non faceva altro che chiedersi da quando tempo andava avanti questa storia. Pensieri e sospetti iniziarono ad invadere la sua mente, facendogli aumentare la rabbia nei suoi confronti, nei confronti dell'unica ragazza che lo aveva stregato.

Nell'unica donna che aveva la capacità di renderlo un debole.

Nell'unica persona che lo stava spingendo ad aggrapparsi all'alcol, perché la delusione e il dolore che stava provando erano davvero insopportabili.

Era arrivato il momento.

Lo aveva atteso con paura e tensione, ma ora l'unica cosa che voleva era parlare con lui per poter così tornare dalla bionda e abbandonarsi tra le sue braccia. La desiderava, era una cosa incontrollabile.

Le bastava avvertire la sua presenza, il suo odore per desiderare perdersi tra le sue braccia ed era ormai impossibile per lei far finta di niente.

Anche poco prima, non le era bastato avere le sue labbra: bramava le sue mani, le sue carezze, il suo calore. A nulla era servito trascorrere l'intera notte avvinghiata a lei: il suo corpo e il suo cuore reclamavano la sua presenza.

Quando vide Toy seduto all'angolo bar ebbe un brutto presentimento, si avvicinò a lui con cautela mentre cercava di controllare il suo cuore che aveva iniziato a battere più veloce.

-Ecco la mia bellissima ragazza- esclamò Toy, quando la vide arrivare, alzando il bicchiere mezzo vuoto nella sua direzione. Si fermò a pochi passi da lui fissando con disappunto il bicchiere che si accingeva a portare alle labbra.

Lo vide bere d'un fiato il liquido ambrato per poi appoggiare il bicchiere sul bancone con un rumore sordo. Si voltò di nuovo nella sua direzione, spostando però lo sguardo dietro di lei.

-Dove l'hai lasciata? - biascicò, mentre alzava la mano per attirare l'attenzione del cameriere.

-Non credi di aver bevuto abbastanza? - gli chiese, facendo un passo in avanti.

-L'hai sfiancata? -

-Ma di che parli? -

-Dell'altra metà della mela- rispose, alzando il bicchiere verso il cameriere che si limitò ad annuire lanciando uno sguardo in direzione di Michiru.

-Hai bisogno di uscire e prendere aria- dichiarò, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio -Dai vieni con me-

-Dove mi porti? - farfugliò, alzandosi lentamente -Vuoi appartarti anche con me? -

Avvertì il cuore esplodere nel suo petto nell'udire quell'insinuazione: lo sapeva.

 _Toy sapeva tutto!_

Con dita tremanti gli afferrò il braccio e cercò di aiutarlo ad allontanarsi dal bancone, perché se davvero aveva capito bene la situazione si sarebbe presto trasformata e non voleva in nessun modo affrontare l'argomento in quel posto.

Cercando di controllarsi, di tenere a bada la sua paura, iniziò a condurlo fuori dal locale, mentre lui continuava a sghignazzare.

-Dimmi fai la preziosa anche con lei, oppure solo con me? -

Non rispose, non ne aveva la forza.

-E io che mi sono sempre chiesto dove avessi sbagliato- affermò un attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere -che stupido non trovi? Non ho sbagliato proprio nulla- continuò, staccandosi da lei e facendo qualche passo lontano -Era semplicemente il mio cazzo a non andare bene-

-Smettila Toy, lasciami spiegare-

-Cosa vorresti spiegarmi? - ringhiò, fissandola con rancore. All'improvviso sembrava aver superato completamente la sbronza per lasciare spazio al suo rancore, alla sua rabbia.

Con passi decisi si avvicinò a lei e l'afferrò per le braccia -Ti ho rispettata, Michiru. Mi hai fatto capire di non voler fare l'amore con me e io ti ho rispettata. Ho creduto davvero che avessi bisogno di tempo…- la sua voce s'incrinò appena, facendola sentire terribilmente in colpa. Lui stava soffrendo e lei si sentiva davvero una persona orribile.

-Lascia che ti spieghi…-

-Zitta! - urlò, stringendole forte le braccia -Devi solo stare zitta! - continuò, spingendola con le spalle al muro.

I suoi occhi erano diventati di un nero inquietante, il suo sguardo aveva qualcosa che la fece mettere in allarme. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca della presenza di qualcuno, ma si accorse di essere in un punto del corridoio isolato e lontano della sala.

-La stai cercando? Che illusa, ora di sicuro si starà divertendo con la sua amica. Credi davvero che lei sappia aspettarti come me? Se non gliela dai, troverà di sicuro un'altra disposta a farlo-

-Non parlare di lei in questo modo-

Avvertì un tuffo al cuore quando vide i suoi occhi farsi improvvisamente avidi, fissarle la pelle scoperta, spogliandola con gli occhi come non aveva mai fatto.

-Ti piace farlo in un altro modo? -

La sua voce…

Il suo tono…

I suoi occhi…

Avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena intuendo di essere nei guai.

-Toy hai bevuto, non sei tu a parlare. Hai bisogno di…- non riuscì a terminare la frase perché le labbra di Toy si erano impossessate violentemente della sua bocca, invadendola con violenza. Cercò di opporsi con tutte le sue forze, cercò di spingerlo via, ma lui era troppo forte.

Avvertì il suo corpo premere verso di lei, costringendola ad aprire le gambe. Sussultò di terrore quando avvertì la sua eccitazione sfiorarle l'inguine. Strinse forte la sua giacca tra le dita, mentre cercava con tutte le sue forze di allontanarlo. Le mani iniziarono a toccarla con invadenza, scendendo lungo il suo corpo per poi risalire portando verso l'alto anche il vestito.

-È così che ti piace, giusto? - ansimò sulle sue labbra, dandole l'opportunità di sottrarsi dalla sua bocca.

-Non toccarmi! - gli afferrò il viso, allontanandolo dal suo, senza però riuscire a fermare le sue dita che invadenti, continuavano a palparla.

-Dimmi, da quant'è che ti lasci scopare da lei? - mormorò, con voce bassa e carica di astio

-Non è come sembra- sussurrò, cercando di mantenere un tono deciso ma calmo. Era fuori di sé e doveva cercare di farlo allontanare senza peggiorare la situazione.

-No? E allora spiegami- disse beffardo, lasciando finalmente andare la sua pelle, facendo un passo indietro per fissarla negli occhi.

-Io la amo- ammise, abbassando lo sguardo lottando contro quelle lacrime che prepotenti chiedevano di uscire.

-La ami? - ripeté ridendo malefico -Credi davvero di poter essere felice con lei? - le chiese, tornando di nuovo ad appiccicarsi al suo corpo.

-Ti prego Toy, sei ubriaco…- tentò di fermarlo, allungando le braccia per tenerlo lontano.

-Ti ha lasciata sola. È andata via per mesi senza fermarsi un attimo a chiedersi tu come stessi. Lo ricordi? Credi davvero che questa volta sarà diverso? -

L'afferrò per i fianchi, schiacciandola con forza al muro -Come credi reagirà la tua famiglia quando sapranno che la sua adorata bambina è…-

-Non riesci nemmeno a dirlo, vero? - mormorò, sfidandolo con lo sguardo -dillo Toy, forza. Dillo! -

Per tutta risposta, affondò il viso nel suo collo, baciandola, schiacciandola con il suo corpo, spingendo con i fianchi per avere maggior attrito.

-Fermati, Toy! - lo supplicò, cercando per l'ennesima volta di allontanarlo -Mi metto a urlare- tentò, ma lui sembrò non averla sentita: continuava a baciarle la pelle del collo, facendola sussultare quando avvertì le dita afferrarle il seno.

-Fai pure, urla quanto vuoi- ansò, facendo scendere le labbra sul suo petto.

Tutta la paura si trasformò improvvisamente in rabbia, tanto da indurla ad afferrargli i capelli tra le dita e tirare forte

-Dannazione Toy, non toccarmi! - ringhiò strattonandolo per i capelli, riuscendo finalmente a scrollarselo di dosso -Sei ubriaco marcio… non osare mai più toccarmi in quel modo- ribadì, abbassando il viso sul vestito che nello scontro si era abbassato, facendo aprire la spilla.

Cercò di riabbottonare la spilla ma solo in quel momento notò le sue dita tremare, il suo cuore sembrava sul punto di esplodere, aveva paura, una paura tremenda mentre lui era immobile a fissarla.

-Cos'è quello? -

-Non avvicinarti- mormorò, facendo un passo di lato, mentre le sue dita lottavano ancora per chiudere la spilla. Doveva andare via, doveva cercare Haruka e andar via prima che lui…

Sussultò di terrore quando la mano di Toy allontanò la sua per spostarle il vestito.

-Non…- rimase pietrificata nel vedere lo sguardo di Toy posato sul segno che era la prova evidente del suo tradimento.

Lo vide fare dei passi indietro, allontanandosi scioccato da lei, mentre si portava le mani tra i capelli.

-Ti sei lasciata scopare da lei-

Tutta la rabbia e il rancore era sparito dalla sua voce.

-Non ci posso credere- lo senti mormorare, voltandosi -Io… credevo fosse… quella foto…-

Sembrava confuso e ferito.

-Da quando…- si voltò di nuovo verso di lei -I tuoi lo sanno? - sussurrò per poi sorridere sarcastico -certo che non lo sanno…che stupido-

-Non dirglielo- si affrettò a dire, rinunciando a chiudere la spilla, che ormai era danneggiata.

-Ho appena scoperto che mi hai tradito con… Mi fai schifo Michiru- voltò le spalle e si allontanò.

-Aspetta Toy! - senza pensarci un attimo, gli corse dietro per fermarlo, afferrandolo per un braccio.

-Non toccarmi! Mi fai schifo! - ringhiò, scrollandosi le sue dita con un movimento rapido del braccio, colpendola violentemente sull'occhio.

Non capì bene cosa fosse successo: percepì solo un forte dolore all'occhio che la costrinse a portare entrambe le mani su di esso, come se in quel modo potesse fermare il dolore.

Lacrime calde iniziarono a bagnarle il viso e non sapeva dire se fossero dovute al colpo o alla situazione.

-Scusa…io non volevo…-

Sembrava davvero dispiaciuto e stranamente lei gli credeva, lo conosceva e sapeva benissimo che non era da lui comportarsi in quel modo. Sapeva di dovergli dire qualcosa, di dovergli dire che aveva capito che si era trattato di un incidente.

Sapeva benissimo di dover dire qualcosa, ma le sue labbra non sembravano intenzionate a parlare e il suo corpo reagì d'istinto quando lui cercò di allontanarle gentilmente le mani dal viso, facendo un passo indietro, allontanandosi da lui.

-Michiru? - lo sentì sussurrare.

-Va tutto bene? -

Sussultarono entrambi nell'udire quella voce, che li portò a voltarsi verso di essa contemporaneamente.

-Non volevo interrompervi…-

Intuì subito il momento esatto in cui Tetsu capì cosa fosse successo: lo vide irrigidirsi e lanciare uno sguardo verso Toy, per poi tornare di nuovo su di lei.

-Michiru va tutto bene? - le chiese, avvicinandosi a lei.

-Va tutto bene, abbiamo finito- rispose, cercando di ritrovare il controllo delle proprie emozioni.

Un silenzio imbarazzante calò in quel corridoio, fino a quando Michiru non decise di allontanarsi.

-Michiru aspetti-

Si bloccò evitando di voltarsi, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare sollievo.

-Non voglio essere invadente, ma…-

-Allora lasciami andare e non fare domande-

-Mi lasci almeno controllare l'occhio-

-Sto bene-

-Michiru è andato via, può voltarsi-

-Davvero Tetsu non è come sembra- si voltò, continuando a lacrimare dall'occhio.

-Non è affare mio, ma la mia professione mi obbliga a prestarle soccorso e come medico le dico che le conviene almeno metterci dell'acqua fredda- affermò, indicandole l'occhio che, ne era sicura, aveva un aspetto orribile.

Senza protestare oltre si diresse verso i bagni, fermandosi davanti alla porta -Vuole entrare con me, dottore? -

-Sono solo preoccupato- ammise, fissandola negli occhi, facendola sentire improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

-Va tutto bene, Tetsu, davvero. Non gli permetterei mai di farmi del male. È stato un incidente-

Non era servito a nulla dirgli che le cose non erano come credeva, non era servito a nulla attardarsi in bagno sperando si sarebbe stancato di aspettare: quando era uscita, lui era ancora lì, appoggiato al muro che l'attendeva. Certo riusciva a comprendere la sua decisione, la visione del suo occhio tutto coperto dal trucco che le lacrime avevano sciolto era alquanto preoccupante.

Anche per lei quando si era specchiata non era stato proprio un bel vedere.

Aveva fissato il suo riflesso mentre ripensava a quello che era successo, a quelle mani che toccavano la sua pelle come non avevano mai fatto, alla sensazione di disgusto e paura che si erano mescolate, impedendole di ribellarsi. Aveva lasciato uscire quelle lacrime che aveva trattenuto, lasciandosi andare nell'intimità di quelle quattro mura fino a quando il suo corpo non aveva smesso di tremare e i suoi occhi di bagnarsi. Si era data una ripulita, cercando invano di aggiustare l'abito, per poi afferrare la maniglia con convinzione: doveva trovare Haruka e andar via da lì.

Convinzione che aveva rischiato di vacillare quando l'aveva vista arrivare con aria preoccupata.

-Non potevo lasciarla da sola- si giustificò Tetsu quando lei lo guardò, staccandosi dal muro e voltandosi per tornare dagli altri, salutando Haruka con un cenno della testa.

-Cosa è successo? - le chiese la bionda, togliendosi la giacca e avvicinandosi -Cosa è successo al tuo vestito? - mormorò, appoggiandole la giacca sulle spalle.

Quando Amy le si era avvicinata chiedendole di raggiungere Michiru in bagno perché aveva bisogno di lei non aveva esitato un attimo a raggiungerla, senza nemmeno chiederle cosa fosse successo. Nell'attimo in cui aveva sentito le sue parole il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere incontrollato, mentre la sensazione che qualcosa di brutto fosse successo l'aveva spinta a precipitarsi in quel corridoio.

-Ma stai piangendo? - le chiese quando notò delle lacrime bagnarle il viso.

-No, mi è entrato qualcosa nell'occhio- si limitò a risponderle, con il capo abbassato, mentre infilava le braccia nella sua giacca.

-Fammi vedere- mormorò, mettendo la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e afferrare il fazzoletto, quello che proprio Michiru l'aveva costretta a portare.

-Ehi- sussurrò, afferrandole il mento e alzandole la testa, quando l'altra si ostinava a non guardarla negli occhi.

-Ma cosa ti è successo? - esclamò, quando vide il suo occhio che continuava a piangere.

-Niente, sto bene- affermò, spostando il viso -Voglio solo tornare a casa- dichiarò, facendo qualche passo di lato per poi allontanarsi per dirigersi all'uscita.

-Michiru aspetta- l'afferrò per un braccio costringendola a fermarsi.

Le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani, ringhiando quando tornò a posare lo sguardo sull'occhio di Michiru: sapeva benissimo chi fosse la causa di quel disastro.

-Lo uccido-

-Non è come sembra- mormorò, appoggiando le mani sulle sue -Andiamo a casa, Haruka-

-Cosa è successo? -

Non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quell'occhio che sembrava diventare sempre più rosso ogni secondo che passava. Ora l'azzurro splendente che caratterizzava da sempre lo sguardo della sua Michiru annegava in un mare di sangue e lacrime.

-Ha scoperto tutto- si lasciò sfuggire sopraffatta dall'intensità del suo sguardo.

-Quel lurido figlio di…-

-Haruka calmati per favore-

Doveva cercare un modo per andare via da quel posto senza che i due s'incontrassero: da come il corpo di Haruka tremava non le era difficile immaginare cosa sarebbe successo.

-Portami a casa, ho solo bisogno di andare via da qui-

Non rispose a quelle parole, i suoi occhi sembravano lontani, le mani tremavano tra le sue.

-Guardami Haruka, per favore-

Avvertì le dita scivolare tra le sue e abbandonare la sua pelle

La vide chiudere per un attimo gli occhi, come se stesse combattendo contro sé stessa

La vide fare un passo all'indietro, allontanandosi da lei e nel momento in cui capì cosa stesse succedendo, lei era già sparita.

Aveva contato

Aveva cercato di controllarsi

Si era aggrappata al tono della sua voce

Non era servito a nulla: quel bastardo l'aveva colpita e doveva pagare. Il suo corpo smaniava di colpirlo, vederlo pregarla di fermarsi.

Senza dire nulla si era staccata da lei e con passo deciso era tornata in sala, ignorando la voce di Michiru, i suoi passi concitati che la stavano seguendo.

La sala era ancora gremita di persone, ma non le fu difficile trovarlo. Senza indugi lo raggiunse, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, facendolo voltare.

Aveva in mano un bicchiere di champagne e sembrava completamente ignaro di quello che era appena successo.

Lo fissò per un attimo negli occhi e poi lo colpì violentemente al volto, facendolo cadere tra gli sgabelli.

Lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca facendolo alzare, portandolo col viso a pochi centimetri dal suo -sei un lurido bastardo- ringhiò, stringendo forte le dita.

Rimase a fissare quegli occhi resi offuscati dall'alcol, mentre dentro cresceva sempre più la voglia di prenderlo a pugni, di vederlo supplicare pietà.

-Haruka fermati-

Voltò lo sguardo al suono della sua voce specchiandosi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi

-Lascialo andare, penso che hai fatto abbastanza-

Spostò lo sguardo sulla mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla, poi alzò gli occhi per incrociare quelli dello stesso uomo che aveva trovato con Michiru poco prima.

-Tu chi cazzo sei? -

-Portala a casa e mettile del ghiaccio sull'occhio. Non ha bisogno di tutto questo-

Solo in quel momento notò di tutte le persone radunate intorno a lei che bisbigliavano.

Lasciò andare la camicia di Toy, facendolo cadere a terra, si avvicinò a Michiru, l'afferrò per la mano e la condusse fuori, mentre le persone continuavano a chiedersi cosa fosse successo.

-Ma cosa ti è preso? -

Non rispose. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarle cosa l'avesse portata a colpirlo in quel modo. Vederla con quell'occhio, il vestito…

Qualcosa di primitivo l'aveva sconvolta, portandola a scagliarsi come un animale e, se non fosse stato per quell'uomo, di sicuro avrebbe continuato a colpirlo.

Continuò a camminare, lasciando scivolare le dita tra le sue, per intrecciarle, incurante di chiunque avrebbe potuto vederle.

Michiru non si ritirò, né si scostò, semplicemente ricambiò la sua stretta, continuando a camminare al suo fianco.

Rimasero in silenzio mentre lasciavano la sala per dirigersi nel parcheggio: sapeva perfettamente che Michiru le stava nascondendo qualcosa ma era altrettanto consapevole che fosse arrabbiata con lei, quindi doveva trovare l'occasione giusta per chiederle spiegazioni.

Arrivate all'auto si voltò verso di lei, sfiorandole delicatamente il viso -Come stai? - mormorò, non riuscendo più a sopportare quell'assurdo silenzio.

-Portami a casa- si limitò a risponderle, lasciando andare la sua mano per aprire lo sportello e sedersi, senza aggiungere altro.

Era arrabbiata e lo sapeva ma in quel momento non aveva la forza per lasciar correre, non dopo quello che era successo.

-Ti porto in ospedale- affermò, quando entrò in auto.

-Portami a casa o chiamo un taxi-

-Devi farti controllare l'occhio-

-Mi ha già controllata Tetsu- rispose, voltando lo sguardo verso il finestrino -basta metterci del ghiaccio sopra-

-È un dottore? - le chiese, mentre usciva dal parcheggio, doveva assolutamente controllarsi, le era successo qualcosa ma se continuavano in quel modo, non le avrebbe mai detto cosa le aveva fatto.

-È uno dei medici di mia madre- mormorò, appoggiando la fronte al finestrino, mentre la sua mente ripercorreva tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi trenta minuti. Chiuse gli occhi e gli occhi sconvolti di Toy tornarono a tormentarla, facendole nascere un fastidiosissimo nodo alla gola. Scosse il capo, scacciando via il ricordo di quel corpo schiacciato al suo, della sua eccitazione che premeva sulla sua gamba, delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle, delle dita che…

-Michiru? -

Sussultò quando avvertì delle dita afferrarle la gamba

-Non toccarmi- bisbigliò, spostando la gamba.

-Cosa ti ha fatto Michiru? -

-Non mi va di parlarne- dichiarò, aprendo lo sportello e scendendo dall'auto.

Forse stava esagerando, forse con il suo comportamento non faceva altro che alimentare la sua rabbia, ma proprio non riusciva a comportarsi diversamente.

Era arrabbiata con se stessa per non essersi difesa con più convinzione. Quando si fermava a ripensare non poteva evitare di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse visto quel segno.

Rimase impalata davanti alla porta, perché non aveva le chiavi per entrare, le aveva date ad Haruka per non portare la borsetta.

Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta mentre la fissava chiudere la macchina per poi raggiungerla, senza mai guardarla negli occhi.

Con decisone infilò la chiave nella serratura e fu allora che notò la sua mano: era tutta rossa.

La seguì all'interno dell'appartamento nel completo silenzio, non sapendo cosa dire.

Si liberò delle scarpe, controllò la segreteria e si liberò della giacca quando la bionda la raggiunse con uno strofinaccio tra le mani. Le si avvicinò e le afferrò la mano, conducendola verso il divano. Si sedette e alzò il viso, sospirando debolmente quando le dita di Haruka le sfiorarono la pelle del viso. Avvertì il suo tocco delicato rimuginare appena sotto l'occhio, mentre lo fissava con rabbia.

-Ti fa male? -

-No- ansimò quando le appoggiò il ghiaccio avvolto dallo strofinaccio.

-Mi dici cosa è successo? - la sentì mormorare, mentre continuava a guardarla.

-È stato un incidente-

-Un incidente…e io dovrei crederti? -

-Non voleva colpirmi…-

-Perché fai così? - si allontanò, lasciando cadere il ghiaccio sul divano -Davvero Michiru non ti capisco, lui ti ha colpito e tu continui a difenderlo. Perché? -

-Non lo sto difendendo, è la verità! -

-Pure il tuo abito rotto è stato un incidente? - la sfidò, restando impalata di fronte a lei, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Strinse forte le dita delle mani quando la vide abbassare lo sguardo, evitando di risponderle

-Dio Michiru se lui ha osato toccarti, io…-

-Tu cosa? -esplose, impedendole di continuare -Cosa fai, Haruka? Forse dimentichi che lo ha fatto prima di te-

-Smettila! Smettila! - iniziò a camminare nervosamente in tondo -non capisco perché ti comporti così, perché ti arrabbi con me-

-Ti sei fermata anche solo per un minuto a chiederti cosa abbia provato lui? -

-Qualsiasi cosa stia provando, non…-

-Io l'ho tradito! L'ho tradito Haruka! -

-E questo dovrebbe giustificare quell'occhio o quel vestito? -

-È stato un incidente! -

-I tuoi occhi non dicono questo. La tua reazione al mio tocco non dice questo- affermò, cercando di addolcire il tono della voce -L'ho capito che sei turbata- continuò, facendo qualche passo verso di lei -e non mi piace vederti così, ho bisogno di sapere cosa posso fare… ho bisogno di…- s'inginocchiò per essere al suo livello -cosa ti ha fatto, Michiru? -

-Non ora, Haruka… non insistere, per favore- bisbigliò, abbassando il viso per non guardarla negli occhi -Ora ho solo bisogno di restare un po' da sola-

 _Ora ho solo bisogno di restare da sola_

Non aveva detto nulla a quell'affermazione si era limitata ad alzarsi, afferrare le chiavi e andarsene, lasciandola da sola proprio come le aveva chiesto.

Cosa l'avesse spinta a fare un'affermazione del genere non sapeva dirlo, aveva solo sentito l'esigenza di allontanarsi da quegli occhi che ardevano di rabbia e rancore.

Rabbia che le sue parole avevano trasformato in delusione.

Quando la porta si era chiusa davanti ai suoi occhi, si era alzata e diretta in camera: il riflesso della sua immagine davanti allo specchio le aveva riportato alla mente le parole di Toy

 _Ti piace farlo in un altro modo?_

Si avvicinò allo specchio, allungando la mano verso il suo riflesso

 _È così che ti piace?_

Rabbrividì nel risentire sulle sue labbra la prepotenza di quel bacio. Sfiorò la bocca alla sua figura riflessa nello specchio, mentre calde lacrime le inumidirono gli occhi.

 _Ti sei lasciata scopare da lei_

Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo su quel segno che ormai il vestito non riusciva a coprire, singhiozzando debolmente al pensiero che il suo sguardo lo aveva trasformato in qualcosa di sporco e disgustoso. Lo stesso segno che quella mattina rappresentava la prova evidente del loro amore, ora ai suoi occhi aveva un significato ripugnante.

 _Mi fai schifo!_

Con uno catto improvviso si liberò dell'abito, gettandolo sul pavimento, liberò i capelli e proruppe in un pianto liberatorio quando l'immagine di Haruka che abbandonava la casa la investì, facendola sentire sola.

Andò in bagno, si liberò dell'intimo, aprì l'acqua della doccia e si gettò sotto il getto, senza aspettare che l'acqua diventasse calda. Strofinò la sua pelle con vigore, cercando di cancellare qualsiasi traccia di quelle dita che l'avevano toccata con bramosia.

Chiusa nella gabina della sua doccia si lasciò andare, piangendo e tremando incontrollata, singhiozzando quando la paura di come avrebbe reagito Haruka quando avrebbe saputo tutto la verità, la colpì. Si appoggiò alle piastrelle, lasciandosi cadere, fino a sedersi, rimuginando su come avrebbe dovuto affrontare la situazione.

Quando l'acqua iniziò a diventare fredda, si alzò per chiuderla, uscì dalla cabina e afferrò l'accappatoio per indossarlo.

Quando uscì dalla sua camera per dirigersi in cucina non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, sapeva solo che finalmente si sentiva meglio, pronta ad affrontare la questione con Haruka.

La trovò in piedi, davanti al frigo mentre cercava qualcosa.

-Cosa stai cercando? -

La bionda si voltò per un istante, per poi tornare di nuovo a guardare nel frigo, afferrò una bottiglia d'acqua e gliela mostrò. Chiuse lo sportello e aprì la bottiglia, portandosela alla bocca per bere. Si avvicinò piano al tavolo, non sapendo cosa dire, lei sembrava ancora arrabbiata.

Afferrò la sedia e si sedette continuando a fissare la bionda

-Sei ancora vestita-

Haruka però sembrò non sentirla, afferrò una busta dalla mensola e si avvicinò a lei.

-Dove sei stata? - le chiese, girandosi verso di lei e aprendo le gambe per permetterle di posizionarsi tra di esse.

-Ho fatto un giro- si limitò a risponderle mentre afferrava dalla busta una scatola.

-Con l'auto? -

-Non avevo le chiavi della moto con me- aprì lo scatolo e ne uscì fuori un contenitore di gocce -sono andata in farmacia- le spiegò, mettendole una mano sotto il mento per farle alzare il viso. Rimase a guardare il suo occhio senza aggiungere altro, trattenendo a stento la rabbia. Lo vedeva dalla sua espressione -Ti fa male? -

-No-

-Sicura, hai entrambi gli occhi rossi e gonfi- mormorò, accarezzandola teneramente.

 _Perché ho pianto…_

-Temevo fossi andata da lui- sussurrò, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Haruka non le rispose, agitò il flaconcino, svitò il tappo e si allontanò per prendere un tovagliolo di carta -Ho spiegato al farmacista cosa ti è successo e lui mi ha consigliato di metterti queste gocce, però se il dolore continua, devi andare in ospedale- si limitò a risponderle, eludendo le sue parole.

Ritornò tra le sue gambe e le fece di nuovo alzare il viso.

-Haruka? -

-Non sono andata da lui, rilassati- dichiarò, facendo cadere una goccia nel suo occhio, che subito iniziò a bruciare. Avvertì le dita di Haruka tamponarle con il tovagliolo le lacrime con estrema delicatezza -questo non vuol dire che abbia cambiato idea. Semplicemente ho deciso che deve essere ben lucido e cosciente quando lo colpirò la prossima volta- continuò, soffiandole delicatamente sull'occhio.

-Non credi di aver fatto già tanto. Lo hai fatto sanguinare-

-Deve pagare ogni singola lacrima che ha fatto nascere dai tuoi occhi, e a giudicare come sono ridotti entrambi, sono sicura che ne siano parecchie-

Le diede il tovagliolo e si staccò da lei, ripose le gocce nella loro confezione continuando a mostrarsi fredda e distaccata.

-Sei ancora arrabbiata, Haruka? -

-Non sono arrabbiata, sono furiosa-

-Cosa posso fare per…-

-Niente. Hai fatto già abbastanza-

-Haruka? -

-Vado a fare una doccia- tagliò corto, uscendo dalla cucina senza dire altro.

Non era servito a nulla.

Gironzolare per la città per calmare quella rabbia che come un uragano le vorticava dentro, non era servito a nulla: ogni volta che rivedeva quell'occhio ogni suo sforzo andava sprecato.

Era stata sul punto di andare a casa sua solo per afferrarlo e colpirlo fino a farlo supplicare.

Si diresse in camera sua mentre con mani tremanti si sbottonava la camicia. Ringhiò quando il dolore alla mano destra la colpì: doveva metterci del ghiaccio.

Si diresse nel suo bagno e aprì l'acqua della doccia, si spogliò e si infilò sotto al getto d'acqua, lasciando scivolare tutti quei pensieri nello scarico, insieme all'acqua. Doveva calmarsi e riuscire a parlare con Michiru, continuare a comportarsi con astio non l'avrebbe portata a nulla. Michiru aveva bisogno di sentirsi libera di poter parlare con lei, non doveva darle altre preoccupazioni.

Chiuse l'acqua e afferrò un asciugamano per tamponare i capelli e uno per asciugarsi; indossò i pantaloncini e la canotta che usava per dormire.

Le aveva fatto capire che voleva restare da sola e, non poteva negarlo, non l'aveva presa bene, si era sentita rifiutata, come se volesse mettere un muro tra di loro. Forse capiva perché lo aveva fatto, forse non voleva alimentare la sua rabbia, ma faceva comunque male. Ed era proprio per rispettare quella sua richiesta, senza rischiare di rinfacciarle tutto il suo disappunto che era uscita, sperando di riuscire a calmare quell'astio che sembrava aumentare ad ogni minuto che passava. Quando però l'aveva rivista, aveva capito che l'esigenza di sapere cosa quel bastato le avesse fatto, la convinzione di sapere quello che era successo, l'aveva sopraffatta e l'unico modo per tenere a bada la sua irruenza era stato trattarla con freddezza.

Con ancora l'asciugamano intorno al collo, uscì dal bagno, bloccandosi quando la vide appoggiata allo stipite della sua porta. Indossava ancora l'accappatoio e sembrava alquanto agitata, come se non sapesse cosa fare.

-Perché te ne stai lì? Entra-

Odiava quell'aria d'incertezza che si era creata tra loro.

-Ti aspettavo… credevo che…- lasciò la frase in sospeso mentre i suoi occhi si posarono sul suo letto.

-Ho fatto una doccia, te l'ho detto- affermò, sedendosi ai piedi del letto mentre Michiru fece qualche passo incerto verso di lei.

-Resti in camera tua stanotte? -

-Hai detto che avevi bisogno di stare da sola- bisbigliò, sentendosi subito una stupida per aver usato un tono tanto patetico.

Avvertì le mani di Michiru afferrare saldamente l'asciugamano che portava al collo mentre si posizionava tra le sue gambe.

-Scusami, non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose-

E ora si sentiva ancora più stupida perché quelle scuse le avevano fatto piacere, perché sentirla dispiaciuta per come l'aveva allontanata era davvero gratificante.

Afferrò la cintura dell'accappatoio attirandola a sé, alzando lo sguardo per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi.

-Ti fa male l'occhio? - le chiese perché aveva bisogno di cambiare argomento, di far sparire quella sensazione assurda dal suo cuore.

-Sto bene, non piange più- sorrise nel dire quelle parole, sembrando finalmente tornata la donna spensierata di sempre.

Chiuse gli occhi quando le dita di Michiru le sfiorarono la pelle del viso, accarezzandola con dolcezza, proprio come faceva ogni volta che la toccava.

Strinse forte le dita intorno a quella cintura, morendo dalla voglia di afferrarla e stringerla forte, di superare tutto quello che era successo perdendosi l'una tra le braccia dell'altra, ma sapeva benissimo che non poteva farlo.

Non quando non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse successo.

-Sei nuda lì sotto? - le chiese aprendo gli occhi.

Avvertì subito il corpo di Michiru irrigidirsi a quelle parole e le dita abbandonare all'istante la sua pelle.

-Haruka…io non…-

-Non mi riferivo a quello- si apprestò a specificare -volevo solo sapere se puoi toglierlo o preferisci dormire con questo-

La guardò non capendo bene cosa stesse cercando di dirle, facendola ridere quando aggrottò le sopracciglia -Stavo pensando di restare qui questa notte, se per te va bene. Possiamo dormire nel mio letto-

La vide rilassarsi tra le sue braccia e annuire con sollievo.

Forse era meglio così.

Aveva bisogno di tempo per trovare il coraggio di affrontare quello che le era successo.

A lei non le restava che starle accanto, facendole capire di non essere da sola.

-Devi asciugarti i capelli- protestò Michiru, quando la bionda fece per disfare il letto.

-Vuoi farlo tu? - le propose, sorridendo quando la vide dirigersi nel bagno per prendere l'asciugacapelli.

Senza dire altro si sedette ai lati del letto, aprì le gambe per permetterle di adagiarsi tra di esse e si lasciò asciugare i capelli. Appoggiò la fronte sul ventre di Michiru mentre le asciugava i capelli, lasciando scivolare le dita tra di essi, continuando a restare in silenzio.

Restarono in silenzio con il rumore del phon a fare da sottofondo ai loro pensieri.


	21. Capitolo 20

**Capitolo 20**

La sensazione di pace che provava tra le sue braccia era un qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegare, molte volte si era ritrovata a cercare le parole giuste per descrivere cosa provasse nel sentire le sue braccia stringerla in un abbraccio, ma ogni volta, ogni singola parola sembrava non riuscire a racchiudere tutte le sensazioni che le riscaldavano il cuore.

Proprio come in quel momento: il calore di quelle braccia avevano la capacità di farle tremare le gambe, le regalavano una sicurezza che niente e nessuno le aveva mai dato.

Avvertì il palmo delle sue mani aprirsi sul suo ventre, stringendola forte, facendole aderire il petto alla schiena; la testa nascondersi nei suoi capelli fino a sfiorarle la pelle del collo con le labbra.

-Sei bellissima-

La sua voce era sempre così sensuale, riusciva a farla sentire desiderabile con parole semplici e banali. Aveva la capacità di farla sentire come se fosse l'unica donna al mondo.

Chiuse gli occhi quando avvertì le labbra di Haruka schiudersi per poi impossessarsi di un lembo di pelle, succhiare delicatamente e sfiorarla con la punta della lingua, accendendole dentro un fuoco, facendola gemere ed ansimare.

Aveva un modo di toccarla con possessività e padronanza, senza però farla sentire violata o oltraggiata. Allungò la mano per afferrarle i capelli, voltò il viso verso destra per incontrare le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato. Come al solito la bionda prese subito il controllo, invadendola con la lingua, mentre con le mani le palpò il seno, giocando con i suoi capezzoli.

Senza dire nulla le afferrò i fianchi, facendola voltare per poi schiacciarla al muro dietro alle sue spalle: si muoveva con un'urgenza che non le apparteneva, sembrava cercare di rivendicare qualcosa attraverso le sue carezze.

Accolse le labbra della bionda che con prepotenza s'impossessarono delle sue, facendola gemere quando sbatté la testa alla parete.

Le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani per cercare di allontanarla, di placare quell'assalto che non aveva nulla della sua caratteristica passione, riuscendo solo a spostarla dalla sua bocca al suo collo. Percepì le dita di Haruka vagare per il suo fianco fino a intrufolarsi sotto la gonna, accarezzandole delicatamente la pelle nuda, facendo riaffiorare in lei quel desiderio incontrollabile. Sospirò di beatitudine quando le dita le sfiorarono gli slip, indugiando sul suo punto più sensibile, senza però liberarsi della barriera dell'intimo. Inarcò la schiena, muovendo il bacino per cercare maggior attrito in quel contatto.

Avvolte dal completo silenzio e dall'oscurità, percepiva solo il corpo della bionda appiccicato al suo e le sue dita giocare con la sua intimità, accendendola e rendendola vogliosa. Affondò le dita nei capelli biondi dell'altra, stringendoli forti quando le spostò gli slip, toccando la sua pelle bollente.

-Non mi deludi mai- la sentì ansimare mentre con calma e delicatezza la penetrava, rubandole un gemito di soddisfazione e gratitudine. Sapeva sempre dove toccarla, come darle piacere; sapeva cosa il suo corpo chiedeva e a lei non le restava che arrendersi a quelle dita.

-È così che ti piace, giusto? -

Sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene nell'udire quelle parole, le appoggiò le mani sulle spalle per allontanarla, ma la bionda continuava a schiacciarla con il suo corpo, mentre le dita sembravano aver perso la loro magia.

-F-fermati- bisbigliò, mentre una strana sensazione di terrore iniziò a prendere vita, sensazione che non aveva mai provato tra le sue braccia.

-Ti piace farlo in un altro modo?-

La sua voce…

Il suo tono…

Non era lei…

Non era la sua Haruka…

Afferrò il polso della mano che aveva tra le gambe nel vano tentativo di fermare quella persona che la stava toccando.

-Fermati ti prego- mormorò con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

Le sue parole però non servirono a nulla: con uno strattone si liberò della sua presa, continuando a penetrarla senza però donarle piacere. Con la bocca continuava a baciarle la pelle del collo, impedendole di vedere il suo volto, mentre le lacrime continuavano a bagnarle il viso incontrollate. Si sentiva completamente impotente, aprì la bocca per urlare, per chiedere aiuto, ma la voce sembrava non voler uscire dalle sue labbra.

Si lasciò fuggire un urlo di terrore quando quel corpo a lei ormai sconosciuto, si schiacciò al suo, facendole sentire qualcosa sulle sue gambe.

Spalancò gli occhi quando capì di cosa si trattava: il cuore sembrò fermarsi nel petto, mentre la paura di quello che stava per succedere divenne ingestibile.

Toy

Quella consapevolezza la paralizzò sul posto, impedendole di ribellarsi anche quando con occhi di ghiaccio si slacciò i pantaloni, le alzò la gonna, si avvicinò con le labbra al suo orecchio.

-Mi fai schifo- ansimò, mentre con una spinta decisa la penetrò.

-Fermati!-

Aprì gli occhi di scatto…

Il cuore batteva forte nel petto, tanto da farle male…

Si guardò intorno ma era completamente avvolta dal buio. Si portò le mani al petto cercando di controllare quella paura che la faceva respirare con difficoltà.

S'irrigidì quando avvertì una mano appoggiarsi sul suo braccio e senza dare il tempo alla sua mente di elaborare chi fosse, si spostò con un gemito di dolore.

-Non toccarmi- bisbigliò, pentendosene subito dopo quando la sua mente riuscì ad uscire da quel torpore dell'incubo.

-Ehi, sono io-

La voce della bionda ancora assonnata, ebbe la capacità di far tranquillizzare il suo cuore

-Stai bene? - le chiese, alzandosi per mettersi seduta -ti sei agita e hai urlato…- continuò allungandosi per accendere la luce sul comodino accanto al suo lato del letto.

-Hai avuto un incubo? - le domandò, voltandosi per guardarla negli occhi -Ma tu stai piangendo? -

 _Stava piangendo?_

Si portò le dita tremanti al viso, accorgendosi solo in quel momento delle sue guance bagnate.

-Mi dici cosa ti è successo? -

Si asciugò le lacrime con movimenti febbrili, evitando di rispondere a quella domanda. Sapeva che era preoccupata ma non era pronta a parlarne con lei, non quando il ricordo di quell'incubo continuava ancora a tormentarla, facendola tremare.

-Hai freddo? -

-No, sto sudando- rispose, cercando di usare un tono sicuro, che non tradisse la sua vulnerabilità.

-Togliti quel coso, devi asciugarti rischi di ammalarti- affermò la bionda, scendendo dal letto per dirigersi in bagno per poi tornare con un asciugamano.

-Ho bisogno di qualcosa per coprirmi-

-Sei nuda? -

-Ho almeno bisogno di una maglietta-

-Ti do una mia maglia o preferisci che ti vada a prendere qualcosa in camera? -

-Una tua camicia andrà bene-

Vide la bionda avvicinarsi al suo armadio e afferrare una delle sue magliette. Era preoccupata per lei, lo capiva da come non aveva insistito per avere una risposta alla sua domanda, lo vedeva nello sguardo che le stava rivolgendo mentre si avvicinava al letto.

-Non ti tocco, voglio solo aiutarti- la sentì bisbigliare facendola sentire in colpa.

-Ti racconterò tutto Haruka, dammi solo tempo-

La bionda non le rispose nulla, si limitò ad annuire con il capo, mentre aspettava paziente che si liberasse dell'accappatoio.

Avvolte dal silenzio e da una strana energia, si spogliò e lasciò che l'altra l'asciugasse, continuando a restare in silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi cullare dai tocchi delicati della bionda che ebbero la capacità di far calmare il suo cuore e il suo corpo, spazzando pian piano la paura che quell'incubo le aveva lasciato.

-Fatto, puoi vestirti ora- mormorò la bionda, allontanandosi per dirigersi in bagno -vuoi una tisana? - le chiese, fermandosi sull'uscio del bagno.

-No- rispose, infilando la testa nello scollo della maglia, venendo subito invasa dal profumo che usava Haruka. Senza accorgersene si portò il tessuto al volto, respirando profondamente quell'odore.

-È pulita-

Avvertì le guance andare a fuoco per l'imbarazzo, staccò lentamente il viso dalla maglietta e vide la bionda immobile a fissarla con aria interrogativa.

-Mi piace il tuo profumo- si limitò a rispondere, sistemandosi la maglietta per poi sdraiarsi sul letto, mentre il cuore le batteva forte per l'imbarazzo.

-Non dire nulla- l'ammonì, quando vide la bionda aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, per prenderla in giro, ne era sicura, lo aveva capito da come la guardava.

-Ma io…-

-Vieni a letto e basta- affermò, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino, vedendo un sorriso dipingersi sul suo volto.

La vide sedersi sul letto per poi sdraiarsi al suo fianco, trattenendo a stento un sorriso: tutta la preoccupazione che le aveva letto negli occhi fino a un attimo prima stava lentamente svanendo, facendola sentire più leggera.

-Posso spegnere? -

-Certo- rispose, dandole la schiena -e puoi anche stringermi- bisbigliò, quando la sentì stendersi al buio al suo fianco, senza però sfiorarla.

Chiuse gli occhi quando avvertì il calore del corpo di Haruka avvolgerla mentre la stringeva attirandola a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi. Sentiva il respiro della bionda tra i capelli e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, perché nonostante tutto quello che era successo solo poche ore prima, la vicinanza di Haruka le dava felicità, le permetteva di sentirsi finalmente completa e questo era l'unica cosa che in quel momento le interessava.

Non sapeva dire da quanto tempo erano in quella posizione.

Non riusciva a quantificare i minuti di quell'assurdo silenzio.

Riusciva solo a capire che come lei, anche Michiru, pur continuando a restare immobile, era sveglia. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, inspirando profondamente, proprio come aveva fatto l'altra con la sua maglietta, consapevole che se ne sarebbe accorta.

-Anche a me piace il tuo profumo- ammise, facendo scivolare una gamba tra quelle dell'altra, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo corpo.

-L'avevo capito- sussurrò, appoggiando la mano su quella di Haruka che non aveva mai abbandonato il suo ventre.

-Non riesci a dormire-

-Neanche tu-

-Sento il rumore dei tuoi pensieri-

Non rispose a quelle parole, perché non sapeva cosa dirle, si limitò ad accarezzarle lentamente il dorso della mano, godendo di quel momento.

-Vuoi parlarne? -

Si era ripromessa di non insistere, di rispettare i suoi tempi, ma era difficile rimanere in silenzio quando lei sembrava così preoccupata.

Voleva aiutarla, ma per farlo aveva bisogno di sapere esattamente cosa fosse successo. Che quel bastardo le avesse fatto qualcosa lo aveva capito, le era bastato vederla all'uscita di quel bagno per farsi un'idea di quello che era successo. La sua mente aveva fatto mille congetture e tutte avevano lo stesso terribile finale.

Quel finale che ogni volta la portava ad immaginare il suo pugno schiacciato sul naso di quel bastardo.

Quando ormai aveva perso la speranza, la voce di Michiru ruppe il silenzio.

-Quando l'ho incontrato la prima volta ho subito notato la sua calma e la sua gentilezza- iniziò con voce pacata, continuando ad accarezzarla. Sembrava volesse tenere a bada qualsiasi sua reazione.

-Aveva un modo di parlare, di sorridere che ti metteva a tuo agio. E questo non è cambiato. Anche con il passare del tempo mi ha sempre trattato con gentilezza. Non ha mai preteso nulla da me-

Restò ad ascoltarla in silenzio, consapevole di dove tutte quelle parole avrebbero portato il suo discorso, e anche se non le piaceva sentirla parlare di lui in quel modo, s'impose di restare in silenzio per darle il coraggio di dirle tutto.

-Sai anche quando abbiamo fatto l'amore è stata una mia idea. Lui, anche se era eccitato, anche se lo voleva molto più di me, mi ha chiesto più di una volta se ne fossi sicura-

S'irrigidì al suono di quelle parole, lottando contro la voglia di fermala, di dirle che sentirla parlare della sua prima volta con un altro non era proprio piacevole, e lei lo aveva capito perché le sue carezze erano diventate più insistenti, fino a far intrecciare per un attimo le loro dita, per poi continuare di nuove a muovere la mano in carezze lente e circolari.

-Quando poi ho capito di aver commesso un errore e mi sono allontanata da lui, non ha mai insistito per… anzi mi ha chiesto scusa per non aver avuto la lucidità di capire che in realtà non era quello che volevo-

Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, come se stesse pensando bene le parole successive da dire.

-Ho capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Quando ci siamo lasciate e sono andata a cercarlo, ho capito subito che sapeva. L'ho trovato al bar con un drink tra le mani. Sai lui non beve mai, soprattutto se deve guidare-

La sentì deglutire pesantemente per poi prendere un gran respiro e capì che stava per raccontarle quello che le era successo.

-Quando mi sono avvicinata a lui ha iniziato a fare insinuazioni che mi hanno subito portata ad avere conferma dei miei timori. L'ho trascinato via credendo di evitare una scenata… sono stata una stupida-

Restò in silenzio aspettando che riprendesse il discorso morendo dalla voglia di sapere cosa le aveva fatto.

-Ha iniziato con semplici battutine sul come mi piaceva farlo, su come lui si fosse sempre chiesto dove avesse sbagliato, poi… la sua voce, i suoi occhi…quando mi sono resa conto realmente di quello che poteva accadere, non ho avuto la forza per…-

-Cosa ti ha fatto? - non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederle quando sentì la sua voce incrinarsi tra le sue parole.

-Toy è una brava persona, non è da lui comportarsi in quel modo. Era ubriaco-

-Cosa ti ha fatto, Michiru? -

La sentì inspirare profondamente, per poi lasciar andare l'aria lentamente.

-Mi ha schiacciata al muro, impossessandosi delle mie labbra. Ha iniziato a baciarmi come non aveva mai fatto. Le sue mai…- s'interruppe, non sapendo come continuare: più ci ripensava e più la sua mente non riusciva a credere a quello che era successo in quel corridoio.

La fece voltare per guardarla negli occhi, lottando contro la voglia di alzarsi da quel letto per raggiungerlo e riempirlo di botte.

Quando incrociò gli occhi di Michiru sentì come una morsa stringerle il cuore tanto forte da farle male. Le sfiorò delicatamente il viso fino a far scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli, per poi attirarla a sé, facendole nascondere il viso nel suo petto. Le faceva male vederla così e si ripromise che lui avrebbe pagato, per tutto.

-L'ho sentito sulla mia gamba, era eccitato- la sentì mormorare contro la stoffa della sua maglietta, provocandole un sussulto nel comprendere cosa significassero realmente quelle parole -Non sono riuscita a… ogni volta che ci ripenso non faccio altro che arrabbiarmi con me stessa perché in quel momento, mentre lui mi toccava, mi baciava, in quel momento non riuscivo ad avercela con lui- affondò ancora di più il viso nel suo petto, stringendosi a lei come in cerca di conforto -la mia mente mi gridava di reagire, di fermarlo, ero perfettamente consapevole che mi sarebbe bastato urlare per farlo smettere, ma al tempo stesso sapevo che era solo per colpa mia se lui…-

-Tu non hai nessuna colpa- mormorò, ingoiando il nodo che le serrava la gola nel sentirla pronunciare quelle parole.

-Non credo lui la pensi così. Avresti dovuto vedere con che disgusto mi ha guardata. Quando ha visto il segno sul seno, si è allontanato da me, mi ha fissata come e fossi una cosa disgustosa e mi ha gridato quanto gli faccio schifo-

La strinse forte mentre il rancore verso quell'uomo rischiava di travolgerla: era riuscito a trasformare il loro amore in qualcosa di sporco e disgustoso.

-È solo un bastardo, quando lo avrò tra e mani…-

-Era ubriaco, Haruka- staccò il viso dalla sua maglietta, guardandola finalmente negli occhi -non voleva… non era in sé-

-Non difenderlo- l'ammonì -nulla può giustificare questo- affermò, accarezzandole il viso, fermandosi accanto all'occhio che iniziava a diventare sempre più livido.

-Lo so, però tu promettimi…-

-No! - sbottò, impedendole di continuare la frase -non chiedermi di prometterti nulla, perché lo giuro su quello che ho di più caro, appena me lo ritrovo tra i piedi, gli restituirò il colpo-

-Lo hai già fatto-

-Non era lucido, la prossima volta dovrà essere sobrio per sentire tutto il dolore che sarò capace di infliggergli-

-Haruka è stato un incidente, mi ha chiesto se i miei lo sapessero. Mi sono spaventata e ho cercato di fermarlo quando stava per allontanarsi. È stato per liberarsi dalla mia presa che mi ha colpita, non lo ha fatto di proposito-

-Perché lo stai giustificando? -

-Credo solo che abbiamo un problema più grande di cui occuparci. Lo dirà ai miei-

-Quando tornano i tuoi? -

-Credo domani sera, sul tardi-

-Bene, allora il giorno dopo andremo da loro e gli diremo tutto insieme-

-Davvero? -

-Non faranno di sicuro i salti di gioia, ma è meglio che lo sappiano da noi- bisbigliò, sospirando di sollievo quando vide la paura scomparire dagli occhi di Michiru.

-Ti amo Haruka-

-Anche io- mormorò, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell'altra con gli occhi chiusi, reprimendo la voglia di baciarla -ora però cerca di dormire-

Non era riuscita a chiudere occhio, dopo quello che le aveva detto Michiru la sua mente non aveva fatto altro che mandarle immagini di lei che prendeva a pugni la faccia di Toy, intimandogli di non osare mai più sfiorarla nemmeno con lo sguardo. Era rimasta a rimuginare su tutto quello che era successo mentre Michiru al suo fianco sembrava aver ritrovato di nuovo la serenità. Rimase a fissarla fino a quando il suo corpo cedette alla stanchezza, abbandonandosi a un sonno agitato.

Si svegliò con la sensazione di essere ancora più stanca di prima, si guardò intorno, sorridendo quando posò lo sguardo sul corpo di Michiru, sulle gambe nude che la sua maglietta non era riuscita a coprire. Indugiò lo sguardo sull'occhio che era diventato ancora più viola mentre la rabbia tornava di nuovo a invaderla: la stessa rabbia che l'aveva tenuta sveglia per ore a rimuginare su come avrebbe affrontato Toy. Le sfiorò delicatamente il viso, sembrava così indifesa in quel momento, avvicinò il viso al suo per posarle un lieve bacio tra i capelli.

Andò in cucina e iniziò a preparare il caffè, afferrò il telefono e ordinò la colazione al bar all'angolo, muovendosi silenziosamente per non svegliarla, quando la suoneria del suo telefono la fece sussultare, spingendola a correre in camera per prendere il telefono. Veloce afferrò il telefono e accettò la chiamata, senza nemmeno controllare chi fosse, continuando a fissare Michiru per controllare se si fosse svegliata.

-Pronto? - rispose con un sussurrò, quando capì che l'altra continuava a dormire.

-Ciao Haruka, sono Amy-

-Amy? - chiese confusa, uscendo dalla camera per tornare in cucina.

-Stavi dormendo? -

-È successo qualcosa? - entrò in cucina e guardò l'ora sul microonde, contemplando che la colazione doveva già essere arrivata. Si avvicinò ai fornelli e spense il fuoco, togliendo la moka e appoggiandola sul ripiano.

-Volevo solo sapere come andava-

-Bene- rispose, stropicciandosi gli occhi -bene, credo-

Era a disagio, non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare con lei ma non poteva trattarla male, erano amiche da tanto tempo e poi conosceva Amy e sapeva che non era per curiosità o per spettegolare se l'aveva chiamata.

-Non volevo essere invadente, ero solo preoccupata. Michiru ieri mi è sembrata molto provata. Scusami se ho esagerato-

-Tranquilla, va tutto bene- mormorò, avvicinandosi alla finestra per intercettare il ragazzo del bar, sorridendo quando lo vide avvicinarsi alla porta.

Senza aspettare che suonasse si precipitò ad aprirgli, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

-Buon…buongiorno- balbettò il ragazzo, fissandola con occhi spalancati.

-Michiru come sta? Voglio dire Tetsu mi ha raccontato…-

-Puoi aspettare un minuto? - la interruppe, mentre faceva segno al ragazzo di aspettare. Appoggiò il sacchetto sul tavolo della cucina, afferrò il portafoglio e pagò il ragazzo che non disse una sola parola, limitandosi a fissarla con occhi sbarrati per poi voltarsi e andarsene.

-Stavi dicendo? - chiuse la porta e si diresse in cucina avvicinandosi alla credenza per prendere una tazza.

-Ti ho chiesto Michiru come sta? Tetsu mi ha raccontato…-

-Sta bene- affermò con decisione interrompendo qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo: non aveva nessuna intenzione di discutere con lei della situazione.

-Bene, se avete bisogno di qualcosa… ora devo andare-

Non attese la sua risposta, riattaccò facendole comprendere di aver esagerato. Rimase a fissare per un attimo il telefono per poi appoggiarlo sul banco, dandosi della stupida per aver reagito in quel modo.

-Con chi parlavi? -

Sobbalzò nell'udire la sua voce, si voltò e la vide ferma accanto allo stipite, con addosso ancora la sua maglietta.

-Ti sei svegliata? -

-Ho sentito il tuo telefono- mormorò, facendo qualche passo verso la bionda -chi era? -

-Amy- rispose, voltandosi per riempire la sua tazza di caffè.

-Amy- ripeté Michiru, appoggiandosi al tavolo -e cosa voleva? -

-Sapere come andava- si limitò a risponderle la bionda, versando il caffè, sentendosi inspiegabilmente a disagio. Non sapeva come comportarsi.

Rimase in silenzio non sapendo come interpretare il comportamento della bionda, appoggiò le mani al tavolo e facendosi leva si sedette su di esso, continuando a fissare l'altra.

-Va tutto bene? -

-Dovrei essere io a chiederti come stai- si voltò e si avvicinò a lei, tenendo stretto tra le mani la tazza con il caffè.

-Io sto bene, Haruka sei tu quella strana-

-Non ho dormito- si giustificò, allungandole la tazza con il caffè.

-Non ti chiedo il perché- mormorò, mentre il suo sguardo fu catturato dal sacchetto appoggiato sul tavolo -cosa c'è qui dentro? - chiese, indicandolo con gli occhi.

-La colazione, volevo portartela a letto-

-Mi volevi portare la colazione a letto? - mormorò, afferrando la tazza dalle mani dell'altra e appoggiandola sul tavolo.

-Perché sembri così sorpresa? - chiese, fingendosi offesa dalle sue parole.

-Haruka? -

-Cosa? -

-Avvicinati- sussurrò, allungando una mano per afferrarla, facendola adagiare tra le sue gambe -non mi hai ancora baciata- continuò, allacciandole le mani al collo, guardandola fissa negli occhi.

-Stavo rispettando i tuoi spazi- affermò la bionda, avvicinando il viso a quello di Michiru, appoggiando le mani sul tavolo, ai lati del suo corpo senza sfiorarla.

-Ho abbastanza spazio per entrambe- mormorò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle della bionda.

-Volevo dire…-

-Lo so cosa volevi dire e non mi interessa, voglio che tu mi baci-

E lo fece: colmò la distanza tra le loro labbra, sfiorandola delicatamente, continuando a tenere le mani ben salde sul tavolo. Si lasciò trasportare dalla morbidezza di quelle labbra che ebbero il potere di spazzare via ogni suo dubbio e preoccupazione. Schiuse le labbra quando avvertì la lingua di Michiru lambirle il labbro inferiore, accogliendola e rispondendo con calma. Un bacio carico d'amore, diverso dalle altre volte, un bacio dettato dal bisogno che avevano l'una dell'altra.

-Ora va molto meglio, non trovi? - ansimò, con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata sul mento della bionda. Aveva avvertito l'esigenza di sentirla, di capire che tutto quello che le era successo non avesse intaccato il loro rapporto. Si era svegliata con la sensazione di un vuoto e con l'esigenza di colmarlo con lei.

Le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, sollevandolo per poterla guardare negli occhi -Non sapevo come… non volevo metterti in difficoltà- bisbigliò, accarezzandole lentamente il viso con i pollici.

-È di te che ho bisogno, Haruka-

Non rispose nulla, si limitò ad appoggiare di nuovo le labbra su quelle di Michiru, baciandola con passione.

-Che ne dici di fare colazione? - le chiese con le labbra ancora attaccate alle sue -Ho preso le ciambelle che ti piacciono-

-Vuoi sedurmi con le ciambelle? -

-Ci sto riuscendo? - afferrò il sacchetto e glielo porse, invitandola a prendere una ciambella.

-Sei uscita? -

-No, servizio a domicilio-

-Oh e hai aperto conciata in questo modo? -

Abbassò il viso per guardarsi per poi tornare a posare lo sguardo in quello di Michiru -Cos'ho che non va? -

-Non hai nulla che non vada- affermò, lasciando vagare lo sguardo lungo il corpo dell'altra -anzi, sono sicurissima che chiunque abbia consegnato quelle ciambelle abbia avuto davvero una bella visione attraverso questa canottiera praticamente trasparente- lasciò scivolare la mano tra i suoi seni, fermandosi sull'elastico dei pantaloncini -senza dimenticare questi pantaloncini che lasciano scoperte le tue magnifiche gambe-

-Stai esagerando-

-Sai Haruka- appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e l'attirò di nuovo a sé -il fatto che tu non sia attratta dagli uomini non significa che loro non lo siano da te-

La guardò fissa negli occhi senza dire nulla mentre una sensazione di calore le riscaldò il cuore -Sei gelosa- constatò, sogghignando mentre appoggiava il sacchetto sul tavolo, per poi circondale le spalle con le braccia.

-Non solo gelosa fino a quando saranno gli altri a guardare te e non viceversa-

-Ho occhi solo per te-

-Sì, come no- la spinse per farla allontanare per poi scendere dal tavolo.

-Cos'era quel tono? -

-Facciamo colazione, Haruka-

Spostò la sedia per sedersi, afferrando il sacchetto per afferrare una ciambella.

-Ehi? Vieni qua! - l'afferrò per un braccio e l'attirò a sé, stringendola forte tra le braccia -Non mi credi? -

Erano in piedi l'una tra le braccia dell'altra e si fissavano negli occhi.

-Certo che ti credo-

-Non sai realmente cosa provo solo ad averti così tra le mie braccia- mormorò, appoggiandole la mano sul viso.

-Lo so, come so che i tuoi occhi fissano altre donne e, anche se anche io posso fermarmi ad ammirare un'altra persona, non posso negare che la cosa mi dia fastidio-

-Quindi tu guardi altre persone? -

-Hai capito solo questo di quello che ti ho detto? -

-Ho capito che ti da fastidio se guardo altre donna anche se lo fai anche tu-

-Per precisare io non guardo altre donne-

-Uomini? -

-Non sono attratta dalle donne-

-Ora quella che sta dimenticando che sono una donna non sono io-

-Tu non sei una donna, sei LA DONNA. La mia donna-

Rimase a fissarla non trovando le parole adatte per rispondere a quella dichiarazione, non riuscendo a descrivere il calore e l'amore che stava provando il quell'istante. Lentamente avvicinò il viso a quello di Michiru fino ad appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

-Sai Haruka, stavo pensando una cosa-

Entrambe sdraiate sul divano, o meglio Haruka era sdraiata sul divano e lei sul suo corpo, avevano deciso di trascorrere la giornata in completo relax.

-Cosa? - le chiese distrattamente, impegnata a guardare la tv, mentre continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli.

-Dopo tutto quello che è successo non abbiamo capito una cosa- rimase un attimo in silenzio, aspettando una sua domanda, ma nulla. Alzò il viso scoprendo che l'attenzione della bionda era tutta rivolta al film che stava guardando. Si voltò, aggiustandosi sul corpo dell'altra per guardarla in viso -Haruka? Mi ascolti? -

-Certo-

-Guardami, per favore-

-Dimmi-

-Vuoi essere la mia ragazza, Haruka? -

-Cosa? -

-Toy ormai sa tutto, siamo libere di amarci-

-Credevo che mi amassi già- mormorò, sfiorandole il viso delicatamente.

-Ed è così, solo che ora sarà diverso-

-E in cosa? -

-Tanto per cominciare dovresti spostare le tue cose in camera mia, potrei spostare i miei abiti da sera in camera tua, così avresti più spazio e poi le scarpe, posso…-

-Hai proprio pensato a tutto- la interruppe, sorridendo di fronte al suo sguardo, all'eccitazione che illuminava i suoi occhi, al calore che quelle parole le avevano acceso nel profondo del cuore. Per anni aveva sognato di poter dividere con Michiru la quotidianità dell'essere una coppia, e ora che il suo sogno poteva finalmente diventare realtà era stata distratta da altro.

-Voglio solo dare un senso a tutto questo- mormorò, sfiorandosi con dita tremanti l'occhio.

Se si fermava anche solo un attimo a pensare, non faceva altro che chiedersi come fossero arrivate a questo punto, come poteva il loro amore sbocciare in qualcosa di doloroso.

E negli occhi di Haruka poteva leggervi le stesse domande e le stesse preoccupazioni.

Si specchiarono negli occhi senza dire nulla, chiuse gli occhi quando vide il viso della bionda avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo. Avvertì le sue dita circondarle il viso per poi appoggiare le labbra sulle sue, lasciandole un bacio lungo e delicato. Un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra che ebbe la potenza di scaldarle il cuore, di trasmetterle tutto il coraggio e l'amore di cui sentiva disperatamente bisogno.

-Dai andiamo- mormorò, con la fronte appoggiata alla sua e con le mani ancora a stringerle il viso.

-Adesso? -

-Certo- le lasciò andare il viso -Hai bisogno di un senso e io voglio dartelo il prima possibile-

-Ma…-

-Tu hai dato a me un senso, ora devo essere io a darti il tuo-

-Io ho fatto cosa? -

-Sei tu il mio senso, Michiru-

Avvertì le lacrime inondarle gli occhi e questa volta non fece nulla per fermarle. Le lasciò libere di bagnarle la pelle del viso, sorridendo difronte allo sguardo confuso della bionda.

-Cosa hai adesso? -

-Non rovinarmi il momento-

-Michiru dai basta piangere, ora. Non ne hai motivo- le sussurrò, asciugandole le lacrime, sfiorandole il naso con il suo -e poi non mi piace vederti piangere-

Le afferrò le mani e la fece alzare, trascinandola con sé in camera da letto.

-Tu occupati dell'armadio, io mi occupo dei cassetti- disse, avvicinandosi ai cassetti e aprendone il primo. Iniziò a raccogliere la sua biancheria, chiedendosi se tutta quella roba ci sarebbe mai entrata in uno dei cassetti di Michiru.

Si voltò per chiederle quanti cassetti avesse intenzione di liberarle ma si bloccò quando la vide immobile davanti al suo armadio, con le ante aperte.

-Che succede? -

-Mi sono appena resa conto di non aver mai… è la prima volta che metto le mani tra le tue cose-

-Quindi? -

-In tutti quei mesi ti avevo così vicina- chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente -c'è il tuo odore-

Le si avvicinò e le circondò la vita, stringendola a sé -ora puoi annusarmi ogni volta che lo desideri- sussurrò, affondandole il volto nel collo -non hai bisogno del mio armadio-

Si voltò tra le sue braccia e le circondò il collo -oggi sei proprio una romanticona- bisbigliò, sfiorandole i capelli in una carezza lenta.

-Se lo dici tu, ora che ne dici di cominciare? -

Era arrossita!

La stessa donna che la sera prima non aveva esitato a prendere a pugni un uomo per lei.

Non le disse nulla, si limitò ad annuire per poi staccarsi da lei, continuando a fissarla perché era davvero adorabile quando s'imbarazzava.

-Haruka? -

-Sì? -

-Ti amo-


	22. Capitolo 21

**Capitolo 21**

Quando aprì gli occhi la prima cosa che vide fu la luce del sole che, dalla finestra aperta illuminava la stanza, facendole intuire che fosse ormai mattino inoltrato. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nella camera immersa da un disordine inusuale.

Quella che una volta era stata una camera sempre ben ordinata, ora sembrava un campo di battaglia dove la biancheria di Michiru si mischiava alla sua, e dove i vestiti regnavano sovrani.

La sera prima, esauste da tutto quello che era successo, avevano rinunciato a far entrare i suoi abiti in un armadio già stracolmo, preferendo lasciar perdere, così dopo aver cenato con una pizza, sedute sul divano mentre guardavano un film, si erano ritirate in camera, lasciandosi cullare dall'oscurità della notte, una tra le braccia dell'altra.

-Ti sei svegliata- si avvicinò al letto.

-Da quando sei sveglia? - le afferrò la mano e l'attirò a sé.

-Sono solo andata in bagno-

-Sdraiati al mio fianco-

-Haruka sono le nove- cercò di protestare, ma assecondandola contemporaneamente, sdraiandosi al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino a pochi centimetri da quella della bionda.

Allungò la mano e delicatamente le sfiorò la pelle violacea attorno all'occhio -Hai proprio un brutto livido-

Il giorno prima, in un tacito accordo avevano entrambe evitato di parlarne, anche se ogni volta che il suo sguardo si era posato su quell'occhio aveva dovuto far ricorso a tutta la sua volontà per non dire nulla.

-Sto bene- rispose, spostando impercettibilmente la testa per allontanarsi dalle sue dita.

Aveva evitato di specchiarsi, aveva costretto i suoi pensieri a non tornare a quell'occhio e a quello che rappresentava.

-Sei sempre stata così delicata-

-Smettila, Haruka-

-Volevo solo essere romantica- affermò, afferrandole la nuca e avvicinando il viso al suo, fino a sfiorarle il naso con il suo -ho capito l'effetto che ti fa-

Come aveva capito l'effetto che le faceva pararle del suo occhio.

-Ah sì? E dimmi cosa hai capito? -

-Che ti piace- bisbigliò, avvicinandosi a lei anche con il corpo -ti eccita- continuò, lasciandole andare la nuca per afferrarle il fianco e stringerla a sé, facendo intrecciare le loro gambe nude.

-Mi sa che non hai capito bene-

-Vuoi dirmi che non sei eccitata? Che se ora ti tocco non ti trovo bagnata? -

-Quello è perché siamo appiccicate- affermò, muovendo leggermente il bacino -è questo che impazzisce quando fai la romantica- dichiarò, poggiandosi una mano sul cuore.

Le lasciò andare il fianco per appoggiare la mano sulla sua e sentire il suo cuore battere furioso contro le sue dita. Appoggiò la fronte su quella di Michiru e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare dall'emozione di quel momento

-Ho una voglia matta di baciarti- le sussurrò, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi e la mano sul cuore.

-Fallo-

Aprì gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli azzurri dell'altra, come per essere sicura che l'altra lo volesse davvero.

-Non hai bisogno di chiedermelo, Haruka. Baciami-

Si avvicinò lentamente alle sue labbra non avendo la forza di controbattere a quelle parole. Avrebbe voluto dirle che non era sicura di riuscire a fermarsi, che dopo l'aggressione di Toy voleva darle il tempo per… sapeva di doverle dare del tempo, ma…

Appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Michiru che erano calde e morbide, avvertendo sotto le dita la reazione del suo cuore a quel contatto. Avvertì il corpo di Michiru cedere a quel contatto, spostandosi verso il suo, facendo aderire la pelle nuda alla sua. Le dita scivolare dalla sua presa per afferrarle la canottiera e stringerla forte, mentre si lasciava andare alle sue labbra. Le lambì il labbro inferiore inducendola a schiudere la bocca per accettarla. La invase con la lingua, rabbrividendo quando l'altra rispose alla sua invasione. Le labbra di Michiru rispondevano con passione al suo bacio, mentre si spostava lentamente con il corpo, fino quasi a sovrastarla, facendola irrigidire.

Le afferrò la spalla facendola fermare, interrompendo il loro bacio. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte su quella di Michiru, respirando con affanno.

-Che succede? -

-Niente- rispose, sfiorandole delicatamente il naso con il suo.

-Haruka? -

Aprì gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli confusi dell'altra. Le afferrò il viso con la mano, fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli dell'altra per attirarla a sé e baciarla di nuovo, staccandosi subito dopo.

-Mi dici qual è il problema? - bisbigliò, con voce calma.

-Non è niente, davvero- rispose, accarezzandole il viso per poi appoggiare la mano sulla sua guancia. Quando la toccava con tanta tenerezza le riempiva il cuore di un'emozione impossibile da descrivere, si sentiva amata, protetta.

-Cosa vuoi fare oggi? -

Rimase a fissarla negli occhi ben consapevole del suo tentativo di cambiare argomento, di sviare la sua attenzione dal disagio che inutilmente cercava di nascondere.

Disagio che, purtroppo, sapeva benissimo da cosa fosse provocato ma che voleva in qualsiasi modo affrontare.

-Non lo so- sussurrò, facendo scivolare la mano lungo il braccio nudo della bionda -non ho voglia di uscire- appoggiò la mano sul fianco dell'altra, intrufolando lentamente le dita sotto la stoffa per sfiorarle la pelle nuda. La sentì sussultare al suo tocco mentre continuava a fissarla negli occhi, dove il desiderio e la passione non potevano essere mascherati.

-Perché mi eviti? - non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederle, voleva parlarne, aveva bisogno di affrontare quell'argomento ora.

-Di cosa stai parlando? -

-Prima mi hai chiesto il permesso per baciarmi, mi hai fermata quando ho cercato di approfondire, sussulti quando ti tocco ma non ricambi. Mi desideri ma non vuoi-

-Michiru non…- iniziò, staccandosi da lei in evidente disagio.

-Non è successo nulla, Haruka. Mi ha solo toccata non mi ha violen-

-Smettila! - si mise seduta, appoggiandosi allo schienale -non… continuare…- ringhiò, stringendo forte le mani a pugno -sto lottando contro la voglia di andare a prenderlo a pugni, lo sto facendo con difficoltà e ogni volta che guardo… che ti guardo mi assale una rabbia che mi spaventa… e tu vuoi… non fingere che non sia successo nulla, non farlo con me-

-Non fingo Haruka, ma non mi aiuta il tuo comportamento. Ho bisogno di sapere che non è cambiato nulla- si alzò, sedendosi sulle ginocchia per fronteggiarla -ho bisogno di sapere che non ha nessun potere su di me, ma la cosa diventa impossibile se ha potere su di te-

Rimase immobile a riflettere sulle parole di Michiru, sentendosi improvvisamente inadeguata, non sapeva proprio come comportarsi, come affrontare quella situazione.

Aveva creduto di doverle dare del tempo, di dover evitare di toccarla e invece lei ora le stava chiedendo l'esatto opposto.

-Non so cosa fare- mormorò, evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo -mi sembra di invaderti anche solo se ti sfioro, ho creduto avessi bisogno di tempo, di spazio…-

-Lascia solo che sia io a decidere- affermò, sorridendole rassicurante -lascia che sia io a chiederti di fermarti quando sarà troppo, lascia che sia io a chiederti di più. Ho solo bisogno di essere libera di decidere- deglutì con difficoltà, mentre calde lacrime le bagnavano il viso, senza alcuna ragione.

Abbassò il viso perché non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato.

Avvertì un colpo a cuore a vedere quegli occhi colmi di lacrime. Senza dire nulla allungò il braccio per afferrarle la nuca e con un gesto deciso l'attirò a sé, facendole nascondere il viso nel suo petto.

Non si oppose a quel contatto, le circondò il corpo con le braccia, aggrappandosi con forza alla sua maglietta, mentre le lacrime continuavano a bagnarle il viso.

Cosa avesse scatenato quel pianto non sapeva spiegarlo: improvvisamente era crollata e ora non riusciva a smettere. Non era stato suo intento farlo, si era ripromessa di essere forte, di non farsi abbattere da quello che era successo.

Si era autoconvinta che l'atteggiamento di Toy non l'avrebbe in nessun modo colpita.

E invece, ora al sicuro tra le braccia di Haruka, non riusciva a smettere di piangere.

Continuava a stringerla forte a sé, senza dire nulla, limitandosi a tenerla stretta e a sorreggerla per impedirle di cadere sotto il peso di tutto quello che era successo.

-Ti ho bagnata tutta- la sentì mormorare, quando il suo corpo smise di tremare, tirando rumorosamente con il naso. Le afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani, alzandola lentamente per guardarla negli occhi.

Le asciugò con i pollici le lacrime che ancora le bagnavano la pelle del viso, guardandola intensamente negli occhi. Senza dire nulla, avvicinò il viso al suo, fino ad appoggiare le labbra sulle sue. Le sfiorò con la lingua, avvertendo il salato delle lacrime, invadendola quando l'altra le schiuse.

La baciò con passione, senza però essere aggressiva.

Furono interrotte da un colpo alla porta, seguito dal suono del campanello.

Con riluttanza si staccò dalle labbra di Michiru e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua

-Maledizione! - imprecò, facendola sorridere -Chi diavolo è? -

Non aveva nessuna voglia di andare ad aprire, non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno. Rimase immobile nella speranza che chiunque avesse avuto la brillante idea di interromperle, decidesse di andarsene.

Speranza del tutto infranta quando un nuovo colpo le fece sussultare.

-Sarà meglio andare a vedere chi è- bisbigliò Michiru, staccandosi da lei -Dai vai e torna presto-

-Perché io? Se è per te? -

Un altro colpo alla porta la fece alzare le mani e scendere dal letto, consapevole che era inutile continuare a discutere con lei.

-Puoi anche usare il campanello! - protestò, aprendo la porta, rimanendo pietrificata di fronte all'uomo che era fermo davanti ai suoi occhi.

-Dov'è mia figlia? -

Quando quella mattina si era svegliata, mai avrebbe immaginato che si sarebbe trovata di fronte al padre di Michiru proprio poco dopo aver baciato la figlia, con addosso solo una ridicola canottiera, per lo più bianca e trasparente e un misero pantaloncino che a stento le copriva le natiche.

Mai in vita sua si era sentita maledettamente in imbarazzo come in quel momento: lui impeccabile nel suo completo, che la fissava con il suo solito sguardo disgustato; lei completamente impreparata e vulnerabile.

-Dov'è mia figlia? - ripeté l'uomo, continuando con disgusto mentre lasciava vagare lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo.

Era la prima volta che si mostrava a lui in quel modo.

Era la prima volta che lui metteva piede in quella casa da quando si erano trasferite.

Si fece da parte per farlo entrare, mentre cercava le parole che non avevano intenzione di lasciare le sue labbra.

Non che avesse paura o altro, era semplicemente impreparata a tutto questo.

-Devo parlare con mia figlia-

Sembrava strano come enfatizzasse la parola figlia, come a voler marcare il legame che lo legava a Michiru.

Aprì la bocca per invitarlo ad accomodarsi in cucina, ma venne interrotta dalla voce alquanto sorpresa di Michiru

-Papà che ci fai qui? È successo qualcosa alla mamma? -

Si voltò per guardarla: era bellissima con la sua camicia addosso, che mal celava le sue gambe, i capelli leggermente spettinati e quel maledettissimo occhio nero.

La vide avvicinarsi al padre con l'ansia che l'attanagliava, avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi e accarezzarla per calmarla, per mitigare in parte la sua agitazione.

-Cosa diavolo sono queste? - ringhiò il padre, gettando sul tavolo una busta dalla quale uscirono delle foto.

Non aveva notato quella busta tra le sue mani, troppo impegnata a fissare quegli occhi pieni di disgusto, lo stesso che ora stava fissando la sua Michiru, facendole ribollire il sangue per la rabbia.

-Cosa diavolo credevi di fare? -

Silenzio

Un insopportabile silenzio calò tra quelle quattro mura, mentre Michiru con mani tremanti afferrava quelle foto, per poi spalancare gli occhi quando capì di cosa si trattasse.

Foto di lei e Haruka che si baciavano.

Le labbra di Haruka appoggiate alle sue.

Le braccia a cingerla a sé.

Le sue mani tra i capelli biondi dell'altra.

Ricordava quel bacio.

Ricordava la magnifica sensazione che aveva provato, la stessa che provava ogni volta.

Quella sensazione che ora sembrava così sporca.

-Chi ti ha dato questa foto? - la sentì mormorare, senza staccare gli occhi dall'immagine.

Si avvicinò a lei ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel comprendere finalmente la gravità della situazione, sentendosi improvvisamente impotente davanti a quegli occhi che continuavano a scrutarla con disgusto, vedendo i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi quando in un gesto involontario portò la sua mano sul braccio di Michiru.

-È questo il tuo problema? -urlò, guardando la figlia con astio -Non tenti nemmeno di darmi una spiegazione? - ringhiò, stringendo le mani in un pugno facendo trasparire tutta la sua rabbia.

-Sarà meglio calmarci un attimo- affermò la bionda, facendo risalire la mano lungo il braccio di Michiru per afferrarle la spalla. Voleva che la guardasse per cercare di tranquillizzarla.

-Tu stanne fuori. Questo non riguarda te, riguarda la mia famiglia-

Sapeva di non dovergli dare tutto questo potere.

Sapeva che le sue parole non avrebbero dovuto ferirla in quel modo, eppure lo aveva fatto.

E la cosa assurda era che in fondo al suo cuore aveva sperato in una reazione di Michiru che continuava a restare in silenzio davanti all'atteggiamento del padre.

-La mamma le ha viste? -

-Dovevi pensare a lei prima di fare una sciocchezza del genere! - affermò il padre, consapevole di aver trovato il punto debole di Michiru.

La sentì irrigidirsi a quelle parole, mentre continuava a fissare quella maledettissima foto senza dire altro.

-È chiaro che non ti sei fermata un attimo a pensare a lei, quando sei caduta tra le braccia di questa…-

Non continuò la frase

Non era necessario: i suoi occhi riuscirono a fa capire perfettamente cosa pensasse di lei.

-Se tua madre si sentirà male di nuovo sarà solo colpa tua-

Sussultò al suono di quell'accusa, gettata con crudele cattiveria nei confronti di sua figlia, di quella si presumeva essere l'unica persona importante per lui.

Vide le dita di Michiru stringere forte la foto, senza guardare nessuno dei due.

-Non ascoltarlo- le sussurrò, afferrandole le braccia con entrambe le mani, facendola voltare verso di lei -Guardami Michiru, andrà tutto bene-

-Certo per lei andrà bene, visto che ha ottenuto quello che voleva. È da anni che ti ronza intorno perché voleva solo infilarsi nelle tue mutande. Quando poi si stuferà, cosa farai? -

La vide sussultare a quelle parole senza però dirgli nulla.

-Non è vero, Michiru guardami, per favore-

-Cosa ci trovi in lei poi, non capisco-

-La smetta! - ringhiò, quando capì che le parole del padre stavano funzionando -Michiru non credergli, parleremo noi con tua madre. Le spiegheremo come stanno le cose-

-Se credi che ti farò avvicinare a lei, sei solo un'illusa. Non permetterò a questa di infangare il buon nome della nostra famiglia-

-Michiru? -

Appoggiò la foto sul tavolo, per poi sedersi sulla sedia e afferrarsi la testa tra le mani.

-Hai avuto quello che volevi, ora lasciala in pace. Mia figlia non è come te, fatti da parte e lasciala libera di continuare la sua storia con il suo fidanzato-

-Non è come me? Cosa diavolo significa esattamente? -

-È disgustoso quello che fate, ma so benissimo che è solo colpa tua se mia figlia… si è lasciata abbindolare dai tuoi modi subdoli-

Rimase immobile aspettando una sua reazione, una sua parola che impedisse al padre di continuare ad insultarla in quel modo. Invece rimaneva con la testa china, senza dire nulla.

-Non parlarle così-

Alzò il voltò, guardando per la prima volta il padre negli occhi -devi smetterla di rivolgerti a lei con questi toni-

Il suo tono di voce era calmo e deciso, si voltò per guardarla ma non riuscì a vedere i suoi occhi mentre il cuore esplose davanti a quella sua reazione.

-Non osare…-

-Questa è casa mia e ti dico di non rivolgerti così alla persona che amo-

Vide il padre di Michiru spalancare gli occhi davanti alla sicurezza della figlia.

-Cosa hai detto? - balbettò, fissando la figlia con sgomento.

-Hai capito perfettamente papà. Io e Haruka ci amiamo. Lei è la mia famiglia e devi rispettarla-

Vide la rabbia trasformare i lineamenti del suo viso, facendola scattare in allerta quando lo vide aggirare il tavolo per afferrare il braccio di Michiru con forza, facendola alzare.

-Tu ora vieni a casa con me! -

La sua mano scattò con volontà proprio, afferrando il braccio dell'uomo mentre la rabbia s'impossessò del suo intero corpo -La lasci andare immediatamente- sibilò, facendo affondare le unghie nel braccio.

-Cosa credi di fare? - la voce carica di astio -sei solo patetica e un'illusa se credi che resterò a guardare mentre rovini mia figlia-

-Lascialo- affermò, appoggiando la mano su quella di Haruka, guardandola finalmente negli occhi -va tutto bene- cercò di rassicurarla, ignorando lo sguardo del padre.

Con riluttanza lasciò andare il braccio dell'uomo, facendo un passo indietro mentre vide Michiru sfidare il padre con lo sguardo.

-Ora fai le valigie e torni a casa con me. Sistemeremo tutto-

Guardò il padre senza tradire nessuna emozione, appoggiò la mano sulle sue dita liberandosi dalla sua presa.

-Non vado da nessuna parte- affermò, continuando a guardare il padre -Non hai capito nulla e mai capirai. Lei è la mia famiglia e io la amo. Poco importa se tu lo accetti o meno-

-Come osi parlarmi in questo modo?-

-Questa è casa mia-

-Sei patetica, ti ho cresciuta meglio di così. Credi davvero che funzionerà tra di voi? Lei non potrà mai darti quello che realmente ti serve-

-E di cosa avrei bisogno? -

-Di un uomo, un vero uomo, non di una spec…-

-Vai via! - sbottò, interrompendo il padre, stringendo forte le mani a pugno -esci dalla mia vita-

Vide gli occhi dell'uomo spalancarsi dallo stupore un attimo prima di continuare -Se esco da quella porta, dimenticati di essere mia figlia-

-Credimi vorrei davvero fosse possibile- mormorò, fissandolo con odio.

-Ma cosa diavolo ti ha fatto? - ringhiò il padre, facendo un passo verso di lei -Lo vuoi capire che non andrai da nessuna parte con lei? Di cosa si tratta? Del sesso? Ti fa godere meglio di…-

-Smettila! - urlò, intercettando per un attimo il viso sconvolto dalla rabbia della bionda -Ho detto vai via! -

Chiuse forte gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di bagnarle il viso, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vedere come le sue parole l'avessero ferita.

A come il suo cuore stava sanguinando al solo pensiero di come si sentisse la bionda, a come le parole del padre l'avevano di sicuro ferita.

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia solo quando sentì la porta sbattere violentemente, segno che era finalmente andato via.

Rimase immobile a fissare quella foto, mentre la sua mente continuava a ripensare a tutto quello che era successo. Le parole del padre si ripetevano nella sua testa, mentre l'immagine del volto di Haruka continuava a tormentarla.

Chiuse gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di trovare un po' di sollievo: non sapeva proprio cosa fare.

-Stai bene? -

La voce di Haruka, appena un sussurro, le arrivò dritta al cuore, facendola cadere in mille pezzi. Senza un motivo le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a pochi minuti prima, iniziarono a bagnarle il viso e non riuscì a trattenerle in nessun modo.

Se fossero lacrime di rabbia o altro, non era in grado di dirlo, sapeva solo che aveva bisogno di lasciarle andare.

Iniziò singhiozzare, aggrappandosi alle braccia della bionda quando le sentì avvolgerla in un abbraccio.

-Non piangere. Andrà tutto bene-

Avvertì le dita tremanti della bionda accarezzarle i capelli mentre la gravità delle parole del padre continuava a tormentarla.

-Mi…dispiace…lui…-

-Shhh, va tutto bene- mormorò, lasciandole un bacio tra i capelli -non devi scusarti, cerca solo di calmarti, per favore-

Affondò il viso nel calore rassicurante del petto della bionda, respirando a fondo per cercare di calmare i singhiozzi che continuavano a far scuotere il suo corpo.

Aveva sempre saputo che il padre non avrebbe mai accettato la sua storia con Haruka, aveva sempre sospettato che sarebbe finito in quel modo ma, ora che tutto era venuto a galla, era successo nel modo peggiore.

-Devo parlare con mia madre- affermò, staccandosi da lei e alzandosi -devo spiegarle-

-Aspetta Michiru, non puoi parlare con lei in questo stato-

-Se ha visto la foto- lasciò vagare di nuovo lo sguardo sul tavolo, fissando quella prova del loro amore.

-Lui la ama, non le farebbe mai del male- si avvicinò e le afferrò le braccia con entrambe le mani -sono sicura che non l'abbia vista-

Alzò il viso per specchiarsi negli occhi della bionda che sembravano così tristi e preoccupati, sollevò la mano e le accarezzò il viso -Le parole che ti ha detto…-

-Non pensare a lui, ora dobbiamo solo trovare un modo per parlare con tua madre-

-Vuoi parlare anche tu con lei? -

-Dobbiamo spiegarle, forse capirà-

Non ne era sicura, lo poteva leggere nei suoi occhi.

Occhi che la fissavano con amore.

E, anche se sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stato difficile far accettare la cosa alla madre, soprattutto se aveva visto la foto.

La foto…

 _-Ti sei lasciata scopare da lei-_

All'improvviso le parole di Toy tornarono violente nella sua mente, facendole battere forte il cuore.

 _-Non ci posso credere-_

 _-Io… credevo fosse… quella foto…-_

 _Quella foto…_

Spalancò gli occhi, facendo un passo indietro quando la consapevolezza di quelle parole le piombò addosso come una doccia fredda.

-Oddio- sussurrò, portandosi le mani tra i capelli -non ci posso credere-

-Cosa succede? -

-La foto- si voltò afferrando la foto tra le mani -questa foto- rimase in silenzio a fissarla fino a quando senza dire nulla, la lasciò cadere di nuovo sul tavolo e si allontanò per lasciare la cucina.

-Dove stai andando? Michiru? - la seguì fino in camera da letto, ancora avvolta nel caos dei loro abiti lasciati in ogni angolo.

-Anche lui ha parlato di una foto- affermò, liberandosi della camicia mentre si avvicinava all'armadio e lo apriva -non ci ho badato perché sono stata distratta dal suo sguardo, dal disgusto che ho letto nei suoi occhi- afferrò un vestito dirigendosi nel bagno.

-Di cosa stai parlando? - le chiese confusa, seguendola.

-Anche lui ha parlato di una foto- le spiegò, mentre apriva l'acqua nella doccia.

-Toy? -

-Mi sono chiesta come l'abbia scoperto e ora ho la risposta-

-Ok e ora cosa vuoi fare? -

-Voglio sapere chi gli ha dato quella foto e perché l'ha data a mio padre-

-Aspetta un attimo- le afferrò un braccio, facendola voltare per guardarla negli occhi -cosa significa? -

-Significa che qualcuno ha mandato quella foto a Toy e che poi la stessa foto è arrivata a mio padre-

-Ci ero arrivata, non capisco quel vestito e la fretta con cui ti stai muovendo-

-Devo scoprire chi gli ha dato quella foto-

-Vuoi andare da quel bastardo? - sibilò, stringendole il braccio in un gesto incontrollato.

-Haruka- richiamò la sua attenzione appoggiando la mano su quella della bionda che le stava stringendo il braccio -Devo sapere-

Vide il volto di Haruka irrigidirsi mentre lottava contro la voglia di opporsi a quella sua idea, la vide combattere contro la sua voglia di impedirle di andare da lui.

-Hai già qualche idea? - le chiese, controllando la voce mentre allentava la presa sul braccio.

-Sì, e se ho ragione giuro che la ammazzo con le mie mani-

Lo sguardo di Haruka assunse una nuova sfumatura al suono di quelle parole.

Le lasciò andare il braccio e fece un passo verso di lei, abbassò il viso fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulla sua -Sei dannatamente sexy quando fai la dura e lo so che non è il momento ma…- chiuse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente -Cristo Michiru sei praticamente nuda, hai idea di che effetto mi fai se parli in questo modo? -

Sorrise afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani per poi baciarla con trasporto.

Si staccò dalle sue labbra e fece un passo indietro, afferrandosi la maglietta per sbarazzarsene

-Cosa stai facendo? -

-Sto sperando che quando saremo entrambe in carcere ci diano una cella matrimoniale-

-Ma cosa stai dicendo? -

-Tu uccidi lei e io uccido lui! - affermò, liberandosi dei pantaloncini.

-Vieni con me? -

-Non ti lascio da sola-

Le afferrò la mano e la trascinò nella doccia.

Lo aveva sempre saputo.

In fondo il suo cuore lo aveva sempre sospettato.

Sin da quando l'aveva incontrata la prima volta aveva percepito un'aura che l'avvolgeva e che l'attirava verso di lei, che richiamava la sua attenzione in qualsiasi momento, senza bisogno di parole o di gesti.

Nonostante questo suo presentimento non era riuscito ad impedirsi di amarla, un amore che l'aveva reso cieco e che, adesso che aveva visto, faceva un male cane.

Lo stesso amore che l'aveva portato ad accettare la presenza di quella donna, forte di un sentimento unilaterale, non abbastanza forte da vincere una battaglia impari.

Vedere quella foto lo aveva reso un uomo debole e incapace di ragionare. Aveva fatto l'unica cosa che andava fatto quando si era amareggiato: cedere al piacere dell'alcool.

Aveva continuato a bere anche dopo, quando la consapevolezza di averla definitivamente persa, quando l'eco delle parole orribile che le aveva rivolto, lo avevano tormentato nel silenzio del suo appartamento.

Si diresse in bagno massaggiandosi energicamente le tempie, nel vano tentativo di attenuare quel terribile mal di testa. Aveva trascorso il giorno precedente rinchiuso nel suo appartamento, ripensando a quello che era successo, completamente annebbiato dall'alcool che non faceva altro che fargli ricordare lo sguardo di Michiru.

I suoi occhi pieni di paura quando l'aveva stretta a quel muro

 _La stai cercando?_

Il suo sguardo

 _Non è come sembra_

La sua voce

 _Ti prego Toy, sei ubriaco_

Le sue parole

 _Io la amo_

La foto.

Strinse forte gli occhi quando l'immagine di quel segno invase di nuovo la sua mente.

 _Ti sei lasciata scopare da lei_

 _Mi fai schifo Michiru!_

Riusciva ancora a percepire la sensazione di quelle dita tremanti che gli afferravano il braccio.

 _Aspetta Toy!_

Aprì gli occhi guardandosi quella mano che con violenza si era scagliata contro di lei, e anche se non lo aveva fatto con intenzione, anche se si era trattato di un incidente, non riusciva comunque a non farsene una colpa. Perché era consapevole che vederla ferita, vedere i suoi occhi riempiti di lacrime, sapere di essere riuscito, anche se involontariamente, a ferirla lo aveva reso fiero di sé.

Ed era stato proprio quella sensazione di trionfo a tormentarlo, fino a spingerlo a ridursi uno straccio, perché lui amava Michiru, l'amava veramente e farle del male non doveva farlo sentire in quel modo.

Aprì l'acqua fredda e si bagnò il viso, gemendo di dolore quando toccò il livido sul volto. Si specchiò mentre si sfiorava delicatamente la pelle dolorante.

 _Sei un lurido bastardo_

Sorrise amaramente quando si rese conto che per la prima volta si ritrovava a darle ragione. Quel pugno se l'era meritato, come si era meritato quelle parole dette con odio.

Chiuse l'acqua, mentre continuava a fissare il suo volto chiedendosi come aveva fatto a ridursi in quello stato, chiedendosi dove avesse sbagliato.

Tornò in cucina, lanciando uno sguardo al telefono appoggiato sul tavolo, lasciato lì da quella sera: non aveva avuto il coraggio di prenderlo nemmeno per cancellare quel messaggio.

Allungò la mano per prenderlo, quando suonarono alla porta.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di vedere nessuno, soprattutto quando già sapeva di chi si trattasse.

Sua madre l'aveva praticamente assillato con tutte quelle chiamate, che aveva deliberatamente ignorato.

 _Cosa è successo?_

Gli aveva chiesto, quando si era avvicinata a lui, dopo quella scenata della bionda

 _-Chi era quello? -_

 _-Nessuno-_

 _-Ma cosa…oddio ma sei ubriaco?_

 _La vide guardarsi intorno, visibilmente alterata per poi avvicinarsi a lui e afferrarlo per un braccio._

 _-Ma cosa stai combinando? Dov'è Michiru? -_

Non le aveva risposto, si era limitato a liberarsi della sua presa e a lasciare quel luogo, evitando di guardare i suoi genitori negli occhi, perché non aveva la forza di affrontare il loro sguardo, le loro domande.

Prese un respiro profondo e si avviò all'ingresso, perché era arrivato il momento di affrontare la realtà, non serviva a nulla tergiversare ancora.

Aprì la porta irrigidendosi all'istante quando vide chi era.

 _Promettimi che non farai nulla di stupido!_

Erano state le parole che le aveva rivolte appena spento il motore dell'auto, prendendola in contropiede, perché la verità era che non aveva fatto altro che immaginarsi colpirlo di nuovo al volto, nell'esatto punto della volta precedente, per fargli più male.

L'aveva guardata cercando di opporsi a quella richiesta, crollando miseramente quando la vide decisa a non accettare nessun'obiezione.

In silenzio la seguì, mentre una strana tensione iniziò a scorrerle nelle vene, facendola sentire irrequieta e mettendola in allerta.

Si fermò a guardarla quando la vide bloccarsi davanti alla porta, con lo sguardo fisso sul campanello.

-Va tutto bene? - le chiese, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

Stava affrontando tutto con una notevole dignità anche se nel profondo, ne era sicurissima, fosse a pezzi.

Non le rispose, si limitò a sorriderle appena per poi suonare il campanello.

Era agitata.

Aveva cercato in ogni modo di tenere a bada la propria agitazione, di celare la sua preoccupazione, ma non era sicura di esserci riuscita.

Quando aveva deciso di affrontarlo, l'aveva fatto presa dall'adrenalina del momento, presa dalla curiosità di scoprire chi aveva tramato contro di lei.

Ora però, ferma davanti alla sua porta, con Haruka al suo fianco, non riusciva a controllare l'ansia.

Quando aprì la porta si ritrovò d'istinto a posare lo sguardo nei suoi occhi per cercare ancora quel disgusto che aveva visto quella sera, per cercare quella rabbia che lo aveva portato a comportarsi n quel modo.

I suoi occhi però non le mostrarono disgusto.

I suoi occhi erano sorpresi e sembravano quasi voler fuggire al suo sguardo, celato dagli occhiali da sole.

Ritrovò quegli occhi che l'avevano guardata per mesi con amore, velati da quella consapevolezza, dalla vergogna per quello che le aveva fatto.

Occhi che s'indurirono quando si posarono sulla bionda ferma al suo fianco.

-Cosa vuoi? - ringhiò, tornando a posare lo sguardo su di lei.

-Ho bisogno di parlarti-

-E dovevi portarti pure lei? -

-Sì, se sei un coglione- attaccò la bionda, facendo un passo in avanti.

-Ti prego, Toy…- mormorò, appoggiando la mano sul braccio della bionda, per cercare di calmarla -ho davvero bisogno di parlarti-

-Non ho niente da dirti- ribatte, fissando la mano di Michiru -Hai già detto abbastanza- si voltò per rientrare.

-Aspetta, hai parlato di una foto. Dimmi chi ti ha dato quella foto-

Si voltò lentamente verso di lei, ferendola con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio -Cos'è vuoi un ricordo? -

-Stronzo- ringhiò, stringendo forte i pugni lungo il corpo, morendo dalla voglia di colpirlo.

-Toy quella foto è arrivata a mio padre- ammise Michiru, facendo un passo per avvicinarsi a lui -devo sapere chi…-

-Non mi interessa, sei fuori dalla mia vita ora-

-Toy, ascoltami per favore, ho davvero bisogno di sapere chi ha fatto tutto questo-

-E poi che fai? Gli scagli contro il tuo cane da guardia? -

-Sei arrabbiato ora, lo capisco e credimi quando ti dico che non volevo ferirti-

-Non avresti dovuto scoparti lei. Non avresti dovuto…- lo vide lottare contro il suo dolore, mentre stringeva forte le mani -…comportarti come una cagna in calore, come una puttana! -

-Lurido pezzo di merda! - ringhiò, scattando in avanti per afferrarlo.

-Fermati Haruka- le afferrò la camicia, tirandola verso di sé.

-Cosa? -

-Lasciaci da soli-

-Come? - si voltò con gli occhi spalancati, lasciando la presa su Toy.

-Sì, Haruka lasciaci da soli così possiamo pareggiare i conti-

-Haruka? - addolcì il tono, cercando di farla calmare: non aveva assolutamente bisogno di questo ora.

-Non vado da nessuna parte! - affermò con decisione.

-Allora promettimi di restarne fuori-

Non rispose. Si limitò ad abbassare il viso e ad allontanarsi da lui.

Sapeva di chiederle molto, ma aveva bisogno di quel nome, doveva mettere fine a tutta quella situazione, cercando di rimarginare i danni.

Sospirò pesantemente per poi avvicinarsi a Toy

-Ascoltami per favore. Voglio solo sapere chi ti ha dato quella foto, poi non mi vedrai più, te lo prometto- affermò, togliendosi gli occhiali.

Lo vide spalancare gli occhi e impallidire davanti al suo viso.

-M…Michiru? - allungò la mano per sfiorarle il viso -Sono stato io? - le chiese, ritirando subito la mano quando la vide irrigidirsi per poi fare un passo indietro.

-Non ti farei mai del male- mormorò, notando la bionda mettersi subito in allerta.

-Scusami se ora ne dubito un po'- bisbigliò, ritornando ad indossare gli occhiali.

-Dannazione! - si portò entrambe le mani tra i capelli, mentre i ricordi di quella sera tornarono di nuovo a tormentarlo -Io non volevo…-

-Non sono qui per le tue scuse- lo interruppe -voglio solo quel nome-

Sospirò quando lo vide entrare in casa: era perfettamente consapevole che Toy non l'avrebbe mai trattata come quella sera. Che lo aveva fatto solo perché era ubriaco. Aveva letto tutto il suo tormento nei suoi occhi, ma il suo corpo aveva reagito d'istinto, irrigidendosi quando l'aveva sfiorata. Si voltò verso la bionda, incrociando i suoi occhi che non riuscivano a celare la sua rabbia.

-Ecco tieni-

Tornò a guardare Toy che le porgeva il suo telefono -È quello dal numero senza nome-

Afferrò il telefono e con dita tremanti per l'agitazione aprì l'app dei messaggi.

Rimase a fissare quel numero, senza aprire il messaggio -Non conosci questo numero? -

-No- si limitò a risponderle.

-È il suo? -

Porse il telefono alla bionda e non ci fu bisogno di risposta: lo capì dai suoi occhi e dalla reazione del suo corpo.

-Lo sapevo- mormorò, riconsegnando il telefono a Toy -Le hai dato tu il tuo numero? -

-A chi? - chiese confuso, riprendendo il telefono facendo attenzione a non sfiorarla. Non era pronto a vederla trasalire di nuovo al suo tocco.

-Sabri-

-Sabri? -

-È stata lei a mandarti quella foto-

-Non so chi le abbia dato il mio numero- sussurrò, riponendo il cellulare in tasca -c'è solo una persona che…-

-A chi stai pensando? -

Alzò il viso sfidando lo sguardo glaciale della bionda -Avresti avuto delle ottime motivazioni per…-

Successe tutto così velocemente che non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stesse dicendo Toy.

-Brutto pezzo di merda! -

Scattò verso di lui e gli sferrò un pugno con tutta la rabbia che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, imprecando sottovoce quando il dolore alla mano tornò più forte di prima.

Lo vide indietreggiare pericolosamente, portandosi la mano al volto, mentre un rivolo di sangue gli scorreva dal labbro. Lo afferrò per la maglietta, impedendogli di cadere, avvicinando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo -Sei solo un bastardo! Dopo quello che le hai fatto, hai anche il coraggio di accusarmi…-

Lo spinse facendolo cadere, mentre cercava di controllare la rabbia che oramai non riusciva più a domare.

-È questo che ti piace, Michiru? - ringhiò, alzandosi, pulendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano -Sei davvero sicura di essere felice con una persona del genere? -

-Smettila Toy! -

Si scagliò di nuovo su di lui, afferrandolo di nuovo per la maglietta -Perché non reagisci? Colpiscimi, lo vedo che vorresti farlo dalla prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti-

-Perché io a differenza vostra non dimentico che sei una donna, Haruka. Dovresti ricordartelo anche tu-

Sapeva benissimo di non doverlo fare.

Era ben consapevole della voce di Michiru che stava tentando di dissuaderla dal farlo.

Era ben cosciente di potersi fare del male, ma fu più forte di lei: caricò il destro scagliandolo con forza sul suo naso.

Strinse forte gli occhi, mentre la soddisfazione di vederlo a terra sanguinante e dolorante, riusciva a mitigare il dolore alla mano. Si voltò verso Michiru e l'afferrò per il braccio, ignorando lo sguardo sbalordito che l'altra le stava lanciando. Senza dire una parola si diresse verso l'auto mentre afferrava le chiavi dalla tasca.

-Guida tu- si limitò a dirle, passandole le chiavi.

-Mi spieghi cosa è successo? -

-Non ora-

-Haruka, avevi promesso…-

-Quel bastardo ha insinuato che sono stata io a darle il suo numero-

-L'ho capito-

-Io non le ho dato un bel niente-

-Lo so, come sono sicurissima che l'abbia detto solo per farti arrabbiare e tu ci sei cascata in pieno-

-Non ci credo, sei arrabbiata con me? - le chiese incredula, bloccandosi a pochi passi dall'auto.

-Gli hai rotto il naso- fece un passo verso di lei e le afferrò la mano – e guarda come hai ridotto la tua mano-

-Non le ho dato io il suo numero- mormorò la bionda, stringendo i denti quando Michiru le strine la mano.

-Non ho mai dubitato del contrario-

-No? -

-No, tu non hai il numero di Toy-

-Che stronza- ringhiò, ritirando la mano visibilmente alterata.

-Dai vieni qua, stavo scherzando- le afferrò l'altra mano e l'attirò a sé -so benissimo che non mi avresti mai fatto una cosa del genere- affermò, allacciandole le braccia al collo, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

-Cosa fai? - le chiese, cingendole la vita.  
-Sto cercando di baciare la mia ragazza-  
-Potrebbero vederci! -  
-Non m'interessa. Ora siamo libere di amarci. Che la gente pensi quello che vuole- sussurrò un attimo prima di appoggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Labbra che risposero con ardore, schiudendosi per accoglierla, gemendo e stringendola forte.  
-Mhh… la tua ragazza, eh? - mormorò la bionda quando si staccarono  
-Non vuoi essere chiamata così? -  
-Chiamami come vuoi! - rispose Haruka lasciandole un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

-Ora cosa hai intenzione di fare? -  
-Ho intenzione di mostrare alla mia ragazza quanto la amo, ma prima devo uccidere una persona- le rispose Milena con occhi languidi.

-E se la tua ragazza ti chiedesse di lasciar stare? - le chiese, facendola arretrare lentamente fino a incastrarla tra l'auto e il suo corpo.

-Le direi di non farlo-

-Lascia che sia io a parlarle, Michiru-

-Cosa? - domandò, appoggiandole le mani sul petto per farla allontanare -vuoi parlare tu con lei? -

-Ascolta Michiru la situazione ci è sfuggita di mano e non hai bisogno di altri…-

-Ascolta tu, Haruka non voglio litigare con te ma pochi minuti fa non ti sei fatta tutti questi scrupoli, quindi evita di farmi la morale-

-È diverso! Lui ti ha toccata! - esplose la bionda, staccandosi da lei -non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno guardarti-

-Sapevo che quella reazione era dovuto ad altro- constatò con calma, afferrandola per un braccio e attirandola di nuovo a sé.

-Non gongolare- l'apostrofò, imbronciandosi di fronte all'aria compiaciuta dell'altra.

-Sei adorabile quando metti il broncio-

-Smettila! - protestò, distogliendo lo sguardo per nascondere l'imbarazzo che le stava colorando le guance.

-Sei arrossita- sussurrò, afferrandole il mento per farle girare il viso verso di lei.

-Non è vero! - protestò debolmente, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra.

-Amo così tanto la mia ragazza gelosa- mormorò Michiru, unendo le loro labbra in un bacio, carico di passione, mettendo fine a quel discorso.

 **NOTE:**

 **Con questo capitolo vi saluto e vi auguro buone vacanze.**

 **La prossima pubblicazione sarà a Settembre.**

 **Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo.**

 **Grazie a tutti.**


	23. Capitolo 22

**Allora inizio subito col chiedere scusa per il mio immenso ritardo. Avevo progettato di usare il mese di Agosto per portarmi avanti con la stesura dei capitoli e ho fallito miseramente.**

 **Siccome è passato davvero un sacco di tempo vi faccio un piccolo riassunto di dove eravamo rimasti:**

 _Toy ha scoperto, tramite un messaggio, della relazione fra Michiru e Haruka. La sua reazione è stata delle peggiori: si è ubriacato e ha tentato di prendere con la violenza Michiru. La situazione però è finita prima che potesse davvero peggiorare: portando Toy a staccarsi da lei e a ferirla ad un occhio, nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua presa, mentre tentava di dissuaderlo dal raccontare tutto al padre. Beccandosi un pugno in pieno viso da Haruka, infuriata dopo aver visto il volto di Michiru._

 _Il padre di Michiru ha scoperto della relazione, attraverso una foto, ricevuta in modo anonimo che lo ha spinto a presentarsi dalla figlia, intimandole di lasciare la bionda e tornarsene a casa._

 _Quando Michiru ricorda che anche Toy aveva parlato di una foto, decide di andare da lui per scoprire chi fosse il mettente che gli aveva inviato la foto, per poi stamparla e spedirla anche a suo padre._

 _Scoprono così che il mettente è Sabri, e dopo un nuovo scontro tra Haruka e Toy, che vede quest'ultimo con un nuovo pugno ricevuto dritto sul viso, e con la bionda con la mano ferita, le due si ritrovano a dover decidere come affrontare la responsabile del disastro._

 **Capitolo 22**

-Fammi capire mi stai dicendo di chiederle di vederci, facendole credere di aver bisogno di lei?-

Da quando erano tornate dalla casa di Toy, avevano cercato un modo per contattare Sabri. Haruka le aveva proposto semplicemente di chiamarla e chiederle spiegazioni, mentre Michiru non era dello stesso parere.

-Haruka deve pensare che non sappiamo che dietro tutto questo ci sia lei- ribadì come se fosse la cosa più ovvia. La vide avvicinarsi al freezer e prendere del ghiaccio.

-Ma perché dobbiamo essere così subdole? Ti ricordo che è una mia amica-

Vide lo sguardo dell'altra penetrarla mentre inarcava un sopracciglio -Amica? -

-Michiru, ascolta-

-No, ascolta tu- la bloccò, afferrando uno straccio per avvolgere il ghiaccio -lei ha fatto questo perché è innamorata di te- le afferrò la mano e le appoggiò il ghiaccio sopra -tu non vuoi accettarlo, ma la verità è questa. L'ha fatto perché ti vuole-

-Non è così Michiru- mormorò, appoggiando la mano su quella dell'altra -lei non…-

-Cosa? -

-Non voglio litigare con te, non per lei- mormorò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia -Cerca solo di credermi-

-Non stiamo litigando, Haruka-

Sorrise amaramente a quelle parole, perché sapeva benissimo che non era la verità, che per una cosa o per un'altra si ritrovavano sempre a discutere ed era stanca.

-Perché dici che non è così? - le chiese, continuando a premerle il ghiaccio sulla mano, cercando di controllare quell'insensata gelosia che si stava impossessando di lei. Sentirla definirla amica era stato duro da accettare, era stata sul punto di farle una scenata, poi però il suo tono l'aveva bloccata.

Si avvicinò a lei, afferrandole la nuca, intrecciando le dita tra i capelli soffici dell'altra -Michiru…- mormorò, avvicinando le labbra alle sue -sono così stanca di litigare, lascia stare-

-Cosa mi stai nascondendo, Haruka? -

Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando pesantemente, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell'altra -Non le piace il fatto che tu stia con me mentre continui a stare con lui-

-Come? - chiese, scostandosi per guardarla negli occhi.

-Prova a metterti per un attimo nei suoi panni: la persona che ami soffre per un'altra persona che sembra…- si staccò da lei senza finire la frase.

-Che sembra cosa, Haruka? -

-Nulla Michiru, nulla. Stavo solo cercando di dirti che è comprensibile il suo atteggiamento-

-La stai giustificando? Credi anche tu che me lo sia meritato? -

-Oddio Michiru, ma perché è sempre così complicato parlare con te? -

-Come scusa? Ti ricordo che quella che poche ore fa ha quasi rotto il naso a una persona sei tu, non io-

-È diverso! Lui ti ha fatto del male! -

-E ci hai pensato di chi è la colpa se lui ha reagito in quel modo? -

-Ma che cazzo dici? Lei come faceva a sapere che quel bastardo si sarebbe ubriacato e avrebbe tentato di violentarti! -

Rimasero entrambe in silenzio fissandosi, troppo sconvolte per la violenza di quelle parole.

Si alzò, facendo cadere il ghiaccio per terra, allontanandosi da lei e dalla durezza di quel diverbio.

-Dove vai? -

Non le rispose, affondò la mano nella tasca destra del pantalone ed estrasse il telefono.

-Fai quello che ritieni giusto fare- le disse, porgendole il telefono -Chiamala, mandale un messaggio. Fai quello che vuoi-

-Haruka- si alzò per afferrarle la mano, lasciandola subito quando la vide trasalire per il dolore.

-Sono stanca, Michiru. Le cose ci sono sfuggite di mano- appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo e lasciò la cucina.

-Dove vai? - ripeté, inseguendola.

-Ho bisogno di aria- afferrò le chiavi della moto -ho bisogno di riflettere-

-Aspetta Haruka-

-No! Ti ho detto di non voler litigare, di essere stanca, ma tu hai insistito e guarda dove siamo arrivate-

-Non puoi guidare con la mano in quello stato. Almeno prendi l'auto-

-Sto bene-

 _Aveva esagerato!_

Non era riuscita a mettere da parte le sue emozioni e l'aveva di nuovo spinta ad allontanarsi da lei. Non aggiunse nulla: si limitò a vederla uscire per richiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Tornò di nuovo in cucina fermandosi in piedi accanto a tavolo, fissando il telefono di Haruka appoggiato sul tavolo. Voleva solo affrontarla, mettere bene in chiaro che qualunque cosa avrebbe fatto, non avrebbe scalfito per nulla il loro amore.

-E invece ci stai riuscendo alla grande- sussurrò, lasciando scivolare l'indice sullo schermo del telefono di Haruka.

 _Non voglio litigare con te_

Aveva letteralmente ignorato quella preghiera per inseguire il suo stupido egoismo.

-Non posso neanche chiamarti- mormorò, stringendo forte il telefono tra le dita -non posso chiederti scusa e pregarti di tornare da me-

 _Preferisce stare con chi non la ama abbastanza_

Spalancò gli occhi quando la voce di Sabri la invase facendole ricordare l'ultima conversazione avuta, poco prima del disastro.

 _Ha scelto di essere l'altra_

Non aveva immaginato che tutto quell'astio fosse dovuto al suo comportamento.

 _Se si viene rifiutata per una che non merita niente, le cose cambiano_

Era stata così accecata dalla sua gelosia da non capire il vero motivo che l'aveva portata a usare quel tono nei suoi confronti.

 _Cosa dovevo fare? Dirgli che mi hai respinta per la sua fidanzata? -_

 _Non sono la sua fidanzata!_

 _E dimmi lui lo sa?_

 _Qual è il tuo problema?_

 _Vuoi dirglielo? Vai fallo, sei liberissima, anzi a dirla tutta ci faresti anche un favore_

-Ho fatto un casino- sussurrò, portandosi una mano al viso -Le ho praticamente suggerito di…-

C'era qualcosa che non andava.

Lo aveva percepito nell'esatto momento in cui quella mattina aveva aperto gli occhi e lui non era al suo fianco. Quando non doveva lavorare, rimaneva al suo fianco fino a quando non si svegliava, se invece doveva lavorare la salutava con un bacio sulla fronte che, anche se dormiva ancora, lei comunque avvertiva e lui puntualmente si scusava di averla svegliata, anche se lei ne era sicurissima, fosse proprio quello il suo intento.

Svegliarsi e non trovarlo al suo fianco era davvero strano, soprattutto da quando si era sentita male. Sapeva benissimo che ogni sera lui, prima di addormentarsi, si premurava di vedere se stesse bene, come sapeva benissimo che aveva bisogno di vederla sveglia in salute la mattina prima di lasciarla sola.

-Rosie mio marito è ancora nel suo ufficio? - chiese alla donna che le stava porgendo un bicchiere d'acqua e la sua terza compressa della giornata.

-Sì, signora. Da quando è tornato si è rinchiuso lì e non è ancora uscito- rispose la donna, lanciando uno sguardo verso la porta dell'ufficio.

-Come ti è sembrato? - le chiese dopo aver ingerito la compressa, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrarsi in quello perplesso dell'altra -Era agitato? -

-Suo marito sembra sempre così composto, credo di non averlo mai visto nemmeno stanco- ribadì l'altra, afferrando il bicchiere dalle mani della donna, sorridendo alla sincerità delle sue parole.

-Il pranzo è pronto? - le chiese, alzandosi dal divano intenzionata a raggiungerlo per scoprire cosa lo turbasse.

-Quasi- rispose l'altra, prima di lasciarla da sola.

Si diresse verso l'ufficio del marito, fermandosi un attimo con la mano sulla maniglia per portarsi una mano al petto, quando una fitta la colse di sorpresa, facendola sudare e respirare con affanno. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò piano, fino a quando la fitta sparì e il respirò tornò normale. Il dottore l'aveva avvisata della possibilità di questi malori, sollecitandola a decidersi per l'operazione. Operazione che lei aveva paura di fare perché c'erano Michiru e suo marito che avevano ancora bisogno di lei, soprattutto con il ritorno di Haruka.

Lei era l'unica che riusciva in qualche modo a fare da tramite fra i due.

Aprì la porta e la prima cosa che notò fu lo scatto con cui suo marito si apprestò a nascondere un foglio nella busta gialla appoggiata sulla scrivania.

-Ti disturbo? - gli chiese, facendo un passo in avanti, mentre la porta si chiudeva alle sue spalle.

-No. Stai bene? - le chiese, osservandola attentamente. Da quando si era sentita male non faceva altro che fissarla per cercare di capire come stesse realmente.

-Sì, è solo che non ti ho visto stamattina- replicò, avvicinandosi alla scrivania per sedersi sulla sedia di fronte a lui -sei uscito presto? -

-Lavoro- si limitò a risponderle, afferrando il bicchiere alla sua destra e portandoselo alle labbra.

-Scotch? - chiese perplessa -non ti sembra un po' presto per iniziare? -

Non le rispose: ingoiò in un unico sorso il liquore per poi alzarsi e dirigersi verso il piccolo mobiletto, posto accanto alla parete opposta, per rifornirsi.

Senza pensarci un attimo, allungò la mano e afferrò la busta gialla, estraendo il foglio che poco prima lui aveva nascosto.

Sentiva il cuore battere furioso nel petto quando capì di cosa si trattasse.

-Dove hai preso questa foto? - gli chiese, voltandosi verso di lui, mentre avvertiva il respiro farsi pesante.

-Da quando rovisti tra le mie cose? -

Non tradì nessuna emozione, ritornando al suo posto, afferrando la foto dalle mani della moglie per riporla nella busta gialla, evitando di fissarla ancora.

-È per questo che sei uscito presto stamattina? -

La fissò dritto negli occhi, scrutandola attentamente -Non devi preoccupartene, devi stare calma- affermò, aprendo un cassetto della scrivania per riporre la busta.

Quando quella mattina aveva visto la busta nascosta tra la posta arretrata, l'aveva aperta con una strana sensazione. Come se avesse saputo dal primo momento che l'aveva vista che racchiudeva qualcosa che avrebbe sconvolto la sua vita.

In realtà non era stato uno shock vedere sua figlia tra le braccia di quella donna. Lo aveva sempre sospettato che fosse infatuata, che si lasciasse circuire da quella donna, ed era proprio per questo suo presentimento che aveva fatto in modo di farle conoscere Toy. Aveva sperato che la sua vicinanza avrebbe spinto sua figlia a svegliarsi da quel torpore.

Evidentemente si era sbagliato.

Aveva afferrato quella foto con rabbia, stringendola forte tra le mani, lasciandosi avvolgere da quella rabbia che per un attimo l'aveva portato a scaraventare con rabbia la posta, ancora appoggiata sul tavolo, per terra. Si era diretto nel suo ufficio e aveva fatto una copia, non sapeva bene per quale motivo, ma l'aveva fatto, mentre mille pensieri gli frullavano in testa.

-Sei andata da lei? -

La voce della moglie lo distolse dai suoi pensieri facendolo leggermente sussultare quando avvertì la voce della moglie tremante.

-Ti senti bene? - si alzò per affiancarla -Devi stenderti e calmarti- dichiarò, afferrandole il braccio per indurla ad alzarsi.

-Cosa hai fatto? - chiese la donna alzando lo sguardo sul volto del marito, che come al solito non tradiva nessuna emozione.

-Ti ho detto che non devi preoccuparti di questa faccenda-

-Faccenda? Quella è mia figlia! - scattò, guardandolo con astio.

-Stai calma-

-Non ti permetterò di farle del male- si alzò, afferrando le braccia del marito, stringendo forte -dimmi cosa le hai detto-

Avvertì una fitta al petto che la portò ad allentare la presa sul marito. Si portò una mano a stringersi il petto, mentre respirare si faceva sempre più difficile.

Riuscì a vedere il viso del marito impallidire improvvisamente, mentre la sorreggeva e l'aiutava a sedersi sulla sedia, lo sentì chiamare Rosie e ordinarle di chiamare un'ambulanza.

Mosse le labbra per chiedergli ancora una volta cosa avesse fatto, ma le parole non uscivano dalle sue labbra. Chiuse gli occhi, quando un'ennesima fitta la portò ad abbandonarsi al buio.

Quando tornò a casa, era ormai buio. Non aveva progettato di rimanere fuori per così tanto tempo. Quando aveva aperto la porta ed era uscita, l'aveva fatto esclusivamente per far scemare quella rabbia che il comportamento di Michiru non aveva fatto altro che alimentare.

Chiuse la porta, bloccandosi quando la vide seduta sul divano con un libro sulle gambe, la testa appoggiata allo schienale e gli occhi chiusi. Si avvicinò fino a sfiorandole il braccio quando si sedette al suo fianco.

-Stai bene? - le chiese, consapevole che fosse sveglia.

-Dove sei stata? -

-Sei ancora arrabbiata-

-Non sono arrabbiata, Haruka- affermò, aprendo finalmente gli occhi, voltando il viso verso di lei -ero preoccupata per te-

Allungò una mano per sfiorarle delicatamente il viso, sorridendo quando la vide chiudere gli occhi e sospirare, godendosi quel tocco.

-Ho avuto un problema con la moto, e ho fatto tardi-

-Un problema? - chiese, aprendo gli occhi -stai bene? -

-Sì- sorrise davanti agli occhi preoccupati dell'altra -semplicemente ha deciso di non partire più, ma ora è tutto risolto- mormorò, sporgendosi in avanti per poggiare le labbra sulle sue.

-Non l'ho chiamata- sussurrò, quando Haruka staccò le labbra dalle sue.

-L'ho sempre saputo che non l'avresti fatto- ammise, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell'altra -sei troppo intelligente per abbassarti a quel livello-

-È per questo che mi hai lasciato il telefono? Perché sapevi che non l'avrei fatto? -

-No, Michiru- si staccò, mettendosi seduta -sono stanca di litigare con te, te l'ho detto-

-Ho fatto una casino, Haruka- proruppe, sdraiandosi sul divano -ho fatto un enorme casino-

-Cosa hai fatto? -

-Ho lasciato che la gelosia avesse la meglio e…- si portò le mani al viso, coprendosi dal suo sguardo. Non aveva fatto altro che ripensare all'assurdità delle parole che le aveva rivolto, sentendosi ogni volta sempre più stupida.

-Le ho praticamente detto di farlo-

-Di cosa stai parlando? -

-Al gala, le ho detto con superbia di farlo, di dirgli di noi-

-Oh sì, ricordo benissimo come sei stata incredibilmente sexy quando l'hai sfidata a farlo-

Si era avvicinata, sovrastandola, fermando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

-Dai Haruka non scherzare-

-Ma io non sto scherzando- facendosi leva con la mano sinistra affondata nel divano, le scostò le mani da viso con la sinistra -sei davvero arrapante quando fai la gelosa e quando ti arrabbi-

Un sorriso imbarazzato le fece illuminare gli occhi, mentre arrossiva di fronte alle sue parole

-Grazie- la sentì sussurrare mentre le afferrava il viso con entrambe le mani e l'avvicinava al suo, baciandola lentamente.

Erano questi momenti che amava.

Era in questi momenti che il suo amore per Haruka diventava puro e potentissimo.

Era in questi momenti che tutto quello che la circondava diventava nulla di fronte alla potenza del loro amore. Davanti alla potenza di quelle labbra che avevano il potere di cancellare qualsiasi suo pensiero.

-Che ne dici se ti porto a cena fuori? - le chiese, sfiorandole il naso con suo.

-Non ho voglia di farmi vedere con quest'occhio- mormorò, sfiorandole delicatamente il viso -e poi c'è ancora il pranzo conservato in frigo-

Posò per un attimo lo sguardo su quel livido -Ti fa male? -

-Solo se lo tocco-

Chiuse gli occhi quando le dita delicate di Haruka le sfiorarono la pelle sensibile -Sto bene, davvero Haruka-

Non le piaceva vederla in quello stato, non riusciva mai a trovare le parole per farle capire che quel segno non era colpa sua. La strinse forte a sé quando la bionda nascose il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, lasciandole baci teneri e circondandole la vita con le braccia. Affondò le dita nei capelli biondo dell'altra, godendo il calore del corpo completamente sdraiato sul suo.

-Ho bisogno di fare una doccia-

Si alzò facendosi leva sulle braccia, rimanendo in sospeso su di lei -faccio una doccia e poi ti aiuto- le lasciò un bacio sulle labbra e poi si alzò, dirigendosi in bagno.

Quando aprì gli occhi la prima cosa che vide fu il soffitto candidamente bianco.

La prima cosa che sentì fu il bip incessante del monitor accanto al suo letto, segnale che era ancora viva, che il suo cuore continuava a lottare.

La prima cosa che ricordò fu la foto di sua figlia mentre baciava una donna.

 _Ti ho detto che non devi preoccuparti di questa faccenda_

La voce profonda e determinata del marito la invase, portandole alla mente tutto quello che era successo nel suo ufficio.

-Come si sente? -

Voltò il volto verso la voce alla sua destra per incontrare il sorriso tranquillo e rassicurante di Tetsu.

-Sono stata meglio- sussurrò, mentre cercava di alzarsi.

-Non si sforzi, l'aiuto io- si affrettò a dirle il dottore, posando la cartella che aveva tra le mani sul letto e avvicinandosi per alzarle lo schienale del letto.

-Grazie- si lasciò aggiustare il cuscino per poi appoggiarsi sopra. Si sentiva terribilmente stanca e le faceva male tutto -Dov'è mio marito? -

-Sta parlando con il dottore, è stato al suo fianco fino a pochi minuti fa- rispose, afferrando di nuovo la sua cartella e scrivendo qualcosa sopra, dopo aver controllato i suoi valori.

-E mia figlia? -

-Non l'ho vista- rispose distrattamente, controllando la flebo che aveva attaccata al braccio.

-Tetsu? -

-Sì? -

-Ho un favore da chiederti-

-Mi dica-

-Devi metterti in contatto con mia figlia e dirle che sono in ospedale-

-Sua figlia? - la guardò perplesso, lasciando andare le braccia lungo i fianchi -Non ho il suo numero, mi dispiace. Però posso chiedere a suo marito se…-

-No- lo interruppe senza dargli la possibilità di continuare.

-Ho il numero di Toy- affermò, afferrando il telefono dalla tasca del camice -ora chiamo lui e…-

Furono interrotti dal rumore della porta che veniva aperta.

-Lascia perdere- mormorò, quando vide il marito avvicinarsi al suo letto.

-Come ti senti? - le chiese, avvicinandosi, ignorando completamente Tetsu -hai ancora dolore? -

-Cosa dice il dottore? -

-Tra poco arriverà e ti spiegherà la situazione- si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto, continuando a fissare la moglie con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione.

Rimase a fissare i due che sembravano entrambi a disagio, spostò lo sguardo sulla paziente mentre la sua mente non faceva altro che chiedersi perché avesse chiesto proprio a lui di chiamare sua figlia.

Si scusò e uscì dalla stanza mentre il ricordo di quello successo al gala tornò a tormentarlo, portandolo a chiedersi se l'atteggiamento strano della signora Kaio non fosse collegato a quello.

Senza pensarci ulteriormente si diresse al secondo piano, salutò distrattamente un'infermiera, fermandosi davanti al suo ufficio. Lui non poteva aiutare la sua paziente ma conosceva una persona che di sicuro poteva farlo.

-Allora mi dici cosa è successo alla moto? -

Erano sedute intorno al tavolo mentre cenavano e parlavano con tranquillità, proprio come facevano prima che tutto iniziasse.

Quando i loro cuori gioivano di quei momenti.

Quando tutto il mondo fuori non sapeva nulla.

-Ha semplicemente smesso di camminare-

Afferrò la bottiglia di vino e riempì prima il bicchiere di Michiru e poi il suo -ho dovuto chiamare l'officina di mio padre per farmi aiutare-

-Tuo padre? - chiese confusa.

-Già, ha un'officina in città e allora…-

-Da quando? Non ne sapevo nulla-

-È qualche mese ormai-

-Da qualche mese? -

-Quando sono andata da loro mi ha informata di questo suo progetto. L'ho aiutato in quello che potevo, mi ha anche chiesto di lavorarci ma per il momento non so se accettare o meno-

-Come potresti aiutarlo? -

-Nella gestione, dovrei dirigere l'officina-

Afferrò il bicchiere e lo portò alle labbra, guardando attentamente l'espressone della bionda -A te piacerebbe? -

-Non lo so- mormorò, facendo scivolare le dita lungo il bordo del piatto -lavorare con lui in quei mesi mi è piaciuto e mi ha aiutata, ma non so se sarei in grado di assumermi una tale responsabilità-

Posò con calma il bicchiere e afferrò la forchetta -È solo di tuo padre? - chiese, evitando di guardarla, perché si sentiva una stupida a chiederle una cosa del genere.

-Sì, non ha coinvolto il suo socio- rispose, sorridendo quando la vide arrossire per la vergogna -non ci avrei nemmeno pensato se fosse stato il contrario-

-Scusa- sussurrò, alzando lo sguardo per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi -Non volevo essere scortese-

-Non è una cattiva persona-

-Sai dalla prima volta che l'ho vista mi sono chiesta come avesse fatto a diventare tua amica, sembra così esuberante mentre tu sei così riservata-

Restò in silenzio a contemplare le parole dell'altra, riflettendo che in fondo aveva ragione. Fosse stato per lei non l'avrebbe mai considerata, ma Sabri con determinazione era riuscita a farsi spazio nel suo cuore, fino a diventare davvero importante

-La prima volta che le ho parlato di te mi ha subito spinto a tornare da te. " _Se la ami davvero, non puoi rinunciare così"._ Mi diceva sempre. Quando poi è venuta qui e ha visto tutta la situazione- lasciò la frase in sospeso, lasciandosi andare allo schienale della sedia -credo non avesse previsto quel disastro- proseguì, con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra.

-Le vuoi bene- affermò Michiru dopo un attimo di silenzio.

-Mi è stata vicina quando ero da sola- ammise, alzando le spalle come se fosse una cosa ovvia.

-Credo che dovresti parlarle, Haruka- mormorò, alzandosi e afferrando il suo piatto -Se è davvero così importante per te, dovresti recuperare la sua amicizia- si diresse verso la cucina, mentre il cuore le sanguinava.

Non le piaceva saperla amica di quella donna, ma non le piaceva nemmeno vederla in quello stato per colpa sua.

Rimase immobile a fissare la schiena di Michiru cercando di comprendere cosa in realtà le stesse dicendo. Sabri era stata davvero importante in quei mesi, dove il suo amore per lei rischiava di diventare un qualcosa di distruttivo, ma dopo quello che era successo, dopo aver saputo i suoi veri sentimenti, non credeva fosse giusto continuare con quel rapporto.

Non era giusto nei confronti di Sabri che l'amava.

Si alzò, prendendo il suo piatto e la seguì in cucina. Lo appoggiò sul ripiano, sfiorandole il braccio con il suo, facendo un passo in avanti per far aderire i loro corpi.

-Non è così importante per me- sussurrò, sfiorandole il viso con le labbra -semplicemente non riesco ad accettare quello che le ho fatto. Era innamorata di me e io non l'ho capito-

-È innamorata di te- precisò, afferrando il piatto di Haruka per lavarlo.

-Lascia che ti aiuti- mormorò, appoggiandole le mani sui fianchi e posandole un bacio sulla guancia. Si spostò al suo fianco e iniziò ad aiutarla -Non credi che sia egoista da parte mia continuare a cercarla dopo aver saputo i suoi sentimenti? -

Aprì l'acqua e iniziò ad insaponare il piatto riflettendo sulle parole della bionda.

Visto in questo modo non poteva non darle ragione, continuare ad insistere per avere la sua amicizia, quando l'altra provava qualcosa di diverso, sarebbe stato da egoista, eppure lei lo aveva fatto.

Pur sapendo di non provare gli stessi sentimenti che lui provava per lei, aveva continuato a cercarlo, a rimanere al suo fianco, per poi metterlo da parte senza esitazione quando le cose erano cambiate.

-Credo che sia pulito ora- sussurrò, appoggiandole la mano sulle sue per prendere quel piatto che aveva continuato ad insaponare.

Sussultò a quel contatto, voltando il viso alla sua destra, incontrando il sorriso tenero dell'altra.

-Il piatto-

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di Haruka per poi alzarlo di nuovo sul suo viso -non credo tu dovresti sforzare così quella mano. Faccio io-

-A cosa stavi pensando? - le chiese, voltandosi e appoggiandosi al lavello -sembravi così assolta nei tuoi pensieri-

-Nulla di importante-

-Hai parlato con tua madre? -

-L'ho telefonata ma non mi ha risposto-

-Credi che tuo padre le abbia detto della foto? -

-Non lo so, Haruka- chiuse l'acqua e afferro lo straccio alla sua sinistra -non ne ho la più pallida idea-

L'afferrò per il braccio e l'attirò a sé, le tolse lo strofinaccio dalle mani e, afferrandole per i fianchi, la posizionò tra le gambe, abbassando il viso per sfiorarle la punta del naso con la sua.

-È inutile pensarci ora, domani andremo da lei e le spiegheremo la situazione-

-Io vorrei solo che riuscisse a capire- mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi prendere dallo sconforto.

-Non puoi pretendere che faccia i salti di gioia o che lo accetti subito, ma è tua madre, sono sicura che capirà. Devi solo ricordarti di darle tempo-

Intrecciò le dita dietro alla sua schiena, attirandola a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

-Tua madre come ha reagito quando l'ha saputo? -

-Oh per me è stato un po' diverso- affermò, sorridendo allo sguardo confuso dell'altra. L'allontanò dal suo corpo quanto bastava per afferrarle la mano -Ti aiuto io domani- dichiarò, trascinandola con sé fino al divano, facendola sedere al suo fianco.

-Sai, sono sempre stata poco incline a indossare gonne e abitini, giocavo con i ragazzi e credo di aver sempre "odiato" le femmine- disse, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e attirandola sul suo corpo -da bambina si intende poi ho iniziato ad amarle-

Sorrise nel vedere l'occhiataccia che Michiru le stava rivolgendo -Credo che i miei hanno avuto tutto il tempo di metabolizzare la cosa e di accettarla, proprio come ho avuto il tempo io stessa di comprendere appieno la situazione. Per i tuoi è diverso-

Avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda e le appoggiò le labbra all'angolo della bocca -Io non ho mai avuto problemi ad accettare la cosa-

-Davvero? - le chiese, guardandola scettica -hai già dimenticato cosa è successo? -

-Non ho mai avuto problema ad accettare che fossi attratta da una donna, ma che fossi attratta proprio da te-

-Dovrei sentirmi meglio? -

-Ho avuto paura di rovinare tutto. Era così importante quello che avevamo che ho avuto paura di rovinarlo-

Sorrise, appoggiandole la mano sul volto -Siamo state proprio due stupide- mormorò per poi baciarla.

Due stupide a trascorrere anni l'una al fianco dell'altra senza avere il coraggio di dirsi la verità.

Stupide nell'aver perso tutto quel tempo.

Stupide a non aver saputo dar voce al proprio cuore.

Le lambì le labbra con la lingua portandola a schiuderle, lasciandosi fuggire un gemito di soddisfazione quando riuscì a incontrarla, approfondendo il bacio. Le afferrò la nuca, affondando le dita tra i suoi riccioli morbidi, attirandola a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

Amava baciarla in quel modo, sentirla rispondere senza esitazione.

La faceva impazzire sentirla arrendersi a lei, alle sue labbra, alle sue mani, al suo corpo. Lasciò vagare la mano destra lungo il corpo dell'altra, imprecando quando tento di afferrarle la maglietta ma il dolore glielo impedì.

-Dannazione-

-Ti sei fatta male? - facendosi leva sullo schienale del divano, si alzò, scostandosi dalla bionda -devi farti vedere, Haruka. Potresti avere qualcosa di rotto-

-Sto bene- affermò alterata, mentre apriva e chiudeva le dita, stringendo gli occhi per il dolore.

-Lo vedo- rispose, alzandosi.

-Dove stai andando? -

-A prenderti del ghiaccio-

-Oh dai non ho bisogno del ghiaccio, puoi spegnermi tu-

-Molto divertente! -

-Davvero Michiru, vieni qua. Non ho bisogno del ghiaccio. Ho bisogno che continui quello che abbiamo iniziato-

-Ma la tua mano…-

-Posso usare questa- sorrise, alzando la mano sinistra -e poi ci sei tu che puoi usare entrambe- continuò, allungando la mano buona per incitarla a tornare da lei.

-Mi stai dando il controllo della situazione? -

Si avvicinò fino ad afferrare la sua mano, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

-Perché sembri così stupita? - mormorò, facendole spazio quando la vide affondare la gamba destra tra le sue.

-Beh, perché di solito…- si appoggiò sulla sua gamba, avvicinandosi a lei fino a sfiorarle le labbra con le sue -…diciamo che ti piace avere tutto sotto controllo- sussurrò, sfiorandole le labbra con la lingua mentre le afferrava il volto con entrambe le mani.

Inarcò le sopracciglia, afferrandole la lingua tra le labbra.

-È sempre stato tuo- bisbigliò, lasciandola andare -anche quando sono io a prenderti, sei sempre tu ad avere il controllo-

Ed ecco che con delle semplici parole riusciva a farla sciogliere, a vanificare qualsiasi suo intento di apparire seducente, sensuale.

La verità era che Haruka sapeva esattamente cosa dirle per farla sentire importante e la cosa assurda era che ci riusciva.

S'impossessò delle sue labbra, invadendola mentre si spingeva al suo corpo, facendola trasalire quando la gamba andò a scontrarsi con il suo piacere, che riusciva ad avvertire nonostante gli abiti. Le afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti continuando a spingere la gamba, facendola ansimare tra le sue labbra.

-Quando parli così mi fai… mi piace, finisco sempre col crederci- bisbigliò, con le labbra attaccate alle sue.

-È la verità- ansimò, muovendo il bacino per trovare quell'attrito che lei le stava improvvisamente negando -è il tuo corpo a dirmi cosa vuole-

-E cosa ti sta dicendo ora il mio corpo- mormorò, stringendosi a lei, affondando il viso nel suo collo per lasciarle baci umidi.

-Cristo Michiru- ansò, quando le afferrò il lobo tra le labbra e iniziò a lambirlo lentamente, imprecando sottovoce quando nel tentativo di afferrarla per i fianchi la sua mano destra protestò dolorosamente.

-Ti sei fatta male? -

-Non fermarti, continua-

Infilò la mano sotto la sua maglietta, sfiorandole la pelle con la punta delle dita fino ad arrivare ai gancetti del reggiseno, sganciandoli nel momento esatto in cui le labbra di Michiru si poggiarono sulle sue.

Lasciò vagare le dita lungo la spina dorsale dell'altra, avvertendola rabbrividire al suo tocco, rispondendo con passione alla sua lingua che con prepotenza invadeva la sua bocca.

-Togliti la maglietta- ansimò, dopo l'inutile tentativo di farlo lei.

Non obiettò, non le porse domande: fissandola negli occhi afferrò l'orlo della maglia per poi alzare le braccia e sfilarsela, gettandola alle sue spalle.

Allungò entrambe le mani, appoggiandole delicatamente sulle sue spalle, facendole scivolare poi lentamente, portando con sé le bretelle del reggiseno, liberandola alla sua vista.

Le sfiorò delicatamente la pelle tra i seni, lasciando una scia lungo tutto l'addome, fermandosi sull'elastico dei pantaloncini, sorridendo quando vide nei suoi occhi lo stesso desiderio che stava bruciando lei.

-Vieni più avanti-

E non ci fu bisogno di dirle altro, la sentì appoggiarsi sulle sue spalle e spostarsi in avanti, toccandola di nuovo con la gamba, per posizionarsi proprio dove voleva lei. Senza esitazione, avvicinò il viso al suo corpo, afferrandole un capezzolo tra le labbra.

E come accadeva ogni volta si abbandonò a quelle labbra, inarcandosi alla ricerca di un contatto migliore, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli per attirarla di più a sé.

Non riusciva proprio a controllarsi quando la toccava in quel modo e poco le importava quando il suo corpo bruciava in quel modo.

Quando tutto di lei bramava sentirla dentro.

Bramava le sue dita.

La sua bocca

Il suo calore

Strinse forte tra le dita i capelli, tirandoli all'indietro per farle alzare il viso, impossessandosi con ardore delle sue labbra, perché avvertiva l'esigenza di sentirla in ogni parte del suo corpo.

Giocò con le sue labbra, succhiandole per poi morderle appena, protestando quando l'altra tornò ad interessarsi del suo seno, afferrandole un capezzolo tra i denti.

-Chi è che adesso ha il controllo? -

Aveva il respiro pesante, perché nonostante aveva voglia di baciarla, le piaceva un sacco quello che le stava facendo. Ne avvertiva l'effetto in tutto il corpo, si espandeva sotto la sua pelle per concentrarsi tutto in un unico punto, lo stesso punto che la portava ad inarcarsi sulla sua gamba, per cercare sollievo.

Lo stesso punto che smaniava la sua attenzione.

Le sue mani.

La sua bocca.

-Tu- si limitò a risponderle, facendo roteare la lingua attorno al capezzolo, regalandole scariche di piacere.

-Io non ne sono…così sicura-

Si staccò dalla sua pelle, per guardarla negli occhi -sono loro a chiedermelo- affermò decisa, lasciando cadere lo sguardo sui suoi seni -guardali, mi stanno praticamente supplicando si prenderli in bocca-

Le sfiorò la pelle resa sensibile dalle sue labbra, facendola trasalire -vedi mi stanno supplicando di afferrarli e di succhiarli tra le mie labbra, come potrei ignorarli? -

-Non farlo- le afferrò la mano, alzandosi in piedi -non ignorare nessuna parte del mio corpo- affermò, facendola alzare e trascinandola in camera da letto.

Sapeva benissimo di non aver nessun controllo.

Che non aveva la capacità di restare lucida quando l'altra la sfiorava, a dirla tutta anche quando la guardava avvertiva di perdere qualsiasi controllo, però andava bene così.

Non avrebbe cambiato nulla perché amava come la faceva sentire.

Amava la sua capacità di accenderla con un semplice sguardo.

Amava come il suo corpo prendeva vita sotto lo sguardo e il tocco della bionda.

E infondo sapeva che anche lei aveva lo stesso effetto su Haruka.

Anche Haruka perdeva ogni lucidità quando lei la sfiorava.

Lo capiva dal suo respiro, dai suoi occhi, dal suo sguardo.

Lo stesso sguardo che in quel momento la stava fissando mentre l'amava sul loro letto.

-Michiru? -

Avvertì la mano calda di Haruka scuoterla piano, mentre una suoneria s'intrufolava tra la nebbia del sonno.

-Michiru il tuo telefono sta squillando-

Il respiro di Haruka le solleticò la pelle sensibile del collo, facendola rabbrividire di piacere.

-Mhmm-

-Dai svegliati-

Aprì gli occhi, guardandosi intorno, avvertendo il calore del copro di Haruka che le circondava la schiena, mentre si faceva più chiaro la suoneria del suo telefono.

-L'ho lasciato in salone-

-Vado a…-

-No, lascia vado io-

Si alzò, afferrando la maglietta che avevano lasciato ai piedi del letto per coprirsi, sorridendo al sospiro dell'altra alla vista del suo corpo nudo.

Lasciò la loro camera, sbadigliando, chiedendosi che ora fosse.

Afferrò il telefono, avvertendo un tuffo al cuore quando lesse il nome lampeggiare sullo schermo. Con mani tremanti accettò la chiamata, portandosi il telefono all'orecchio, mentre la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto le rendeva difficile restare calma.

-Pronto? -

 **Spero vi sia piaciuto.**

 **Ci tengo a precisare che d'ora in poi non so che cadenza avranno gli aggiornamenti, quindi vi chiedo tanta pazienza.**

 **Io cercherò di scrivere il prima possibile.**

 **Grazie ancora e spero di leggere le vostre opinioni.**


End file.
